The Chosen Lord
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: 6ème année. Si, au lieu d'un Sectumsempra, Harry avait utilisé un Expelliarmus dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Les choses auraient changé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Que décide Harry lorsqu'il a le choix de devenir l'Élu de Draco ? Voilà ce qui se serait passé si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un livre pour enfant.
1. Prologue : Lord of the Legend

**Avertissement** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seules les aventures de cette histoire sont ma propriété.

Pour plus d'informations sur cette histoire, voir mon profil.

…

Prologue

Lord of The Legend

On dit qu'un meurtre change la vie, l'âme d'un homme. Face à sa première victime, l'homme révèle sa vraie nature. De sa façon de tuer, des raisons qui le poussent à tuer, de l'état de son âme, nait un assassin ou un sauveur, un destructeur ou un justicier.

La magie n'échappe pas à cette règle - bien au contraire - et ce, d'autant plus, lorsqu'elle touche les hommes destinés à faire de grandes choses.

Le jour où il tua sa première victime, Harry Potter en fut transformé, révélant la réelle magie qui sommeillait en lui. Il devint un Seigneur, au talent particulier, capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Le jour où il devint un meurtrier, Harry Potter ne transforma pas seulement sa magie, il révéla surtout l'homme de son âme, l'homme qu'il avait finalement appris à accepter.

Il est des légendes qui naissent dans un acte de pureté, prédestiné depuis la nuit des temps. Il en est d'autres qui se créent dans l'obscurité, cachées derrière la face d'un autre futur.

La légende du Chosen Lord est une de celle-là.

Elle débuta au mois de Mai de l'an 1997 dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la fin d'une année scolaire déjà riche en évènements pour Harry Potter.

Plus précisément, elle commença un certain mardi soir alors que l'Élu, parti diner en solitaire, se retrouva confronté, dans les toilettes du réseau de Mimi Geignarde, à un spectacle qui ne pouvait le laisser de marbre.

Cette légende naquit dans les cris, la haine, l'incompréhension, le sang et…

…la volupté.


	2. Chapter 1 : Lord of the No-Return

**Note** : Les trois premières phrases de ce chapitre en italiques sont directement tirées d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, C24, _Sectumpempra_. Merci JK.

…

Chapitre 1: Lord of The No-Return

 **19 Mai 1997 - Poudlard**

 _Avec un choc si consid_ _é_ _rable qu_ _'_ _il en fut clou_ _é_ _sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malfoy pleurait - pleurait vraiment - des larmes coulant de son visage bl_ _ê_ _me dans le lavabo malpropre. Malfoy sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d_ _'_ _un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquel_ _é_ _et vit par-dessus son_ _é_ _paule Harry qui le regardait._

 _Il fit aussit_ _ô_ _t volte-face en sortant sa baguette._ Instinctivement, Harry saisit la sienne et sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, sans laisser à Malfoy le temps de prononcer un quelconque maléfice, Harry lança le sortilège pour lequel il était déjà célèbre.

-Expelliarmus ! s'écria-t-il et immédiatement, la baguette de Malfoy s'élança dans les airs pour atterrir dans sa main.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, les yeux remplis de haine, Malfoy resta les bras ballants, désespérés, incapable de réagir. Harry, deux baguettes en mains dont il ne savait désormais que faire se retrouva transfiguré par le spectacle dont il était non seulement le témoin mais l'acteur.

Et, alors qu'il observait Malfoy désemparé, un monstre qui sommeillait depuis bien trop longtemps en lui se réveilla d'un coup. Ce monstre, très différent de celui qui le contrariait lorsqu'il pensait à Ginny et Dean, lui sembla bien plus légitime, plus accessible, plus identifiable que cette jalousie maladive qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille rousse. Ce monstre lui parut néanmoins tout aussi incompréhensible et complètement incontrôlable - aussi incontrôlable que la rivalité qui était née aux prémices de sa relation avec Malfoy, aussi incontrôlable que les répliques qui fusaient lorsque le blond lui faisait face, aussi incontrôlable que ses certitudes quand le Prince des Serpentard était dans la balance, aussi incontrôlable que son obsession pour l'héritier des Sang-Purs.

Du fait de cet incontrôlable monstre, Harry fit un pas en direction de Malfoy qui lui, continuait de trembler, les traits déformés par la fureur. Son pas se transforma en un second sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter, sans qu'il puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

Les baguettes désormais abaissées, Harry regardait stupéfait les yeux rougis du jeune homme blond, ce visage amaigri, si manifestement torturé. Harry était choqué.

-Dis quelque chose, s'exclama tout à coup Malfoy dans un sanglot, la voix déchirée, rompant ainsi le silence qu'il ne supportait visiblement pas.

Mais Harry n'avait rien à dire et ses lèvres se voulaient fermement closes alors que ses pas continuaient à le rapprocher du blond.

-Fais quelque chose, reprit Malfoy, dans un murmure de dépit et néanmoins déterminé, ses bras saisis de tremblements pendant à ses côtés, inconscient de sa propre capacité à agir à cause d'Harry et de sa présence si proche.

Dans une attitude qu'il qualifierait plus tard de typiquement Gryffondor, Harry **fit** quelque chose - sans savoir si son geste serait bien accueilli - non qu'il ait réellement eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Harry s'avança d'un dernier pas jusqu'à ce que son corps touche celui de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur irradie le corps glacé du blondinet. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son rival, approfondissant le baiser dans un mouvement naturel qui l'effraya presque. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps, la volonté d'être effrayé. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. **Faire quelque chose**.

Malfoy, trop abasourdi pour réagir convenablement se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement retentisse dans les toilettes, se répercutant bruyamment dans le vide de la pièce. Le bref mouvement de retrait qu'Harry eut, apprit à Malfoy qu'il était lui-même à l'origine du bruit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en avoir honte, ni même de rougir, car Harry, les yeux étincelants, le regardait avec une intensité toute particulière, les sourcils froncés. Malfoy s'aperçut que des larmes continuaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, à se déverser sur ses joues et il était bien incapable de les arrêter, encore moins de s'en excuser. Heureusement, Mimi Geignarde avait désormais disparu.

Incertain, il fixa Harry, attendant que le Gryffondor fasse un geste, le frappe, lui lance un sortilège, quelque chose mais il était de nouveau figé dans la pierre… jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de génie traverse l'esprit d'Harry Potter. L'instant d'après, il avait repris les lèvres de Malfoy entre les siennes, se montrant plus insistant, allant même jusqu'à mordre, jusqu'à faire couler le sang. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du Serpentard et, comme un signe ou un symbole, Harry tomba immédiatement à genou, lâchant ses deux baguettes au sol.

Ses mains tremblotantes mirent quelques minutes à mettre à jour le mystère de l'habit de Malfoy, le blond le fixant sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Les yeux ancrés à la virilité qui lui faisait face, Harry déglutit bruyamment et Malfoy choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir, pour inculquer un peu de bon sens, de compréhension à cette situation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, perturbant Harry dans sa contemplation - le contenu de sa question néanmoins évident pour le brun.

Le regard d'Harry fut immédiatement sur lui et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir répondit avec un naturel désarmant.

-Parce que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Ce n'est pas normal que tu pleures. C'est mal. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Par Salazar, Potter, s'écria Malfoy dans un petit couinement prouvant que malgré ses mots, il n'avait pas encore repris de sa superbe. Tu ne fais pas ça à tous ceux qui pleurent j'espère.

-Non, dit Harry dans un rire instable. Toi, seulement toi.

-Pourquoi ? supplia quasiment Malfoy pour la deuxième fois.

-Parce que tu es doué pour ricaner, expliqua Harry d'une voix tout à coup pressée. Pour te moquer, pour mépriser mais pas pour pleurer. Tu ne pleures pas… Jamais. Et je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Sauf, si c'est moi qui le décide.

-Merlin, Potter ! répliqua Malfoy, tentant d'utiliser un ton plus familier. Comment peux-tu sembler si généreux et à la fois tellement arrogant?

-Je n'aurais certainement pas l'air si arrogant dans quelques minutes, déclara Harry d'un ton pourtant égal. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai déjà fait ça. Pour qui me prends-tu Potter…

-Oh tais-toi, Malfoy, le coupa Harry, comprenant que le blondinet était véritablement en train de reprendre du poil de la bête, ce qu'il ne pouvait autoriser étant donné sa position.

Et sur un coup de tête - figuré et littéral - Harry ouvrit la bouche et se mit à sucer.

-Putain, s'écria Malfoy d'une voix quasiment effrayée.

Les yeux d'Harry, fermés par la concentration, se rouvrirent dans l'instant, surpris qu'une telle insulte passe les lèvres du Serpentard. À sa vue, Harry se demanda s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, la main qui s'égara dans ses cheveux quelques secondes plus tard avait l'air de l'encourager. Harry préféra donc en profiter - puisque tel était bien le cas - sans davantage y réfléchir.

-Potter, l'arrêta néanmoins le Serpentard dans un murmure vibrant. Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

-Quand il est question de toi, Malfoy, déclara Harry à bout de souffle après avoir lâché l'objet du délit. Il semble que mes talents soient innés.

Et avant que le blondinet ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, ait pu rire de son trait d'humour, Harry reprit sa tâche avec vigueur.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, se força pourtant Malfoy à reprendre pour ne pas sombrer dans un nirvana précoce. Tu as tous les droits d'être arrogant. Putain de Golden-Boy.

En s'esclaffant, les trémolos de joie d'Harry vibrèrent le long du sexe de Malfoy, le rendant immédiatement muet, perdu dans des sensations jusque-là inconnues et extrêmement satisfaisantes. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour continuer avec entrain, s'évadant lui aussi dans les affres d'un plaisir inattendu, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy rompe l'harmonie.

-Potter, je vais jouir, s'écria-t-il en cherchant à se retirer mais pour une raison connue de lui seul, Harry affirma sa prise et Malfoy ne fut que gémissements, la main crispée dans cette chevelure toujours décoiffée. _Doux Salazar_ _…_

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche pleine du sperme de Malfoy, Harry avala par à-coups, étonné certes mais tout de même désireux de conserver cette nouvelle saveur.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Murmura Malfoy d'une voix cassée, défaite.

-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry, le souffle court, sa main gauche à terre pour s'empêcher de tomber, la droite figée sur le bas-ventre du Serpentard. Parce que j'en avais envie.

Et c'était probablement la chose à dire car d'un mouvement léger et rapide, Malfoy redressa Harry pour s'emparer de sa bouche, étrangement non perturbé à l'idée de se gouter.

-Ma baguette, haleta Malfoy sans cesser d'embrasser Harry, sa main vissée sur la nuque du brun.

Sans un mouvement, par la simple pensée, Harry attira à lui le bâtonnet magique, frissonnant en sentant les gloussements du blond se répercuter sur son corps entier.

-Arrogant même quand il n'a pas besoin de l'être, soupira Malfoy en se reculant légèrement avant de fixer Harry. Déshabille-toi.

Et même si le brun avait voulu protester, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps car en un mouvement de baguette, Malfoy conjura un canapé aux teintes vertes et grises puis entreprit de retirer ses vêtements - ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Après les évènements étranges de ces dernières minutes, le moins qu'Harry pouvait faire était de suivre le mouvement.

Désormais nu, Malfoy reprit leurs baisers, le poussant progressivement sur le sofa jusqu'à se positionner fermement au-dessus d'Harry, à califourchon sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, les yeux du Gryffondor se fermèrent, étourdis par le bien-être de leur corps-à-corps et par les mouvements du blondinet, tout à fait explicites. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de sentir son érection enfermée dans un étau de chair qu'il comprit que Malfoy était passé à la vitesse supérieure sans même lui demander son avis.

Les yeux exorbités, hallucinés, Harry dévisagea le Serpentard, incompris face à son geste, de même que sa litanie de 'putain, ça fait mal' qu'il ne cessait de soupirer. Voyant que sa raison l'avait déserté pour un temps, Harry saisit le visage de Malfoy entre ses mains pour stopper son mouvement.

-Arrête, souffla-t-il au bord des lèvres du blondinet. Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu parais si… désespéré?

-Car c'est ce que je suis, s'écria-t-il, les yeux révulsés, figeant Harry avant de porter son avant-bras sur ses yeux, pour camoufler sa honte, enchainant comme pour se rassurer: C'est toujours douloureux quand tu es vierge, de toute façon.

Finalement enfoncé sur son sexe, Harry l'obligea à s'arrêter, leur permettant à tous deux de s'habituer - le passage en force n'étant jamais conseillé pour aucun des partenaires. Leurs cœurs battant, Harry se prit à observer Malfoy plus sérieusement que jamais, à écouter sa respiration, les pulsations sous sa main déplacée sur son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, durant de longues minutes, en oubliant la raison troublée de leur face-à-face charnel.

Doucement, Harry descendit le bras de Malfoy et millimètre par millimètre, le gris ombrageux des yeux de son ennemi de toujours se révéla à lui. L'éclat de ses pupilles était effectivement désespéré, douloureux à regarder, et pourtant, sous les couches apeurées résidait une lueur de plaisir déterminée. Harry s'y accrocha, caressant l'avant-bras du Serpentard qui se mit immédiatement à frémir.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry examina la peau, marquée par un tatouage qu'il avait tant espéré voir par le passé. Les yeux de Malfoy n'étaient que peur à présent et Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait contempler froidement cette émotion. Avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait jamais eue, comme si son geste était au ralenti, Harry déposa sa bouche sur le crâne noirâtre qui sembla vibrer sous ses lèvres. De nouveau, Malfoy frémit.

Ses pupilles désormais figées sur le serpent, Harry se mit à siffler sans réellement s'en apercevoir.

- _Laisse-le tranquille_ , intima-t-il à la Marque des Ténèbres, à Voldemort lui-même et pour toute réponse, Malfoy se mit à couiner mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa réaction - peur ou excitation, les deux auraient pu s'appliquer.

N'écoutant que son instinct qui semblait, une fois n'est pas coutume, le servir plutôt bien, Harry reprit son baiser du tatouage, un baiser appuyé qui se transforma en succion. Tel un vampire éperdu par le sang, les deux mains d'Harry trouvèrent bientôt le bras de Malfoy, affirmant sa prise, désireux de retirer cette marque qui l'entachait. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, sa Némésis se mit à bouger.

Quand il en eut fini avec son suçon poussé, la peau était rouge - les joues de Malfoy également - et Harry sentit un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu remplir ses veines. Il n'était pas encore près de jouir, loin de là même, leur ébat ayant été relégué dans un coin éloigné de son esprit. C'est ce plaisir extrême, inexpliqué, qui lui fit peur, qui le fit se statufier.

Malfoy comprit sans doute à cet instant qu'Harry était à deux doigts de paniquer car il attrapa furieusement le visage du Gryffondor, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue, et de nouveau un frisson sans commune mesure s'écoula le long de la colonne du brun. Pour la première fois, Harry gémit, incapable de se retenir. Il était pantelant lorsque le Serpentard abandonna finalement sa proie.

-On est en train de faire une grosse erreur, déclara-t-il immédiatement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ? s'entendit-il questionner pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Et sans y avoir réfléchi, sans connaitre la raison, les lèvres d'Harry formulèrent la réponse d'elles-mêmes.

-Car, Malfoy, la ligne entre l'amour et la haine est très fine. Et si nous ne sommes plus ennemis, que sommes-nous ?

De nouveau, un éclat de pure terreur illumina les pupilles, le visage tout entier du blond qui se figea et dut faire un effort surhumain pour trouver sa voix.

-Ne parle pas de sentiments maintenant, Potter, s'il te plait…

Etait-ce la voix ? Etait-ce cette formule de politesse si peu commune dans la bouche de Malfoy ? Etait-ce le visage tordu par la crainte qui le fit agir ? Peut-être un ensemble des trois.

Harry attrapa le corps frêle de son rival, un corps qu'il n'avait pu encore réellement admirer, un corps qui portait les stigmates d'une certaine maltraitance et il le renversa avec un manque total de délicatesse sur le canapé. L'angle ainsi trouvé était plus confortable, lui offrant une meilleure marge de manœuvre, et une jouissance fulgurante.

Entre leurs deux corps, l'érection de Malfoy ne tarda pas à faire une seconde apparition et Harry en mordit sa lèvre, faisant couler son propre sang.

-Touche-toi, ordonna-t-il au blondinet entre deux halètements et celui-ci s'exécuta dans l'instant.

Les mains crispées sur les hanches de Malfoy, laissant des bleues, à moitié debout, impossible pour Harry d'atteindre la bouche qu'il voulait ravager. En soufflant de déplaisir, il se reporta sur son genou ayant atterri à quelques centimètres de son visage, posé sur le dossier du canapé. Harry l'embrassa, le suça, le mordit, jusqu'à entendre l'orgasme de Malfoy et finalement s'abandonner lui-même.

Le corps tremblant, il ne put s'empêcher de retomber sur le Serpentard, qui l'accueillit sans aucune plainte. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'écraser, se soutenant sur son avant-bras, les yeux fermés, profitant de son escapade au septième ciel pour visiter les environs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin ses paupières, Malfoy était en train de le fixer et d'un commun accord muet, leurs bouches se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser urgent. Si ce rêve devait s'achever dans la minute, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'en délectèrent tous deux un bon quart d'heure avant que peu à peu, ce masque que le Sang-Pur avait si facilement perdu, commence à se recomposer. Harry sut qu'il était temps de partir, que sa mission était achevée - au risque d'entrainer des conséquences désastreuses.

Sans un bruit, Harry se rhabilla, Malfoy le fixant de son regard métallique, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Pourtant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait vu un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent.

Sa baguette bien en place, Harry s'enfuit, sans un dernier regard, sans un dernier mot, sans un dernier geste.

Et ce n'est qu'en quittant les toilettes du sixième étage qu'il s'aperçut qu'à aucun moment, ils n'avaient pensé à fermer la porte.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lord of our Outburst

Chapitre 2: Lord of our Outburst

 **20 mai 1997**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas. Dix heures exactement que sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif, dix heures qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie… à moins que, peut-être ?

L'héritier à la chevelure blonde hocha la tête pour la millième fois au moins cette nuit-là. Peu importe que ce moment surréel avec Potter ait été ou non une erreur, le fait est qu'il avait bien eu lieu et qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec… et s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, sa vie allait clairement être réduite. Soit son cerveau grillerait, soit ses nerfs lâcheraient.

Certes, face à ce que lui avait promis le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'achevait pas sa mission, un tel semblait bien dérisoire. Pourtant, il ne savait plus très bien quoi préférer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ressasser inlassablement les évènements de la veille n'allait clairement pas l'endormir.

Draco s'arrêta donc enfin dans sa marche effrénée pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil opposé à la cheminée, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ?

Mais, pire : pourquoi avait-il tant aimé cela ?

.HPDM.

Au même moment, dans les étages de la tour des Gryffondor, allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés au ciel de son baldaquin, Harry se posait le même genre de questions. Après une courte nuit de cauchemars tous mettant en scène Voldemort, une nuit à déconstruire minute après minute les évènements de la veille, il cherchait à lire son futur dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre son comportement des dernières heures, pas quand il contrastait autant avec sa personnalité habituelle, avec ces sentiments qu'il avait pour Ginny. Certes, Malfoy l'intriguait depuis le début de l'année scolaire, certes il n'avait eu de cesse de le suivre, mais c'était pour des raisons purement citoyennes. Rien à voir avec cette obsession dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Même si au vu de son attitude, Harry se devait de s'interroger. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans cette situation, résidait probablement dans le bien être, la normalité de ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son étreinte avec le blond. Rien, ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois - ces dernières années, peut-être - ne lui avait semblé si réel. Pas quand son quotidien était rempli des pensées de son ennemi, des lignes d'un livre possédé par le prince des potions, et de ce monstre qui se réveillait au contact de Ginny. Tout cela lui paraissait presque rêvé, comme une vie qu'il aurait observée de loin. Mais avec Malfoy, il avait enfin eu l'impression d'être lui, vraiment lui.

Cependant, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube chatoyaient dans le ciel écossais, après une nuit de _repos_ , Harry se retrouvait perdu entre la réalité et le rêve, ses actions et ses pensées, ses sentiments et sa raison.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que son réveil sonna, le jeune homme soupirant de son besoin de se lever alors qu'il avait conscience d'une dure tâche l'attendait aujourd'hui : rendre un peu plus clair l'imbroglio qu'était devenue sa vie en l'espace d'une soirée. Il devait parler à Malfoy, et demander au blondinet ce qu'il concluait de leur rencontre charnelle. Impossible pour Harry en effet de la qualifier de banal coup d'un soir. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes ni dans celle du Serpentard, et pour preuve l'admission - et l'évidence - de sa virginité. Sans même rougir de ses pensées, ce fut surtout la détresse de Malfoy qui se rappela au souvenir d'Harry, cette détresse qu'il avait su, pour un temps apaiser, ce qui, de tout l'évènement, lui avait apporté le plus de plaisir, lui avait également semblé le plus étrange et l'avait de ce fait effrayé.

…

Malheureusement pour les bonnes intentions du jeune Gryffondor, sa Némésis ne se montra pas à l'heure du petit-déjeuner ni même durant leurs premiers cours. C'est donc avec une nervosité sans pareille qu'Harry se présenta en classe de Potions, pliant sous le poids d'une tension qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'intensifier sans qu'il puisse jamais l'arrêter. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de voir Malfoy, de voir ce serpent qui se cachait dans sa tanière.

Cherchant à se contrôler, Harry avait été particulièrement calme durant la journée, mais sa fatigue, son mal de tête persistant, les regards d'Hermione trop perspicaces et les bavardages incessants de Ron pour remédier à son silence, commençaient à peser sur le brun. À la simple vue du regard affable du professeur Slughorn dans sa direction mais peut-être surtout de la place libre de Malfoy, Harry commença à se sentir mal.

Ce malaise qui l'étreignait depuis des heures maintenant augmenta jusqu'à lui comprimer la poitrine. Installé devant sa table de travail, son livre devant les yeux, Harry avait la sensation de vivre dans un flou total. Ses camarades, autour de lui, bougeaient, répondaient aux instructions du Potionniste, Harry en était le témoin distant. Il entendait de vagues paroles lancées dans sa direction mais tout cela passait au second plan face au siège vide de Malfoy. La tête d'Harry commença à lui tourner. Ses mains, déjà moites, se mirent à le bruler, un feu le consumant à l'intérieur de lui. Il fallait qu'il l'extériorise, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est en pensant au Serpentard et au sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine qu'Harry perdit le contrôle. Il ne se mit pas à crier, à pleurer ou à tout casser. Non, son emportement vint de ses entrailles. Le feu flamboyant qu'il sentait poindre depuis des heures au plus profond de sa personne s'exprima par une explosion de magie instinctive.

Le monde autour de lui entièrement brouillé, Harry vit son énergie magique se charger directement dans ses mains. L'atmosphère de la pièce se transforma. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Ce n'était pas simplement l'apparition de flocons de neige due à un accès de colère, non, le halo entourant Harry était tout à fait tangible de magie, de puissance.

Tremblant, le Gryffondor ne savait comment s'arrêter et les visages choqués de ses camarades et du professeur tournés dans sa direction n'ajoutait rien à sa panique.

\- Harry, s'exclama Hermione - la première à réagir, la mine grave, particulièrement inquiète. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Incapable de répondre, Harry se releva d'un coup, se cognant maladroitement contre le bureau de Seamus et Dean, assis derrière lui. Levant instinctivement sa main droite pour se repositionner, il la reposa à son flanc, voyant la boule d'énergie formée dans sa paume.

Puis, sans davantage réfléchir, Harry s'enfuit, laissant ses amis ahuris derrière lui.

.HPDM.

À quelques mètres de là, dans le domaine des serpents, la panique de Draco n'avait pas diminué. Vu l'état de son tatouage, elle avait même empiré. Après une journée à tourner en rond dans son dortoir, le Serpentard n'en pouvait plus de passer en boucle son avenir sans trouver de solutions. Même un retour en classe n'avait pas été envisageable. Comment, en effet, pourrait-il désormais faire face à Potter ? Quand lui l'avait vu à son plus vulnérable. Quand il l'avait changé irrémédiablement. Draco n'avait pas de réponses. Pourtant, il allait lui falloir en trouver.

Sa journée d'absence n'était pas passée inaperçue à Poudlard. Même si ses camarades l'avaient couvert, informant ses professeurs de sa _maladie_ , certains n'étaient pas dupes de son comportement. À commencer par son directeur de maison. Sans surprise, Severus Rogue fit en effet envoyer un message à Draco par l'intermédiaire de Pansy Parkinson, requérant sa présence le soir même dans ses quartiers, si son état le permettait. La panique de Draco se transforma en folie furieuse. Il n'avait de toute façon plus le choix. S'il avait cru au départ s'acquitter de sa mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en informer son parrain, la question ne se posait plus. Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de lui avouer la vérité, toute la vérité, même si celle-ci allait sans nul doute l'humilier.

À l'heure dite, le cœur battant, son corps humide de transpiration, Draco s'avança avec difficulté jusqu'au bureau de Severus. Son masque parfaitement en place, Il toqua finalement à la porte, espérant de toutes ses forces que son professeur ne soit pas présent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rogue l'attendait avec impatience, la porte s'ouvrant dans l'instant.

\- Draco, s'exclama l'homme de son profond baryton, une ironie facilement déchiffrable dans son ton. Heureux de constater que ta maladie s'est suffisamment apaisée pour que tu puisses honorer cette visite.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de répliquer. Ses relations avec Severus n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient depuis le début de l'année. Même s'il se sentait toujours en confiance avec son parrain, il n'était plus aussi libre que par le passé quand il avait la certitude d'être en faute.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois adopter une attitude si éloignée des standards des Sang-Purs, Draco. Puis-je savoir ce qui est à l'origine de ton manque de décorum.

Tellement nerveux, Draco n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il n'osait regarder son parrain, encore moins lui répondre. Il n'aurait su quoi dire, de toute façon. Comment pouvait-il entamer une conversation qu'il appréhendait de la sorte ?

\- Assieds-toi, Draco, reprit Severus d'un ton adouci, voyant son filleul dans une situation délicate.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta aussitôt, lançant des regards limite apeurés en tous sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ?

À cette question, le blondinet aurait pu apporter de multiples réponses, tant de choses n'allaient pas dans sa vie. Il se décida à parler de ce qui, pour l'heure, lui semblait le plus préoccupant.

\- J'ai un problème avec ma marque, répondit-il donc en soulevant la manche gauche de sa chemise.

Les yeux écarquillés, Severus comprit en un regard ce que le mot problème voulait dire dans la bouche de Draco. Habituellement d'un noir terne, le tatouage de son filleul était à présent coloré d'un verre brillant, chose que le blondinet avait dû dissimuler sous un Glamour. Pire, le serpent qui se tortillait en tout temps, rappelant avec malice les tortures l'ayant gravé sur la peau de son propriétaire avait cessé de bouger. Les sourcils froncés, Severus examina en silence durant de longues secondes le symbole du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Normalement douloureux au toucher, il ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un tatouage ordinaire.

Perplexe, Rogue se tourna finalement vers Draco pour lui demander des explications. Plongé dans un mutisme malaisé, il ne semblait visiblement pas dans son assiette. À peine Severus s'enquit-il d'ailleurs de la date du changement de sa marque, qu'il quémanda à son parrain un verre de Whisky pur feu. Une attitude des plus étranges de la part de Draco qu'en tant normal Severus aurait salué par un refus et une punition. Mais à la vue de son filleul, si pâle, l'homme ne put refuser.

Dans un calme gêné, Severus servit donc deux verres de l'alcool fort, laissant la bouteille sur la table, au cas où. Draco se saisit de sa coupe d'une main tremblante avant de boire le contenu cul sel comme s'il s'était agi de jus de citrouille.

\- Je pense que Potter à quelque chose à voir avec l'état de ma marque, déclara finalement Draco et Severus qui était déjà étonné tomba littéralement des nues.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Il lui a parlé en Fourchelang et tout, murmura le jeune homme, le regard fixe sur la bouteille de Whisky, visiblement désireux de s'en resservir une rasade.

\- Comment Potter a-t-il pu se retrouver à parler à ta marque, Draco ? s'écria Rogue, mécontent de l'attitude de son filleul, rarement si peu éloquent. Comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'en connaitre l'existence ?

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, le Serpentard, après s'être finalement resservi un verre sans l'avis de son parrain, commença à jouer nerveusement avec sa manche.

\- Vais-je devoir utiliser la Legilimancie sur toi, Draco ? Tu sais que je ne rechignerais pas à utiliser un tel procédé pour te faire parler. Et vu ton état actuel, tu ne vas pas être capable de me tenir tête comme tu l'as fait jusque-là cette année.

\- Non, s'exclama le blondinet, les yeux exorbités de terreur. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu ajouter cette seconde phrase, Severus s'était déjà lancé à l'assaut de ses pensées, cette forme de magie venant comme une seconde nature chez lui. Malgré ses dires, les boucliers mentaux de son filleul étaient plus puissants qu'ils n'y paraissaient, presque infranchissables. Il fut néanmoins capable de capter un flash avant que Draco règne dans son esprit. Un vague flash mettant en scène Potter. Un flash qui lui suffit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pour que tu sois dans un tel état… Raconte-moi.

\- J'ai fait une erreur terrible, expliqua Draco avant de lui confier les termes de cette tache ordonnée par Voldemort qu'il avait jusqu'à présent tu malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Rogue de lui faire cracher le morceau, lui avouant, enfin, qu'il n'avait aucun désir de tuer Dumbledore, encore moins de faire entrer ses partisans à Poudlard et que, même si cela signifiait sa mort prochaine, il en avait fini de lutter quotidiennement contre sa conscience.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ? demanda Severus d'une voix froide après que Draco eut fini son récit.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai eu le choix. Crois-tu vraiment que je désirais entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts ? Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. Mais il a menacé de tuer mes parents et moi également.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas confié à moi ? Et ne me ressors pas cette excuse de gloire éternelle, je n'y ai jamais cru. »

\- J'avais trop peur qu'il t'ait ordonné de me suivre pour lui narrer en temps réelle l'étendue de mon échec, afin de plus rapidement pouvoir nous tuer.

\- Draco, bredouilla Rogue avec un certain désespoir. Tu dois comprendre que tu passes avant tout dans ma vie, je ferais tout pour te protéger. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi accepter de te tourner vers moi ?

\- J'ai changé. Ma marque a changé. Et comme je te le disais, je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Si je dois mourir, autant que ça arrive au plus vite.

Face à la pause de son filleul, Severus garda lui-même le silence, observant Draco pour voir s'il avouerait tout sans y être forcé. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ce que j'ai vu dans ta tête n'a rien à voir avec ça, reprit l'homme, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco qui cherchaient désespérément son troisième verre. Tu veux de mon aide, oui ou non ? Si c'est le cas, je veux toute la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Potter ?

\- Une erreur ? proposa le blond.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, marmonna Severus sans pour autant y mettre de sa morgue professorale.

Draco engloutit son verre d'un trait avant de se décider à parler et à ainsi tout ruiner.

\- J'étais dans les toilettes de Mimi, en train de pleurer, commença-t-il d'une petite voix précipitée. À cause de ma mission, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

\- Si tu étais venu me demander mon aide quand je t'y ai encouragé, tu n'aurais pas été si désespéré.

Draco adressa un regard noir à son parrain du fait de son interruption avant de se décider à reprendre.

\- Enfin bref, Potter est arrivé, tu vois, il est sur mon dos depuis le début de l'année, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement alors que l'expression employée lui semblait particulièrement adéquate.

\- Pourquoi est-il sur ton dos ? insista Severus, en remettant ainsi une couche sans d'ailleurs le comprendre.

 _Crois-moi, tu n_ _'_ _as pas envie de savoir,_ pensa Draco mais il préféra répondre plus sobrement.

\- Il est persuadé que je manigance quelque chose.

\- Quel stupide gamin.

\- Stupide ou pas, s'écria Draco, les yeux flamboyants, comme s'il voulait défendre Potter - une idée qui le rendait malade. Il a raison.

\- Ce serait bien une première…

\- Peux-tu arrêter de m'interrompre sans cesse, réagit Draco en entamant son quatrième verre. C'est déjà difficile pour moi de te parler de ça.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, répliqua le professeur sans pour autant s'excuser - ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Il m'a donc vu pleurer et bien sûr, j'étais furieux contre lui. J'aurais détesté que qui que ce soit me voie comme ça mais d'entre tous, il fallait que ce soit lui. C'était merveilleux. J'étais sur le point de lui balancer un maléfice mais l'idiot a été trop rapide. Bien sûr qu'il était trop rapide. Il m'a désarmé et je me suis retrouvé impuissant face à lui et en plus je pleurais toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et lui, il était là, comme un con, avec deux baguettes en main mais rien à faire avec elles. Alors je lui ai demandé de dire, de faire quelque chose et…

\- Et quoi ? s'enquit Severus, désireux de mettre un terme à ce suspense.

\- Et il m'a embrassé.

\- Il a quoi ?

\- Il m'a embrassé.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus, non il ne m'a pas forcé. J'ai aimé ça au contraire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

\- Bien sûr que ça en a pour moi, je suis ton parrain.

\- Ce n'est pas un domaine qui t'intéresse d'habitude, bougonna Draco. Je suis déjà embarrassé de te dire ça, alors…

\- Dis-moi tout, maintenant, répliqua Severus de son ton glacial, toujours utile.

\- OK, répondit Draco, à la fois résigné et trop ivre pour se taire. Mais je pense que tu vas regretter de m'avoir demandé ça… Il m'a embrassé et c'était tellement parfait qu'il m'a fait gémir, l'idiot. Et quand il s'est arrêté, je n'avais pas envie de lui jeter un quelconque sort ni même de le frapper, j'étais là, comme un chiot en mal d'amour, à demander "pourquoi" comme si c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et que je ne pouvais pas croire que le grand Harry Potter m'offre un tel cadeau. Et si tu avais été là pour entendre sa réponse, il m'a dit "parce que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, que ce n'est pas normal, c'est mal. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Ce gamin a un culot aussi développé que celui de son père et son parrain réunis…

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Severus hein ? S'écria un Draco plus désespéré et plus éméché à la seconde. - Le mec s'est agenouillé devant moi. Du culot tu dis. Il était à genoux en train de me sucer et alors que j'aurais dû être celui en contrôle, à me sentir puissant, ce n'était pas le cas. Lui était tout-puissant car c'est Potter, avec sa merveilleuse bouche, ses yeux trop verts, son innocent "c'est ma première fois" et sa perfection, tout simplement. Car bien sûr, il est toujours parfait. Alors je me suis perdu en lui.

\- Il a toujours réussi à te faire perdre la tête, réagit le Maitre des Potions, sans s'arrêter sur l'information la plus choquante. La façon que tu as de le voir, ce n'est pas sain.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Severus, répliqua Draco en souriant méchamment, un nouveau verre entre les mains. Les choses vont empirer.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elles le peuvent.

\- Eh bien parce qu'une nouvelle fois, je lui ai demandé "pourquoi ?" parce qu'un Draco Malfoy dans toute sa gloire ne peut dire que pourquoi quand sa Némésis vient de le finir en quelques secondes comme si c'était sa première fois - et ce n'était même pas la première fois que j'essayais, bizarrement sans aller au bout… Mais franchement comparé à Potter, la bouche de toutes les filles du monde est juste ridicule, de mauvais goût. Et tu vois, Severus, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je trouvais ça dégueu d'embrasser des filles et de faire des trucs avec elles, enfin, d'essayer dans la limite du raisonnable, mais ça, c'était avant que je rencontre la bouche de Potter…

-Draco, tu devrais peut-être cesser de boire, le coupa Severus dont les révélations de son filleul commençaient à inquiéter sérieusement.

Bien sûr Draco n'en fit rien. Les vannes avaient été ouvertes et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cette bouche a répondu à ma question ? "Parce que j'en avais envie." Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ressentir ? Que j'étais le mec le plus chanceux sur terre à l'idée d'être désiré par le grand Harry Potter. Il m'a donné ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu as dit qu'il m'a toujours fait perdre la tête, tu ne pourrais avoir davantage raison. Alors je l'ai embrassé, je me suis gouté sur sa langue et c'était merveilleux. Je lui ai demandé de me rendre ma baguette et il l'a fait sans y penser, plus puissant que jamais sans même s'accaparer de sa propre baguette. Moi qui ai toujours été dégouté par son arrogance excessive, je n'en avais clairement plus rien à foutre. Je l'ai juste embrassé et puis…

Finalement, le blondinet s'arrêta, les doigts crispés sur son verre, pas encore prêt à affronter le pire sans l'aide de son parrain.

\- Et puis quoi, Draco ? demanda donc Severus qui n'était même plus choqué de ce qu'il entendait - il devait lui aussi aller jusqu'au bout pour leur survie à tous. - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis empalé sur lui comme une bonne petite pute. Je savais que ça allait faire mal mais c'était pire que ça sans préparation. Mais, Harry… Oh putain de merde, je ne viens pas juste de l'appeler Harry, n'est ce pas ? Je suis complètement baisé. Enfin, je l'ai été en tout cas.

\- Draco, je t'en supplie, cesse d'être si vulgaire. Et arrête de boire. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique ou une dépression nerveuse.

\- Bien sûr que je suis en train de paniquer, Severus. Qui ne paniquerait pas à ma place ? Car tu n'as pas encore tout entendu. Potter, qui n'aurait dû avoir qu'une envie, celle de foncer et de me baiser s'est arrêté car il a vu ma douleur. Et puis il a vu ma marque et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait tout arrêter. Et le pire, c'est que je n'étais pas désespéré par le fait qu'il ait vu mon tatouage et donc qu'il sache que je suis un Mangemort, mais bien parce qu'il allait arrêter de me baiser. Mais non, il m'a laissé le temps de m'adapter. Tu vois, c'est un tel gentleman, Potter… Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Une putain de fille ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ta marque, Draco ? demanda Severus qui désespérait de rester concentré sur ce qui était réellement important, les détails de la vie sexuelle de son filleul devenant sordide à son goût.

\- Il l'a embrassé, il l'a sucé, il l'a mordu, il lui a parlé.

\- Ce gamin est complètement fou, l'interrompit Severus qui sentait venir une nouvelle vague d'obscénités.

\- Je dirais qu'il est très passionné. Et il avait raison de l'être car ça m'a excité au-delà du possible. Je suis vraiment une putain de chienne, faut croire. Mais Potter, c'est un romantique, un vrai Gryffondor. Il m'a fait me sentir si proche de lui. On s'est embrassés et puis il m'a baisé pour de bon. Ensuite, il est parti et ce matin, ma marque avait cette nouvelle teinte.

\- Draco, je t'en supplie, intervint Severus qui n'était plus certain de savoir où en être après un tel récit. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment fait cela.

\- Bien sûr, Severus, parce que tu crois que je viens juste de te narrer un de mes fantasmes. Pourquoi je te raconterais comment j'imagine un moment intime avec Potter ? C'est arrivé. Je lui ai donné ma virginité et j'ai adoré ça. Fin de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant.

\- Pas ce qui te préoccupe ? Draco, comment as-tu pu être si stupide ?

\- Je ne sais pas. L'éducation de mon père m'a pas mal amoché. Ce n'est pas une surprise que je trouve en Potter tout ce que je veux. Après tout, il a toujours fini par gagner contre moi, dans tous les domaines.

\- Et en quoi te prendre ta virginité est une victoire pour lui, je peux savoir ?

\- Tu as raison, ça, c'était ma victoire personnelle.

\- Draco, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est au contraire très sérieux. Tes parents ne doivent jamais l'apprendre.

\- Mes parents ne me préoccupent vraiment pas pour l'instant.

\- Ils devraient. S'ils apprennent que tu ne peux pas te marier comme il se doit, tu perdras ton nom et ta fortune.

\- Severus, penses-tu vraiment que je puisse me marier sans qu'ils le sachent ?

\- Ce serait difficile mais…

\- Évidemment, tu ne peux pas le savoir, le coupa Draco. Car tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur. Il y a des rituels avant un mariage, des rituels qui prouvent ta pureté, tant de corps que de sang alors bien sûr qu'ils le sauront. Je pense que Père le verra dès qu'il m'aura en face de lui. En réalité, je pense qu'il sait que je suis un pédé depuis mon enfance et c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais franchement, je m'en fous maintenant. Je m'en fous car je ne vais pas me marier avec une sorcière de Sang pur. Pas maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait que d'être avec un homme. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela aura de l'importance quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura vu ma marque, alors ma virginité, mon mariage, mon homosexualité ne seront plus un problème puisque je serais mort. Et ma mère avec moi.

\- On trouvera un moyen, Draco, je te jure. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. J'ai juré à ta mère de te protéger, c'est vrai. Mais pas seulement, je me le suis juré à moi-même le jour de ta naissance. En attendant, je sais que tu n'es pas stupide mais je vais te donner ce conseil à voix haute néanmoins : reste éloigné de Potter.

\- Qui a dit qu'il voulait me voir de toute façon ? répliqua le blondinet du tac au tac.

\- Le fait que tu me poses cette question dans ce sens et non dans l'autre est ce qui me terrifie le plus, en ce moment, Draco. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui.

\- Je suis qu'un putain de paumé, musa Draco en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, n'ayant visiblement pas écouté un traitre mot de son parrain.

\- Arrête d'être si dramatique et vulgaire, je n'aime pas ça. Maintenant, tu es épuisé et soul, tu vas prendre une potion pour dormir et demain pour ta gueule de bois et tu me laisses m'occuper de tout, toi tu te concentres sur toi.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que sa perte de contrôle en cours a quelque chose à voir avec moi ou ma marque ? demanda Draco qui n'était décidément pas attentif au vœu de son parrain.

\- Arrête de penser à lui, rugit presque Severus qui avait également entendu parler de l'incident advenu durant la classe de Potions. Tu ne peux pas te soucier de lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur que cela arrive, alors que c'est déjà trop tard de toute façon ?

\- Parce que sa vie est condamnée, sa fin annoncée. Et je sais qu'avec toi, quand tu commences à aimer, c'est pour la vie. Et je ne peux pas te laisser perdre ton cœur le jour où il mourra.

-J'ai déjà tout perdu pour lui… Il peut très bien continuer sur sa lancée.

Comprenant que continuer une conversation avec Draco dans cet état étant tout à fait inutile, Severus préféra garder le silence, montrant son soutien à son filleul par sa simple présence.

Avec le temps, Draco finit par s'endormir sur le canapé de Severus, son parrain prenant la décision de lui montrer, le plus rapidement possible, à quel point tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter et s'investir avec le Survivant étaient une mauvaise idée, surtout quand, de son avis, celui-ci n'en était pas digne.

.HPDM.

 **22 mai 1997**

Le jeudi, lorsque Harry arriva en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il pensait être finalement venu à bout de ce stress ayant conduit à sa perte de contrôle.

Deux jours plus tôt, après avoir quitté la salle des Potions du professeur Slughorn, il avait immédiatement rejoint le lac au pas de course et, sans s'arrêter, avait évacué son trop-plein d'énergie en enchainant les foulées, manquant ainsi sa leçon de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Bien sûr, à son retour dans sa salle commune, longtemps après la fin du repas, non seulement la nouvelle de sa petite crise avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, mais Hermione et Ron l'attendaient de pied ferme pour un round d'explication. Harry n'avait pas vraiment su quoi leur dire sans dévoiler un secret qu'il n'était franchement pas prêt à partager. Son besoin de faire le clair dans ses émotions était de plus en plus présent, tout comme son envie de parler avec Malfoy.

Mettant son comportement inhabituel sur le compte d'un excès de fatigue dû à une nuit de cauchemars, Harry était parti se coucher sans demander son reste, Hermione lui adressant un regard inquiet accompagné du conseil de se confier à McGonagall ou même à Dumbledore si Voldemort recommençait à l'influencer. À la première heure, la veille, Harry avait presque suivi l'ordre d'Hermione lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison pour expliquer les raisons de son départ de cours. Après tout, même si son stress avait principalement pour cause Malfoy, il n'ignorait pas que Voldemort chercherait à exploiter la moindre de ses faiblesses. Après une courte réflexion, il s'était néanmoins abstenu, allant même jusqu'à jurer à son professeur qu'un tel comportement ne se reproduirait plus.

Et après une journée à se calmer, toujours éloigné des salles de classe, Harry croyait donc fermement en sa capacité à ne pas reperdre le contrôler et à gérer au mieux ses sentiments contradictoires.

Absent du petit-déjeuner, Harry se présenta au cours de DCFM légèrement stressé, notamment lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde si célèbre. Il sut alors avec certitude que son stress n'était pas retombé et qu'il aurait toutes les difficultés du monde à sortir vivant de ces deux heures de cours.

À l'image de son comportement habituelle, Rogue semblait particulièrement déterminé à ne pas l'aider dans sa manœuvre de contrôle. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, en effet, le Professeur avait décidé de réassigner les groupes de travail, mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor pour cette nouvelle leçon sur les sortilèges informulés. Comme si le sort s'était ligué avec sa destinée pour le faire souffrir, Harry se retrouva donc, malgré lui, le partenaire de Malfoy.

Tout comme avec l'Occlumencie, Harry était loin d'être un spécialiste des informulés. L'exercice requérait en effet une concentration extrême et un vide de l'esprit que, dans son état actuel, il ne risquait pas d'atteindre. Il n'était même pas encore installé à sa place, il n'avait pas encore croisé le regard d'acier de Malfoy que déjà il sentait son calme et sa concentration lui échapper.

Après avoir trouvé sa place dans le silence exigé par Rogue - aucun mot ne devant en effet passer leur lèvre pour le reste du cours - Harry se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers celui qui n'était décidément plus son ennemi. Qu'était-il exactement ? Harry l'ignorait et comme par miracle, il vit la même ignorance dans le regard du Serpentard : une espèce de malaise à l'idée de ne plus savoir comment agir alors qu'entre eux, les règles du jeu avaient désormais complètement changé. Néanmoins, ce malaise, cette incertitude était paré d'un certain… espoir. L'espoir de commencer un nouveau jeu peut être plus intéressant.

Cet espoir redonna du courage à Harry mais plutôt que de le calmer, ses émotions n'en furent que plus troublées, perturbées, rendant les débuts de la leçon catastrophique. Son incapacité à désarmer Malfoy sans prononcer un mot ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du professeur qui s'amusa, vicieux, à déconcentrer le Gryffondor en passant et repassant à ses côtés, se moquant du Survivant et de ses résultats, digne d'un première année.

Les commentaires de Rogue ne manquèrent pas de provoquer les rires des Serpentard, au grand dam d'Harry et de ses camarades… Mais également de Malfoy qui était assis, droit comme un piqué sur sa chaise, plus tendu que jamais. Pour lui, les informulés n'étaient qu'une formalité mais, loin de profiter du mal être de sa Némésis, la perte progressive de son calme semblait au contraire le faire souffrir. Les coups d'œil quasi désespérés qu'il envoyait en direction de Severus en étaient la preuve ; ils n'étaient malheureusement pas écoutés.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama d'ailleurs Rogue pour enfoncer le clou. Êtes-vous enfin prêt à nous faire une démonstration de votre talent ?

Harry, dont la colère et l'exaspération ne cessaient de grimper, tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas réagir à la pique de Rogue. Malheureusement, il en était incapable, pas quand il était si perdu, si incompris quant à la situation. Avec un Malfoy soucieux à ses côtés qui n'agissait même plus comme un Serpentard, Harry ne savait plus non plus qu'elle était censée être son attitude. Et dans ce malström, seule sa magie dominait.

Comme la veille, Harry sentit son énergie magique converger dans ses paumes, l'atmosphère se chargeant de sa rage autour de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas avec un tel manque de maitrise que vous parviendrez un jour à faire de la magie d'adulte, j'en ai bien peur, Monsieur Potter, reprit Rogue en adressant un sourire goguenard à l'intéressé.

Harry, qui commençait vaguement à ressentir le besoin soit de faire du mal à son professeur soit d'exploser purement et simplement préféra se concentrer sur un entre-deux lui permettant de lâcher du lest sans toutefois se faire exclure de Poudlard.

Sifflant en Fourchelang des insultes à l'intention de son enseignant ennemi, Harry eut la malchance de se faire une nouvelle fois railler, Severus n'appréciant ni le don de son élève, encore moins la réaction de son filleul dont les joues, à son écoute, s'étaient tout à coup parées d'un rose facilement reconnaissable après ses révélations.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour attitude enfantine et usage d'un langage incompréhensible. Plutôt que de chercher à vous faire remarquer pathétiquement, je veux vous voir pratiquer un informulé et maintenant. Autrement, ce sera cinquante points de moins supplémentaire, Potter.

Entre protestations des Gryffondor et encouragements de ses amis, Harry se retrouva submergé de part et d'autre de bruits, rendant sa maîtrise de plus en plus chancelante. Cherchant de toutes ses forces à se concentrer pour le bien de sa maison, Harry ne parvint pourtant pas à régner dans le tumulte de ses émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer.

Dans le silence tonitruant de la pièce, le murmure de Malfoy, inaudible pour tous si ce n'est lui, explosa dans son cerveau comme un shoot d'Elixir d'euphorie.

-Allez, Potter, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu es capable de faire tous les informulés que tu veux, tu dois juste trouver la motivation nécessaire.

Le simple fait d'être encouragé par Malfoy donna des ailes à Harry. Sa puissance vint, sans détour, impressionnante, mais elle ne se concentra pas sur l'Expelliarmus qu'il était censé effectuer. Sa magie chantait, désireuse de s'évader, peut-être même de charmer par sa force. Harry avait toutes les envies du monde de demander au blond qu'elle était cette motivation qu'il pouvait lui proposer, sauf qu'il était pour l'heure trop occupé à observer, affligé, le comportement de sa magie.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une stupide enfant, incapable de maitriser ses pensées, Potter. Je vois que même pour vos chers camarades, faire des efforts ne fait pas partie de vos capacités. Vous n'avez décidément pas de quoi mériter votre surnom d'Élu.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, s'exclama Harry, cette fois-ci sans passer par le filtre du Fourchelang.

\- Quelque chose dont vous êtes professionnel, répliqua Rogue du tac-au-tac.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'être choqué de cette remarque teintée d'amertume et de dégout qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un cours, tant son regard fut happé par la soudaine lividité de Draco. Réagissant à l'instinct, il chercha à protéger le blond, en humiliant ainsi son professeur.

\- Un domaine dans lequel vous resterez éternellement novice !

Profitant de la pause outrée de Severus, Harry se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce avant d'en avoir été exclu.

Et alors qu'il se réfugiait dans une alcôve attendant la fin du cours pour récupérer ses affaires et recevoir sans conteste une retenue, Harry se dit qu'au moins il avait rempli sa part du marché passé avec McGonagall : malgré ce nouveau risque de perte de contrôle, sa magie ne s'était pas développée au point de faire des dommages irrémédiables.

…

RAR des Guests:

 **kochiko** : merci pour ces compliments. J'aime beaucoup cette idée de chevalier. Je n'avais pas pensé à son rôle de la sorte mais ça me plait énormément. Je pense que la suite va te plaire si c'est ce que tu t'imagine.


	4. Chapter 3 : Lord of my Incomprehension

Chapitre 3: Lord of my Incomprehension

 **22 mai 1997**

Installé à son bureau, l'oeil dans le vague, Draco Malfoy regardait ses camarades quitter la classe. Ses poings toujours crispés depuis le départ de Potter commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il ne sentait plus son sang circuler dans ses doigts. Pourtant, cette douleur, loin de l'horrifier était un palliatif nécessaire à sa colère. À sa rage.

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'était certainement pas le seul. Weasley et Granger, qui avaient désormais récupéré les affaires de leur ami n'avaient cessé de se jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets et interrogateurs. Quant au reste des Gryffondor - et même des Serpentard - il n'avait pas arrêté de parler de l'attitude de Potter, et ce malgré les tentatives de Rogue de garder le silence dans sa salle. Tous désiraient savoir quel Billywig avait bien bien pu piquer le Survivant, pour le faire agir avec si peu de maitrise de soi. Non qu'il n'était célèbre pour ses explosions de colère en présence de son professeur honni mais, habituellement, Potter restait plus discret.

Son comportement avait eu de quoi tous les surprendre, si ce n'est Draco qui avait tout vu au premier rang, tout subi comme s'il se trouvait lui-même dans la tête, dans la peau du brun. Draco comprenait la réaction du Gryffondor, allant même jusqu'à la soutenir - après tout, il avait cherché à défendre son honneur. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était l'attitude douteuse de son parrain qui, pour l'heure, l'avait plongé dans une folie meurtrière. Mais, comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte, Draco ne portait sa furie qu'à l'intérieur de son esprit, son masque fermement en place. Si Rogue s'était risqué à sonder ses pensées, il aurait trouvé à qui parler. Mais Severus était plus intelligent que cela et Draco avait conscience que, lui, plus que quiconque, savait interpréter les flammes de ses pupilles argentées. Il n'était pas content, son professeur le savait, mais il ne comptait pas plier sous la menace.

Tranquillement, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, Severus attendit que la classe se vide complètement et, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il ferma la porte d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette, à peine visible. Il allait également placer des sortilèges leur permettant une intimité accrue quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco et la vision que le blond lui renvoya, lui coupa tout sens commun. Son filleul tremblait des pieds à la tête et son visage, d'habitude déjà si blême paraissait translucide. Ses yeux, quant à eux, loin de n'être que tempétueux, avaient pris une teinte fiévreuse qui ne disait rien au Professeur. Un instant, celui-ci s'imagina voir Draco défaillir. Le suivant, il comprit qu'il allait plutôt exploser.

-De quel droit? éructa Draco. De quel droit, Severus? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Je t'ai fait confiance. Je t'ai avoué des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu avouer à personne d'autres. Tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aider mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tu m'as forcé à parler. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour utiliser ces informations contre Potter?

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas rejeté ton attitude stupide à l'égard de... qui exactement? ton petit-ami? rugit Severus qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire humilier par deux adolescents en l'espace d'une heure à peine.

-Oh, c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer, ricana Draco dans une grimace de Malfoy. Penses-tu vraiment que de nous deux, je suis celui agissant avec stupidité? Quand toi, un adulte, tu ne peux laisser passer une rancune vieille de plus de vingt ans que tu avais, non avec _Harry_ Potter mais bien son père. Toi, le professeur, tu agis comme un enfant avec ton élève quand tu es celui qui nous répète, à nous Serpentard, jour après jour, que nos émotions ne devraient jamais être visibles pour le commun des mortels, de peur d'en faire une faiblesse. C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à me convaincre de te faire confiance pour m'aider. J'aurais autant mieux fait d'aller voir Père, qui lui, entretient une rancune née il y a des centaines d'années de cela avec une autre famille de Sang-Pur, juste parce que des ancêtres ont décrété qu'ils étaient des traitres à leur sang. Tu me traites souvent de gamin mais toi et mon père ne faites pas mieux. J'avais tort de croire que tu pouvais m'aider, tu m'en vois vivement désolé.

Piqué dans son orgueil malgré lui et blessé de ces paroles trop vraies, Severus fut incapable de se contenir et de se retenir de réagir - même s'il avait conscience que Draco le manipulait avec brio.

-Je suis justement en train de t'aider, s'exclama-t-il. C'est mon devoir de te montrer à quel point ton attitude actuelle à son égard est suicidaire. Réfléchis à ce que ton père ou pire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fera s'il apprend ta petite escapade avec l'Elu. Tu étais effrayé par cela quand tu es venu me trouver, j'ai tenté d'apaiser tes craintes mais tu avais raison de l'être. Draco, je te le dis clairement, le plus clairement possible. Tu ne peux en aucun cas t'enticher de Potter.

-Tu sais, Severus, tu n'es pas très doué pour convaincre quelqu'un d'adopter le comportement que tu juges préférable, favorable. En allant contre Potter, tu as provoqué la réaction inverse que tu attendais de moi.

-Et je suis sûr que tes camarades, même Goyle et Crabbe, aussi ignares qu'ils puissent être, l'ont remarquée en un coup d'oeil. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ne pas réagir comme tu l'aurais fait normalement? Ton manque de réaction, ton absence de moqueries envers ton rival... comment crois-tu qu'ils vont interpréter tout cela? Que crois-tu qu'il va t'arriver quand ils auront compris?

-Mais je m'en fous, Severus. Je n'en ai littéralement plus rien à foutre... de ce qu'ils pensent, eux, de ce que Père pense. Et ne parlons même-pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Seul ce que pense ton cher Potter compte, c'est cela, Draco? murmura froidement Severus. Juste parce qu'il t'a baisé une fois... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, si sentimental.

-Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être si blessant, seulement pour me faire réagir. Ça t'a fait mal ce qu'il t'a dit juste avant de partir, n'est-ce pas Severus? Ça t'a fait mal de savoir que celui que tu détestes le plus sur cette terre - si ce n'est toi bien sûr - puisse mieux te connaitre et te comprendre que quiconque. Mais il a vu clairement dans ton petit jeu, peut-être même dès son arrivée ici, alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans...

-Draco, le coupa Rogue avec douleur, amertume et furie. Tu devrais t'arrêter là, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit qui dépasse ta pensée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je m'en vais. J'ai bien compris que je m'étais trompé de personne en venant chercher de l'aide auprès de toi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Draco? s'enquit Rogue dont la colère s'éteignit d'un coup face à l'inquiétude que de tels propos créaient chez lui.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais dû aller voir Potter, dès le début. Qui de mieux que l'Elu lui-même? Qui de mieux que celui qui, malgré la force de son envie de te détruire alors que tu l'attaquais sans raison devant tout le monde sur un sujet si personnel, a tout fait pour se contrôler, pour ne pas exploser? Ne crois-tu pas qu'une telle personne est sage et raisonnable et qu'elle mérite qu'on se tourne vers elle puisque, après tout, elle seule peut véritablement m'aider.

Et après avoir fixé Severus durant une longue minute, alors que ses mots résonnaient encore entre eux, pour qu'ils se gravent dans la mémoire de son parrain, Draco quitta la salle de classe à grandes enjambées, son visage ayant retrouvé quelques couleurs.

À cet instant précis, il ignorait encore - tout comme Severus ignorait - que leur conversation avait été entendue par nul autre que le principal concerné.

.HPDM.

Sonné de la discussion dont il venait d'être le témoin auditif, Harry n'osa pas pénétrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour recevoir sa punition, comme il l'avait au départ envisagé. D'un pas chancelant, il partit en direction de la classe de Métamorphose pour sa seconde leçon de la matinée, ses pensées tourbillonnant à un rythme effréné. Il ne savait plus que penser de la situation.

Depuis deux jours, son unique désir était de parler à Malfoy, le confronter pour finalement mettre les choses au clair. Cependant, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les choses lui paraissaient encore plus délicates qu'elles ne l'avaient semblé au premier abord. Car, à travers ses paroles, Harry n'avait pas reconnu sa Némésis - le Serpentard avait paru si éloigné de celui qu'Harry connaissait et le brun se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée qu'il apprenne à le connaitre de la sorte et qu'il finisse par l'apprécier. Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment compliquées alors qu'ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une seule fois. Comment le seraient-elles si, comme Malfoy l'avait sous-entendu, des sentiments venaient s'immiscer? Mais Harry savait que d'une certaine façon, le mal était déjà fait. C'est ce dont il avait pris conscience quand Rogue avait parlé des risques que son filleul encourait. Certes, Harry avait tout le désir du monde de l'aider à fuir le côté obscur pour rejoindre celui de la lumière. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas que cela se fasse aux risques et périls du Serpentard. Et cette révélation était plus perturbante et plus terrifiante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là. Plus perturbante que son incapacité à laisser Malfoy pleurer sans rien faire. Plus terrifiante que la justesse et la perfection de son étreinte avec le blondinet.

Harry était perdu, suffisamment perdu dans les méandres de son cerveau pour qu'il se perde littéralement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qu'il arrive donc en retard au cours de McGonagall.

Heureusement pour lui, la Métamorphose était enseignée dans des classes à table individuelle, Harry n'eut donc à supporter que les regards intrigués de ses amis et ceux, particulièrement insistants d'Hermione et Ron. Le Gryffondor n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait fuir éternellement une confrontation avec ses deux meilleurs amis, d'autant plus alors que sa magie continuait de crépiter autour de lui, menaçant d'exploser de nouveau au moindre bouleversement.

Rien de tout cela n'arriva face au regard sévère de McGonagall. Harry garda le silence durant toute la classe et tenta de se concentrer, non pour mener à bien ses métamorphoses mais pour éviter que les vitres de la salle se retrouvent brisées en mille morceaux.

...

Sous prétexte qu'il avait mal à la tête, Hermione et Ron acceptèrent de passer leur repas du midi en dehors de la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait tout simplement pas envie de croiser le regard de Rogue et peut-être encore moins celui, tempétueux, de Malfoy. Le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais été très compétent pour se maitriser en présence du blondinet alors, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et, maintenant qu'il connaissait certains de ses secrets, Harry avait très peur de réagir à l'excès face à lui - soit en rougissant à s'en faire honte comme une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, soit en s'emportant sans raison aucune comme le Gryffondor qu'il était parfois à outrance.

Soulagé, donc, de rejoindre les cuisines où Dobby ne manquerait pas de leur servir des sandwichs, Harry parvint, peu à peu à retrouver un semblant de calme qui lui manquait avec tant de désespoir depuis deux jours.

À ses côtés, Hermione et Ron gardaient le silence, non par embarras mais dans l'espoir qu'Harry s'explique de lui-même. Ils brûlaient en effet de lui poser des questions.

Après avoir supporté durant cinq minutes la bougeotte quasi maladive d'Hermione et les coups d'oeil répétitifs de Ron, tous plus avides les uns que les autres, Harry se décida à ouvrir la bouche, après qu'ils aient été accueilli par Dobby et installés dans un coin tranquille de la cuisine.

-Je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu arriver ce matin durant le cours de Défense, se lança Harry qui fut immédiatement interrompu.

-Evidemment qu'on se pose des tonnes de questions, renchérit Ron. Même si c'était brillant, la façon dont tu as mouché Rogue.

-Ce matin mais aussi avant-hier, déclara Hermione au même moment, en adressant un regard noir à Ron pour son oubli du terme Professeur et son manque certain de respect.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre soir, reprit Harry dans un sourire amusé. Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma fatigue mais ce manque de sommeil, ajouté à mes cauchemars, m'a mis dans un état nerveux pas possible. Et ce matin, la façon d'être de Rogue m'a sorti de mes gonds et j'ai pété un plomb, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour contrôler ma magie.

-C'était hallucinant, s'écria Ron, impressionné et enchanté. On sentait vraiment ta magie dans la pièce, Harry. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, même avec des adultes, même avec Dumbledore.

-Harry, apaisa Hermione qui ne voulait pas que Ron s'emballe pour un phénomène si mystérieux. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas normal. Même si c'est vrai que tes émotions fortes ont toujours tendance à se transcrire par de la magie instinctive, il y avait une certaine intensité dans ta puissance qu'on ne te connait habituellement pas. Tu es sûr que Voldemort n'est pas derrière tout ça?

-Vas-y Hermione, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, l'embêta Ron. C'était vachement cool. Si tu avais vu la tête de Rogue après coup. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un citron et pas une des douceurs de Dumbledore, laisse-moi te le dire. C'était tordant. Et puis, les Serpentard, qui se sont retrouvés comme des cons.

-Ronald, ton langage! s'écria Hermione, choquée de la vulgarité de son ami, avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien, Harry, tu le sais bien mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais en parler au Professeur Dumbledore et continuer tes exercices pour contrôler ton esprit des invasions de Voldemort.

-Tu as probablement raison, approuva Harry mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire une promesse à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de tenir, une note volante, semblable à celles se promenant dans les ascenseurs et les couloirs du Ministère, arriva à toute allure dans les cuisines, pour atterrir entre ses mains.

Intrigué, Harry se pressa de l'ouvrir.

 _« Potter, non que je cautionne votre attitude irrespectueuse de ce matin à mon égard mais j'ai réfléchi et je dois admettre que mon comportement n'était pas sans faille. Je vous fais donc grâce de la retenue qui aurait dû à juste titre vous revenir. Tâchez de faire preuve d'intelligence et de ne pas reparler de cet incident. Professeur Rogue. »_

Ron, qui avait lu au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry poussa une exclamation hallucinée quelque peu injurieuse tandis qu'Hermione se félicitait d'avoir toujours cru en leur Professeur dont l'attitude présente prouvait ses bonnes intentions.

De son côté, Harry garda le silence durant une longue minute, lui qui connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Il n'en revenait pas que l'explosion de colère de Malfoy, loin de le conforter dans ses idées à son propos, l'ait ainsi fait réfléchir. Le revirement était presque trop exceptionnel pour y croire, ce dont Ron ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Mais Harry savait mieux que quiconque, pour l'avoir entendu dans sa voix, que l'inquiétude de Rogue pour son filleul n'était pas falsifiée. Malfoy qui, en une conversation était parvenu à faire changer d'avis un homme qui était rarement bousculé dans ses opinions.

Harry n'en revenait décidément pas et il n'aurait pu être plus perdu, incertain quant au comportement à adopter. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rester dans un tel état d'esprit, dans une situation si incompréhensible : sa magie ne tiendrait pas le choc, et lui avec.

...

Afin d'éviter tout risque de perte de contrôle, Harry décida de se faire porter pale pour le cours de Potions de l'après-midi, échappant ainsi à une nouvelle confrontation avec Malfoy.

Mettant à profit les conseils d'Hermione, il passa les heures suivantes du jeudi enfermé dans sa chambre, à méditer, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit afin de dresser des boucliers suffisamment puissants pour qu'ils se trouvent impénétrables par Voldemort.

Sa seule victoire fut d'attraper une migraine carabinée qui le força à passer la soirée dans son dortoir, malgré les conseils insistants d'Hermione de contacter Mme Pomfresh. Harry préféra sauter le repas du soir et se coucher immédiatement, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil le remettrait d'aplomb.

Bien entendu, sa nuit fut loin de correspondre à cette idée prometteuse. Harry passa des heures à frissonner sous les visions cauchemardesques de son esprit, des cauchemars dont il ne lui resta à son réveil, que des images floues, un vague souvenir mais un malaise grandissant.

De nouveau par crainte de croiser le Serpentard tout en ne sachant pas comment agir à son égard, Harry préféra s'isoler durant la majeure partie de la journée, assistant tout juste à ses cours mais fuyant les regroupements du petit-déjeuner au diner avec passion.

Heureusement, pour égayer un peu sa journée, en ce vendredi 23 mai, Harry avait la perspective de se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch puisqu'en vue du match du lendemain, le plus capital de la saison, Gryffondor aurait son dernier entrainement.

Après le repas, Harry se dirigea donc avec enthousiasme vers le terrain de Quidditch, repassant dans sa tête les instructions qu'il donnerait à son équipe.

Le dernier entrainement n'était pas véritablement question de performance sportive, plutôt d'encouragements et de stimulation morale. Harry se sentait prêt à prononcer son discours dont le maitre mot était l'amusement avant tout.

Largement en avance sur ses coéquipiers, Harry fut le premier à entrer dans les vestiaires, à se mettre en tenue puis à débouler sur le terrain, transportant avec lui la malle contenant les différentes balles du jeu. Conscient qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se défouler, Harry lâcha prudemment le vif d'or et, comme si plus rien au monde ne comptait que sa quête, il se lança à sa poursuite avec un brin de folie, oubliant tout, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était tellement pris dans sa lutte avec la petite balle dorée qu'il n'entendit ni ne vit Ginny arriver à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant prononcer son nom qu'il se retourna, tombant sur la vision de ses cheveux roux savamment attachés, brillant au soleil, de son regard pétillant et de son sourire radieux, franchement communicatif. Le monstre, à l'intérieur d'Harry se réveilla, plus vigoureux, plus vicieux que jamais, comme si sa mise à l'échafaud durant son rendez-vous charnel avec Malfoy l'avait fortifié.

L'intensité presque malsaine de l'émotion troubla Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment au sein de sa propre personne, au sein d'une même journée, il pouvait ressentir des émotions si contradictoires, si partagées. Pour lui, s'il avait été réellement amoureux de Ginny, jamais n'aurait-il pu lever les yeux sur Malfoy, jamais n'aurait-il eu envie de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, jamais n'aurait-il désiré à ce point lui faire... l'amour. Car c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé. Harry savait pertinemment que dans ces toilettes, lui et Malfoy n'avaient pas baisés. Certes, ils s'étaient montrés plus sauvages vers la fin, mais leurs regards avaient parlé pour eux. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

L'amour avec son ennemi de toujours pour aujourd'hui être submergé par ses sentiments pour la rousse. Harry n'y comprenait rien et même s'il n'était qu'un novice en matière d'histoire de coeur, il était clair que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Après tout, il semblait plutôt logique que, même dans ce domaine, Harry Potter n'ait le droit de sombrer dans la normalité.

Exaspéré, Harry l'était, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un désir, celui d'oublier. Oublier tout pour quelques minutes, quelques heures seulement. Il avait été bien dans sa solitude, même s'il ne pouvait s'isoler constamment.

Mais, après quelques minutes à voler aux côtés de Ginny, à partager sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur, à rigoler à ses blagues qui semblaient lui venir naturellement, Harry comprit qu'avec elle, également, il pouvait être bien. Il pouvait oublier ce qui n'allait pas. Tout paraissait si simple avec Ginny. Harry se surprit à répondre à ses sourires, avec aisance et à rechercher sa compagnie, durant tout l'entrainement, se servant de ses compétences pour montrer les manoeuvres qu'il souhaitait voir effectuer le lendemain.

Son coeur parfaitement calme, riant aux éclats pour la première fois de la semaine, ce ne fut qu'au moment de rentrer au vestiaire, alors qu'il partait à la recherche des balles et que ses coéquipiers filaient sous la douche qu'Harry réalisa que, pas une seule seconde durant l'entrainement, sa magie n'avait fait des siennes. Et Harry ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où, cherchant le vif des yeux, son éclat doré lui rappela la chevelure de Draco et que sa magie explosa alors autour de lui, son coeur se mettant à battre une chamade d'enfer.

Harry posa sa main sur sa poitrine, craignant de faire une crise cardiaque, tant l'intensité de la scène lui faisait perdre la tête. Il resta durant de longues minutes, à regarder le ciel, son poing serré à s'en faire mal sur le vif d'or, attendant qu'une quelconque manifestation lui révèle quoi faire, lui révèle pourquoi, surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir en lui deux personnes luttant pour prédominer.

La révélation ne vint pas et, oubliant qu'il était observé pas sa meilleure amie restée dans les gradins, Harry cracha sa frustration dans la nuit tombante, sentant sa colère revenir avec force, sans aucune raison précise.

À pas lent, il reprit finalement le chemin des vestiaires et lorsqu'il quitta les douches de longues minutes plus tard, habillé de vêtements propres, il eut la surprise de découvrir Hermione à la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mione? lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais. Je me serais dépêché autrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, le rassura son amie. Ça ne me dérange pas de patienter. C'est bon pour mon caractère, tu sais... J'ai dit aux autres que je voulais discuter en tête-à-tête avec toi. Ron a un peu grimacé quand je n'ai pas voulu lui dire pourquoi mais il s'en remettra vite.

-Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me parler? s'enquit Harry en se remettant à marcher, souriant gentiment à son amie.

-Bien entendu, après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis là, murmura Hermione avant de reprendre difficilement. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry, pas seulement pour ta magie et tes cauchemars. Je... Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, sur le terrain quand tu étais seul. D'où vient cette colère, Harry? Ça me fait peur pour toi, tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas, Mione, répondit Harry avec franchise. Je me sens différent depuis quelques temps. J'ai du mal à savoir ce que je veux. J'ai toutes ces émotions que je ressens comme si elles étaient amplifiées, intensifiées. C'est difficile à expliquer.

-C'est parce que tu es amoureux, rétorqua très simplement Hermione.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, marmonna Harry en faisant la grimace, lui qui possédait des informations sur la situation que son amie ne détenait pas.

-Je ne crois pas, non. La preuve en est ton attitude durant l'entrainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Tu étais calme. Tu étais souriant, joyeux. Je pense que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tu es amoureux de Ginny. Être auprès d'elle te rassure, te rend heureux. Mais comme tu voudrais plus, tu es frustré et cela te met en colère. Je sais que Ginny est encore en couple avec Dean, mais, c'est uniquement un amusement pour tous les deux. Il n'y a que toi qui a toujours compté pour elle, Harry. Je ne veux pas te voir en colère, ou déprimé, ou malheureux. Il faut que tu te décides à lui montrer ton intérêt. Tu sais, si c'est ce qui te freine, Ron ne t'en voudra pas. Il t'aime, comme son frère. Il veut que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux conclusions de la jeune fille, toujours très perspicace et clairvoyante. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois raison, même si elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy?

-Tu dois saisir ta chance, Harry, renchérit Hermione, voyant son ami pensif. Tu verras, tout le reste s'arrangera. À commencer par ta magie, que Ginny semble être la seule capable de calmer.

-Merci, Mione, tu es la meilleure tu sais, lui dit le brun en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue puis en se saisissant de sa main pour l'entrainer à sa suite et rentrer au chateau.

Oui, les conclusions d'Hermione étaient intéressantes, mais pouvait-il vraiment ignorer tout ce qui était arrivé avec Malfoy?

Etait-ce ce que son coeur voulait?

Etait-ce ce que _**lui**_ désirait?

Harry repensa aux lèvres du blondinet, plus perdu que jamais, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, l'idée parfaite pour mettre un terme à ses questionnements apparaisse dans son esprit, comme une évidence : l'idée idéale pour l'aider à retrouver le chemin de sa volonté.

…

RAR des Guest:

 **kochiko** : Oulala le 'Encore! Encore!' j'avais surtout l'impression d'entendre parler Draco à Harry... Mais non, je ne suis pas du tout perverse. :) Il était sympa le blondinet avec son langage châtié : j'ai adoré me mettre dans sa peau. Effectivement, nous commençons à voir la puissance d'Harry qui s'exprime car son interlude avec Draco a provoqué un trouble en lui, pas seulement émotionnel, qui fait que sa magie est instable. Hihihi, quand tu dis que Draco a besoin d'un chevalier, je l'imagine en robe rose, criant à Harry de venir le délivrer de la plus haute tour... lol.

 **Guest** : Merci pour tes encouragements.

 **CQFD** : J'adore quand Rogue est méchant. Je prends mon pied avec un personnage pareil. Mais il s'est quand même bien fait moucher par Harry, j'avoue, ça fait du bien. L'histoire est partie pour durer, ça va être cool. Alors, je vais essayer de publier tous les lundis, mes trois histoires en même temps (j'ai déjà pris du retard cette semaine pour les deux autres) mais je suis motivée et j'ai tout le plan de construit avec le détail de ce qui va avoir lieu dans chaque chapitre, donc c'est quand même plus simple d'être à l'heure. J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	5. Chapter 4 : Lord of her Oblivion

Chapitre 4 : Lord of her Oblivion

 **24 mai 1997**

Dix heures venaient de sonner et, dans le stade de Quidditch, le vacarme régnait. Les gradins étaient remplis à craquer. L'école entière - élèves et enseignants inclus - avaient fait le déplacement pour le dernier match de la saison qui déterminerait le vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons. Malgré sa précédente défaite cuisante contre Poufsouffle à cause d'un Cormac McLaggen au meilleur de son incapacité, Gryffondor avait encore toutes les chances de remporter le tournoi. De l'avis de beaucoup, l'équipe alignée par le capitaine était une des meilleures que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Harry, qui, au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine avait observé avec attention ses coéquipiers se mettre en selle partageait totalement l'enthousiasme du public. Ses trois Poursuiveuses étaient des reines en matière de passe, d'esquive et de précision, tant et si bien qu'après seulement un quart d'heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait 50 à 0, Ginny leader de chaque attaque. Comme toujours extrêmement stressé, Ron faisait un boulot admirable, largement soutenu par les deux monstres de Batteurs, efficaces pour repousser les percées des Serdaigle. Quant à Harry, lui tournait tel un faucon, un peu au-dessus de la mêlée, scrutant le terrain à la recherche de l'éclat doré.

Afin que son équipe l'emporte, Harry savait qu'il ne devrait attraper le vif seulement lorsque le compteur afficherait 100 points d'avance. Sa mission était donc double. Repérer la balle volante, certes, mais surtout la garder à portée de vue en empêchant l'Attrapeur adverse de s'en saisir jusqu'au moment propice. La tâche était rude mais Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à sa propre capacité, son adversaire n'étant clairement pas à son niveau. Et puis, d'un point de vue tout à fait masculin, son orgueil lui dictait de se racheter de l'incompétence montrée au match précédent, même s'il n'en était pas le réel fautif.

Après trente minutes de jeu, Harry eut l'opportunité de prouver au stade entier sa supériorité sur le terrain lorsqu'il mit en valeur ses prouesses exceptionnelles, sécurisant le vif d'or dans son vol sans jamais le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il échappe de nouveau à leur vigilance. À force de loopings, de manoeuvres spectaculaires et parfois dangereuses, l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle n'eut non seulement pas un instant de répit mais après dix minutes de poursuite, dut-il se résoudre à abandonner, suivre le vif et Harry étant devenu impossible. Satisfait, le brun laissa à la balle dorée le soin de se cacher, lui, reprenant son vol stationnaire, guettant davantage son adversaire et le score qui se creusait entre les deux équipes.

Après une heure de jeu, perdant de sa concentration pour quelques secondes, Harry laissa vagabonder son regard sur les gradins, s'attardant sans le vouloir mais sans pouvoir y échapper, sur la tribune des Serpentard, tous portant en étendard les couleurs des Serdaigle... tous, sauf un, vêtu de son uniforme usuel. Un unique point dans la foule massive pourtant illuminé du fait de sa chevelure d'un blond blanc éclatant. Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur l'image renvoyée par Malfoy - il ne voulait pas y penser aujourd'hui : après tout, ce match et son issue dicteraient en grande partie le futur de leur _relation_. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, Harry ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de constater que Malfoy semblait particulièrement intéressé par le match - pour un joueur de son acabit ce n'était pas une surprise - mais surtout par son vol à lui, ses yeux focalisés sur chaque mouvement de son balai. Si Harry ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré que le froncement de ses sourcils avait pour cause son inquiétude alors que le brun ne cessait d'enchainer les manoeuvres osées, pour le plus grand plaisir du public.

Souhaitant tester sa théorie et ainsi exhiber ses talents auprès du blondinet, Harry réalisa une feinte de Wronski - une de ses techniques d'Attrapeur préférées - sans faire réellement attention à son adversaire. Probablement nerveux d'avoir manqué toutes ses précédentes attaques face à Harry Potter, Olskin, le jeune Serdaigle suivit le spécialiste en la matière, plongeant vers le sol à pleine vitesse, lui qui n'avait pas compris que la manoeuvre était truquée.

Harry qui était passé maitre en l'art de redresser son balai à la dernière seconde, fit exactement cela, ses yeux trouvant ceux de Malfoy fixés sur lui, le jeune homme debout comme le reste du public, son souffle retenu à en perdre haleine.

Au départ, le Gryffondor se dit qu'une telle réaction était excessive, même si la feinte pouvait en effet se révéler dangereuse, il ne l'avait encore jamais manquée, la maitrisant sur le bout de son balai. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Olskin qui arrivait en direction du sol sans parvenir à freiner. Harry ne le remarqua que trop tard, comprenant ainsi pourquoi la foule semblait en suspension, choquée. Il était évident que le Serdaigle allait avoir un accident qui pourrait s'avérer plutôt grave s'il ne remontait pas un minimum le nez de son engin ou si celui-ci ne décélérait pas.

Tentant le tout pour le tout alors qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir entrainé son adversaire dans une manoeuvre périlleuse pour les beaux yeux de Malfoy, Harry se pencha sur son balai pour repartir à pleine vitesse sur le sol. À y regarder de plus près, l'Attrapeur concurrent avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son appareil, sans doute trop effrayé à l'idée de se crasher - le reste de l'école étant dans le même état d'esprit, trop stupéfait pour réagir.

Etant donné l'avance qu'il conservait sur l'autre joueur, en poussant son balai à pleine vitesse, Harry parvint à se mettre sur la trajectoire opposée, espérant ainsi réceptionner son camarade, son balai n'étant clairement plus manoeuvrable.

Vrillant, son corps sur le côté, Harry se retrouva à frôler le sol de ses cheveux, sa vitesse devenant étourdissante. Le monde qui l'entourait n'était plus qu'un gros amas de couleurs, si ce n'était Olskin. Harry n'avait qu'à écouter son instinct pour se mettre en harmonie avec son balai, le vent, les éléments, les sensations en général.

Tout se passa ensuite excessivement vite. Pour un spectateur extérieur, un instant Olskin allait percuter le sol, le suivant, c'est Harry qui le percutait mais de façon délibérée. Passant précisément en-dessous du balai adverse juste avant que celui-ci ne heurte la terre, il attrapa de force son rival du jour, le choc perturbant quelque peu la stabilité de son vol. Son balai donna un soubresaut qui désarçonna le brun qui se retrouva alors obligé de déposer son camarade sur le sol un peu plus abruptement qu'il ne l'avait envisagé, au risque de les envoyer tous deux valser dans le décor.

Reprenant le contrôle de son engin une seconde plus tard, Harry freina pour observer les dégâts. Olskin était allongé au sol, les yeux ouverts, visiblement plus choqué que véritablement blessé. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et, quand il vit que Mme Pomfresh accourrait déjà pour soigner le joueur, il remonta en chandelle afin de reprendre la mesure du jeu.

Ainsi s'aperçut-il que tous les yeux du stade convergeaient dans sa direction, le match étant littéralement sur pause. Rouge d'embarras alors qu'il recevait les acclamations de ses coéquipiers mais également de ses adversaires pour son sauvetage in extremis, Harry fit un bref salut en direction de tous, montrant ainsi qu'il allait bien et que le jeu pouvait reprendre. Les règles étaient en effet fermes à ce sujet : peu importait le blessé, le match ne s'arrêtait qu'en cas de victoire. Et si un joueur, quel que soit son poste sur le terrain se retrouvait incapable de concourir, soit l'équipe continuait sans lui, soit elle déclarait forfait.

Harry, qui gardait un oeil sur les commentaires du match apprit ainsi que l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle - bien qu'indemne - avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre le chemin du terrain - sa peur ayant été trop grande.

Soulagé, Harry s'amusa donc à voler à la limite du stade, faisant un large tour pour se décrasser de la tension et de l'adrénaline que sa double feinte de Wronski lui avait prodigué. Se faisant, il sentit sa nuque lui brûler sous le regard insistant de celui qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis le premier coup de sifflet. Inconfortable mais surtout incapable de résister, Harry se retourna pour observer l'autre garçon. Ses yeux, d'un argenté flamboyant, le fixaient avec dureté. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses mains encore agrippées à la rambarde. Sans le vouloir, Harry adressa au Serpentard un petit sourire d'excuse qui ne fut pas réciproqué. Sentant son coeur battre un peu plus fort sous l'attention sans faille de sa Némésis de toujours, Harry préféra retourner au jeu, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer au tumulte des émotions que lui faisaient ressentir le blond, seulement grâce à ses orbes d'acier, celles-ci étant d'une expressivité à toute épreuve. Un regard de Malfoy valait mille réprimandes et Harry se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise de le comprendre si bien. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi touché et dans un sens, cet évènement renforça sa détermination à éclaircir au plus vite ses sentiments.

Olskin toujours absent du terrain, Harry fut bientôt rejoint par le vif venu le tourmenter et lui donner des envies de chasse. Loin de répondre à son appel - alors qu'il manquait encore à Gryffondor vingt points pour s'abroger une victoire totale sur les trois maisons - Harry tenta de s'éloigner de la balle qui se mit donc elle-même à le poursuivre. Amusé, le jeune homme débuta un ballet aérien d'un genre nouveau qui plut particulièrement au public, dont les yeux ne cessaient d'osciller entre les manoeuvres des Poursuiveurs et celles de l'Attrapeur unique du terrain.

Les minutes défilèrent jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Gryffondor devance de plus de 100 points les Serdaigle. Harry quitta alors son poste élevé pour revenir près du sol, cherchant Olskin des yeux. Celui-ci, encore livide, semblait avoir quelques difficultés à trouver la motivation de remonter sur son balai.

Que ce soit par fair-play ou dans un excès d'orgueil, Harry n'avait pas envie de terminer le match sans son adversaire en vol. Il fixa donc l'Attrapeur, l'encourageant de ses yeux et de ses mains à se remettre en piste, tandis que ses sourcils le mettaient au défi de lui montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. À cet instant, Harry fut particulièrement heureux qu'Olskin soit un garçon possédant une réelle fierté masculine. Ainsi motivé, le jeune homme oublia rapidement sa peur, enjamba de nouveau son balai jusqu'à apparaitre dans les airs, Harry lui adressant un large sourire qui le fit rougir.

Puis leur lutte reprit et pendant une demi-heure, le vif d'or ne remontra pas le bout de ses ailes. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry, ce n'était pas un mal, Gryffondor étant dans une forme olympique. Ginny enchainait les buts, la foule étant en délire devant la Poursuiveuse de talent. Pour montrer sa joie, Harry accompagnait chaque but d'un looping, ceux-ci l'aidant à passer le temps... jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il le voie. Et cette fois-ci, Harry ne risquait pas de le laisser s'échapper.

Situé à l'exact opposé de sa position, à quelques mètres seulement d'Olskin, l'accession au vif se révélait être un véritable challenge. Harry n'aurait pu davantage rayonner.

Poussant son balai pour la deuxième fois du match, à la pleine mesure de ses capacités, Harry franchit le terrain en trombe, esquivant joueur après cognard. Sa manoeuvre avertit son concurrent qui vit finalement l'éclat doré et tout à coup, la guerre fut déclarée, les deux hommes se retrouvant au coude à coude durant plus de dix minutes, donnant le maximum pour leur maison. Harry se délectait de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était ravi de constater qu'Olskin avait repris du poil de la bête, l'envie de gagner n'en était que plus forte. Il durcit donc le jeu, s'allongeant entièrement sur son balai en une position aérodynamique, sa vitesse augmentant d'un coup.

Mètre après mètre, il dépassa son adversaire jusqu'à ce que la bataille n'existe qu'entre lui et le vif. Celle-ci fut rude, la tension accentuée par leur petit jeu des dernières heures. En définitive, le vif d'or dut rendre les armes face au talent et la ruse du Gryffondor, qui lors d'une manoeuvre risquée arrêta sa course en le coinçant à la limite du crash contre un des piliers du stade - celui des Serpentard par un parfait hasard.

Après une seconde de flottement, permettant au commentateur de crier "Et Gryffondor remporte le match", le stade éructa de cris de joie, ceux qui auraient dû être déçus néanmoins satisfaits de la qualité du jeu.

Après son tour de stade rituel, Harry atterrit sur le terrain, serrant la main de ses adversaires un à un avant de donner une brève accolade à Olskin. Alors qu'il s'attendait ensuite à tomber dans les bras de ses coéquipiers, une fureur rousse se présenta à lui, Ginny le fustigeant de son comportement au-delà de l'imprudence. Malgré les remontrances de son amie, saluées par les éclats de rire du reste de l'équipe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un large sourire. De nouveau, le monstre s'était réveillé au fond de lui, occultant le reste du monde, l'incitant à se rapprocher au plus près de la jolie rousse.

Harry fit de son mieux pour se contrôler mais son état d'esprit coïncidant avec la décision qu'il avait prise la veille au soir, il n'hésita pas à glisser à l'oreille de sa coéquipière quelques mots au moment où celle-ci accepta de lui rendre son étreinte qu'il se désespérait de lui donner.

-J'aimerais te parler en tête à tête, Ginny. Tu peux m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires, s'il te plait?

Les yeux brillant, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'afficher un sourire prouvant son consentement.

Plus calme que jamais face à son bonheur, Harry mena alors son équipe aux vestiaires où il présenta son dernier discours de l'année en tant que capitaine, félicitant ses amis du bon travail montré sur le terrain. Amusés, ses coéquipiers lui firent remarquer qu'une fois n'étant pas coutume, il avait fait le show presque à lui tout seul et Harry ne manqua pas de rougir tant de plaisir que de gêne, lui qui n'aimait guère se donner en spectacle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était sur son balai, dans les airs, il oubliait ce sentiment qui revenait bien vite avec son manque de confiance.

Les félicitations et nombreuses accolades de rigueur partagées, un à un, les Gryffondor rejoignirent les douches, Harry trainassant à l'arrière, prenant son temps pour retirer son équipement et savourer dans la solitude leur victoire méritée. Il était fier de lui, fait suffisamment rare pour qu'il soit noté. Mais pour l'heure, sa fierté était dissimulée par son appréhension dû à sa discussion avec Ginny et ce qui allait arriver.

Harry finit tout de même par rejoindre son box personnel où l'eau bouillante qui tomba à cascade sur son dos pansa les tensions musculaires engendrées par le match.

Lorsqu'il se sentit d'attaque, Harry éteignit le jet, se sécha puis s'habilla en hâte, le vestiaire étant désormais vide, ses coéquipiers n'ignorant pas l'habitude du capitaine d'apprécier les victoires en solo.

Lentement, le coeur battant, Harry marcha jusqu'à la sortie du stade d'un pas qu'il voulut assuré. Adossée au mur du bâtiment réservé aux équipes, ses yeux plongés dans une contemplation rêveuse du ciel, Ginny attendait le jeune homme comme elle l'avait promis.

-Hey, Ginny, s'exclama le brun, sa gorge se retrouvant tout à coup anormalement sèche.

-Salut, Harry, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement et le Gryffondor se dit qu'elle devait avoir compris la raison de ce rendez-vous secret.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Avec plaisir, Harry.

Ginny avait une façon toute particulière de prononcer son prénom qui, chaque fois, lui donnait des frissons. À cet instant, son monstre lui soufflait de ne plus attendre une seconde pour dévorer la jolie rousse mais Harry, qui n'aimait pas obéir aux ordres qu'il ne comprenait pas, se restreint, sa conscience lui dictant qu'il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen pour en arriver là.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Harry? l'encouragea Ginny qui semblait avoir compris l'embarras de son ami.

-Je sais que tu sors avec Dean, se lança Harry en bredouillant, mais je trouve qu'on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Et être amis, c'est bien mais, je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être essayer autre chose. Si tu voulais. Si tu en avais envie. Si tu étais d'accord.

-Tu veux m'embrasser? proposa Ginny de but en blanc, mettant ainsi un terme aux balbutiements de l'Elu.

Ginny avait beau être timide, elle savait également ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher la proposition de son héros personnel simplement car ce dernier n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. Prendre les choses en main n'était pas un problème pour elle.

Surpris de l'empressement de la jeune fille, de son enthousiasme et de son désir évident, Harry fit un pas de plus dans sa direction afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Le coeur au bord des lèvres tant son stress était intense, Harry se pencha en avant alors que Ginny fermait bien sagement les yeux.

Mais, avant même qu'il ait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse, Harry sut qu'il y allait avoir un problème. Il ne savait pas où poser ses mains.

Les laissant, ballant, le long de ses flancs, Harry chercha à dépasser cette mauvaise première impression pour se plonger dans le baiser. Il plongea mais loin de trouver une mer apaisante ou un océan tempétueux, il rencontra le lac glacé du néant.

La bouche de Ginny était bien là, contre le sienne, douce, probablement agréable et le monstre à l'intérieur de son ventre criait victoire, mais l'explosion n'était pas là, comme si ce monstre n'était pas lui, ou seulement une petite partie de lui, certainement pas dirigé par son coeur, plutôt par sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il réfléchissait trop.

À l'aspect des lèvres de la jeune fille. Au positionnement de sa bouche. À la sensation étrange de leurs langues dansant ensemble. À l'emplacement de ses mains... sur son visage? sur son cou? sur sa taille?

La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était mal s'amplifia. Et il repensa à Draco et à leur baiser, seul élément de comparaison qu'il possédait. Il repensa aussi à ce qui avait suivi, si naturellement. Harry n'avait pas eu à réfléchir, seulement à agir à l'instinct comme pour toute bonne décision qu'il prenait dans sa vie, comme pour le Quidditch, comme pour sa magie instinctive.

Embrasser Draco avait semblé si naturel, parfait pour lui. Il n'avait pas hésité mais n'avait eu qu'à vivre le moment présent car il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait, et instinctivement son corps et ses pensées s'étaient retrouvées en harmonie avec celles du blond.

Ici, il savait également ce qu'il désirait, à savoir mettre un terme à ce baiser, le plus rapidement possible. Harry avait donc sa réponse concernant ses envies et ses choix et, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ses émotions à l'égard de la rousse, il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour égaler, encore moins supplanter celles qu'il ressentait pour Draco. _Malfoy_.

Et malgré le monstre, Harry ne pouvait se contenter d'une telle intensité, surtout après avoir connu l'explosion de sensations liées au blondinet. Sans doute les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Malfoy et lui ne s'étaient pas embrassés au préalable. Harry n'aurait pas eu de comparaison. Il aurait pu se laisser aller à l'apaisement de Ginny. Il aurait pu être heureux comme ça. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Le coeur battant mais pour des raisons différentes, Harry recula donc d'un pas, horrifié d'entendre le bruit de leurs lèvres se séparant, ressemblant à celui d'une ventouse. Il n'avait pourtant pas été dégouté lorsqu'il s'était retiré du corps de Malfoy et que son sperme avait commencé à couler, entrainant avec lui des fluides peu délicats. Il n'avait pas été dégouté, il en avait été davantage excité. Mais là, le simple baiser le perturbait.

Cesser cette mascarade au plus tôt était assurément la décision la plus sensée à prendre. Mais c'est alors qu'il vit le regard de Ginny, si chargée d'espoir, elle qui avait apprécié le baiser et qui en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir plus, mais plutôt revenir sur son action. Et Harry se mit sérieusement à paniquer, comprenant qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Son amitié avec Ginny, certes, mais également celle avec Ron. Ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Alors, quand la jolie rousse demanda : "Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, Harry?" le jeune homme n'eut même pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main droite avant qu'il n'ait pu y penser. Puis il la pointa sur le front de Ginny qui n'eut ni le temps d'être choquée, de paniquer ou de fuir, encore moins de se défendre. Elle ne vit de toute façon pas ce qui lui tombait dessus. Le sortilège franchit les lèvres d'Harry avec bien plus de naturel que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger - signe que cette action était la bonne.

-Oubliettes, déclara Harry sans véritablement songer aux conséquences de son acte, au fait qu'il retirait ainsi à la jeune fille son libre arbitre, sa liberté de choix et d'actions, quelque chose qui l'avait toujours dégouté. Mais son instinct avait une nouvelle fois frappé et contre lui, Harry ne pouvait lutter. Il instruisit donc son commandement sans plus de scrupules, avant que la situation ne tourne à la catastrophe.

-Tu vas oublier qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre nous. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus, pas parlés, encore moins embrassés. Tu as pris une douche particulièrement longue pour soulager tes muscles endoloris. À ta sortie, tu étais seule. Tu t'es donc empressée de rentrer à Poudlard pour retrouver tes amis.

La voix d'Harry était ferme et déterminée, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, même si dans un sens, cela renforçait le sort, l'empêchant de créer des dégâts irrémédiables dans l'esprit de l'ensorcelé. L'acte en lui-même avait beau être moralement discutable, Harry était certain au plus profond de son coeur de son bien-fondé. Il ne pouvait ruiner tout ce qui était positif dans sa vie, seulement parce qu'il avait voulu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Ginny.

La preuve en était que le monstre semblait s'être apaisé, comme si Harry l'avait finalement maté.

Soulagé et incertain, Harry marcha d'un pas lourd vers le château, retrouvant le chemin de la Grande Salle, au moment même où le festin s'apprêtait à être servi.

Il était clairement le dernier à se présenter. Les regards convergèrent sur lui, dès son entrée, notamment celui d'un certain blondinet. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour s'en assurer, il le sentait, aussi furieusement que son désir de le confronter.

Harry se concentra pour ne pas céder et, rapidement, il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient, les sourcils froncés,

-Tu étais où, Harry? l'accueillit Ron alors que son ami s'asseyait face à la table des Serpentard, comme à son habitude. Dumbledore commençait à s'impatienter concernant la cérémonie.

-J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps pour apprécier notre victoire, lui expliqua le brun en évitant savamment le regard d'Hermione qui se voulait suspicieux.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, déclara à cet instant précis le directeur en fixant Harry qui rougit sous la fausse réprimande. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter les résultats de la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre maisons. Le classement est le suivant : arrivant en quatrième et offrant à sa maison 190 points : Serdaigle, suivit par Serpentard avec 600 points puis Pousouffle avec 660 points. Et enfin, les premiers pour la troisième année consécutive avec 820 points : Gryffondor, sous l'égide de leur capitaine, Harry Potter.

Et alors que l'équipe se levait pour s'élancer vers l'estrade d'où Dumbledore donnait son discours, les cris de joie et de félicitations retentirent dans la Grande Salle. En tête, Harry reçut la coupe qu'il prit un moment pour contempler avant de la confier à ses coéquipiers. Un sentiment de fierté intense se mît à couler dans ses veines. Même durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, après ses deux premières épreuves, Harry n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de satisfaction. Cette victoire était le résultat de son entraînement, de ses directives, du bon esprit d'équipe qui régnait parmi les Gryffondor mais surtout, il n'était pas le seul vainqueur. La victoire était largement partagée par ses camarades dans leur ensemble, ce qui constituait la raison majeure de sa joie.

Trop heureux pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait alors que ses coéquipiers se congratulaient avec effusion, les yeux d'Harry se retrouvèrent happés par la table des Serpentard, et immédiatement son regard se plongea dans celui de Malfoy qui le contemplait avec admiration. Choqué, Harry s'aperçut que le blondinet lui souriait sans ambages, montrant à tous ses réelles émotions à la victoire du brun. Mais il le faisait discrètement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était en fait que le seul à le voir, pour la simple raison qu'il se trouvait sur la même longueur d'ondes que Malfoy. N'écoutant que son instinct et son désir, son estomac ne dansant plus seulement la conga mais bien la farandole, Harry offrit donc un léger sourire en coin au blond, sachant pertinemment qu'il était au centre de l'attention de tous. Sa discrétion eut néanmoins raison du Serpentard dont les yeux s'enflammèrent, ses joues rosissant sous le coup. Son masque pourtant toujours en place, Harry eut l'envie inconsidérée d'être de retour dans les toilettes du 6ème étage pour revoir le blondinet incapable et non désireux de conserver ce masque de Sang-Pur sous les affres du plaisir.

Rougissant de ses pensées, qui imaginaient désormais Malfoy nu, gémissant sous ses assauts - une vision qui s'était gravée à jamais dans l'esprit du garçon, Harry détourna le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la célébration. Après avoir serré la main droite de Dumbledore, notant brièvement l'aspect étrange de la gauche du Directeur qu'il essayait pourtant de cacher, Harry et ses coéquipiers repartirent à la table des Gryffondor sous les acclamations de leurs condisciples.

Après cela, le repas ne fut qu'un joyeux chaos. À sa droite, Ron décrivait le match qui venait d'avoir lieu comme s'il était le seul à l'avoir vu de ses yeux. Face à lui, Hermione l'écoutait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un peu plus loin, Harry remarqua que Ginny faisait les yeux doux à Dean et il en éprouva une joie teintée de mélancolie et d'incompréhension. Mais cette vision ne le préoccupa guère plus de quelques secondes.

Parfaitement heureux du bonheur ambiant, prenant plaisir aux mets servis devant lui, Harry absorba avec contentement tous les sentiments positifs qui régnaient dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux retournant comme par automatisme vers le blond qui lui faisait face. Harry avait la sensation étrange qu'ils étaient coincés dans une espèce d'univers où ils étaient tous deux en orbite de l'autre, l'attraction comme fondement de leurs lois physiques. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette comparaison ridicule. Avec de telles déclarations, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait finir par tomber amoureux...

...

Le repas achevé, les élèves de Poudlard prirent naturellement le chemin de l'extérieur alors que le soleil illuminait le ciel écossais. Un peu partout dans le parc du château des petits groupes d'amis éclosaient, profitant de la chaleur si rare de la Grande-Bretagne.

Toujours friand des abords du lac, Harry parvint à convaincre sa bande de Gryffondor de le suivre sur la berge où ils déplièrent quelques plaids avant de s'installer avec jeux de cartes et d'échec, livres pour certain et discussion en tout genre, le match de la matinée restant bien entendu le sujet prédominant sur toutes les bouches.

Harry était installé depuis un quart d'heure environ lorsqu'il remarqua un autre groupe qui avait pris refuge près de la demeure du Calmar géant - trois élèves vêtus aux couleurs de Serpentard, une jeune fille au visage peu amène, Pansy Parkinson, un grand noir particulièrement charmeur, Blaise Zabini, et celui qui avait changé pour toujours la vie d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, en habits plus décontractés.

Le brun fut un instant si abasourdi de constater que lui et le blond avaient eu la même idée qu'il se perdit dans sa contemplation, oubliant ses semblants de discrétion. Heureusement, ses amis s'amusaient trop pour le remarquer mais son regard incendiaire n'échappa pas à Malfoy qui se plaça directement dans son champ de vision, adossé à un arbre, son éternel rictus aux lèvres.

Débuta entre eux une compétition de regards qui les laissa pantelant. Si pour Harry, le baiser avec Ginny n'avait pas été révélateur de ses sentiments, ce face-à-face visuel, le premier après leur face-à-face sexuel, créa l'évidence. Il était incapable de quitter Malfoy des yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et le confronter. Après tout, il devait bien admettre que si ses émotions se voulaient toujours troubles, au moins, à l'égard du blondinet, elles n'avaient jamais fluctué depuis ce soir fatidique où ils avaient couchés ensemble. Il était intrigué et voulait savoir ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux.

Distrait, Harry ne fit même plus mine de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, se fichant que quiconque s'aperçoive de son comportement étrange.

Ses jambes ramenés sur sa poitrine, son menton posé sur ses genoux, Harry contemplait Malfoy comme un tableau de musée. Et en tant qu'oeuvre d'art, le blond n'avait pas son pareil. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection, présentant au Gryffondor son profil le plus favorable, et les cinquante nuances du gris de ses yeux qu'Harry apprit peu à peu à déchiffrer.

Il apprécia particulièrement la teinte acier que prirent ses orbes au moment où Pansy, exaspérée de ne pas être au centre de l'attention de son ami tenta de placer sa tête sur son épaule pour finalement se faire rabrouer sans douceur aucune. Harry en ressentit une satisfaction immense, qui ne dépassa pourtant pas celle qui naquit à la vue de l'assombrissement des pupilles de Malfoy quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il se passait délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Malfoy était-il en train de flirter? Qu'il le soit ou non, son entreprise fonctionnait à merveilles. Harry n'était pas mécontent d'avoir opté pour une position camouflant ce qui ressemblait à un début d'excitation. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait dû détourner le regard pour ne pas risquer de succomber à la chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps, de ses veines, mais il en était incapable. Il était littéralement scotché sur le visage de Malfoy et c'est avec honte et excitation qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se focalisait ainsi sur le Serpentard, mais quand, par le passé, il avait pris cette intransigeance du regard comme un signe de leur inimité, il devait désormais y apporter une seconde lecture, plus profonde.

Troublé, Harry sentit sa magie s'élever en lui, désirant de tout coeur s'extérioriser. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se dépenser physiquement dans une course qui lui ferait perdre les yeux de Malfoy. Il se releva néanmoins, échappant de justesse aux questions de ses amis. Il se rapprocha du lac, retirant ses chaussures pour se mettre les pieds dans l'eau, en contact direct avec l'élément frais et apaisant. Puis, il se positionna de nouveau face au blondinet, le happant du regard avec autant de succès que Malfoy avec lui. Ses paumes tournées vers le lac, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Serpentard, Harry se mit à laisser aller sa magie par petites vagues ondulant à la surface de l'eau. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner dans la sensation était étourdissante, pas seulement du fait de sa puissance mais bien de l'intensité avec laquelle Malfoy le contemplait. Il ne pensait pas se tromper en présumant que le blondinet était attiré par le pouvoir et Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur que pour ses beaux yeux, il avait toute l'envie du monde de lui prouver qu'il en avait à revendre.

Après des minutes de ce manège se transformant en heures, l'obscurité commença à tomber sur le parc, signe que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Le temps était venu de rentrer, ce que ses amis ne manquèrent pas de lui rappeler, Ron et son estomac grondant en tête. Au même moment, Malfoy se leva également.

Comme si un mur les séparait, qu'eux seuls étaient capables de franchir du regard, ils marchèrent en parallèle jusqu'au château et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Harry trouva exceptionnel qu'aucun de leurs amis n'ait fait une quelconque remarque ni n'ait même lancé une pique à l'autre groupe. Même si cette année avait été plus calme que les précédentes, ils n'avaient jamais enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais à bien y réfléchir, et en étant tout à fait honnête, ce qu'Harry tentait de faire ces derniers temps, autant les Serpentard que les Gryffondor avaient toujours suivi les ordres de leur _chef_ respectif. Légèrement honteux, le jeune homme se rendit compte que sa haine farouche envers le leader des serpents avait été l'une des causes majeures des troubles entre les deux maisons ennemies. Lui qui avait toujours haï les préjugés, il avait en réalité passé une grande partie de sa vie, régie par eux. Les choses seraient différentes désormais, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et Harry n'en était pas fâché.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor mangea distraitement, son attention encore rongée par les yeux tempétueux de Malfoy.

À la fin du repas, Harry eut un pincement au coeur à l'idée d'être privé du regard du Serpentard. Malheureusement, en cette journée de victoire, Le jeune homme ne risquait pas d'échapper à la fête rituelle qui se préparait depuis la fin de matinée, dans sa salle commune.

Bon gré, mal gré, Harry suivit donc ses camarades après un dernier coup d'oeil partagé en direction du blondinet.

...

Si Harry avait cru que son attitude était passée jusque-là inaperçue auprès de ses amis, la soirée chez les Gryffondor lui apprit que tel n'était pas le cas. Son répit des dernières heures, face à la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie, prit en effet un tournant presque cauchemardesque, lorsque Hermione vint l'entretenir, un petit air savant au visage, alors que la fête battait son plein.

-Dis-moi, Harry, tu as été particulièrement silencieux cet après-midi, déclara-t-elle, maligne jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Effectivement, confirma le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, reprenant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre entamée. J'avais besoin de me reposer.

-Oh vraiment! s'exclama Hermione d'un air intrigué. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais trop occupé à te perdre dans ta contemplation de Malfoy.

-Moins fort, Mione, murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Heureusement pour lui, les Gryffondor étaient déjà trop joyeux pour se rendre compte encore moins écouter la discussion à l'oeuvre.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Harry, avoua très sérieusement son amie. Je croyais que tu allais mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement?

-Je trouvais que ces derniers temps, tu avais fait des efforts concernant cette obsession que tu as pour Malfoy depuis le début de l'année. Et puis, après notre conversation, je croyais que tu avais enfin compris qu'il fallait que tu te concentres sur ce qui te fait du bien.

 _Et qui te dit que Malfoy ne me fait pas du bien_ , pensa Harry mais il s'abstint de faire un tel commentaire.

-Je ne suis pas ton enfant, Hermione, s'écria-t-il plutôt. Je n'ai pas à suivre ta volonté et tes conseils sans écouter mes envies. Je déteste quand tu me traites comme un gamin stupide, tu le sais, pourtant.

-Alors cesse d'agir de la sorte. Si tu avais une bonne excuse pour ton attitude vis-à-vis de Malfoy, dis-le moi et je m'excuserais, mais autrement...

-Autrement quoi? rugit Harry qui sentait son sang-froid s'éloigner de lui à vive allure. Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la morale et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-Ainsi, ta colère ne va pas mieux, poursuivit Hermione comme si de rien n'était. Et ta magie non plus si j'en crois tes exercices de l'après-midi. Et tu n'es toujours pas allé voir Dumbledore. Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec le livre du Prince?

-Je ne l'ai pas ouvert une seule fois en plus d'une semaine, se justifia Harry qui se rendit compte seulement à cet instant de la véracité de ses paroles - il avait complètement oublié jusqu'à son existence.

-Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi as-tu fixé Malfoy, des heures durant? Ce ne peut être à cause de cette histoire de mission pour Voldemort. Après tout, tu es plus discret dans ton observation de l'animal en temps normal. Mais cet après-midi, c'est comme si vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous pour vous contempler. Ne t'imagine pas que je ne l'ai pas vu te rendre chacun de tes regards. Explique-moi, je t'en prie, Harry.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix tendue, cherchant à se contrôler pour ne pas rougir ni s'énerver. Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

-Mais il y a bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Hermione! cria Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez - sa voix portant bien plus qui'l ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Je veux dire, il doit y avoir quelque chose, pour que tu profites à peine de ta victoire de ce matin, après avoir fait un match en tout point parfait. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à te vanter mais ça reste du Quidditch.

-Et c'est toi qui dit cela, intervint Ginny, sa voix chargée d'ironie. Toi qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un Souaffle et un vif d'or. Ne nous fais pas rire.

Après le rugissement d'Harry, la jolie rousse avait relevé la tête, sentant son ami sur les nerfs, tel un animal traqué. Elle avait beau n'être que son amie, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir et même si elle adorait Hermione, elle savait pertinemment que par moment, la jeune fille pouvait exagérer dans son souci pour autrui.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Hermione, reprit-elle donc. Et retourne à tes livres. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, avec sa victoire, Harry a mérité un traitement de faveur. À savoir, un peu de paix de ta part.

Blessée au vif par la réplique de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur, Hermione se détourna, les larmes aux yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, disparut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Soulagé au-delà du possible, Harry adressa un sourire de remerciement à Ginny, tenant fermement les rênes de son monstre qui s'était réveillé durant l'intervention de la rousse. À la voir le défendre pourtant, Harry sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, un peu plus tôt, en lui arrachant ses souvenirs. Au moins pouvaient-ils rester amis.

Malgré le départ d'Hermione, Harry n'avait plus le coeur à la fête suite aux questions de son amie, il se dirigea donc lui-même vers son dortoir, profitant avec plaisir de sa solitude. Troquant rapidement son uniforme pour un pyjama composé uniquement de son caleçon, il se glissa sous les couvertures fraiches, et, comme pour ajouter foi aux paroles d'Hermione concernant son obsession, il se saisit de sa carte du Maraudeur, observant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, le point de Malfoy enfermé dans les cachots des Serpentard.

...

Au même moment, le Professeur Rogue, qui n'avait manqué aucun des regards entre son filleul et le Survivant se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur Dumbledore, se convaincant qu'il prenait la bonne décision en vue d'aider Draco, comme il le lui avait après tout promis.

...

RAR des Guest:

Lu: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la torture sera récompensée... Tu sauras pour Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas mais en temps voulu. Des idées ? à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 5 : Lord of your Admission

Note : Je vous explique, d'habitude, je ne publie qu'une fois par semaine - histoire de ne pas m'essouffler. Vous le savez, vous qui me suivez. Mais la gourdasse que je suis a fait une bêtise monumentale. J'ai oublié de répondre à une review de Guest. Un problème avec mon ordi (maintenant réglé) qui m'a obligé depuis deux lundi à poster de ma tablette. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute… Enfin, vous vous en foutez.

Juste pour vous dire que je voulez m'excuser par le moyen de ce chapitre que je dédie donc à **CQFD** pour ses reviews du tonnerre de Dieu. Surtout, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Je prends bien la critique. :)

Sans plus attendre, allons rejoindre Severus et ses manigances. Si j'en crois vos reviews, vous vous imaginez le pire. Le pauvre chou, ce n'est qu'un incompris! Et continuez de commenter, j'adore ça!

…

Chapitre 5 : Lord of your Admission

 **25 mai 1997**

Le visage marqué par des cernes profondes, Harry se pressa de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner alors que midi était déjà bien entamé. Malgré son heure de coucher peu tardive, il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Une nuit affreuse qui n'avait malheureusement pas été remplie des yeux de Malfoy, ce qu'il aurait préféré largement. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Harry ne se rappelait jamais au réveil des cauchemars qui avaient peuplé sa nuit. Seuls les signes de transpiration excessive à son réveil, le vide qui régnait dans son esprit et cette espèce de malaise qu'il ressentait lui prouvaient qu'il avait passé des heures à rêver d'événements qu'il aurait préféré fuir. Ça et le fait qu'il était plus fatigué que jamais. Fatigué et en retard.

Sans doute par amitié, Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé en quittant le dortoir. Ce fut donc avec plus de dix minutes de retard qu'Harry fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle, la plupart de ses camarades le regardant le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils l'imaginaient en train de difficilement se dépêtrer de sa gueule de bois. Harry n'allait pas les contredire. Même si ses traits n'étaient pas tirés du fait de l'alcool, ils l'étaient bel et bien mais sans précision de sa part, personne ne viendrait lui poser des questions. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, l'expression gênée et maladroite.

Etant donné leur dispute de la veille, Harry préféra se placer à la droite de Ron, laissant son ami auprès d'Hermione. Certes, Harry s'en voulait quelque peu de son attitude à l'égard de la jeune fille mais il ne se sentait pas encore apte à s'excuser alors qu'il la trouvait suffisamment fautive dans l'histoire pour faire le premier pas. Hermione était de toute façon habituée à ses sautes d'humeur et après quelques jours - voire même heures - de calme, elle ne lui en tiendrait plus rigueur. Harry l'espérait de tout coeur puisqu'en cette période troublée, le soutien de ses amis lui était primordial.

Afin de ne pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Harry évita donc le regard de son amie qui s'inquiéterait assurément de l'état de son visage, signe clair de sa nuit catastrophique. Et si Hermione avait le malheur de lui conseiller une nouvelle fois qu'il devrait aller voir Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien. Non qu'il n'avait confiance en l'homme, il ne souhaitait simplement pas l'ennuyer avec ses soucis personnels. Il semblait évident que son mentor avait d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer pour l'heure.

Dans cette tempête de sentiments, Harry trouva légèrement pathétique que son premier réflexe soit de chercher Malfoy dans la salle. Ce réflexe, né en début d'année pour s'assurer que le blond n'était pas en pleine préparation d'un mauvais coup, prenait aujourd'hui des allures de réconfort. Et c'est en trouvant les orbes grises de son rival qu'Harry le comprit réellement. Peu importait le pathétique de la situation, l'évidence était là : le masque de Malfoy, mêlé à son rictus typiquement Sang-Pur mais peut-être surtout ses émotions cachées sous l'acier de ses pupilles, visibles pour Harry, lui redonnèrent un semblant de sourire et la détermination d'agir le plus normalement possible.

Malheureusement, la simple vue de la nourriture empilée sur la table, juste sous son nez, lui donna la nausée, Harry comprenant qu'il serait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est une tasse de thé. Il se servit donc et tenta avec discrétion d'imiter les gestes de ses amis qui se remplissaient la panse. Il espérait pouvoir compter sur le manque de clairvoyance de Ron pour passer inaperçu. Loin s'en faut, Hermione possédait visiblement un sixième sens dans ce genre de situation puisqu'elle parvint à observer Harry par-dessus la tête du rouquin pourtant plus haute que la sienne. Le brun s'en aperçut avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et, pour éviter une énième dispute à propos de son manque de soin envers sa personne, Harry se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir.

Un hibou appartenant à la volière de l'école choisit ce moment propice pour atterrir à quelques centimètres d'Harry, un pli accroché à sa patte, mettant ainsi un terme efficace aux réprimandes d'Hermione qu'il sentait venir. Pas la peine pour le jeune homme de se retourner vers son amie pour voir que ses lèvres étaient à cet instant pincées, il la connaissait par coeur. Il avait de toute façon mieux à faire, à savoir décrocher la lettre mystérieuse pour s'enquérir de l'identité de son expéditeur et du contenu du message.

Distraitement, Harry offrit au hibou quelques douceurs et une caresse alors qu'il décachetait le seau appartenant au Directeur de Poudlard. Fronçant les sourcils de ce manque certain de discrétion, Harry s'imagina que la note se voulait officielle et non secrète à l'image de leurs précédentes entrevues. Parfaitement clair, le message indiqua au jeune homme qu'il était attendu dans les quartiers du Directeur juste après le repas.

Redressant la tête à la fin de sa lecture, Harry se retrouva confronté à une vision presque identique de celle qu'il devait donner à la table des Serpentard. Malfoy aussi avait reçu une lettre et puisque le courrier n'était desservi dans la Grande Salle qu'au cours du petit déjeuner, son origine ne faisait aucun doute. Harry admira durant quelques secondes la grâce avec laquelle le blondinet réceptionna les mots qui lui étaient adressés avant de ranger la missive dans sa poche comme si de rien n'était, puis il se tourna vers la table des Professeurs pour interroger du regard son Directeur. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur le Professeur Rogue, la mine revêche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Dumbledore.

Intrigué, curieux et suspicieux, Harry n'eut donc plus qu'une hâte : rejoindre le bureau de l'homme pour apprendre ce qui pouvait exactement le lier à Malfoy mais particulièrement ce qui avait bien pu mettre le Maitre des Potions dans cet état.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry se laissa même à grignoter une tartine de pain beurré, sous le regard rassuré d'Hermione. À leurs côtés, oublieux du monde, Ron n'en était qu'à son deuxième service.

...

À 14 heures tapantes, fin officielle du repas dominical, Harry accueillit avec joie, dans le couloir menant au bureau du Directeur, l'arrivée de Rogue et de Malfoy. Depuis une demi-heure maintenant, il faisait les cent pas devant la tête de la gargouille, incapable de répondre à sa demande de mot de passe que Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé. Du fait de la présence du Professeur de Défenses, le vieil homme n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de mettre au courant le garçon.

Harry salua donc Malfoy d'un mouvement de tête, auquel celui-ci répondit par un léger sourire. Un peu sur le côté, ignoré par les deux garçons, Severus poussa un soupir agacé. Il n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans cette situation.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'il était allé trouver Albus, il n'avait pas imaginé que le vieux grigou souhaiterait prendre des mesures si drastiques pour assurer la protection de son filleul, des mesures qui le retrouvaient à partager la compagnie de Potter, en plein dimanche. Et pire, à être le témoin de ce flirt étrange entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Cette attitude, si peu semblable à celle démontrée jusqu'à ce jour par Draco prit d'ailleurs un tournant dramatique - enfin, pour lui - lorsqu'au moment de monter l'escalier tournant, après qu'il ait lui-même murmuré l'expression "citron pressé" - une folie du Directeur - Potter, en parfait gentleman, laissa Draco grimper le premier. Levant les yeux au ciel de cette stupidité, surtout lorsque son filleul offrit un "merci" chuchoté, contemplant l'autre à travers ses cils, Severus se demanda, pour la millième fois au moins depuis le début de cette histoire, depuis, s'il devait être honnête, qu'il avait remarqué l'attitude si particulière de Draco envers le Survivant à l'âge de ses 11 ans, ce que son jeune protégé pouvait bien trouver en Potter qui le titille autant, le séduise et désormais le charme. Pour le Maitre des Potions, c'était un casse-tête auquel il n'était pas prêt de trouver la solution.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Severus passa devant ses élèves pour frapper à la porte du Directeur avant de pénétrer dans le cabinet professoral, le pas conquérant. Il n'était peut-être pas là de gaité de coeur, il n'allait certainement pas montrer de faiblesse auprès des membres de son propre camp.

Avisant les trois fauteuils dressés en face du bureau de Dumbledore, Severus se dirigea naturellement vers celui du centre, empêchant ainsi aux deux garçons de se retrouver côte-à-côte. Qui sait ce que ces deux terreurs pourraient trouver à faire en plein milieu d'une discussion sérieuse de cet acabit? Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire confiance à Draco pour se comporter en digne Serpentard. À juste titre, il lui avait prouvé qu'en présence de Potter, il était incapable de se réfréner d'agir idiotement. Adressant un regard mauvais à la ronde, Severus constata avec plaisir que les jeunes hommes obéissaient à son ordre muet de s'asseoir et de se conduire au mieux de leur capacité.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil jeté en direction de Malfoy, Harry se concentra sur Dumbledore qui était justement en train de les saluer. Pas particulièrement nerveux de l'entretien qu'ils allaient avoir, le Gryffondor était surtout ennuyé de la manoeuvre ridicule du Maitre des Potions pour se mettre littéralement entre lui et le blondinet. Au bas de l'escalier, c'est avec amusement qu'il avait constaté qu'un simple geste aux abords chevaleresques pouvait mettre Rogue en rogne, un fait qui lui avait donné envie de recommencer mais surtout d'éclater de rire. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le visage sérieux du Directeur de Poudlard, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rigoler. Se concentrant, Harry écouta avec attention les paroles de son mentor.

-Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous les deux pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, commença Dumbledore, en englobant comme lui seul savait le faire, à la fois Harry et Draco dans son regard, excluant Severus, même s'il se trouvait au milieu. Je ne vous ferais pas patienter davantage. Hier soir, le Professeur Rogue est venu m'enquérir d'un problème requérant notre attention à tous, ainsi que notre collaboration.

Harry, qui se demandait ce que ce problème pouvait être exactement, s'amusa quelque peu de voir qu'en insistant sur le dernier mort, Dumbledore avait observé Rogue comme s'il avait cinq ans et non les deux adolescents de la pièce, logiquement plus susceptibles de renier une quelconque coopération.

-Mr Malfoy, Draco, si je peux me permettre, reprit le Directeur. Ton parrain m'a expliqué en détails le contenu de ta mission. J'aimerais si cela ne te dérange pas mettre Harry au courant, il en est de l'intérêt de tous ici présents. Souhaites-tu t'en charger ou préfères-tu me laisser la parole?

Ses yeux s'écarquillant au rythme des paroles de Dumbledore, Harry posa dans l'instant son regard sur Malfoy pour voir si la réponse du blondinet, peu importe le contenu, lui apporterait une explication plus rapide que celle de son mentor à ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce. Malfoy conserva cependant son masque en prenant la parole, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé regarder.

-Allez-y, murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut froid - il ne se sentait clairement pas d'attaque pour narrer ce qu'il avait mis des semaines, des mois à avouer à son parrain.

-Très bien, je serais donc bref, approuva Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillant avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Comme tu as pu le constater récemment, Harry, ce que tu t'imaginais depuis le début de l'année est vrai. Lors de l'été précédent, Draco a été initié par Voldemort pour faire partie des Mangemorts. Je le précise d'emblée, malgré son éducation, ses croyances et ses devoirs, il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de coeur. Ceci étant dit, Voldemort lui a confié la mission de trouver durant l'année scolaire le moyen de me tuer.

Haletant, Harry fixa ses yeux verts pénétrants sur Malfoy qui rougit violemment de l'attention. Dans le silence régnant, Harry étudia le blondinet quelques instants supplémentaires pour s'assurer du bien-fondé des paroles de Dumbledore avant de lui faire de nouveau face, les sourcils légèrement dressés. Après tout, le vieil homme avait une façon d'annoncer de telles nouvelles un peu trop directe pour son âge, ou pour le pauvre coeur d'Harry. Son sourire davantage présent dans ses pupilles que sur ses lèvres, Albus reprit son récit.

-Ce n'est pas si choquant quand on y réfléchit, précisa-t-il en regardant les trois hommes par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Je suis l'ennemi personnel de Voldemort depuis des années, une menace à bien des niveaux. Ce qui est intéressant en revanche, c'est de noter qu'il a confié une telle mission à un adolescent tout juste membre de son cercle quand il avait à disposition son fidèle bras droit. Malheureusement, je crains que cette manoeuvre n'ait eu pour cause que de tourner en dérision ta famille, Draco, ainsi que le nom de Malfoy. Il était clair pour lui que tu ne réussirais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu que tu réussisses. Ce qui prouve donc que seule ta deuxième mission, plus à ton niveau quoi qu'extrêmement difficile, avait un réel intérêt pour lui. Vois-tu, Harry, il existe dans cette école une Armoire à Disparaitre qui était jusqu'à présent cassée. Cette armoire est jumelée avec une autre, placée dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Voldemort a demandé à Malfoy de la réparer afin de faire pénétrer à Poudlard ses Mangemorts.

-Où se trouve cette Armoire, demanda Harry, prenant ainsi pour la première fois la parole.

Ses yeux de nouveau plongés dans ceux de Malfoy, il commençait à entrevoir l'élément qui lui avait manqué jusque-là pour comprendre le petit traffic du blondinet depuis le début de l'année.

-Dans une pièce que tu as découverte depuis quelques temps maintenant, répondit Dumbledore mais Harry l'écouta à peine, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-La seule pièce qui n'est pas dessinée sur ma carte, musa Harry. Voilà pourquoi tu disparaissais de la carte chaque fois que je te cherchais.

À ces paroles, le regard de Rogue se voulut intrigué, celui de Dumbledore seulement amusé. Quant à Malfoy, il fixait Harry avec une telle intensité montrant clairement sa nervosité que le brun accepta de reprendre le monologue du Directeur sans davantage d'explication.

-Malgré sa réparation quasiment achevée, Draco avait de moins en moins l'intention d'utiliser l'Armoire, ce qui l'a mis dans une position délicate, expliqua son mentor, son regard bienveillant posé sur Malfoy. Si j'en crois mon sixième sens, c'est ainsi que tu l'as trouvé il y a quelques soirs de cela.

Quittant dans l'instant les yeux des trois hommes de la pièce, Harry se contenta de fixer ses chaussures, mal à l'aise que le Directeur connaisse si intimement des éléments de sa vie personnelle, du fait de son lien particulier avec le château.

-Peu importe ce qui est alors arrivé, ceci ne nous regarde pas, c'est votre vie privée, ajouta Dumbledore et Harry, même s'il en avait envie, se contrôla pour ne pas observer la réaction de Malfoy - le connaissant, elle n'allait pas être mieux que la sienne. Mais le fait est que depuis la Marque des Ténèbres que Draco porte à son bras s'est transformée, le poussant à venir se confier à son parrain et donc par extension à moi. Bien sûr, accorder mon _pardon_ \- si tant est qu'il en est besoin à Draco - ainsi que l'asile et le soutien de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est qu'une formalité. Du fait de la teinte verte prise par la marque, il lui est en effet impossible de retourner auprès de Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je le désirais, le coupa Malfoy, ce qui convainquit enfin Harry de le contempler, le brun lui offrant même un sourire encourageant, auquel le Serpentard répondit par une contemplation d'autant plus intense. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais désiré.

-Et j'en suis tout à fait ravi, réagit Dumbledore. Et ton parrain également, Draco. Mais comme tu le sais, cela pose quelques problèmes concernant ta mère. Comme me l'a confié Severus, Narcissa ne s'est jamais engagé chez les Mangemorts. Même si elle était par le passé en accord avec l'idéologie prônée par Voldemort, elle n'a jamais été extrémiste, d'autant plus après ta naissance et elle n'a donc fait que suivre ton père par amour durant cette deuxième guerre. Mais son unique souci aujourd'hui est ta protection, Draco, comme le prouve le Serment Inviolable qu'elle a établi avec ton parrain pour te garder en vie. Sans ton père pour la protéger puisqu'il est à Azkaban et sans toi siégeant au Conseil des Mangemorts en remplacement de Lucius, elle se retrouve désormais dans une situation des plus inconfortables, aux mains de Voldemort, prisonnière de sa propre maison, après y avoir vécu captive depuis qu'il se l'est abrogée. Maintenant qu'elle représente une menace, voire même un handicap, excuse-moi de l'expression, le tout est de savoir ce qu'il va lui faire, quand il verra que ta Marque s'est transformée et qu'elle ne peut certainement plus répondre à son appel. Que peut-on faire pour elle?

Se reculant dans son fauteuil, Harry observa choqué le visage impassible de Dumbledore, puis celui inquiet de Rogue pour finir par les traits maladifs de Malfoy. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait-il avec logique? Sentant sa magie se frayer un chemin naturel dans ses bras, jusque dans ses mains, Harry se décida à prendre la parole pour énoncer ce qui lui paraissait évident.

-La question ne se pose même pas, s'écria-t-il avec suffisamment de détermination et de fermeté pour que les regards convergent dans sa direction comme s'il était un roi. Il faut aller la secourir au plus tôt, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. C'est une innocente prise entre les feux du jeu sordide de Voldemort. Et je ne laisserais pas une autre innocente mourir dans cette guerre.

Emporté par sa passion, Harry ne remarqua pas les frissons qui se déplacèrent le long du corps de Draco. Des frissons d'admiration, certes, des frissons de peur surtout, le Serpentard se trouvant limite effrayé de cette proposition, même s'il la désirait du plus profond de son coeur. L'implication d'un tel acte héroïque de la part de Potter laissait entrevoir des possibilités qu'il ne savait pour l'heure gérer.

Au même moment, Severus montra sa désapprobation de l'attitude du brun en faisant la grimace, même s'il était en réalité tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur le fond de sa pensée. Seule la forme laissait à désirer, comme bien souvent chez les Gryffondor, et d'autant plus chez un Potter.

-Je vois que nous avons atteint un consensus, reprit Dumbledore. Plus rapidement que je ne l'espérais. C'est parfait. Je vais sans plus tarder joindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Harry, tu peux y aller, j'aimerais dire quelques mots en privés à Draco et Severus.

Ahuri par l'injonction du Directeur, Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre le contenu exact de ses paroles. Quand ce fut chose faite, cependant, son indignation le rattrapa avec force.

-Mais, Professeur ! protesta le jeune homme. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de partir maintenant. Je veux venir avec vous et l'Ordre.

-Harry, mon garçon, le coupa Dumbledore de ce ton paternaliste qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Tu as déjà une charge suffisante à porter sur tes épaules, et désormais de nombreuses révélations auxquelles tu dois réfléchir. Je ne vais pas te laisser passer à l'action quand j'ai à ma disposition des personnes qui sont plus à même de mener à bien cette mission sans casse. Donc, s'il te plait, Harry, retourne dans ta salle commune.

Mortifié d'une telle réprimande en public alors qu'il se sentait toujours coupable du fiasco du Ministère de l'année précédente, et légèrement étonné que Rogue n'en ait pas rajouté une couche, Harry accepta finalement de se relever, salua rapidement son Directeur avant de quitter son bureau.

Déçu, dégouté, indigné, Harry descendit les marches en se laissant submerger par ses sombres pensées. Il ne trouvait pas juste d'être ainsi exclu, lui qui désirait ardemment être inclus à l'Ordre du Phénix, inclus dans les décisions importantes, inclus à l'action également. Dumbledore savait pourtant qu'il en était capable, leurs rendez-vous de l'année le lui ayant prouvé ce fait, et selon les dires de son mentor, il s'apprêtait à faire face à bien pire qu'une mission de sauvetage au Manoir Malfoy, à savoir affronter Voldemort lui-même. Mais s'il restait bien gentiment à l'abri constamment, comment pourrait-il apprendre à se défendre dans le feu de l'action? Harry se posait sincèrement la question.

Et puis, force était de constater qu'il voulait réellement participer à cette manoeuvre pour une raison plus égoïste et à la fois totalement désintéressée. Il voulait faire plaisir à Malfoy. Il voulait lui rendre sa mère après que le jeune homme ait fait un effort si considérable pour s'éloigner des griffes du Mage Noir. Et pour ce faire, Harry n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même.

N'écoutant pas l'ordre de Dumbledore de retourner directement chez les Gryffondor, Harry resta dans le couloir, à l'extérieur du bureau, adossé au mur, quelque peu nonchalant mais surtout pensif. Dans un sens, son mentor n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les révélations de Malfoy - par l'intermédiaire du Directeur - étaient lourdes de sens et donc à digérer. Il devait prendre le temps de la réflexion. Pourtant, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire au blondinet, il devait le voir une dernière fois avant de reprendre le chemin de sa maison. Et puis, il existait une question qu'il désirait ardemment lui poser et ce depuis quelques jours déjà, une question qui, selon sa réponse, lui permettrait de savoir s'il pouvait avoir un minimum confiance dans le Serpentard.

Heureusement pour Harry qui n'avait jamais été patient, l'attente ne fut pas longue. Deux minutes à peine après qu'il ait quitté l'escalier enchanté, la gargouille ouvrit de nouveau sa gueule pour laisser place, comme il l'avait espéré, à Malfoy. Seul.

Son masque toujours en place, même s'il l'avait vu fissuré quelques minutes plus tôt, le blondinet se cala sur le mur opposé à celui d'Harry, en face à face, présent mais sans trop s'approcher, lui qui n'était pas encore bien sûr de la réaction du brun face à la vérité. Durant quelques secondes, les deux garçons reprirent leur lutte des regards entamée la veille. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait mieux à faire, il avait surtout enfin l'opportunité de parler à Malfoy. Fixant le Serpentard avec une intensité toute particulière, il lui posa donc l'une des questions qui lui vrillaient l'esprit depuis des heures maintenant. La plus simple mais également la plus révélatrice.

-Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit à Rogue dans la salle de Défenses après que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid?

Malfoy aurait pu avoir un nombre incalculable de réactions différentes à cette question, toute dont le point de mire aurait été la colère due à cette admission qu'il les avait entendus, voire même espionnés, Harry en avait conscience. Pourtant, il ne lui présenta rien de tout cela. Au contraire.

Malfoy se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement, en hochant la tête, signe de son approbation. Sans réfléchir, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry fut saisi de l'envie irrépressible de se rapprocher du blond. Il franchit donc les mètres les séparant pour se placer au plus près de lui, aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été dans les toilettes du 6ème étage. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, alors que le souffle de Malfoy se faisait court. Durant de longues secondes, il contempla les orbes grises du Serpentard, incapable d'agir, incapable de ne pas agir. Il avait envie de tellement à cet instant. Il avait envie de tout. De lui, inexorablement.

Comme lors de leur précédent face-à-face, ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence entre eux, car si Harry ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, attendant que son instinct s'éveille, le blond, lui, était incapable de supporter une seconde de plus, la tension ambiante qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

-Et que vas-tu faire de cette information? le questionna son rival, en reprise directe de leur conversation.

-Ce que je veux, Malfoy, comme d'habitude, répondit à la seconde Harry, frappé par le naturel de son éloquence face au blondinet.

Tout était si instinctif avec lui, viscéral, provenant du plus profond de sa personne.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Harry? murmura Malfoy, incertain et charmeur à la fois.

La mention de son prénom rendit muet le Gryffondor qui avait pourtant une réponse bien précise à apporter.

Toi. _Toi_. **Toi**. TOI.

-Draco, les interrompit tout à coup la voix froide du Professeur Rogue et ce ne fut qu'en tournant la tête qu'Harry s'aperçut que lui et Malfoy n'avaient même pas entendu l'ouverture pourtant bruyante de la porte, tant ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire les yeux doux à Potter. Vous avez tous deux des choses plus urgentes à faire. Comme penser à ta mère, par exemple, tu te souviens, celle qui est enfermée avec un monstre.

Visiblement blessé des paroles de son parrain, les prunelles de Malfoy s'assombrirent et Harry,de nouveau possédé par son instinct, ce monstre si particulier réveillé au contact du blondinet, se plaça devant le Serpentard, tel un lion en position de défense... peut-être plutôt d'attaque.

-De quel droit lui parlez-vous de la sorte? rugit Harry, des flammes dans les yeux.

-Je suis son parrain, répliqua Rogue nonchalamment, comme s'il était déjà las de la discussion qui n'avait pourtant pas eu lieu. J'ai tous les droits. Et puis, Potter, je sais que vous êtes incapable de vous détourner de la veuve et de l'orphelin, dans votre grandeur d'âme, ou votre désir pathologique de jouer les héros mais Draco n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous pouvez dégager.

La colère d'Harry, jusqu'alors domptée s'enflamma au rythme de sa magie qui pulsa dans ses veines, dans ses paumes. Il pouvait faire des dégâts, il le sentait. Il en avait envie même et la réaction de Rogue du fait de cette réalisation qui s'épanouissait dans ses pupilles émeraudes fut des plus satisfaisantes. Le Maitre des Potions fronça les sourcils, désormais incertain.

Devenu médiateur, Draco contourna le corps d'Harry qui lui servait de bouclier avant d'attirer délibérément son attention sur sa personne. Un simple sourire apaisant et Harry se sentit obligé de se contraindre, de régner dans sa magie. Que ne ferait-on pas pour les beaux yeux d'un Malfoy?

-Draco, l'avertit Rogue qui sentait la situation déraper dans l'intensité étonnante qui s'échappait des deux garçons. Il est tant pour toi de retourner dans ta maison.

-Un instant, Severus. J'arrive.

Et l'homme l'écouta, donnant aux deux adolescents un semblant d'intimité.

-Je te laisse réfléchir à ma question, j'attendrais ta réponse, déclara le jeune homme avec aplomb. Mais en attendant, ne te laisse pas dépérir à cause du stress, pour moi, pour ma mère et tout le reste. Et recommence à manger! Ce serait dommage que ton corps perde de sa puissance parce que Saint Potter, héros national s'imagine qu'il n'a pas besoin de se nourrir comme le commun des mortels.

Et après un dernier regard, il accepta enfin de suivre son parrain, laissant Harry, troublé de la perspicacité du blond et de son compliment, et disons-le, clairement frustré.

…

RAR des Guests:

 **CQFD** : Merde! Je sais, ça ne se fait pas de commencer une réponse par merde, surtout quand on a fait une telle connerie, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras l'ironie. Je suis DÉSOLÉE. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Déjà parce que je trouve inadmissible de ne pas répondre aux reviews… En plus parce qu'adore les tiennes… Tu comprends donc ma honte suprême. Merci de continuer à lire.

Alors, pour le philtre d'amour, je ne vais pas te laisser mariner… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Le monstre est plus littéral, mais pas dans le sens dragon, pas dans le sens créature physique… Je suis impatience de voir quelles théories tu peux trouver à vrai dire, donc je ne vais pas t'en dire plus.

Comme je le disais à une autre commentatrice, je suis très fan de sport même si je ne peux pas en faire. Du coup, les commentaires sportifs, c'est une seconde nature chez moi. C'est cool si ça passe bien à l'écrit aussi.

Harry commence effectivement à se rendre compte de ses sentiments… Enfin. Quant à Rogue, mais non, n'ayons pas peur de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous faire peur chez ce cher professeur d'ailleurs. Lol.

Merci encore. Redésolée. Et à bientôt. Romy.


	7. Chapter 6 : Lord of his Revelations

Note : malade depuis le début de la semaine + mon mari également = hibernation

…

Chapitre 6 : Lord of his Revelations

 **31 mai 1997**

Après une semaine de réflexion à se demander quoi faire vis-à-vis de Malfoy, à lutter contre son _coeur_ lorsque sa raison lui soufflait que le jeune homme était loin d'être une bonne fréquentation, Harry était plus perdu que jamais.

En se présentant au déjeuner, ce samedi-midi là, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver un semblant de réponses à toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Devait-il poursuivre ses _sentiments_ envers Malfoy? Devait-il voir où ils menaient? Et ce malgré l'attitude du blondinet jusqu'alors à l'opposé des standards qu'il pensait avoir? Après tout, Malfoy croyait en la supériorité des Sang-Purs, en l'importance de la pureté du sang. Il n'était, au fond, qu'un jeune homme bourré de préjugés. Et si les circonstances ne l'avaient pas forcé à admettre la vérité, l'aurait-il seulement fait? Pouvait-il donc avoir confiance en Malfoy? Pouvait-il vraiment lui confier son coeur? Pouvait-il se fier à son instinct qui l'encourageait à le protéger, comme il l'avait fait face à Severus, ainsi qu'en faveur de Narcissa?

Comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, Harry en était là de ses réflexions lorsque inexorablement ses yeux se dirigèrent sur le Serpentard, assis à trois tables de lui. Sa tête avait beau lui démontrer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables que se rapprocher de Malfoy n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne pouvait contrôler son besoin d'observer le blondinet, son désir de le contempler, de voir ce qu'il faisait…

Mais depuis leur dernière conversation, interrompue par Rogue, Malfoy ne faisait strictement rien. Aussi blême qu'un fantôme, il déambulait dans Poudlard au rythme de ses camarades. Il semblait constamment ailleurs. Et même si à l'heure des repas, il était physiquement-là, son absence de mouvement, ses lèvres pincées comme si la vue même des aliments l'offensait personnellement, prouvaient qu'en esprit, il était davantage auprès de sa mère. Et c'est ce qui rendait la lutte d'Harry si difficile. Car avec ses yeux tempétueux désormais si mornes, avec sa pâleur presque cadavérique, Malfoy était l'image même de la victime qu'Harry désirait sauver, prendre sous son aile et protéger. Comme si le Serpentard était une demoiselle en détresse… Assurément une comparaison qui ne plairait pas au blondinet! Même si à l'heure actuelle, rien ne semblait lui plaire.

Visiblement incapable de se sustenter, Harry se rappela - comme il s'était rappelé à chaque repas - la phrase glissée par Malfoy à son oreille sur la nécessité de se nourrir et il réalisa une fois de plus l'ironie de ce conseil alors que le blondinet ne faisait même pas l'effort d'avancer sa main vers ses couverts. Non qu'il l'avait lui-même particulièrement suivi ces derniers jours, ce conseil… Harry était trop occupé par son observation.

Et c'est grâce à cette observation minutieuse qu'il vit tout à coup Rogue s'approcher de son filleul et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Immédiatement, les yeux de Malfoy se teintèrent de vie, ceux-ci se dirigeant sur nul autre que Dumbledore qui, d'un air paternel, hocha la tête brièvement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se retournant vers son parrain, Malfoy sembla communiquer avec lui par la seule force de son regard, un message qu'Harry ne put déchiffrer. S'essuyant la bouche de sa serviette bien qu'il n'ait touché aucun aliment - l'illusion devant rester parfaite - le blondinet se releva discrètement et sans un bruit, sans que quiconque dans la Grande Salle ne le remarque ou s'en inquiète, il suivit Rogue à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Sans Malfoy à observer, Harry se contenta de contempler son Directeur, cherchant patiemment à capter son regard mais celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était. Harry était pourtant certain qu'il avait repéré son manège. Après tout, il avait agi pareillement l'année précédente lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver à proximité de son protégé de peur que Voldemort agisse sur leur lien avec profusion.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Harry prit donc la décision toute naturelle d'aller consulter Dumbledore l'après-midi-même. Ainsi obtiendrait-il peut-être des explications concernant l'attitude de Malfoy, la mission de sauvetage de Narcissa et si le temps le lui permettait, il demanderait alors quelques conseils à son mentor concernant sa relation opportune ou non avec le Serpentard.

.HPDM.

Les poings crispés, un filet de sueur coulant de son front, Draco fixait, à s'en faire mal, le feu de cheminée du bureau du Directeur. Dans quelques minutes, quelques heures, elle serait là. Il allait enfin revoir sa mère et il n'avait qu'une hâte : la serrer dans ses bras, peu importent les traditions Sang-Purs.

Désormais en compagnie de Dumbledore lui-même, son parrain ayant dû le quitter pour des raisons évidentes, Draco était incapable de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que contempler jusqu'à l'overdose son futur qui se lisait dans les braises hypnotisantes.

Son attente dura deux heures environ. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles il ne bougea pas d'un poil, assis par terre, à même la pierre. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles Dumbledore ne dit mot.

Puis, soudainement, cet elfe de maison qu'il avait à la fois aimé et détesté, Dobby, Transplana dans le bureau de son Directeur, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de son ancienne maîtresse. Comme il en avait été convenu, l'homme éleva sa baguette, ferma les yeux un instant et si naturellement que c'en était presque troublant, il abaissa les protections de l'école permettant ainsi à Dobby de faire pénétrer Narcissa dans l'enceinte du château.

La première vision qu'il eut de sa mère apprit à Draco que celle-ci avait été au mieux abandonnée dans un coin de son manoir sans vivres, au pire complètement maltraitée. De nature presque aussi blanchâtre que la sienne, Narcissa était désormais presque verte, maladive. Elle avait également perdue ses atours de reine. Elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à une souillon, mais elle n'était clairement plus qu'une pâle image de la déesse qu'elle avait un jour été. Faible, Narcissa l'était visiblement et, sans même prêter attention aux craquements de ses articulations qui grincèrent d'avoir été ignorées pendant si longtemps, Draco se releva d'un geste fluide pour accueillir sa mère dans ses bras, comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines.

-Draco, tu devrais emmener ta mère dans les quartiers de Severus pour qu'elle se repose, nous discuterons plus tard, murmura le Directeur, une main posée sur son épaule, l'empêchant presque de défaillir.

-Merci, s'étrangla Narcissa dans un sanglot qu'elle aurait autrefois jugé indigne de sa personne.

Et sans attendre plus longuement, Draco transporta sa mère au bas de l'escalier, aidé du Directeur.

.HPDM.

Après deux heures passées à faire les cent pas au pied de l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que son mentor n'était définitivement pas prêt à le recevoir. Il avait eu beau tenter de convaincre la gargouille de le laisser monter, celle-ci n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses attentes.

Et puisque ses multiples coups frappés à la porte n'avait rien donné, il s'était désormais décidé à employer la manière forte, à savoir sa magie. Il se trouvait déjà particulièrement patient puisque en tant de crise, il aurait fait irruption dans le bureau après seulement dix minutes d'attente, qu'il ne s'en voulait pas tellement de succomber à l'appel de ses pouvoirs.

Oui, d'un instant à l'autre, il allait donc utiliser sa magie... après un léger passage par les toilettes. Quelle idée avait bien pu lui prendre de se contenter de boisson lors de son repas du midi?

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir trouvé des cabinets et s'être soulagé, Harry eut le plaisir de constater qu'il n'allait pas avoir à faire des simagrées pour être autorisé à voir le Directeur, pour la simple raison que celui-ci se trouvait désormais dans le couloir. Légèrement étonné, Harry n'hésita pas à accourir en direction de son mentor mais au moment où il allait s'annoncer, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore ne tenait pas simplement debout. Chancelant, sa main droite posée contre le mur lui donnait un soutien semblait-il nécéssaire. À quelques mètres seulement de l'homme, Harry vit qu'il était blême et que sa difficulté à respirer paraissait quasiment fatales.

-Professeur, s'exclama Harry en retenant le Directeur sur le point de tomber. Que se passe-t-il?

-Oh, Harry, soupira l'homme à la fois soulagé et embêté. Peux-tu me reconduire jusqu'à mon bureau, s'il te plait.

 _Seulement si vous me dites ce qui se passe_ , pensa très fort Harry mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait à présent une bonne idée de ce qui n'allait pas chez Albus. Sa main gauche, à l'allure carbonisée, étendue au plus loin de son corps demeurait en toute logique le point d'orgue du mal de l'homme.

Obéissant à l'ordre, Harry accompagna son mentor, marche après marche, l'envie furieuse de tirer la langue à la gargouille le prenant lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Seul son savoir-vivre lui permit de se retenir.

Arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry aida l'homme à s'installer et avant que ce dernier ait pu le congédier, il prit place dans le second fauteuil de la pièce. Dumbledore ne fut pas particulièrement gêné de sa présence et de sa requête évidente. Il était tellement mal en point que pour un temps, il en oublia presque Harry, communiant avec son phœnix qui était en train de pleurer, avec une tristesse certaine, sur sa main. Surpris, Harry remarqua que les larmes ne guérissaient pas les doigts à jamais marqués mais une sorte d'anneau magique se forma des gouttes salées se plaçant sur le poignet du Directeur pour protéger le reste de son corps du maléfice.

-Que vous est-il arrivé? demanda le jeune homme après une dizaine de minutes alors qu'il commençait à bouillir sur sa chaise. Vous devez me le dire.

-Je crois que je n'ai de toute façon plus le choix, Harry, répondit Albus. Ce que tu vas entendre ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, tu dois me le promettre.

-Bien sûr, Professeur, s'enthousiasma Harry avec un peu trop de ferveur.

-Je crains que ta soif d'apprendre et d'agir, certes étanchée par mes informations, ne devienne que plus proéminente et amère, mon garçon. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Avant de t'expliquer les circonstances qui m'ont conduit à être touché par ce maléfice, je dois te demander si tu te rappelles de ce dont nous avons discuté la dernière fois concernant les Horcruxes.

-Comment pourrais-je jamais l'oublier, Professeur, murmura Harry alors qu'il était pris d'un frisson de dégout.

-En effet, Harry. Il se trouve que, lorsque je t'ai parlé de la Bague des Gaunt ainsi que du nombre d'Horcruxes réalisés par Voldemort, j'ai gardé quelques faits sous silence. Des faits, certes importants, que je ne voulais pas te révéler avant le moment propice, disons clairement fatidique. Mais, j'ai peur pour ma quête des Horcruxes, et suite aux évènements des derniers jours, je pense qu'il est plus que nécessaire pour moi de t'avouer l'entière vérité. Je vais commencer par ce qui me semble le plus facile. À de nombreuses reprises, tu as cherché à savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé à ma main. Tu l'as deviné, celle-ci s'est retrouvé dans cet état peu de temps après que j'ai acquis la Bague des Gaunt. Attiré par son pouvoir et fier de la brandir à mon index, j'ai passé la Bague à mon doigt oubliant toutes les règles de sûreté que je connais pourtant. Certes, le maléfice était coriace et il aurait pu fortement m'endommager. Ma main s'est retrouvée infectée par les protections mises par Voldemort. Ce n'est cependant pas ce qui a signé mon arrêt de mort.

-Votre arrêt de mort, murmura Harry, horrifié de ce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

Il fixa alors son mentor, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, une furieuse envie de vomir l'étreignant.

-Severus a permis au maléfice de rester concentré sur ma main pour quelques temps mais chaque fois que j'utilise ma magie, comme je l'ai fait ce soir, je m'affaiblis et seul Fumseck et ses larmes peuvent me soulager. Mais, ou en étais-je déjà? Oui, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose de très important, Harry, dans notre chasse aux Horcruxes. Détruire son âme est un acte horrifique qui anéantit la partie humaine à l'intérieur d'une personne et de ce fait, quiconque tente de détruire un Horcruxe, quiconque tente de toucher à l'âme d'un autre et de l'exterminer, reçoit une sentence de mort. C'était idiot de ma part de vouloir détruire l'âme de Voldemort. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai été noble en faisant cela pour t'empêcher de le faire. J'étais piqué dans mon orgueil après avoir reçu le maléfice de la Bague et je voulais prouver que j'étais encore capable d'utiliser ma magie à bon escient. Je n'en ai récolté qu'une mort certaine.

-Professeur, je ne comprends pas, objecta Harry qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'étendre sur la mort présumée de son mentor. Vous venez de vous contredire au sein d'une même phrase. Si personne ne peut toucher et détruire l'âme d'un autre, pourquoi en ai-je été capable avec l'Horcruxe du journal intime? Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Comme toujours, tu es perspicace, Harry. Ceci m'amène à mon deuxième mensonge par omission. Crois-moi, mon garçon, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à t'expliquer cela, uniquement par lâcheté, soit dit en passant. Lorsqu'il a cherché à te tuer, alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, afin de mettre un terme à la Prophétie, Voldemort qui voulait sans aucun doute créer un Horcruxe grâce à ta mort, l'a fait sans s'en rendre compte. Le maléfice de l'Avada Kedavra ayant rebondi sur lui du fait de la protection donnée par ta mère, l'Horcruxe ainsi formé s'est placé dans le seul être encore en vie de la pièce, à savoir, toi, Harry.

-Non, marmonna le brun avant de crier plus fort. Non! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas l'Horcruxe de Voldemort.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, tenta de l'apaiser Dumbledore mais la tristesse qu'on pouvait voir luire dans ses yeux ne pouvait mentir. Même si ta personne entière n'est pas un Horcruxe, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort réside bien derrière ta cicatrice.

L'horreur de la chose était trop grande pour qu'Harry puisse réaliser l'ampleur d'une telle révélation. Pourtant, l'envie irrépressible de frotter sa cicatrice, de gratter cet endroit qui lui faisait souvent si mal, ne tarda pas à l'engloutir. S'il avait pu, il aurait arracher cette marque, ce signe de la présence en lui de son ennemi. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Harry ne s'aperçut même pas que Dumbledore s'était levé mais tout à coup, ses mains, qui s'étaient retrouvées naturellement sur son front, furent prises dans l'étau de celles de son mentor.

-Je suis désolé, reprit l'homme, des larmes au coin des yeux. Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi, de vivre avec un tel poids sur tes épaules, Harry. J'aimerais tant que les choses soient différentes. J'aimerais...

-Depuis quand le savez-vous? le coupa Harry, la voix un peu trop froide pour lui plaire - elle ressemblait bien trop à celle de Voldemort.

-Disons que je m'en doute depuis des années maintenant mais je n'en ai eu la confirmation que l'année dernière lorsque Voldemort t'a possédé.

-Et vous ne m'avez rien dit, lui reprocha Harry. Vous m'avez non seulement laissé seul supporter ces crises insupportables mais vous m'avez menti quand la vérité aurait pu apaiser mes souffrances. Combien de fois vous ai-je montré que j'étais inquiet de nos ressemblances? Combien de fois vous ai-je avoué que l'avoir dans ma tête me semblait incompréhensible et m'effrayait au-delà du possible?

-Harry, tu dois comprendre que je ne pensais pas mourir si tôt, je pensais pouvoir m'occuper de toute cela un maximum. Et puis, cela m'a toujours semblé si injuste. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser porter ce fardeau alors que tu venais tout juste de connaitre notre Monde, alors que tu apprenais à être un sorcier.

-Donc vous avez préféré me cacher la vérité?

-Oui et je ne peux pas le regretter. Si j'avais pu, je te l'aurais caché jusqu'au bout.

-Voilà qui est franc, au moins, ricana Harry, dans une imitation digne d'un Draco Malfoy.

-Mais ce n'est plus possible. Car tu vas devoir mener ce combat, non pas seul mais en tant que leader. Et tu dois avoir toutes les cartes en main pour le réussir.

-Et que suis-je censé faire? s'enquit Harry. Etant donné vos explications, je ne vois pas mille solutions. La Prophétie a tort lorsqu'elle dit que l'un d'entre nous va mourir. Pour le rendre mortel, c'est à moi de quitter ce monde.

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont se passer. Tu vas, dans un premier temps, devoir détruire chaque Horcruxe physique. Toi seul pourra les toucher réellement et les détruire mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix t'aideront à les trouver. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, je serais là durant cette étape. Après cela, il te faudra détruire l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de toi, sans pour autant mourir afin que tu achèves Voldemort. Après tout, avant d'avoir un morceau de son âme dans ta tête, tu étais Harry, juste Harry.

-Comment? Car, à moins que je ne m'abuse, admettons que j'arrive à extraire l'Horcruxe de ma tête, si je tente de le détruire, je mourrais forcément, puisque je n'aurais plus en moi, ce lien me permettant d'être marqué comme une extension de l'être qu'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

Et Dumbledore, qui était certes fier de l'intelligence et du discernement d'Harry, se mit à trembler de l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

.HPDM.

Quelques heures plus tard, de l'autre côté du château, Draco et Narcissa, finalement réveillée de sa sieste et de sa prise de potions régénérantes, étaient en train de déguster une tasse de thé bien chaud. Sa mère ayant déjà retrouvé un semblant de couleurs sur ses joues pâles, le Serpentard ne cessait de l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres dont il ne pouvait se départir. Assis sur le sol, près du sofa dans lequel elle s'était assoupie, Draco avait veillé sa mère avec attention, heureux de la savoir à ses côtés, même s'il ignorait encore les circonstances exactes ayant permis ce miracle. Il était curieux, bien sûr, mais alors que sa mère lui faisait désormais face, ses traits de nouveau impériaux, il n'osait poser ses questions.

Calmement, Narcissa sirota son Darjeeling savamment préparé par son ancien elfe de maison et lorsque le moment lui sembla opportun, elle se tourna vers son fils qui la regardait, heureux et inquiet à la fois.

-Que veux-tu savoir? demanda-t-elle à Draco, omnisciente face à son héritier surtout quand ce dernier trépignait avec cette même impatience dont il faisait preuve à cinq ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Nullement perturbé que sa mère lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Draco ouvrit la bouche immédiatement. Le temps était venu de s'expliquer.

-Comment s'est passé ta libération, laissa-t-il échapper sans y mettre les formes comme s'il était un infâme Gryffondor. Comment as-tu pu réussir à sortir du Manoir malgré la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Le rictus que lui offrit sa mère le rassura quant à sa gêne.

-Il y a trois jours de cela, j'ai reçu dans mes appartements la visite de Severus, expliqua Narcissa. Il ne m'a rien confié de vives voix, les murs ayant désormais des oreilles au Manoir. Mais il m'a discrètement transmis une note, bien entendu codée, sur laquelle j'ai pu déchiffrer un plan très simple me permettant de fuir notre maison. Le choix ne m'était pas vraiment laissé. Severus a su trouver les quelques mots nécessaires pour me convaincre. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne pouvais aller et venir à ma guise. Je n'avais de toute façon plus le droit de sortir de ma chambre, de peur de me faire insulter, voire même agresser par les serviteurs du Mage Noir. Dumbledore, puisqu'il était à l'origine du plan, avait eu l'idée d'utiliser Dobby pour passer les défenses de notre famille. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait passer celles présentes lorsque le Maître est là. Les amis de Dumbledore, les membres de cet Ordre du Phénix ont donc mis en place un stratagème faisant croire à une attaque. Severus s'est immédiatement rendu aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour se battre, bien qu'il soit un traitre, si j'ai bien compris. Le Manoir vidé, Dobby n'a eu aucune difficulté à venir me chercher. J'aurais certes pu Transplaner, si j'en avais encore était capable. Mais Severus avait vu en un regard que je n'étais plus en état. Tu connais le reste.

Choqué de ce monologue si sérieux de la part de sa mère, dit sous le ton d'une banale confidence, Draco regarda Narcissa avec de grands yeux, cherchant par tous les moyens à conserver un masque qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu en sa présence.

-Si un jour on nous avait dit que Dobby serait celui qui nous sauverait la vie… musa Draco, un petit sourire se frayant un chemin sur ses lèvres.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, reprit Narcissa d'un ton tranchant, c'est pourquoi cela a été nécessaire? Après tout, j'étais prisonnière du Manoir depuis de longs mois. Pourquoi maintenant, Draco? Tu n'es pas étranger à cette mission, j'en suis sûre.

Baissant les yeux comme si sa mère l'avait giflé, Draco ressentit les premiers doutes quant à son action s'immiscer en lui. Il ne pouvait néanmoins plus reculer.

-Je n'y suis pas étranger, c'est vrai, s'excusa presque le blondinet. Mais c'est Potter qui a insisté. Comment dire… Je suis désolé, Mère, mais, je ne pouvais pas aller au bout de ma tâche confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Et sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes de Draco se mirent à couler à foison sur ses joues.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour obéir aux ordres, Mère, je te le jure. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que je n'en étais pas capable, pour la simple raison que je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je n'ai jamais voulu suivre aveuglément un fou furieux. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Père puis chercher à vous protéger tous les deux car mes actions étaient si importantes pour notre famille. Et je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir ainsi, mais il faut que tu me pardonnes ma faiblesse. Quand j'ai su que j'allais tout quitter, j'ai également compris que je devais te sauver, même si tu voulais rester auprès de ton Maître, voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé de l'aide, voilà pourquoi tu as été délivrée.

-Mon Dragon, s'exclama Narcissa d'une voix douce et pourtant ferme - les larmes de Draco se tarissant d'un coup - crois-tu vraiment que cet homme vil à un jour était mon Maître? Moi aussi, je l'ai suivi pour ton Père. Certes, ses idéaux m'intéressaient quand j'étais plus jeune mais non seulement ne les a-t-il pas suivi, ils sont surtout passés au second plan de ma vie après ta naissance. Si j'avais pu m'enfuir avec toi dès qu'il est revenu, je l'aurais fait. Mais il y avait ton Père, et j'aime ton Père et le nom que nous portons est important pour moi. Mais ne vient surtout pas me parler de faiblesse quand ce que tu as fait demandait un réel courage. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies sauvé… car c'est bien ce que tu as fait Dragon, tu m'as sauvé.

Et sur ces paroles, Narcissa accueillit son fils dans ses bras qui y trouva chaleur et sécurité, comme par le passé. Une chaleur et une sécurité qui avaient néanmoins décru, lui qui désormais rêvait d'autres bras, plus masculins.

Malgré tout, Draco profita largement de l'étreinte de sa mère et lorsque le retour de Severus vint les interrompre, il eut du mal à s'extraire de son bienfait. Mais il n'avait pas véritablement le choix, surtout quand son parrain avait un conseil avisé au coin des lèvres : à savoir d'aller voir Dumbledore avant le début du repas.

.HPDM.

Sans en avoir conscience, après le choc des révélations de Dumbledore, Harry s'était retrouvé dans la même position que Draco avant lui, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Lui aussi était incapable de bouger, incapable de regarder ailleurs que dans les flammes de la cheminée, à contempler le futur inévitable de sa vie. De sa putain de vie.

Harry n'avait plus rien à faire dans le bureau du Directeur et il le savait bien. Pourtant, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas chassé. Il l'avait au contraire laissé dans sa bulle de solitude, assis au coin du feu, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, son menton posé sur ses genoux, dans une attitude tout à fait stupide de protection. Cette bulle était la seule protection qu'Harry ait jamais connu quand les bras de sa mère, les bras de son père lui avaient été arraché bien trop tôt. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier, ces nuits, parfois ces journées, où il s'était retrouvé dans cette exacte position à l'intérieur de son placard sous l'escalier. Il s'était senti si impuissant. Aussi impuissant qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Et même si à l'époque, il lui était arrivé de pleurer - pleurer sur un présent qu'il détestait, sur un passé qu'il aurait désiré différent, et sur un futur qui lui semblait détestable - il ne pouvait désormais plus verser de larmes sur l'injustice de sa vie. Elle était ce qu'elle était. Harry avait appris à vivre avec.

Pratiquement en transe alors qu'une unique phrase - un mantra désormais - prononcée par Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt tournait en boucle dans sa tête, Harry ne put qu'être surpris par l'arrivée soudaine d'un cortège de Serpentard, comprenant deux Malfoy. Harry, qui avait été averti entre temps du plan visant à secourir Narcissa, s'évita une crise cardiaque en voyant la mère de sa Némésis, et désormais amant d'un soir, d'autant plus lorsque celle-ci s'avança à sa rencontre, à peine l'eut-elle reconnu.

-Mr. Potter, s'exclama-t-elle. Je tenais à vous remercier. Draco m'a expliqué que vous étiez à l'origine de ma libération, de _notre_ libération.

Ses sourcils dressés de surprise face à ces remerciements, Harry se sentit rougir et avant de penser à s'arrêter, ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement le visage de Malfoy qui avait lui-même pris des couleurs. Avec plaisir, Harry remarqua en effet qu'en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, le blondinet avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux. Certes, ses traits étaient marqués du manque de nourriture mais sa joie à l'idée de voir sa mère faisait briller ses yeux, adoucissant son regard, le rendant d'autant plus délectable. Avec stupéfaction, Harry réalisa qu'il était heureux d'avoir la preuve que même les Sang-Purs pouvaient faire preuve d'affection et de considération.

Cette pensée agréable fut malheureusement très rapidement balayée par l'interruption de Dumbledore qui offrit à ses invités de s'asseoir autour de son bureau pour une discussion sérieuse. Immédiatement, le nouveau mantra d'Harry reprit sa place dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il avise de la présence de Malfoy à quelques centimètres de lui. Par un heureux hasard, probablement provoqué par Narcissa, Rogue n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se mettre entre lui et le blond. Assis donc à ces côtés, Harry considéra l'épreuve qu'il était en train de vivre avec plus de facilité.

Oubliant complètement le propos de la conversation qui ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas, Harry se concentra sur tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir du corps de Malfoy si proche de lui : sa chaleur à laquelle il voulait se coller, son odeur qui l'envoutait, sa peau qu'il savait douce malgré son aspect de marbre, ses yeux gris si expressifs, ses lèvres qu'il avait envie, non! besoin d'embrasser, de baiser de sa langue.

Les yeux fermés, Harry repensa à leur dernière étreinte et, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, plus déterminé que jamais, il se pencha millimètre après millimètre en direction du blondinet, observant attentivement les trois adultes qui ne semblaient pas faire attention à eux.

Lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup la main de Potter se poser sur sa cuisse, une main possessive, désespérée mais également sensuelle, sexuelle, Draco se trouva quelque peu étonné. Une semaine qu'il avait laissé la balle dans le camp du brun, une semaine durant laquelle celui-ci n'avait pas fait le moindre geste dans sa direction, si ce n'était l'observer minutieusement; il ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'attention et de désir. Dans l'instant, ses sens se mirent au diapason de ceux du Gryffondor et quand Potter eut l'audace d'effleurer son oreille de ses lèvres, Draco eut de grandes difficultés à ne pas gémir dans la seconde. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé aux mots qu'il prononça ensuite.

-Si tu veux me rendre la pareille, murmura Harry, rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande à minuit.

Relâchant la cuisse du blondinet de peur de l'attaquer à même le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry vit Malfoy serrer brièvement ses poings. Un signe de manque de contrôle ? De désir? De rejet? Non, il n'y avait aucun rejet dans les frémissements du corps du Serpentard. Et Harry n'avait de toute façon plus envie de se triturer les méninges avec tout cela.

Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui en effet qu'il cesse de réfléchir à ses sentiments et qu'il les vive tout simplement. Il en avait désormais la ferme intention.

…

RAR des Guests:

 **Lu** : deux chapitres et puis plus rien pendant une semaine... que je suis vilaine. Pas grand chose de charnel pour l'instant, effectivement. Tout est dans la subtilité et l'exploration des sentiments, c'est ce que je préfère. Je me suis éclatée à raconter le match de Quidditch. Quant à Ginny... t'inquiète, tu vas en apprendre plus par la suite. Rogue ne fait jamais de conneries, voyons. :)

 **CQFD** : Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews... Non, mais dans le genre j'adore. C'était normal de me faire pardonner. Alors, non, le monstre n'est pas de la jalousie mais on se rapproche dans le sens où c'est une émotion forte induite par les actions d'autrui... Par contre, tu as raison, chez Harry, tout prendre toujours des proportions dramatiques... C'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Tes théories sont très intéressantes, tu devrais écrire toi aussi. Rogue se bonifier? Hum, pas sûr. On verra. à moins que ce ne soit les autres qui empirent. Il est génial ce Dumby là, n'est-ce pas? J'adore accentuer le trait qui est parfois trop subtil dans les livres. Mais oui, c'est un manipulateur... La pauvre Mione, elle est gentil voyons, elle s'inquiète de son amie. Bon, ok, je vais l'envoyer fouiner du côté du roux. De toute façon, elle va bientôt tout comprendre, elle est trop intelligente cette fille. Rogue n'agit jamais en adulte quant il est question d'Harry, ça c'est sûr, et c'est le plus jouissif à écrire. Et alors, cette interruption de Rogue, c'était juste trop bon. Du coup, Harry est reparti pour un tour de questionnement. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain chapitre... hihihi. Peu importe les manoeuvres de Rogue, Harry va prendre ses responsabilités. Après tout, c'est lui qu'est allé cherché Draco au départ. Personne ne se mettra entre eux, même pas... Non, je dis rien. Lol. Ouais, j'ai posté plus tôt, et maintenant super tard... Continue de faire ta Skeeter, car ça aussi c'est très jouissif. Bisous.


	8. Chapter 7 : Lord of our Sharing

Note : Chapitre important, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter!

…

Chapitre 7 : Lord of our Sharing

 **1er Juin 1997**

L'envie de s'arracher la tête, à l'aide de ses ongles, d'ouvrir sa cicatrice pour sortir à mains nues cet Horcruxe qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir en lui était encore présente et Harry dut s'en remettre à sa seule force d'esprit pour ne pas se soumettre à son désir.

Il en était un autre, de désir, auquel il ne pouvait désormais plus, auquel il ne _voulait_ plus échapper. Deux semaines qu'il voulait y succomber… Il avait été fort mais les révélations de Dumbledore et ce qu'il lui demandait de faire l'avaient trop ébranlé pour qu'il ait encore le courage et voit la nécessité de lutter.

Il n'avait même pas demandé l'avis de Dumbledore concernant sa relation avec Malfoy. D'une part car, pour l'heure, l'homme le dégoutait. D'autre part, car il était persuadé que c'était la bonne solution. La seule, vraiment.

Attendre minuit, supporter le dîner dans la Grande Salle où Malfoy brillait par son absence, supporter la présence de ses amis et leur bonne humeur fut un supplice. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre la Salle sur Demande pour enfin s'abandonner à Malfoy. Entièrement. Pour oublier tout. Il n'existait qu'un moyen pour ce faire : perdre tout contrôle, se donner corps et âme, finir à la merci de Malfoy. Purement et simplement.

Trouver une excuse pour quitter la Salle Commune ne fut pas difficile. Une simple question de regard, sans doute désespéré, bien interprété par ses amis et ceux-ci le laissèrent partir. Hermione ne lui dit rien, voyant clairement le mal être du jeune homme. Elle avait de toute façon décidé d'écouter les conseils de Ron en lâchant un peu de lest à Harry. Elle n'avait aucun doute que son ami viendrait les chercher au moment qu'il jugerait nécessaire et opportun. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry était devenu plus solitaire que jamais, plus renfermé que jamais. Le voir sortir ainsi du lieu de vie des Gryffondor, largement après le couvre-feu n'était donc pas une surprise, davantage une fatalité, elle le laissa faire, la mort dans l'âme. Comme beaucoup s'évertuait à le lui rappeler, elle n'était pas sa mère et elle se devait donc d'agir en amie.

Après trente minutes à attendre impatiemment la venue de son camarade adossé au mur de pierre, à minuit précisément, Harry vit avec soulagement la silhouette de Malfoy approcher au bout du couloir du septième étage et tout son stress des dernières heures eut finalement raison de lui.

Sentant son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Harry dut se restreindre pour ne pas courir en direction de celui qui allait être son amant. Il le laissa venir, comptant mentalement chacun de ses pas, notant son extrême lenteur qu'il identifia à une parade amoureuse d'un nouveau genre. Harry prit le temps d'apprendre par coeur les expressions visibles sur les traits aristocratiques de Malfoy. Il s'en reput avec ferveur jusqu'à ce que le blondinet atteigne son espace personnel.

Alors, enfin, il l'attaqua. Il fondit sur lui telle une bête affamée et Malfoy répondit comme un assoiffé - sans aucun mouvement de recul, sa bouche directement ouverte pour recevoir la langue adverse.

La peur qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières heures concernant son futur, cette forme si caractéristique de désespoir qu'il connaissait si bien, brûla ses veines, l'enflammant, alors que sa soif de Malfoy le dévorait.

Harry attrapa son rival à la taille, l'entrainant sans peur ni honte vers la Salle sur Demande, la porte de la chambre qu'il avait demandé dès son arrivée dans le couloir visible sur la pierre.

Avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait probablement dû, Harry immobilisa le blond contre la porte refermée.

-Putain, Potter, murmura le Serpentard, sa voix clairement appréciative malgré son voeu de le réprimander - il ne pouvait néanmoins échapper au gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres.

Potter était de nouveau étreint du même feu de ces passions rageuses dont il avait lui seul le secret. Ses yeux flamboyaient et comme lors de leur première fois, Draco se sentit désiré et il en éprouva un plaisir immense. Il aimait voir Potter agir de la sorte. Qui, sur cette terre, de normalement constitué aurait pu ne pas succomber à une telle vision? C'était impossible et Draco en était clairement incapable, même s'il se désespérait de telles émotions, lui qui avait voulu profiter de cette opportunité pour montrer, pour se prouver à lui-même, qu'il pouvait être différent.

Mais, sous les mains d'Harry, inexpérimentées et pourtant si expertes, Draco était réduit à une soumission totale. Une soumission à son désir, _leur_ désir. Alors, même s'il le regretterait très probablement plus tard, il se laissa emporter. Par les bras de Potter qui le transportèrent jusqu'au lit, seul mobilier de la pièce. Par la force de sa passion, surtout.

Après l'avoir embrassé à en perdre la raison, le brun entreprit de le déshabiller, retirant de concert ses propres vêtements. Il ne s'était visiblement pas accaparé d'un excès d'habits : un simple t-shirt noir, trop grand pour lui surmontant un jeans délavé.

Draco, lui, avait conservé son uniforme et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Potter lui retira un à un les accessoires faisant de lui un Serpentard. Sa cravate notamment.

Malgré sa hâte certaine, le Gryffondor prit son temps, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire dans les toilettes du sixième étage. Draco étendu au milieu du lit, Potter embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau albâtre ainsi dévoilée, le blondinet s'en délectant largement.

Oui, sous la volonté d'Harry Potter, Draco se retrouvait faible et il aimait cela. Il n'allait certainement pas rechigné à éprouver le plaisir qu'il savait venir. Il l'avait après tout attendu durant deux atroces semaines.

Pourtant, lorsque leurs corps se retrouvèrent entièrement dénudés, glissant l'un contre l'autre avec une luxure non feinte, les gémissements des deux hommes résonnant dans la pièce chaque fois que leurs membres dressés se rencontraient, Potter ne fit pas ce que Draco attendait. D'aussi loin qu'il le connaisse, il ne l'avait jamais fait en même temps…

Draco s'était imaginé écarter les jambes, de bon coeur ou bien encouragé par les mains du brun tenant en étau ses cuises. Il s'était imaginé se faire préparer avec attention et peut-être même un peu de tendresse, pas comme lors de leur première fois. Il s'était imaginé se faire enfin pénétrer, sa jouissance fulgurante à l'idée d'avoir le Gryffondor au plus près, au plus profond de lui.

Mais rien de tout cela ne vint, car, après un dernier baiser d'une douceur exemplaire, déposé par Potter sur ses lèvres, celui-ci se retourna, ventre à plat sur le matelas, entrainant dans son mouvement Draco qui se retrouva torse contre dos, bouche contre cou et érection contre fesses galbées.

-À ton tour, Malfoy, s'exclama tout à coup Potter comme si c'était la phrase la plus naturelle à prononcer, à entendre dans un moment pareil.

Et Draco se figea sans attendre, son coeur s'arrêtant dans sa poitrine. Son corps frissonnant comme si la pièce s'était tout à coup chargée d'une fraîcheur polaire, Draco se positionna à genou derrière Potter. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il _voulait_ faire pourtant il était incapable d'avancer. Et de fait, il prit quelques secondes pour observer Potter. Pas observer son corps, ses courbes et ses formes idéales pour ses yeux. Non, observer sa personnalité, sa force, l'essence même qui constituait son être et qu'il pouvait percevoir dans chaque parcelle de ses épaules solides, de son dos viril, de ce corps entier qui ne tremblait pas, seulement emprunt de détermination.

Potter était un véritable dominant, un dominant né. Un dominant même dans cette position qu'il était en train d'adopter, à quatre pattes, les jambes suffisamment écartées pour recevoir le blond. Et cette vision de perfection fit s'arrêter Draco. Potter était... parfait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et lui portait dans son coeur des envies de soumission, des envies qu'il détestait, des envies qui lui faisaient honte.

Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, son incapacité à agir se fit remarquer et Harry, dans son impatience, réagit à l'instinct.

-Dépêche toi, Malfoy. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, maintenant.

Comment faisait-il, Potter, pour toujours sembler si confiant, si sûr de lui, sans peur, dans n'importe quelle situation? Comment faisait-il quand lui, Draco qui avait enfin la possibilité physique de mettre un terme à toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, à ce désir qui le tiraillait depuis des jours, se retrouvait à hésiter?

-Je, bégaya-t-il en fixant les fesses de son rival - des fesses dont il avait envie mais qui l'effrayaient tout autant. Je suis désolé mais je crois que tu avais raison. La ligne entre la haine et l'amour est trop fine. Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, d'un coup, sans te préparer, sans te regarder, sans que tout soit personnel. Car ça l'est.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et un instant, Draco craignit que tout allait s'arrêter, qu'il en avait trop dit, même si c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Potter allait partir, et l'abandonner, se rappelant où il était mais surtout avec qui il était, comprenant à quel point cette idée était stupide. Mais bien sûr, Potter ne fit rien de tout cela. Malgré sa personnalité de Gryffondor, son visage portant ses émotions en étendard, il était également imprévisible et ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.

-Pour ce qui est de ton premier problème, répondit-il sans se retourner, semblant davantage amusé qu'exaspéré. Il suffit de demander à la salle. En général, elle s'occupe très bien de nos petites demandes, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu devrais le savoir. Mais quant au reste, Malfoy, c'est à toi de voir.

Et après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il voulait un miroir face à eux, Harry fixa ses émeraudes sur les orbes tempétueuses de son reflet dans la glace. La vue était extrêmement érotique, plus érotique encore que ce qu'il avait anticipé et il dut se retenir pour ne pas rompre sa promesse en suppliant Malfoy de le prendre sans attendre ou bien en commençant à se toucher lui-même quand l'autre semblait une fois de plus désespéré... et néanmoins excité.

Mais il se retint, voyant le tremblements des mains du blondinet.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides, Malfoy? souffla Harry après de longues secondes d'attente. Est-ce que tu me veux, moi et mon cul? Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ma virginité?

Peut-être que des paroles si crues finiraient par sortir Malfoy de sa torpeur? La manoeuvre d'Harry sembla fonctionner mais la phrase que le blond prononça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il attendait.

-Pourquoi as-tu sauvé ma mère, Potter, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on se connait? Malgré ce que ma famille t'a fait…

-T'es vraiment en train de me demander ça maintenant? s'enquit Harry en accentuant ses mots d'un geste, montrant leurs deux corps, prêts à s'emboiter.

-J'ai besoin de savoir et il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux recevoir ta réponse.

-Très bien, Malfoy, la voilà ma réponse. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, pour toi.

Et cet aveu loin de satisfaire le Serpentard le plongea dans un choc encore plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tourne la tête, tordant son corps à s'en faire mal, afin d'attraper le visage de Malfoy pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Fais quelque chose, murmura-t-il au bord de ses lèvres, ne manquant pas de relever l'ironie de telles paroles quand cette phrase avait été prononcée deux semaines plus tôt par le blondinet lui-même.

À la différence de Malfoy, Harry ne le fit pas par désespoir ni crainte, seulement pour réveiller son rival et pour que celui-ci lui offre ce qu'il lui avait déjà donné gracieusement.

Son geste et ses mots, enfin efficaces, furent le signe déclencheur d'un baiser d'une violence désirable pour Harry, Malfoy montrant enfin de quoi il était fait.

Le baiser en entraina un second, puis un troisième jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne sa position, laissant le Serpentard face à son destin.

Draco voulait faire ça bien. Même s'il ne désirait pas y songer pour l'instant, il voulait faire l'amour à Potter. Mais ses mains tremblaient avec une telle vigueur et les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient d'une telle intensité, et cette vision qu'il avait dans le miroir de son ennemi de toujours était si orgasmique, qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à aller au bout de la préparation qu'il s'était imaginé. Potter accepta la douleur comme un bon soldat, sa seule réaction étant de souffler :

-Putain, Malfoy, comment est-ce que t'as supporté de t'empaler sur moi…

 _Parce que j'étais drogué à ta simple présence, et que la douleur était le rappel le plus efficace que tout ceci était bien réel et ne pourrait donc se reproduire_ , pensa Draco mais il ne dit rien, de peur de gâcher le moment.

À moitié enfoncé en Potter, submergé par un plaisir foudroyant, Draco, qui avait voulu voir les yeux de son amant, chercha à se concentrer sur le regard vert du brun, pour se contrôler et ne pas jouir en l'espace d'une seconde seulement. Malheureusement, cette entreprise ne fut pas couronnée de succès. Car c'est dans les yeux de Potter que Draco se perdit, comme il se perdait en tout temps. C'est dans ces yeux si remplis d'émotions qu'il trouva sa jouissance. Bouger ne faisait même pas partie de ses priorités. Vivre dans le regard de Potter lui suffisait et c'est ainsi qu'il fut saisi d'un orgasme irrésistible.

Ses yeux brièvement fermés pour pallier au mieux sa soudaine décharge d'adrénaline, c'est dans le regard de Potter qu'il comprit également ce qui venait de se passer. Et immédiatement, une honte sans précédent tomba sur lui, et Draco sentit une peur sans nom s'emparer de lui. Ses pupilles grises se voilèrent de souffrance, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il était désespéré, presque aussi désespéré qu'il l'avait été dans les toilettes alors qu'il avait en tête des idées suicidaires sur les bords.

Pourquoi se devait-il qu'éventuellement Malfoy finisse toujours désespéré durant leur rencontre? Harry se le demandait sérieusement, lui qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant. Oh, il savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé, les fluides du blond étant là pour le rappeler, mais il ne comprenait pas l'embarras qu'il avait vu luire dans les pupilles tempétueuses. De l'embarras mais également de la culpabilité.

Il n'y avait pas de honte à être un peu trop excité par l'intensité d'un tel évènement… Harry ne le ressentait pas comme tel, en tout cas. Il se sentait plutôt fier, d'être parvenu à mettre Malfoy dans un état de plaisir si fort qu'il ait été capable de jouir après seulement quelques instants passés à l'intérieur de lui. Ses muscles internes étaient d'ailleurs plutôt reconnaissants. Il se demandait encore comment Malfoy avait fait pour supporter les coups de butoir qu'il lui avait lui-même donné. Il n'avait clairement pas été tendre, mais le blond avait semblé aimé. Maintenant, il regrettait quelque peu son empressement. Le Serpentard avait dû avoir des difficultés pour s'asseoir par sa faute…

… Ce qui n'était rien comparé au trouble qu'il pouvait lire présentement sur les traits de Malfoy. En réalité, il le devinait plutôt qu'autre chose, car dans un geste légèrement puéril, le blond avait placé son avant-bras devant ses yeux, un bouclier pour sa honte.

Harry ne pouvait le supporter. D'une part car il était encore excité et comptait bien finir leur interlude par quelque chose de plus satisfaisant mais peut-être surtout car il ne gérait vraiment pas les peines rencontrées par le blondinet. Il ne voulait pas en être à l'origine. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Resserrant son sphincter à plusieurs reprises pour sortir une nouvelle fois Malfoy de sa stupeur, Harry dut recourir à l'autorité de son discours pour forcer le blond à faire ce qu'il désirait.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il fiévreusement, sa main ayant trouvé son membre endurci alors qu'il s'était mis à genou.

Malfoy obtempéra dans la seconde, les yeux rouges, les joues rouges également d'émotions contradictoires. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser peut-être ou exprimer sa gène à l'idée d'observer Harry se toucher si intimement, mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de formuler sa pensée, la vision érotique d'un Harry se masturbant ses yeux plongés dans les siens, lui ôtant tout sens commun.

Bouche bée, Draco fixa Potter, une nouvelle fois si dominant dans ses gestes, si sûr de lui. Il l'enviait et le désirait tout à la fois. Après quelques mouvements de main bien placés, assez vif, son sexe redevenu mou glissa du brun, emportant avec lui un flot de sa semence. Il allait se saisir du drap pour retirer ce qui devait être désagréable pour le Gryffondor mais Potter arrêta son geste, portant sa main gauche jusque-là inactive à son intimité pour recevoir ce liquide si personnel qu'il plaça à même son sexe.

Draco avait conscience qu'il aurait dû être horrifié, choqué, écoeuré… Cette attitude n'était clairement pas celle d'un Sang-Pur, d'une personne digne. Il était néanmoins très loin d'être dégouté et pas encore arrivé au bout de ses surprises. Il était jaloux de son sperme qui caressait Potter de façon si sensuelle. Il aurait voulu être à sa place, lui qui était trop stupéfait pour bouger… et en bonne voie d'être de nouveau complètement excité.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres alors qu'il sentait l'érection de Malfoy pointer dans sa direction, Harry se finit en quelques mouvements de bras supplémentaires et, attendant à peine que ses jets de sperme aient fini d'atterrir sur ce qui était le plus proche, son corps, le lit, peu importe, il se retourna pour attraper le blondinet, l'immobilisant contre le matelas et se plaçant dans l'instant entre ses jambes. S'il devait être tout a fait franc, c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'aurait pénétré. Il en mourait d'envie. Mais, dans un sens, il comprenait que cette soirée - cette nuit - était réservée à Malfoy et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Assurément, sa bouche sur le sexe de son rival encore luisant de son sperme ne gâcherait rien du tout. Au contraire.

C'est ce que le gémissement, le cri guttural de Malfoy lui apprit. Et cette main qui s'enfonça dans sa chevelure, guidant ses gestes avec violence. Et cette lèvre, mordue jusqu'à faire couler le sang…

Non, Draco n'était pas dégouté par ce que Potter était en train de lui faire. La fellation en elle-même n'était déjà plus nouvelle, mais le brun faisait tout à la fois, le goutant intimement, se goutant intimement, et Draco en avait la tête qui tournait. Les mouvements de tête de Potter s'accentuèrent, devenant presque douloureux tant ils étaient bons et Draco sut, avec peut-être une milliseconde d'avance qu'il allait jouir. Il n'eut bien entendu pas le temps de prévenir Potter qui ne se serait de toute façon pas retiré. Leur première expérience sexuelle l'ayant clairement montré.

Sa bouche remplie du sexe de Malfoy, Harry se retrouva à s'étouffer sur la semence inattendue du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il force sa gorge à se détendre. Avalant sans même se poser la question, ses yeux trouvèrent le Serpentard avec délectation. Emeraude contre hématite, une tension extrême explosa dans la Salle. Il était évident qu'après ce soir, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Comprenant que l'intensité de l'instant risquait d'effrayer Malfoy, l'effrayer lui-même s'il n'y prenait pas garde, Harry se saisit de sa baguette pour éteindre les lumières de la pièce, le plafond étoilé s'illuminant. Et dans l'obscurité, il s'allongea auprès du corps brûlant de son rival, sans vraiment se toucher, sans pour autant se séparer. Désormais, il n'était plus question de se quitter.

Alors que le corps de Malfoy était saisi de quelques frissons qu'Harry sentit courir sur son corps, il attrapa la couverture la plus proche pour recouvrir le blond et dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, afin surtout, d'entendre le sourire de Malfoy, un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il déclara de but en blanc :

-Je crois que je suis gay!

Et Malfoy éclata d'un rire puissant, aussi joyeux que nerveux, aux tendances hystériques.

Lorsque les rires de Draco se furent taris, celui-ci se retrouva suffisamment détendu, suffisamment confiant en la réaction de Potter pour se mettre à parler. Certes, l'obscurité aidait grandement mais si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il se retrouverait à échanger des confidences sur l'oreiller avec Potter, il se serait empressé de consulter son médecin de famille. Pourtant, c'est tout à fait volontairement qu'il s'exclama:

-Je n'en reviens pas que ça ait duré si peu de temps...

L'aveu le plus délicat qui le fit rougir en plus de repenser à sa réaction initiale. Mais étrangement, les gloussements de Potter qui l'auraient sans nul doute par le passé mis dans un état de rage avancé lui apportèrent réconfort, soulagement et un besoin encore plus grand de se confier.

-Et dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver ta prostate, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs... désolé.

Sentant plus que voyant Potter se rebiffer sous cette excuse, Draco se décida à poursuivre.

-Je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois, je ferais mieux... ou disons que je m'efforcerais de t'apporter plus de satisfaction comme je l'ai fait, la première fois.

-La prochaine fois... murmura Potter sans que Draco puisse deviner le sens de son ton.

Il préféra cette fois-ci garder le silence, surtout en entendant Potter pousser un faible soupir.

-Plus moyen de retourner en arrière maintenant... musa Harry, telle une prière, lui qui n'en revenait pas de la décision qu'il était en train de prendre.

Mais après la mise à nu figurée de Malfoy, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire... ce qu'il voulait faire, ce dont il avait besoin.

-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour revenir vers toi après une semaine à te fuir d'une certaine façon. Si cette nuit avait été notre première fois, j'aurais probablement reparlé d'erreur. Mais quand on recommence la même erreur en un si bref laps de temps, je crois qu'il faut cesser de se voiler la face.

-Putain, Potter, j'ignorais que tu connaissais des mots si compliqués, s'exclama Malfoy mais sans animosité dans son ton, ce qui fit rigoler Harry.

-Je l'ignorais également, ajouta-t-il. Il faut croire que tu déteins déjà sur moi.

-Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que le vilain Serpentard influence ainsi le gentil héros, ironisa le blond, sa main cherchant au même moment celle du brun comme pour se rassurer.

Sur un coup de tête, Harry l'attrapa puis lia leurs doigts dans un geste tendre. Instantanément, le souffle de Malfoy se fit court mais à la fois plus profond.

-Tu es dangereux, Potter, murmura le blondinet alors que le Gryffondor dessinait des arabesques de ses doigts.

-Et je vais l'être encore plus, avoua Harry, les yeux fixés vers le plafond étoilé, se réjouissant de cette obscurité si adéquate pour se confier. Comme je te le disais, je t'ai demandé de me retrouver pour une raison. Avant que tu arrives avec ta mère et Rogue dans le bureau du Directeur, Dumbledore m'a donné des nouvelles qui m'ont perturbé et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraisse, tu es le seul, Malfoy qui pouvais m'aider à aller mieux, à les oublier dans un premier temps puis à les absorber. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de les partager avec toi, même si j'ignore si je peux te faire confiance. Mais j'en suis à un point où ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me faire mariner, s'écria le blondinet qui n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense insoutenable.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Malfoy?

Rougissant, même si Potter ne pouvait le voir, Draco se racla la gorge faiblement, hésitant à se montrer tout à fait franc, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de mensonges entre eux.

-Père m'en a déjà vaguement parlé, oui, répondit-il sans une once de fierté dans son ton. Même si j'ignore la formule et le rituel permettant leur création.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi dans ce domaine, Malfoy. Ce que je sais, en revanche, depuis le début de cette année, c'est que Voldemort à créer des Horcruxes dans le but d'obtenir l'immortalité. Il ne s'est pas arrêté à un seul, il les a multiplié. J'en ai détruit un durant notre deuxième année, sans même savoir ce que c'était réellement.

-C'était l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets et des attaques, murmura le blondinet, clairement impressionné.

-Effectivement, approuva Harry, légèrement inquiet de la suite de la conversation.

Mais, plutôt que de lui demander où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre, Malfoy voulut savoir ce qu'était l'objet choisi par Voldemort, une question qui ébranla Harry.

-Un journal intime que Voldemort avait confié à ton père et qu'il a placé dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley. Je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je ne crois même pas que Lucius ait su ce qu'était réellement l'objet. Il pensait certainement apporter des problèmes à Ginny, voire même peut-être la blesser mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle serait possédée par le souvenir de l'âme de son Maître.

-Quel con, le coupa le blondinet, jurant de façon étrangement naturelle.

-Qui ça?

-Mon père, bien sûr.

Harry, qui ne savait trop comment réagir face à cette réplique - il se voyait en effet mal insulter de la sorte le père de son amant - préféra changer de sujet.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étendue des dégâts de l'oeuvre de Voldemort ne s'arrête pas là. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais détruire l'âme d'un autre entraine la mort de celui qui la touche s'il n'a pas de connexion avec. Dumbledore n'a pas suivi ce conseil qui semble être pourtant basique selon ses dires, et donc, d'ici quelques semaines maintenant, il va mourir.

Peu certain de la manière d'aborder la suite, Harry s'accorda quelques secondes de pause, essayant de se mettre à la place de Malfoy qui devait sans nul doute penser à son père, ou à cette mission confiée par Voldemort concernant la chute ultime du Directeur, qui finirait donc bien par arriver. De ce fait, les premiers mots de Malfoy le troublèrent largement.

-Cela veut donc dire que tu as un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque tu n'es pas mort il y a quatre ans, n'est ce pas Potter? demanda-t-il comme s'il était surtout inquiet du sort d'Harry.

-J'ai bien une connexion particulière avec Voldemort, approuva Harry qui avait du mal à prononcer les mots pourtant nécessaire. J'ai une partie de son âme derrière ma cicatrice qui date du jour où il a tenté de m'assassiner.

Harry avait préféré ne pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de la réaction de Malfoy. Moquerie? Horreur? Pitié? Son rival de toujours aurait pu adopter des attitudes très différentes. Mais celle qu'il choisit fut la seule qu'Harry pouvait accepter.

Dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie qui aurait dû être mal placée mais qui ne l'était pourtant pas, gardant un silence religieux, il posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Harry, laissant la main du brun se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux normalement si bien rangés, désormais libres et humides de transpiration.

Malfoy soupira et c'est dans ce soupir qu'Harry lui raconta le reste de ses secrets. Enfin, presque tout. Il lui fit par de sa chasse aux Horcruxes et de leur destruction dont il devrait forcément s'acquitter. Sans trembler, Harry lui conta sa mission qui pourtant l'effrayait. Sans l'interrompre, Malfoy l'écouta attentivement, Harry puisant de la force dans son calme.

Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire en avouant tout cela, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Ne serait-ce que pour la perspicacité de Malfoy, et son intelligence qui pourraient lui être d'un grand soutien dans les jours à venir. Le blondinet ne lui fit aucune promesse d'aide et Harry ne lui en demanda pas, mais dans la réflexion qu'il musa discrètement, Harry put voir à quel point Malfoy le connaissait et avait confiance en lui, ce qui dans un sens était plus rassurant qu'un quelconque engagement.

-Malgré l'horreur de ce que tu viens de me raconter, Potter, dit-il au creux du cou d'Harry, son souffle chatouillant agréablement la clavicule du brun. Je sais qu'il y a pire, qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Je te connais et je sais qu'il faut un évènement plus grave pour ébranler Harry Potter au point qu'il l'admette de lui même.

-Tu as raison, Malfoy, répondit Harry en souriant avant d'offrir un léger baiser à la chevelure blonde. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à en discuter pour l'instant. Je dois d'abord traiter l'information pour comprendre ce qu'elle implique réellement.

-Je comprends, Potter, vraiment…

-De toute façon, ajouta Harry, légèrement effrayé de ses paroles. Tu m'as déjà aidé bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Malfoy et Harry vit, sans lumière, le sourcil du blond se dresser, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était intrigué.

-Oui, et je devrais te lancer un Oubliette à cause de toutes ces vérités avouées, après tout Dumbledore m'a formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Sauf que l'Elu ne lancerait jamais un tel sort à un innocent.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es loin d'être innocent, s'amusa Harry et il sentit sur sa peau nue, la moue du Serpentard. Tu seras étonné d'apprendre que je l'ai fait à une vraie innocente.

-Impossible, le contredit Malfoy.

Et pour une raison incompréhensible, Harry se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Il en avait envie, comme s'il souhaitait se vanter, et ainsi recevoir les louanges du blond. Pourtant, la situation n'appelait en rien une telle éloge.

-La semaine dernière, après la victoire de Gryffondor, j'ai demandé à Ginny de me retrouver à la sortie du terrain de Quidditch, expliqua Harry. Il fallait que j'arrive à prendre une décision concernant les sentiments que je croyais avoir pour elle et tout ce que notre soirée ensemble avait remis en cause. Je n'en pouvais plus de me triturer les méninges, de sentir cette force me pousser vers elle et en même temps mon envie, mon besoin d'être plus proche de toi. Alors j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était de l'embrasser et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Sa phrase n'était pas même achevée que Malfoy se détourna d'Harry, reprenant sa place dans le lit, suffisamment éloigné du brun pour ne pas le toucher.

-Pas besoin d'être jaloux, précisa Harry presque choqué de la réaction si virulente que sa confession venait de provoquer.

-Je ne le suis pas, s'enflamma le blond dans l'instant.

-Vraiment? douta Harry et avant même que Malfoy ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se positionna sur lui, ses mains de chaque côté du visage du Serpentard, leurs corps nus délicieusement étreints. Parce que si c'est le cas, rappelle-toi que toi, je n'ai pas eu le désir de tout te faire oublier et puis, je peux te dire que notre baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se pencha sur Malfoy, prenant de force ses lèvres jusqu'à arracher un gémissement au blond, auquel il répondit au centuple. Leur baiser dégénéra suffisamment pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux excités mais plutôt que de poursuivre leur désir, Harry préféra clore ce sujet délicat de leur conversation.

-Et juste pour que tu saches, Malfoy, reprit-il à un souffle de ses lèvres. J'ai su à l'instant même où ma bouche a touché la sienne que ce n'était pas bien. Mes sentiments pour elle sont apparus cette année et franchement, je ne me suis pas trop posé de question à leur sujet, j'étais bien trop occupé par toi - et oui, maintenant que je le dis à voix haute, je sais parfaitement comment ça a l'air, mais c'est comme ça. Depuis le début, j'ai comparé mes sentiments à un monstre que je sens en moi, un monstre qui dort la plupart du temps mais qui se réveille au moment les plus inattendus. Mais c'est un monstre que je peux dominer, que je peux oublier. Ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas avec toi, soit dit en passant, ça n'a jamais été le cas avec toi. Le fait est que comparer mes sentiments pour elle à la présence d'un monstre est probablement le signe que quelque chose cloche. Mais c'est seulement après avoir couché la première fois avec toi que je m'en suis rendu compte car tu as réveillé autre chose en moi. Et depuis que j'ai pris ma décision, c'est comme si le monstre s'était rendormi mais que je le sentais, latent, dans le fond de mon esprit, prêt à jaillir. Je sais que ça parait complètement fou mais oui, c'est comme si j'avais deux personnes en moi, une qui la veut, et une autre qui te veut toi.

-En réalité, Potter, ça ne me parait pas du tout fou, et je suis même étonné que tu n'aies pas fait le rapprochement toi-même. Tu parles d'une seconde personne en toi… à ce qu'il me semble, tu viens de me dire que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta tête.

-L'Horcruxe? le questionna Harry, intrigué. Mais pourquoi Voldemort serait-il intéressé par Ginny?

-Tu veux dire, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait-il s'arranger pour que tu sois intéressé par quelqu'un qui t'empêcherait ainsi de te concentrer sur lui? Ça me parait plutôt évident et très sensé comme plan.

Et malgré l'obscurité, Harry se concentra sur les pupilles de Malfoy, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la probabilité que ses paroles soient vraies.

Profitant de l'instant de faiblesse méditatif du Gryffondor, le blondinet retourna Harry sur le matelas pour se placer à califourchon sur lui, ses mains agrippant celles du brun au dessus de sa tête, les étoiles du ciel illuminant les hématites de Draco.

-Et juste pour que tu saches, Potter, dit-il en reprenant mot pour mot les précédents termes d'Harry. Je n'étais pas jaloux pour ça.

-Donc tu admets que tu l'étais, le coupa Harry en souriant mais Malfoy fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Je n'ai juste pas aimé ta façon de dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu lors de ta rencontre avec la Weaslette. Cela implique que tu aurais préféré que votre baiser te révèle que tu étais profondément amoureux d'elle. Et ça, non, ça ne me plait pas.

-De bien des manières, ça aurait été plus simple, Malfoy, tu dois le reconnaitre, répondit Harry avec franchise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fout au juste tous les deux. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Et pourtant, il semble évident que je ne peux pas rester éloigné de toi, et je ne vais pas me jeter à corps perdu dans une relation avec Ginny dont une seule partie de moi veut, dont je ne veux pas tout court, sincèrement. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de lui faire tout oublier.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, Potter… murmura Malfoy après quelques secondes de silence. Tu es quelqu'un de dangereux. Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, tu l'as toujours été.

-Et ça te donne envie de faire quoi? s'enquit Harry, les sourcils dressés en guise de challenge.

-Ça, tout simplement ça, répondit Malfoy avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, langue en tête.

Et durant de longues minutes, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Puis, petit à petit, leurs coeurs se calmèrent et sans savoir très bien comment il était arrivé là, Draco se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry.

Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce et peu à peu, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le sommeil les cueille.

…

RAR des Guests:

 **Lu** : J'espère que tes révisions se passent bien… Et un nouveau chapitre pour te féliciter. Oui, Draco va avoir l'esprit libre pour des activités plus agréables mais tout aussi intenses, comme ce chapitre l'a montré. :) Non, Harry n'y va jamais par quatre chemins. C'est un Gryffondor. lol. Harry est une tentation à laquelle on ne peut que céder et Draco est on ne peut plus d'accord avec moi. Pour le plan de Dumby, il va falloir attendre, c'est une des phases essentielles de mon histoire. J'attends les théories…

 **CQFD** : Eh non, je ne vais pas réécrire la chasse aux horcruxes, lol. Enfin, je vais la faire à ma sauce, c'est à dire qu'il y aura des Horcruxes, ok… Mais pour ce qui est de la chasse, faudra repasser. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Non pas de mauvaise grippe, d'ailleurs il ne faut surtout pas que je l'attrape. J'ai des graves problèmes de santé, et donc des moments de crise, et là, j'ai eu un nouveau souci, un ulcère à l'estomac… Enfin bref ce n'est pas intéressant.

Ryry n'a pas vu non que Drakychou était tout mignon, mais il va mater le vilain garçon en lui, au risque d'en devenir un lui-même. Oui, Ryry a eu raison, allons nous retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande et tout sera réglé. Enfin, tout… T'as carrément raison pour la tarte à la mélasse, ça me donne des bonnes idées… Draco va effectivement retrouver l'appétit, contraint et forcé par sa mère. Par contre, c'est pas Narcissa qu'il va avoir sur le dos, plutôt Harry. Enfin… question de point de vue. hihihi. Dumby pas crever pour le moment… qui t'as dit ça, d'abord ;) Harry est noble, c'est une certitude pour moi, alors oui, il va vouloir se sacrifier mais la vie ne lui apporte jamais ce qu'il veut, enfin, chut, j'en dis pas plus… Merci pour Dumby, je suis bien contente qu'il te plaise.

Tu m'as fait trop rire avec le « Harry je suis ton père ». Mais alors, trop. Déjà parce que je suis une fan de Star Wars (ça va être trop cool le 7) et aussi car je venais juste de voir Les nouvelles aventures d'Aladdin quand j'ai eu ta review… Bref. Et puis, là, la grosse phrase douteuse, forcément… Ce soir, Harry a eu deux personnes en lui, qui sont-elles? ahahah

Comme je le disais à je ne sais plus qui, je suis une fan des ascenseurs émotionnels, alors c'est normal qu'il y ait ce concept de balance entre bonheur et tristesse. Je trouve que c'est important. Mais c'est clair qu'ils vont se rapprocher les deux garnements pour savoir où ils vont… Du côté obscur de la force, bien sûr. Mais non, je déconne. Enfin…

La dose de Potter arrive… T'inquiète Draco. Pas besoin de comparer ta mère à ton amant, c'est fini cette mascarade.

Désolée pour les problèmes de temps, si tu peux me donner les phrases précises, ce serait super. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, sinon je ferais que ça. Je fais de mon mieux.

J'ai hâte que tu postes alors ou que tu te fasses un compte, que je puisse te répondre en privé… J'en reviens pas, cette réponse va être plus longue que le chapitre. lol.

Pauvre Sevy, tu as raison. On ne le voit pas aujourd'hui, mais dans le prochain chapitre, il va se la jouer, gros galère et serviteur de mes deux. Enfin bref, tu verras. J'aime bien enrager mes lectrices.

Hermione va tout comprendre pour Harry et Draco… En même temps, ça va être tellement drôle, que je ne peux pas enlever cette scène et t'inquiète, elle est pas si méchante et casse-pied quand elle le veut.

Draco cherche effectivement la protection d'Harry, le respect également, et beaucoup plus encore. Son amour, en définitive.

Ouais, je cherchais carrément à faire surchauffer ton cerveau, et ça marche, c'est juste trop bon. J'adore jouer les sadiques.

Comme je ne veux pas perdre mon rythme, ça fera deux publications pour la semaine, enfin, presque… J'espère que tu seras contente.

Il est génial ton pavé, je l'adore et je le redis…

A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 8 : Lord of Their Summon

Note : Je voulais me faire pardonner pour mon retard, et puis j'ai fait long… Peut-être un peu trop? J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires.

…

Chapitre 8 : Lord of Their Summon

 **1er Juin 1997**

L'aube du dimanche se découvrait à peine lorsque Severus Rogue s'éveilla en sursaut. En temps normal, le dernier jour de la semaine était consacré au repos, en plus de la préparation de ses cours et la correction de ses copies, il s'accordait donc une grasse-matinée jusqu'à 8h du matin lui permettant de récupérer de son emploi du temps de folie hebdomadaire.

Son sortilège de réveil se déclenchant donc deux heures plus tard, Severus mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui l'avait ainsi sorti de son sommeil avec autant de succès. Lorsque une brulure cuisante qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaitre enflamma son bras, l'homme réalisa dans l'instant que la situation était plus grave qu'une simple erreur quasi impossible dans l'élaboration du sort le réveillant chaque jour.

Son bras gauche le brûlant fortement, Severus sentit perler des gouttes de sueur sur son front alors qu'il dévoilait doucement la manche de son pyjama, révélant ainsi sa Marque d'un noir particulièrement intense. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère d'où la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à son avant-bras se diffusant au reste de son corps, alors même qu'il n'était appelé que depuis quelques secondes. Severus ressentait le besoin irrépressible d'incliner sa tête et de réagir immédiatement à l'appel de son Maître. Comme toujours dans une telle situation, seule l'image de Lily, aussi claire qu'au premier jour dans son esprit, lui permit de ne pas sombrer. La peine qu'il avait fait à son amie lorsqu'il s'était engagé auprès du Mage Noir était bien son seul moteur lorsque, tel un esclave, Severus se sentait obligé de plier l'échine pour obéir à celui qui l'avait asservi.

Fermant les yeux durant quelques secondes, Severus prit de profondes inspirations qui l'aidèrent à échapper à la douleur et à ne pas paniquer. Dans de tels moments, il se trouvait toujours particulièrement chanceux de ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban. Repousser sa réponse à l'appel de la Marque était certes douloureux mais être incapable d'y répondre poussait directement à la folie. Ce n'était pas un mystère que les Mangemorts ayant été enfermés dans la prison des Sorciers aient ainsi tous perdus le peu de raison qu'ils possédaient en premier lieu.

Chassant ces pensées inopportunes et tout à fait inutiles pour l'heure, Severus se leva rapidement de son lit pour s'habiller. Déjà, sa mission d'espion l'appelait. Même si avant cela, son rôle de parrain prévalait. Severus n'avait en effet aucun doute concernant la raison de l'appel du Mage Noir. L'absence de Narcissa avait enfin dû être remarquée au Manoir Malfoy et une réunion de crise rassemblant tous les Mangemorts était assurément en cours d'organisation. Draco allait donc être appelé à sa suite pour assister à sa première réunion depuis qu'il avait été initié de force. Il devait à tout prix le trouver pour qu'ils accordent leurs violons… surtout quand sa Marque n'avait toujours pas repris son aspect naturel.

Plus inquiet qu'il ne le montrerait jamais en présence de qui que ce soit, Severus se dépêcha d'avaler les quelques mètres de couloir le menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentard. D'un ton précipité, il souffla le mot de passe qui lui permis ainsi de pénétrer dans la pièce de vie de sa Maison, puis, sans même se poser de question, il se dirigea vers l'escalier conduisant au dortoir de Draco. Le trouver ne fut pas difficile lorsqu'il connaissait chaque recoin de ces cachots aussi bien que son chaudron préféré.

Sans grande surprise, les différents baldaquins des lits réservés aux sixième année étaient fermés, empêchant Severus de voir si Draco était déjà réveillé. Le professeur était néanmoins satisfait de constater que ses élèves avaient ainsi écouté ses conseils concernant leur protection nécessaire durant leur sommeil. Il ne faisait aucun doute que dans la tour des Gryffondor, ces idiots dormaient avec leur baldaquin grand ouvert. C'était un mystère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer dans le château pour tuer un Potter dormant à poings fermés. Même Sirius Black y était parvenu trois ans plus tôt, montrant par là la faible efficacité des protections de Poudlard, ce ne devait donc pas être d'une grande complexité. Pourtant, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, Rogue n'était pas mécontent que le Mage Noir n'ait jamais mis à bien cette possibilité. Après tout, malgré ce qu'il lui en coutait de l'admettre, Potter était bien censé tous les sauver.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes qui ne cessaient de s'amonceler dans son cerveau - un mécanisme de défense pour échapper à la douleur grandissante de sa Marque qui le brûlait presque comme au jour de sa création - Severus atteint finalement le lit de Draco, trônant auprès de la seule source de chaleur de la pièce, majestueux quand les couches de ses camarades gardaient la simplicité de celles prévues par l'école.

Retirant d'un geste de sa baguette les maigres protections entourant le lit du blondinet, étonné que son filleul ne soit pas plus prudent, Severus tomba complètement des nues lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le cocon formé par les baldaquins était manifestement vide. Les couvertures parfaitement organisées, signe que seul un elfe de maison était passé par là, montraient que Draco n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son dortoir.

Troublé et désormais plus que stressé, Severus s'empressa de quitter le dortoir d'étudiants pour retrouver la douce chaleur de la Salle Commune. La situation était inquiétante. Il ne pouvait se fier uniquement à lui-même quand il ne possédait pas de moyen direct de trouver son filleul. Il avait besoin d'aide et vite. Réveillant d'un sort les divers portraits présents dans la maison des Serpentard, Severus demanda aux anciens directeurs et élèves ayant été particulièrement importants durant leur charge ou leur scolarité ainsi qu'aux autres tableaux d'inconnus quelques peu ronchons à l'idée d'être sortis de leur sommeil si abruptement de l'aider à trouver son filleul dans le château.

À moins d'être le Directeur de l'école et d'avoir ainsi des yeux et des oreilles partout en tout temps grâce au château lui-même, cette méthode était la plus efficace pour trouver rapidement l'objet de ses attentions. Malgré leur mauvaise humeur, les différents tableaux avaient pour devoir de coopérer avec les enseignants, Severus reçut donc rapidement ses premiers résultats.

Suivant progressivement les instructions données par les portraits fraichement réveillés, Severus gravit les étages jusqu'à ce que sa destination se révèle peu à peu à son esprit. Il n'aimait pas ce chemin qu'il empruntait quand il était évident qu'il le guidait au septième étage et plus précisément à la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivé finalement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, Severus eut la confirmation par le sorcier lui-même que Draco était entré quelques heures plus tôt dans la Salle et qu'il n'en était pas encore ressorti. Avant d'avoir pu entendre davantage d'informations de la part de l'homme qui lui auraient été pourtant utiles - comme savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce par exemple - Severus s'empressa de toquer à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Draco. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'ouvrir puisqu'il ignorait exactement ce qu'y faisait son filleul, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait ainsi entendu.

Alors que sa première tentative se révélait infructueuse, Severus recommença à frapper un peu plus durement à la porte, sentant son inquiétude grandir. À tous les coups, Draco s'était endormi dans la Salle après des heures à travailler sur son Armoire à Disparaitre - c'était en effet la seule explication qu'il voyait concernant la présence de son filleul dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Pour quelle raison Draco trouvait-il nécessaire de travailler sur cette mission quand il n'avait plus le désir de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un mystère que Severus ne pouvait justifier. À moins que son filleul cherche à la réparer pour des raisons désormais très différentes, ayant rapport avec nul autre que Potter. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé qu'avec l'arrivée de Narcissa à Poudlard, Draco abandonnerait enfin ses mauvaises habitudes - qu'elles soient liées à son renfermement sur soi-même ou mieux, à Potter - et que ses problèmes d'insomnie s'arrangeraient. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas puisqu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir et qu'il ne répondait pas au bruit qu'il faisait, signe que le sommeil dans lequel Draco avait sombré après des heures de veille se voulait presque comateux.

À force de tambouriner pourtant, la porte de la Salle sur Demande finit par s'ouvrir. Severus qui en était déjà à taper du pied d'impatience se figea dans l'instant lorsque la silhouette de Potter apparut. La bouche entrouverte, Severus était trop stupéfait pour se soucier de son attitude indigne de sa personne. La possibilité que les deux garçons aient été ensemble dans la pièce ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit. Mais le plus choquant pour le professeur venait probablement du manque de tenue affiché par Potter. Par Merlin, le jeune homme n'était heureusement pas entièrement nu mais sa façon de porter son pantalon froissé, bas sur les hanches révélant sans honte son torse dénudé était clair quant à la raison de son accoutrement.

Severus sentit son sang quitter son visage et après avoir inspiré profondément, Potter le fixant avec deux grands yeux trop verts, il balbutia d'une voix blanche :

-Est-ce que Draco est là?

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il était maintenant poli avec le gamin qui le regardait d'un air ahuri, sa main passant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés à quelques reprises.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit finalement Potter comme si la présence de son filleul était légitime à ses côtés. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

Probablement sans s'en rendre compte, Potter laissa la porte entrouverte et malgré lui, Severus se retrouva à observer l'échange qui allait avoir lieu entre les deux garçons. La pièce, plongée dans une obscurité seulement perturbée par la lumière du couloir puis par le Lumos lancé par le Gryffondor laissait entrevoir les atours d'une chambre comprenant comme seul mobilier un large lit deux places qui avait visiblement servi. Pris d'un frisson de dégout, Severus ne put pourtant pas détourner le regard en voyant Potter s'approcher de sa couche, Draco régnant en son centre - c'était à se demander où Potter avait bien pu se glisser pour trouver une place, non que l'homme désirait véritablement obtenir une réponse à cette question insensée.

Silencieux alors même qu'il devait réveiller le Serpentard, Potter s'assit sur le lit avec un naturel désarmant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, comme si c'était pour lui une habitude d'agir de la sorte. Severus le savait néanmoins, cette rencontre entre Potter et son filleul ne pouvait être qu'un évènement isolé depuis leur première nuit, le comportement de Draco des derniers jours l'ayant clairement montré. Potter semblait, même à un moment si particulier, emprunt de la même arrogance que Severus haïssait en lui, comme si tout lui venait normalement, comme s'il était dans son bon droit, peu importe l'occasion.

La main tendue sur l'épaule de son filleul ne suffit visiblement pas à réveiller le blondinet qui était plongé dans un sommeil imperturbable si bien que Potter se pencha en avant pour lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Le garçon se voulait presque tendre, ce qui fit horreur à Severus. Les yeux plissés pour voir un maximum de détails, le Potionniste se demanda ce qu'il risquait encore d'observer entre les deux garçons, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de fixer la scène avec une curiosité tout à fait morbide. Une curiosité qui l'empêchait de penser pour l'heure à la Marque brûlante sur son bras. Soit Draco était plus fort que prévu s'il parvenait à dormir avec une telle souffrance, soit il se passait réellement quelque chose avec son tatouage. Severus ignorait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Potter, dont les tentatives se révélaient plus inefficaces les unes que les autres, fit glisser sa main le long du corps de son filleul, la passant rapidement sous le drap qui recouvrait faiblement le corps de Draco. Severus savait que ses joues se trouvaient en feu et juste pour mettre un terme à ce moment si étrange - jamais, oh grand jamais aurait-il pu imaginer Potter caresser Draco, et ce malgré les révélations de son filleul - il avait très envie de hurler au Gryffondor de se remuer un bon coup pour sortir son amant des limbes du sommeil. Amant. Ce simple mot lui donna la nausée. D'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit les faibles gémissements de Draco qui était en train de se décider à faire acte de conscience. Les gémissements n'avaient rien de véritablement sexuels - ils n'étaient que la preuve de la répugnance de son filleul à sortir si tôt de son lit - mais constater de ses propres yeux que Draco puisse accepter de se trouver si vulnérable en présence de Potter et probablement l'apprécier, était trop difficile à encaisser.

Severus était à deux doigts de détourner le regard quand il surprit finalement le bond fait par Draco au moment où celui-ci comprenait ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Hochant la tête à une parole que lui soufflait le Gryffondor - étonnamment discret ce qui n'avait jamais fait partie de ses capacités si tant est que Severus puisse en juger - Draco écarta les couvertures d'un geste peu élégant, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité totale aux yeux de son parrain - ce qu'il ignorait - mais surtout à ceux contemplatifs et admiratifs de Potter - ce qui le fit sourire faiblement. Severus ignorait combien de mièvrerie il était encore capable de supporter.

Heureusement, Draco se décida enfin à passer à la vitesse supérieure, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il finit par s'habiller, jetant toutes les demi-secondes des regards inquiets en direction de Potter auxquels celui-ci répondait par des sourires encourageants. Severus avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était en train d'empiéter sur des instants de leur intimité, mais il n'en avait que faire. S'il était quelque peu dégouté et déçu par l'attitude de son filleul, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son homosexualité manifeste. Le problème venait du fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Draco et avait peur, au fond de lui, de ne l'avoir jamais véritablement connu. En bon Sang-Pur qui se respecte - et Severus voyait parfaitement l'ironie d'une telle pensée lorsque lui n'en était pas un - jamais n'aurait-il du agir avec autant de naturel, de sincérité et de fragilité. Son parrain voulait donc comprendre ce qui avait changé son comportement ou plutôt ce qui lui avait permis de le révéler, surtout en si peu de temps. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que Potter puisse être à l'origine de changements si radicaux, même si ceux-ci n'avaient lieu qu'en privé.

Draco désormais revêtu de son uniforme, celui-ci adressa un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de Potter et immédiatement, le jeune homme répondit en s'installant aux côtés du blondinet comme un chien ayant été sifflé par son propriétaire, ou peut-être plutôt un garde-du-corps appelé par son maitre sauf que le brun semblait être la force de Draco sur laquelle il se reposait, comme si celui-ci en avait besoin. Un instant, Severus crut même que le Gryffondor allait se saisir de la main de son filleul mais il s'en abstint, restant présent et à la fois discret, ce pour quoi Severus lui fut reconnaissant.

Soulagé de ne pas assister à des effusions trop directes entre les garçons, après ce qu'il venait déjà de voir, Severus ne parvint néanmoins pas à éteindre la lueur de déception qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il accueillit Draco dans le couloir. Son filleul le remarqua aussitôt et comme s'il était en quelconque danger devant son parrain, celui-ci se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Potter pour y trouver un soutien inébranlable. Etrange quand deux semaines plus tôt, les deux garçons n'avaient été que des ennemis l'un pour l'autre. Etrange mais compréhensible et tout à fait inquiétant. Severus aurait aimé expliquer à Draco que sa déception ne venait pas du sexe de son partenaire, mais du choix précis de celui-ci. Severus adorait véritablement Draco et il n'avait à coeur que ses meilleures intérêts. Or, il savait avec certitude que s'approcher de Potter lui brulerait les ailes, le ferait irrémédiablement souffrir quand le Survivant n'était en fait qu'un Sauveur destiné à mourir.

Draco savait pourtant tout cela, Severus s'était assuré qu'il en prenne conscience mais il s'obstinait dans son choix, aussi têtu que le Gryffondor lui-même, et le Potionniste en perdait ses manières. Dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence du couloir résonnait depuis déjà de trop longues secondes pour ne pas être tout à fait gênant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus? finit d'ailleurs par demander Draco, Potter se rapprochant de lui comme s'il était en danger imminent, comme si Severus lui-même était le méchant dans cette histoire.

L'homme se sentit rougir de cette réalisation et il se promit de faire un effort pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son filleul et encore mieux ignorer Potter.

-Dans quel état est ta Marque, Draco? demanda-t-il d'un ton précipité qu'il voulut néanmoins radouci.

Il n'ignorait pas que le temps était précieux et compté et qu'en le laissant ainsi filer, il prenait des risques considérables dans sa mission d'agent double.

D'abord surpris de la requête de son parrain, Draco mit quelques secondes à réagir, se contentant d'abord de froncer les sourcils dans une grimace typiquement Malfoy. Severus en aurait presque sourit. Il lui rappelait indéniablement son père à de tels moments.

Comprenant le sérieux avec lequel son parrain le fixait, Draco se décida finalement à remonter sa manche, sortant au même instant sa baguette de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait rangée. Puis, après un très bref coup d'oeil inquiet vers Potter - mais combien pouvait-il en lancer? - il retira le Glamour qu'il s'imposait désormais de porter en tout temps.

Si ce n'est un assombrissement du vert brillant qu'avait pris le tatouage depuis l'intervention du Gryffondor, celui-ci n'avait pas véritablement changé et il était clair, d'une part qu'il ne brûlait pas Draco vu son manque de réaction à son toucher, et d'autre part qu'il n'était plus capable de bouger. Ses craintes savamment camouflées en son fort intérieur devenant ainsi réalité, Severus ne put faire autrement que de dresser ses mécanismes habituels de défense malgré ses bonnes résolutions. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se mit donc à murmurer, citant ainsi les propres paroles de son filleul :

-Je pense que nous pouvons confirmer avec certitude que la _passion_ de Potter a rendu caduque ta Marque, Draco. Celle-ci ne possède plus aucun de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne fonctionne plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut plus s'en servir pour te contacter.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Severus? s'enquit Draco en contemplant son parrain, intrigué.

-Car nous sommes convoqués en ce moment même, déclara Severus, en retroussant d'un geste las sa manche.

Immédiatement, les yeux des deux garçons se déplacèrent sur le tatouage sombre et détestable parant sa peau. Rien qu'à le regarder, il semblait douloureux, le serpent se tortillant comme s'il trépignait d'impatience. Le noir de la Marque luisait : on aurait cru qu'elle allait s'embraser dans la seconde, c'est en tout cas ce que ressentait Severus.

Les deux adolescents choqués pour des raisons probablement différentes, Severus se retrouva les bras ballant, sans savoir quoi dire maintenant qu'il avait confirmation que Draco ne viendrait pas avec lui à la réunion et qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat.

-Je dois en parler tout de suite à Dumbledore, finit-il par murmurer, peu à l'aise dans ce rôle de justification face à deux gamins même s'il devait trouver une excuse pour s'en débarrasser - il aurait probablement dû les renvoyer à leur dortoir mais il n'avait pas le courage de gérer les questions que lui poseraient assurément les deux garçons, du fait de l'urgence de la situation.

Il n'eut _malheureusement_ pas à le faire.

-Nous venons avec vous, dans ce cas, intervint en effet Potter et il y avait tellement d'autorité et de détermination dans sa voix que Severus fut soufflé, incapable de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que le Gryffondor se soit mis en marche vers le bureau du Directeur.

…

Après s'être endormis paisiblement dans les bras de Malfoy, se faire réveiller par le Professeur Rogue avait été un choc qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Il était désormais clair qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais retenter l'expérience. Même si sur le coup, il avait fait de son mieux pour gérer la situation avec sang-froid, pour le bien-être de Malfoy et ce désir constant de le protéger, il devait néanmoins avouer que son coeur n'avait cessé de battre à un rythme soutenu. Après tout, Rogue, en tant que Professeur de Poudlard avait tous les droits de punir sévèrement leur escapade dans la Salle sur Demande.

Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait le plus surpris Harry? Car, si ce n'est le regard mauvais qu'il avait jeté dans leur direction, Rogue n'avait rien dit de leur entorse au règlement intérieur, attitude qui avait été expliquée quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Alors qu'il marchait en tête dans les couloirs de l'école, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que Rogue ait ainsi osé montrer son tatouage sans même un instant d'hésitation. L'homme ne le voyait peut-être pas mais quelque chose avait également changé dans leur relation. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'agir de la sorte. Et Harry ignorait s'il était ou non satisfait de ces changements, encore moins favorable. L'heure n'était cependant pas au questionnement philosophique, pas quand il s'apprêtait à voir le Directeur.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui non seulement révélait le passage de son bureau mais également ses quartiers, Harry se recula pour laisser place à Rogue qui l'observa avec mépris avant d'obéir à sa demande silencieuse. Murmurant le mot de passe pour que les garçons ne l'entendent pas, l'homme parla ensuite à la gargouille pour que celle-ci aille transmettre un message à Dumbledore et soit ainsi celle qui réveillerait le Directeur.

Deux minutes seulement plus tard, alors qu'ils patientaient dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore les accueillit en souriant aimablement, son visage encore perclus de fatigue, vêtu d'une robe de nuit pourpre qu'Harry se serait davantage attendu à voir sur McGonagall ou Madame Pomfresh - non qu'il passe son temps à imaginer de telles choses. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui partageait visiblement son amusement d'un tel spectacle. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, riant sous cape avant qu'un regard inquiet passant entre Albus et Rogue les obligent à reprendre leur sérieux. L'affaire qui les réunissait était grave, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

Le ton qui s'échappa d'ailleurs de la simple question posée par Dumbledore fut là pour le rappeler.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Severus?

Hochant la tête comme si l'interrogation requérait une réponse affirmative de sa part, l'homme souleva une nouvelle fois la manche de son vêtement pour montrer efficacement au Directeur le sujet de son inquiétude. Harry se concentra alors sur le regard perçant de Dumbledore qui ne laissait rien passer. Il n'y avait définitivement plus d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en ce moment même en train d'appeler et de rassembler ses troupes, Albus, répondit l'homme d'une voix légèrement tremblante qui étonna Harry. Je dois y aller le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fait aucun doute que la disparition de Narcissa a finalement été remarquée. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'action.

-Qu'en est-il de la Marque de Draco, s'enquit le Directeur sans pour autant notifier de la présence du blondinet dans la pièce - non qu'il se soit tourné vers Harry lui-même.

-Elle est inactive, murmura Rogue d'une voix sombre. Il ne l'a pas senti se déclencher au moment de l'appel. Il est clair qu'il ne peut venir avec moi, désormais, ce qui n'est pas un mal même si je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va demander des rétributions et une punition exemplaire.

-Je partage malheureusement votre avis, approuva Dumbledore. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Severus. Nous en avons suffisamment discuté. Je pense qu'une réunion de l'Ordre est plus que nécessaire. Nous devons nous préparer aux différentes attaques potentielles de Voldemort et prévoir la notre. Je vais organiser une réunion aujourd'hui même. Rejoignez-nous au Quartier Général dès que votre entrevue avec Voldemort sera achevée.

-Bien Directeur, répondit Rogue en acquiesçant du chef et sans un regard en arrière pour Malfoy, il sortit du bureau pour rejoindre son Maitre.

Malfoy et lui désormais seuls avec le Directeur, Harry s'autorisa un coup d'oeil en direction de son amant pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci semblait pétrifié, d'autant plus lorsque Dumbledore se tourna complètement vers eux. Il n'était clairement plus question de rigoler de son accoutrement étrange.

-Puisque tu es déjà là, Draco, s'exclama Albus en transperçant le garçon de son regard, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'ignorait pas où Rogue l'avait trouvé et ce qu'il y avait fait, ce qui fit rosir faiblement le blondinet. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de venir te chercher dans le château. Sache que toi et ta mère allez être emmenés aujourd'hui au QG de l'Ordre du phénix, présentés officiellement à ses membres, puis interrogés sur des informations importantes pour notre lutte contre Voldemort.

-Je veux venir aussi, intervint Harry d'un ton déterminé lorsqu'il lui sembla évident que Dumbledore n'allait pas l'inviter. J'ai tous les droits d'être présent lors de cette réunion et ce, même si vous semblez m'avoir oublié.

-Bien entendu, mon garçon, répliqua le Directeur d'un ton bienveillant en souriant à Harry. Je ne t'ai en aucun cas oublié. Ta présence est évidemment requise. Tu es après tout primordial à cette… mission.

Mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas réagir, Harry se retint de justesse de dire à son mentor qu'il n'était admis aux réunions de l'Ordre uniquement aux moments où il était indispensable sans toutefois qu'il soit mis dans le secret de quel que plan que ce soit. Il détestait cela, se sentant inutile, un enfant dans un monde d'adulte lorsqu'il était censé être l'Elu et devenir un Sauveur. Mais face à Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose.

-Et maintenant, ajouta d'ailleurs l'homme. Je vous conseille d'aller vous préparer rapidement pour la journée à venir. Tâchez de ne pas réveiller vos camarades lorsque vous rentrerez à vos dortoirs respectifs. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons davantage retenu. Vous pouvez laisser un mot à vos amis, bien sûr. Rejoignez-moi devant les grilles du château dans une demi-heure maximum. Draco, je m'occupe d'envoyer un elfe de maison prévenir ta mère. Allez-y maintenant.

S'exécutant dans l'instant, Harry et Malfoy quittèrent le bureau côte à côte. Dans l'escalier de la gargouille, le silence régnait, le blondinet interrogeant Harry du regard concernant un sujet que ce dernier ignorait.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Malfoy, finit-il par murmurer sans savoir si c'était la chose à dire. Tout se passera bien aujourd'hui.

-Et à propos de la nuit dernière? s'enquit Malfoy, montrant par là sa réelle inquiétude. Est-ce que tout va bien se passer?

Harry n'avait pas véritablement de réponse à offrir au blond, sachant surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu davantage de temps pour y réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait dit durant leur conversation sur l'oreiller ne changeait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ensemble mais même si cette perspective restait stressante, elle était surtout excitante et lui semblait tout à fait légitime. Une chose était sûre cependant, maintenant qu'il avait donné à Malfoy ce qu'il considérait être la deuxième partie de sa virginité, il était prêt à se concentrer sur sa mission, comme Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé lors de leur discussion de la veille. Plus rien ne le retenait désormais.

Haussant les épaules pour se départir de la question posée, Harry attendit qu'ils soient sortis de l'escalier pour apporter un complément d'informations - Malfoy étant visiblement plus préoccupé que jamais. Arrêtant le Serpentard avant qu'il parte vers ses cachots, sa main sur son poignet, Harry se pencha sur le visage du blondinet, lui arrachant un baiser presque douloureux. Le coeur battant, l'envie déjà à son paroxysme d'être plus proche de Malfoy, Harry ne s'autorisa pas à prolonger le baiser, ni même à y ajouter sa langue. Il se retira brutalement et se détourna de son amant pour retourner dans son dortoir, un seul mot vibrant sur la langue de Malfoy résonnant dans le couloir trop silencieux.

« _Dangereux_ »

Pourquoi Malfoy ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'était? Il ne s'était jamais senti dangereux par le passé. Mais peut-être l'était-il? Peut-être Malfoy était-il le seul à voir cette part de sa personnalité, cette noirceur bien cachée au fond de lui?

Les yeux plissés pour échapper à ces sombres pensées, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des passages secrets pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il était désormais concentré sur ce qui allait se produire dans les heures suivantes, déterminé à écouter avec attention tout ce qui se dirait lors de la réunion de l'Ordre, tout ce qui pourrait lui fournir des informations bienvenues, sur sa mission, sur la décision que Dumbledore demandait de lui. Peut-être parviendrait-il également à montrer l'importance qu'il avait pour l'Ordre, pas seulement dans son rôle de Sauveur? C'était en tout cas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Se doucher et s'habiller pour faire disparaitre les restes de sa nuit ne lui prit que quelques minutes tout au plus, Harry réalisant seulement qu'il s'était montré devant Rogue et Dumbledore avec sur son corps les marques de son étreinte sexuelle avec Malfoy. Il aurait dû se sentir honteux, mais il ne l'était clairement pas, seuls les souvenirs de sa nuit lui revenant par vague délicieuse. Il restait incertain quant à la suite des évènements mais il ne se voilait plus la face concernant son désir pour le blond. Les dernières heures avaient visiblement mis un terme à ce problème.

Après avoir laissé sur la table de chevet de Ron un mot très bref expliquant à son ami sa raison de son départ - « _parti en mission avec Dumbledore »_ \- Harry arriva à la grille du château en un temps record, bon second derrière Albus. Vu le chemin qu'ils devaient parcourir, il n'était pas étonnant que Narcissa et Malfoy aient mis plus de temps. Comment son mentor avait pu parvenir à arriver avant lui en revanche était un réel mystère.

-Harry, mon garçon, le salua Dumbledore comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Cela tombe bien. Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi d'un léger problème concernant notre arrivée au Square Grimmaurd.

-Professeur? répondit Harry, intrigué du ton employé par son mentor.

-Tu connais désormais mes ennuis avec la magie, déclara l'homme en montrant rapidement sa main carbonisée. Comme dirait Severus, je suis censé me restreindre dans son utilisation. Te crois-tu capable de Transplaner seul jusqu'au Quartier Général? Je n'ai eu que des bons retours de tes instructeurs, cela ne me parait donc pas problématique. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir ton opinion.

Rougissant du compliment et de la fierté évidente affichée par Dumbledore, Harry se posa sincèrement la question. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait prêt, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était.

-J'ai réussi jusqu'à présent toutes mes tentatives de Transplanage, répondit-il donc finalement, clairement gêné. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé sur une si large distance.

-Je connais ta modestie, Harry, rétorqua l'homme avec bienveillance. Mais je sais également que tu es capable de te surpasser quand la situation l'exige. Et il se trouve que j'ai entièrement confiance en ta capacité. Tu ne vas pas me décevoir.

Parfaitement immobile, Harry ne put que repenser à Sirius et à la fin de sa troisième année, lorsqu'il était parvenu à lancer un Patronus uniquement car il avait confiance en son succès dont il avait été le témoin. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que cette confiance particulière et pour l'heure, puisqu'elle venait du plus grand mage de tous les temps, Harry était déterminé à ne pas faillir à cette foi placée en lui. Il le faisait de plus pour la bonne cause. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'air maladif, cadavérique pris par Dumbledore la veille. Oui, il se sentait capable de Transplaner de lui-même au Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentait même capable de plus. Harry hocha donc la tête à l'affirmative, alors qu'à quelques mètres, il discerna la silhouette de Malfoy, arrivant en compagnie de sa mère.

Illuminé par les premiers rayons du soleil, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer son amant ou plutôt les vêtements que ce dernier avait choisi. Loin de son uniforme habituel, le blondinet avait revêtu un pantalon gris foncé qui n'aurait pas fait tache dans un costume trois pièce, qu'il avait marié à une chemise soyeuse d'un blanc éclatant qui lui allait à ravir. Rougissant, Harry regarda pitoyablement sa propre tenue : un jeans probablement troué surmonté d'un simple t-shirt noir. Même dans l'habit, Malfoy et lui étaient complètement différents. Pourtant, malgré ses airs de clochard - une expression que son rival avait utilisé à de nombreuses reprises à son égard - celui-ci semblait toujours le désirer. Une surprise qu'Harry accueillit avec joie. Bien sûr, confronté à l'image d'un Malfoy angélique trop parfait, Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à son propre désir.

Après avoir salué rapidement Narcissa, Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, lui accordant toute son attention, alors que Dumbledore expliquait de vive voix à sa mère ce qui allait se passer.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Malfoy? demanda Harry assez bas pour que les deux adultes ne les entendent pas.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un léger froncement des sourcils du Serpentard qui avait retrouvé son masque de Sang-Pur, probablement sous les jets de sa douche.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit concernant Dumbledore et sa magie, continua Harry d'une voix précipitée. Il avait prévu de vous prendre seul en Transplanage toi et ta mère. Je veux t'emmener moi-même. Je sais que, réalisé entre deux sorciers n'ayant aucune difficulté à Transplaner, une escorte n'est pas différente qu'un voyage en solitaire. Et je sais également que tu n'as aucune difficulté à Apparaitre. Ca te vient naturellement. D'où ma question : est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

-Se pourrait-il que tu m'aies observé durant nos leçons, Potter, s'enquit Malfoy sans répondre à la question, les sourcils dressés, observant Harry à travers ses cils, à la fois défiant et charmeur - deux attitudes qui fonctionnaient avec succès sur le brun.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai passé mon année à t'observer, Malfoy, répliqua Harry avant de murmurer, peut-être même ma vie entière depuis que je te connais, alors…

-Evidemment que je te fais confiance, Potter, rétorqua alors le Serpentard, ses rosissements comme signe visible qu'il était touché par l'aveu du brun. Dois-je te rappeler où j'étais cette nuit?

Et sans répliquer, Harry passa très brièvement sa main sur celle de Malfoy avant de se tourner vers son mentor qui les observait avec un sourire amusé.

-Je vais escorter Malfoy jusqu'au QG, informa-t-il d'un ton assuré, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son mentor. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, un air savant brillant dans son regard. Je te laisse partir le premier.

Harry hocha alors la tête avant de se rapprocher de Malfoy et, faisant totalement abstraction des deux adultes présents à leur côté, il attrapa le blondinet dans ses bras, sachant que pour une première tentative, il préférait sentir le corps de son amant contre le sien pour minimiser les risques. Puis, il ferma les yeux et en pensant uniquement au lieu qu'il voulait atteindre, malgré la chaleur et l'odeur de Malfoy qui l'assaillaient, il Transplana sans davantage se poser de questions.

.HPDM.

La première vision que Draco eut du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix fut celle d'une rue tout à fait banale composée de maisons de banlieue, une rue calme et particulièrement silencieuse du fait de l'heure précoce : rien de quoi impressionner, même si c'était probablement là l'intérêt.

Intrigué, Draco se tourna vers Potter pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne les avait pas emmené au mauvais endroit mais ce dernier semblait satisfait et, l'arrivée quelques secondes plus tard de Dumbledore et sa mère lui prouva qu'ils étaient arrivés à bonne destination. Draco remarqua rapidement que Narcissa observait avec des yeux étonnés leur lieu de rencontre.

-Où est la demeure des Black? demanda-t-elle en effet après quelques secondes de silence et le Directeur eut l'audace de lui sourire comme si elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle devrait être ici, entre ces deux maisons.

-Elle l'est encore, affirma Dumbledore, mais désormais placée sous un sortilège de Fidelitas et en tant que gardien du secret, c'est uniquement grâce à mon intervention orale ou écrite que vous la verrez apparaitre.

Draco, qui n'ignorait pas les protections apportées par un tel Sortilège, attendit patiemment que Dumbledore leur fasse lire le morceau de papier indiquant l'emplacement exact de la maison, papier qu'il détruisit dans l'instant. Puis il vit enfin apparaitre une bâtisse à l'allure décrépie et aux fenêtres crasseuses au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Potter, qui semblait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de rentrer ouvrit la marche et après avoir grimpé les quelques marches du perron, puis précisé un « _ne faites pas trop de bruits dans l'entrée_ » quelque peu étrange, il actionna la poignée en forme de serpent qui rappela de bons souvenirs à Draco, d'un temps où au Manoir Malfoy il avait adoré admirer de tels ouvrages d'art.

Les yeux écarquillés pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité ambiante, Draco comprit rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un large hall sombre qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Le mobilier était abimé voire détruit, les papiers peints décollés, les rideaux rongés par les mites, signe que la maison n'était pas entretenue. Si, comme sa mère l'avait dit, cette demeure était celle des Black, Draco se demandait comment ils avaient pu laisser leur propriété sombrer dans un tel état de délabrement. Il en avait des frissons dégoutés. Lui n'aurait certainement jamais pu vivre dans un tel endroit.

Heureusement, après quelques secondes passées dans cet endroit sinistre, Potter les entraina dans une autre pièce qui se révéla être une salle à manger, ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Une large table trônait, entourée d'une quinzaine de chaises, le lieu plus que probable de leur réunion. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaitre un feu dans la cheminée et illumina la pièce puis, après un regard aimable en direction de son audience, il se concentra sur Potter.

-Harry, mon garçon. Ça ne te dérange pas de faire la visite sans moi. C'est après tout ta maison. Je dois m'occuper de réunir les membres de l'Ordre. Je vais aller trouver Molly pour qu'elle nous serve du thé au salon. Elle et Arthur étaient de garde cette nuit, je les ai prévenu de notre arrivée. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Potter eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête que l'homme s'était enfuit, les abandonnant sans plus d'explication. Pourtant, Draco en désirait.

-Ta maison, Potter? s'enquit-il justement. Comment se fait-il que la demeure des Black soit ta maison. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, Mère?

-En effet, Draco.

-Sirius était mon parrain, expliqua le brun rapidement, ses yeux se figeant en direction du mur, visiblement perdus. Et en tant que dernier descendant de la famille des Black, il en a hérité. Puis, à sa mort, tous ses biens me sont revenus, dont la maison.

-Mais il n'était pas le dernier Black, s'insurgea presque Draco, incompris. Ma mère en est une. J'en suis moi-même à demi un.

-Tu peux avoir la maison, Malfoy, si c'est ce que tu veux, rétorqua Potter d'un air las. Franchement, je n'en ai que faire. Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne sera plus utilisée par l'ordre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Draco qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine véhémence du jeune homme et cette fatigue venue de nulle part, comme s'il avait pris quelques années de plus.

Tout cela devait avoir un rapport avec son parrain et Draco s'en voulut d'avoir été si indélicat. Il chercha Potter du regard mais celui-ci le fuit avec efficacité.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, reprit Potter en indiquant la porte menant au hall d'entrée.

-Pourquoi nous avoir conseillé de nous taire? demanda alors Narcissa d'une voix douce, à peine perceptible. Pourquoi l'entrée est-elle plongée dans l'obscurité? Du temps où je venais ici, l'endroit était plus chaleureux.

Surpris de cette intervention, Draco se tourna vers sa mère, désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus. Il allait lui poser une question mais Potter le coiffa au poteau.

-Vous l'avez peut-être remarqués, il y a un tableau dans le Hall recouvert d'un drap. Ce n'est pas un effet de style, seulement un moyen de garder silencieuse la mère de Sirius, représentée sur la peinture, qui a une tendance à cracher des insultes à qui la dérange. Quoi qu'avec vous, je ne pense pas qu'elle risque d'être désagréable. Comme Draco l'a dit lui-même, vous faites partie de sa famille.

Rougissant de cette admonestation détournée ainsi que de l'emploi de son prénom, Draco chercha une nouvelle fois Potter du regard, sans davantage de succès. Il préféra donc garder le silence, appréciant la répartie de sa mère, dite sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Walburga, précisa-t-elle. Et je crains que venir ici alors que l'endroit est le Quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix serait une preuve de notre traitrise, pour elle. Malgré son intelligence, Walburga a toujours eu des opinions très arrêtées concernant les traitres. Je doute donc qu'elle nous traiterait mieux que vous, Mr. Potter. Probablement pire.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle à manger, laissant son fils et le Gryffondor en tête-à-tête. Avant que Potter ait pu réagir, Draco se rapprocha du brun, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé.

Son excuse eut le don de couper Potter dans son élan et durant quelques secondes, les deux garçons se contentèrent de se fixer, Draco ayant une furieuse envie de demander à son amant de l'embrasser. Oui, Potter était très dangereux pour lui…

Surtout lorsqu'il lui souriait comme il le faisait actuellement.

-Peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de t'en apercevoir dans le futur, murmura Potter en détournant les yeux. Mais je ne me suis pas remis de la mort de Sirius. Et j'en veux à ta tante Bellatrix ainsi qu'à ton père, alors même si je ne te place plus dans le même panier, c'est parfois difficile de faire la part des choses lorsque tu parles d'un air si arrogant, si Sang-Pur.

-Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, l'avertit Draco, cette mise en garde presque un test pour savoir de quoi serait fait leur avenir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, répliqua Potter dans l'instant et Draco ne put que sourire car cette attestation était tout ce qu'il désirait, un signe des plus satisfaisants. Je ne te le demanderais jamais. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, Potter, approuva Draco en se rapprochant du brun, s'arrêtant à un souffle de ses lèvres pour le laisser prendre la décision d'un baiser.

Juste à ce moment là, la voix de Narcissa s'éleva, leur intimant de venir la rejoindre et Draco vit la déception luire dans les yeux de Potter pour un bref instant, juste avant que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et que le Gryffondor quitte la pièce.

Soufflant un bon coup pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées aussi bien que dans son apparence, Draco finit par le suivre et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le reste de la maison Black. La visite ne dura que quelques minutes, la demeure étant principalement utilisée pour sa large salle à manger et ses nombreuses chambres. Potter les conduisit donc rapidement dans le salon et quelques minutes après leur arrivée, une tornade rousse fit irruption, attrapant le brun dans ses bras après avoir posé son plateau de thé.

Immédiatement Draco fit la grimace, et il ne fut clairement pas le seul, même si, dans le cas de Potter, il semblait plus embarrassé qu'autre chose de l'attitude expansive de Molly Weasley. Lui était simplement jaloux et ce sentiment le prit littéralement par surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant en réalisant la profondeur de son attachement à Potter. Il était mal, vraiment très mal, surtout en présence de sa mère qui comprenait ses réactions mieux que lui-même. Cherchant à reprendre contenance, Draco détourna les yeux du spectacle donné par Molly Weasley, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'apostrophe pour la saluer.

-Molly, c'est aimable à toi de nous apporter du thé et de nous accueillir ici.

-Narcissa, répondit la femme rousse aux traits fatigués, souriant avec naturel face à la matriarche ennemie. Je suis heureuse de vous compter tous deux dans nos rangs. J'espère que nous pourrons apprendre à l'avenir à faire table rase du passé.

Ses yeux verts trop grands et trop expressifs alors qu'il était étonné de la petite scène qui se jouait devant eux, Potter fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Une fois encore, Draco dut se retenir de ne pas sourire et d'avoir ainsi une attitude aux antipodes de ses habitudes.

Heureusement, après une courte discussion à laquelle Draco ne participa pas, Molly ne tarda pas à se retirer pour vaquer à ses occupations comme l'élaboration d'un repas, non sans avoir au préalable informé Harry qu'elle souhaiterait discuter avec lui et que Lupin ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls, le silence retombant dans la pièce, chacun trouvant place dans le salon, face à une tasse de thé fumante.

Légèrement mal à l'aise entre sa mère et son amant, Draco se mit à chercher du regard tout ce qui dans la pièce pourrait lui changer les idées jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le mur auquel il tournait le dos qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'observer. Une large tapisserie portant le titre "La Noble et très ancienne maison des Black" trônait sur la paroi entière, seule vestige de la maison semblant en bon état comme si un sortilège perpétuel l'entretenait. Intrigué, Draco reposa sa tasse puis se redressa pour aller examiner de plus près ce qui était vraisemblablement un arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

- _Toujours Pur_ , lut-il dans un français irréprochable. Est-ce la devise des Black, Mère?

-Tout à fait, Draco, approuva la jeune femme qui s'était elle-même levée, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui lui sourit de cette attention. Une partie de mes ancêtres était française et comme tu le sais, la pureté du sang a toujours été primordial dans notre famille.

Fasciné, Draco se mît à tracer de son index chaque ligne de l'arbre que sa mère commentait à son intention mais également de celle de Potter qui paraissait intéressé, jusqu'à trouver le nom de Narcissa, celui de Lucius et finalement le sien. Depuis tout petit, Draco avait été versé dans l'art de la généalogie, il était donc impressionné de voir les divers liens entre les Black et toutes les grandes familles Sang-Pur d'Angleterre et d'Europe. Il n'avait aucune honte d'être fier de sa lignée, même si les brûlures sur la tapisserie lui semblaient quelque peu excessives. Nul doute que ce que sa mère lui racontait de la folie des membres de la famille Black se voyait prouvé. Après tout, les lignes de l'arbre montrait bien que les Black avaient une tendance à se reproduire dans le cercle un peu trop familial.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection, Draco fut étonné de découvrir un nom qui ne lui était certainement pas étranger. Les sourcils froncés, il chercha son amant du regard et souligna de son doigt le prénom de Charlus Potter marié à une certaine Dorea.

-Est-ce que c'est ton grand-père? finit-il par demander, époustouflé de voir que Potter et lui partageaient certaines origines.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Potter, visiblement embarrassé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il fasse partie de ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de demander à Sirius. Disons que cette tapisserie lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Comme tu peux le constater, son nom a été brûlé.

Hochant la tête en cherchant à montrer sa sympathie, Draco se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa afin de recevoir une réponse.

-Dorea était ma grande-tante, expliqua Narcissa, une femme charmante. Durant sa scolarité, elle est follement tombée amoureuse de Charlus, le grand-oncle de votre père, Mr. Potter. Leur histoire d'amour ressemblait en tout et pour tout à un conte de fée et nous en parlions souvent mes soeurs et moi, avec l'espoir fou de vivre une telle aventure. Mais je m'égare. James étant votre père, je suppose que cela fait de Charlus votre arrière-grand-oncle.

Ebahi, Potter l'était manifestement. La bouche entrouverte, il fixa Narcissa, puis la tapisserie, et enfin Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ça fait de nous des cousins? s'exclama-t-il, ses joues se parant de rouge.

-Je peux comprendre qu'étant donné vos relations avec mon fils, cela vous choque, intervint Narcissa. Mais oui, nous faisons partie d'une grande et même famille. Comme tous les Sang-Pur du pays et donc certains Sang-Mêlé.

-Nous sommes seulement des cousins très éloignés, Potter, reprit Draco d'un ton qu'il voulut doux, pour montrer au garçon qu'il comprenait son inquiétude. Rien de bien dramatique.

Potter finit par acquiescer mais Draco l'entendit distinctement avaler difficilement sa salive, ce qui lui donna envie de rigoler. S'il repensait à cet instant précis à ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente, savoir qu'il partageait un lien distant de parenté devait en effet être difficile à réaliser, surtout pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé au milieu des Moldus. Pour un sorcier de pur souche, ce n'était que monnaie courante. Cherchant à confirmer sa pensée, Draco observa attentivement Potter, à travers ses cils, une attitude qui semblait toujours le faire réagir et effectivement, le Gryffondor se mit à rougir d'autant plus, avant de finalement reprendre contenance, et de retourner s'asseoir pour finir son thé. Pour son plus grand soulagement, l'arrivée de Remus Lupin vint lui donner autre chose à penser.

Après des retrouvailles joyeuses entre les deux hommes qui donnèrent une nouvelle fois à Draco des élans de jalousie, lui et Potter s'installèrent un peu à l'écart pour se donner vraisemblablement des nouvelles. Comprenant que leur présence n'était pour l'instant pas requise, Narcissa demanda au Gryffondor si elle pouvait faire visiter le grenier à son fils, un lieu qu'elle avait toujours aimé étant petite.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous trouviez vos souvenirs intacts, lui répondit Potter. Mais faites comme chez vous, je vous en prie.

Draco se retrouva alors en tête à tête avec sa mère, laissant Potter à sa discussion.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, lorsqu'ils redescendirent de leur aventure poussiéreuse mais riche en émotions pour Narcissa, Draco et sa mère retrouvèrent le salon et y patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour la réunion. Potter et Lupin avaient quitté la pièce et Draco se demandait où le brun pouvait bien se trouver, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il aurait aimé être avec lui même s'il avait conscience que ce voeu était si ce n'est stupide tout du moins impossible. Voyant trainer sur l'une des petites tables un jeu d'échec, Draco proposa donc à sa mère une partie pour faire passer le temps.

-J'ai remarqué que tes relations avec Mr. Potter s'étaient apaisées, déclara Narcissa, après un quart d'heure de jeu alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe et comme si elle avait voulu cette réaction, Draco en fit tomber la tour qu'il était sur le point de déplacer.

-Effectivement, Mère, approuva le blondinet d'une voix peu sûre.

-À quoi devons nous ces changements, Draco? Ton soudain passage du côté de la lumière? Ou bien ce revirement de camp n'est en fait qu'une conséquence de votre soudaine amitié?

-Disons que nous avons décidé de mettre de côté nos griefs, et de faire table rase du passé comme tu l'as toi-même proposé à Mme Weasley. Il était temps, je pense.

-Tu m'en vois ravie, conclut Narcissa et la partie reprit comme si de rien n'était, Draco se demandant s'il avait été convaincant ou si au contraire sa prétendue nonchalance n'avait pas révélé tout son jeu.

Il ne craignait pas trop la réaction de sa mère, en réalité. Même si elle aussi partageait les valeurs des Sang-Pur, elle avait été suffisamment ébranlée ces derniers mois pour accepter que Draco ait enfreint des règles pourtant élémentaires. Restait à savoir si elle approuverait son choix de partenaire, surtout quand l'état exact de leur relation n'avait pas encore été véritablement abordé. Ce dont Draco avait peur résidait dans l'incapacité de Narcissa de cacher quoi que ce soit d'important à son mari. Et Draco ne doutait pas que la réaction de son père serait à la hauteur des pires craintes qu'il pouvait concevoir.

Pourtant, grâce au calme et aux bavardages mondains que les nombreuses parties d'échec qu'ils effectuèrent lui apportèrent, Draco se permit de penser que peut-être les choses finiraient par se tasser au cas où sa mère apprendrait pour lui et Potter.

Vers le milieu de matinée, soit trois heures après leur arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix fut finalement prête à débuter. Même s'ils n'avaient vu personne passer au salon, les différents membres ayant probablement été informés de leur présence, les bruits se répercutant dans la maison avaient été plutôt clairs. Draco et sa mère avaient même eu le privilège d'entendre les cris de Walburga avant que celle-ci se retrouve Stupéfixée et qu'une grosse voix d'homme entonne un « _Nymphadora_ » tonitruant d'un ton réprobateur.

À présent, la réunion avait débuté, et ce fut Potter lui-même qui vint les chercher pour les introduire dans la Salle à Manger qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt. À son arrivée, Draco vit immédiatement que Potter s'était paré de son armure de héros. Son visage d'ordinaire peu concentré, parfois rêveur, était désormais déterminé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer son rôle d'Elu. Draco était impressionné par la transformation tant physique que comportemental du Gryffondor, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus grand chose d'un élève. Ses traits figés, il donnait l'image d'un adulte, peut-être même d'un héros, assurément d'un leader. Draco était admiratif certes, mais également fier. Fier de se rendre compte que lui seul avait la chance de connaitre Potter dans l'intimité, lorsque pour quelques heures, il se laissait réellement aller. Et si, même au lit, il ne perdait jamais vraiment ses airs de soldat, il ne se parait pas non plus du masque que ses partisans exigeaient de lui. À bien y réfléchir, Draco agissait de même avec lui. Mais lorsque pour le Serpentard, cette attitude était légitime et franche - tout le monde savait qu'en tant que Sang-Pur, il ne pouvait se montrer sous son véritable jour - avec Potter, les gens pensaient le connaitre lorsque ce n'était pas le cas et le brun en avait conscience mais désirait garder son jardin secret. Ce comportement ne le rendait que plus désirable, en tout cas pour Draco, et pour l'heure, le constater lui donna la force d'apparaitre dans la salle remplie d'anciens ennemis avec dignité et confiance.

Après tout, il était aux côtés de Potter, il avait été son amant la nuit passée : il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver.

Dans la réalité, les choses ne se passèrent pas avec autant de simplicité. Potter servit bien de bouclier à sa mère et à lui, non contre des sortilèges bien réels, mais contre la pluie d'insultes et de regards réprobateurs et haineux qui tombèrent sur eux. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Molly Weasley paraissaient également de leur côté. Les autres étaient plus réservés dans l'inclusion d'un ancien Mangemort et d'une femme de Mangemort à l'Ordre du Phénix, même s'ils n'étaient là que pour offrir des informations.

Dans le flot de phrases qu'il saisit, Draco en entendit notamment certains dirent à Dumbledore que recevoir des Sorciers Obscurs au sein du quartier général n'était pas prudent et qu'à force de naïveté de la part de leur chef, ce serait le côté de la Lumière qui finirait par en pâtir. Le Directeur tentait d'apaiser les esprits, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Ce fut donc bien entendu Potter qui mit un terme au chaos ambiant alors que de sa voix, il lança un simple « _Assez_ » sa magie virevoltant autour de lui, ses yeux verts étincelants comme jamais. Draco aurait voulu adresser à tous ces idiots un petit sourire suffisant. Il aurait même voulu courir autour de la table, en criant, « _et oui, c'est avec moi qu'il baise_ » mais heureusement, il était plus digne que cela. L'envie le démangeait néanmoins alors qu'il assistait en tant que témoin de première ligne au pouvoir réel d'Harry Potter.

Malgré son jeune âge, quand Potter décidait de se faire entendre, quiconque lui faisait face écoutait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son statut de Sauveur, seulement avec l'aura qu'il dégageait. Potter était un leader né. Et au cours de la réunion, Draco constata que son opinion était écoutée par tous les adultes présents sans qu'aucun n'ait quoi que ce soit à dire. Bien sûr, cette capacité de meneur n'avait pas échappé à Dumbledore.

A faire davantage de figuration que de participer réellement, Draco eut le temps de se demander si Potter avait conscience de son don naturel, et de cette puissance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Il n'y paraissait pas lorsque sa timidité et sa modestie semblaient être ses seuls accessoires indispensables. Potter était vraiment unique en son genre… et trop généreux pour son propre bien. Draco le savait plus intelligent qu'on aurait pu le croire, sa gentillesse était donc la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver pour justifier que Potter ne se soit pas encore rebellé contre Dumbledore et ses manipulations évidentes. Car, s'il ne resta que peu de temps en présence des membres de l'Ordre, sa mère étant presque la seule à participer et à répondre aux diverses questions concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco eut à loisir le temps d'observer les interactions des différents membres présents - il avait après tout été formé pour cela.

Potter restait sage et obéissant face à son mentor, ce que Draco trouvait curieux lui qui connaissait la personnalité impulsive du jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'au moment où lui et sa mère furent remerciés par Dumbledore et ainsi exclus de la réunion que Draco vit pour la première fois des éclats de mécontentement luire dans les pupilles du Gryffondor même s'il n'en saisit pas la présence. Il comprit pourtant que Potter était sur le point de réagir mais au dernier moment, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque au sang, et préféra se lever.

-Nous devrions faire une pause, proposa le Directeur au même moment et Potter s'empressa de suivre les Malfoy à l'extérieur de la Salle à Manger, McGonagall sur leur talon, prête à les escorter au château.

En descendant les escaliers du perron pour rejoindre la cour de la demeure Black, Draco s'arrangea pour que Potter et lui restent légèrement en retrait. La professeur de Métamorphose et sa mère étant en pleine discussion concernant leur Transplanage de retour, Draco en profita pour engager de nouveau la conversation avec son amant, même si son visage se voulait irrémédiablement fermé.

-Que se passe-t-il Potter, murmura Draco, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Je croyais que les informations offertes par ma mère à l'Ordre t'auraient davantage réjoui. Après tout, même si Dumbledore a pris soin de ne prononcer aucun nom, vous avez a priori trouvé un nouvel Horcruxe.

-Moins fort, Malfoy, souffla Potter sans réellement de malice, mais bien de la colère non dirigée contre le blondinet.

-Pourquoi ça ne va pas? redemanda Draco, laissant échapper un brin de son inquiétude.

-Pour rien, balbutia le jeune homme. Je vais bien. C'est juste que… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la façon de faire de l'Ordre et par extension celle de Dumbledore. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, bien sûr, mais j'en ai marre qu'il traite ceux qui l'aident avec si peu de considération. Vous étiez littéralement là comme preuves vivantes, rien de plus et franchement, ça a tendance à me dégouter.

-Sincèrement, je m'attendais à cette attitude, et j'ai trouvé que nous avions été plutôt bien traités au final, le rassura Draco avant d'enchainer d'une voix profonde. Mais qu'en est-il de la façon qu'il a de _te_ traiter? Je sais que tu te fiches des mauvais traitements quand ils ont rapport à toi, mais tu ne devrais pas accepter de te faire ainsi manipuler, même si tu le considères comme… ton grand-père où je ne sais quoi.

Et Potter s'autorisa un sourire.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu le rôle que je lui donne, à tort ou à raison. Mais j'ai compris que ses manipulations venaient d'un bon sentiment, et je ne lui en veux pas tellement… depuis hier, j'aurais même préféré qu'il continue un peu plus longtemps ce jeu.

-À cause de ce dont tu ne peux pas parler? s'enquit Draco même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Exactement.

-Peu importe qu'il t'ait enfin dit la vérité sur je ne sais quoi, Potter. Tu mérites d'être traité avec plus de respect.

-Vraiment? l'interrogea le garçon avec un petit sourire.

-Ne me le fait pas répéter, Potty, tu n'y arriverais pas de toute façon, le défia Draco en souriant lui aussi.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, Malfoy, l'avertit le brun les yeux brillants. Si je me souviens bien, cette nuit, j'aurais pu te faire avouer tous tes secrets.

-C'est avec toi que je les forge mes secrets, Potter, répliqua Draco en rougissant quelque peu, et durant une brève seconde, le Gryffondor avança la main comme pour lui caresser la joue.

Draco en avait tout à fait envie, même si une telle action ne serait pas prudente. Il vit la réalisation percer dans les pupilles de Potter, qui baissa finalement la main avant de le transpercer de ses émeraudes, ses yeux laissant un message bien plus clair que tous les gestes qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

-Je dois y retourner, déclara Potter. Et toi, tu dois y aller. Profite de ton après-midi pour te reposer, Malfoy. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une nuit presque blanche entrave la perfection de ton visage.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le brun se retourna, laissant un Draco ahuri et ravi derrière lui. Reprenant son souffle, le blondinet rejoignit finalement sa mère qui, juste après leur arrivée à Poudlard, dans leur solitude du domaine de l'école, lui demanda:

-Aurais-tu de la fièvre, Draco? Tu me sembles particulièrement rouge. Tu devrais probablement te reposer.

Et Draco ne se fit aucune illusion quant au réel sens de ce conseil. Non, Narcissa n'était pas dupe et s'imaginer la tromper n'était pas une possibilité.

…

Dans la salle à manger principale du Manoir Malfoy, tous les Mangemorts faisant partie du cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, écoutaient leur Maitre leur dévoiler les derniers évènements survenus dans la demeure de ceux qu'il appelait désormais les Traitres, l'insulte ultime.

À la droite du grand Mage Noir, Severus trônait, le visage légèrement incliné sur le côté, ses yeux n'entrant jamais véritablement en contact avec le regard écarlate du Seigneur des lieux.

Le Maître était dans une rage folle et avant même que la réunion débute à proprement parlé, il avait déjà fait exécuter une dizaine de Moldus devant ses serviteurs, Nagini dégustant encore les restes des corps déchiquetés. Severus était horrifié, non qu'il pouvait réellement le montrer. Lui était là pour une raison précise, une raison qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à être abordée.

À point nommé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna finalement vers son bras droit afin de lui soutirer les informations qu'il jugeait utile.

-Connais-tu la raison de la fuite de cette traitresse de Narcissa, Severus? l'interrogea-t-il de cette voix doucereuse qu'il utilisait toujours en présence de son fidèle serviteur.

-Je suis persuadé que cela a à voir avec Draco, mon Maitre, et par extension avec Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin a encore fait? s'enflamma l'homme aux yeux de serpent avant de siffler en direction de Nagini qui ondula jusqu'à son Maître en vue de le calmer.

Le mage noir passa sa main sur le crâne de sa belle à quelques reprises, faisant frissonner ses Mangemorts alors que ces sifflements de Fourchelang persistaient. Severus lui-même trouvait les bruits sinistres mais après des mois à les entendre, il se demandait pourquoi ses « _alliés_ » les trouvaient encore effrayant. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une preuve de soumission de leur part?

Les yeux fixés sur l'homme et son serpent, Severus attendit le signal montrant que le moment était propice pour reprendre la parole. Ce fut chose faite lorsque les yeux carmins se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, désireux de rompre ses barrières d'Occlumens. Même s'il ne devait jamais résister trop longtemps contre son Maitre, Severus savait qu'il possédait tout de même une certaine marge de manoeuvre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvant amusantes les tentatives de son serviteur qu'il jugeait infructueuses.

-Je ne connais pas encore le rôle précis que Potter a joué dans cette affaire, expliqua Severus après avoir incliné la tête. Mais le fait est que ces dernières semaines, Draco et lui se sont rapprochés. J'ai cru au départ que cela avait un rapport avec la mission que vous aviez confié au jeune Malfoy, mon Maitre et puisque je n'en connais pas le contenu, je n'ai pas voulu intervenir et ainsi m'immiscer dans vos plans. Mais, avant-hier, j'ai surpris une image dans l'esprit de Draco que je comprends mieux désormais et qui pourrait expliquer la raison derrière le dysfonctionnement de la marque du fils de Lucius.

-Qu'as-tu vu, Severus? Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre? Vas-tu m'obliger à fouiller tes pensées?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous infliger un tel spectacle, mon Maitre, s'offusqua Severus, quand il me semble clair que Potter et Draco sont amants. Le flash que j'ai surpris était malheureusement des plus explicites. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cette liaison dure. J'ignore encore si c'est Potter lui-même qui a trouvé un moyen de rendre inactive la marque de Draco ou si c'est Dumbledore. Mais il me semble évident que la défection de Draco à son rôle de Mangemort et la fuite de sa mère sont liées à tout cela.

-Amants, dis-tu, s'exclama le Mage Noir, en faisant rouler sur sa langue le terme plusieurs fois puis en le répétant probablement en Fourchelang, comme pour le gouter. Intéressant, très intéressant.

Autour de la table, les murmures stupéfaits des différents membres se retrouvèrent soufflés par l'indignation de Bellatrix qui se redressa sur sa chaise, prête à bondir sur la table. D'une voix outrée, elle déclama une série d'injures à l'encontre de son neveu et de sa soeur. Son désir était clair, elle voulait partir immédiatement à leur poursuite et les réduire à néant.

-Patience, Bellatrix, la calma son Maître, son ton suffisant pour la faire se rasseoir. Pour que notre victoire soit totale, nous devons apprendre la patience, alors notre vengeance sera d'autant plus savoureuse.

Et le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna à lui seul dans la pièce.

-Severus, j'ai conscience que mon excès de protection envers la mission de Draco Malfoy était une erreur, reprit le Mage Noir ce à quoi Bellatrix le rassura, envoyant des éclairs en direction Severus. J'aurais dû te mettre dans la confidence, toi, mon fidèle serviteur. Je voulais néanmoins voir à quel moment ce jeune traitre finirait par flancher. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la chute soit si terrible, qu'il aille jusqu'à se glisser dans les draps de l'Elu.

Et le dernier mot fut craché non sans ironie.

-Mais cette erreur, car oui, c'en est une Bellatrix, va se révéler être un atout primordial. Je vais te confier la mission qui était au départ dévolue à Draco, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il la réussisse. Toi, en revanche, je sais que tu y parviendras. Tu es suffisamment proche de ce cher Dumbledore pour trouver un moyen de le tuer. Car c'est bien cette mission que je lui avait confiée. Seulement, je veux que tu le tues de façon à ce que cette pourriture de Malfoy en soit le responsable évident, le coupable légitime. L'envoyer à Azkaban ne devrait pas être compliqué après cela. Et lorsqu'il y aura perdu tout espoir, je l'achèverais… d'une manière qui pourrait très bien m'apporter la tête Potter. Severus, ton travail a véritablement été excellent.

-Bien mon Maitre, répondit Severus avec fierté. Je me ferais un plaisir de m'acquitter de cette mission.

Et après cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivit sa réunion, abordant diverses tactiques utiles que lui et ses Mangemorts étaient en train de mettre en place pour prendre le Ministère. Et après cela, la deuxième partie de son festin de Moldu débuta, Severus devant subir les assauts de Legilimancie de son Maitre, comme chaque fois qu'il était en joie. Fermant son esprit, le Potionniste s'abandonna aux seules pensées qui avaient un jour été siennes, celles d'un Mangemort endurci, ayant oublié un peu trop vite l'amour de sa vie.

…

Voldemort était content, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry. Les assauts qu'il ressentait dans sa cicatrice depuis la fin de la matinée en étaient la preuve.

À midi, il n'était pas parvenu à avaler quoi que ce soit tant la douleur était intense. Molly s'était bien évidemment inquiétée pour lui, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un adolescent de seize ans n'était pas taillé pour des réunions de l'Ordre. Harry l'avait rassurée, du mieux qu'il pouvait et heureusement, il avait été autorisé à rester. Non qu'il ait suivi grand chose de l'avancée de la réunion après le retour de Rogue. Il faut dire que les informations données par Dumbledore lui étaient déjà familières. Et sans compter la douleur qui pulsait en permanence derrière sa cicatrice, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser aux paroles de Malfoy, des paroles prouvant que le blondinet s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui et que, s'il avait choisi le côté de la Lumière, il avait surtout choisi le côté d'Harry. Même si cette certitude aurait dû le perturber, elle le rassurait au contraire, pour une raison inconnue.

Après le rapport rendu par Rogue, la réunion avait duré en longueur, chacun ayant son opinion à donner et entre Shackelbolt, Maugrey, Tonks, Doge, Diggle, Jones et tous les autres, les théories avaient été nombreuses pour trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Harry ne les avait écoutées que d'une oreille. Pour lui, cette chasse aux Horcruxes n'était qu'une broutille comparée à ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Et à sa plus grande horreur, après sa nuit passée avec Malfoy, il commençait à se faire à l'idée… Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait devenir un meurtrier pour la bonne cause… Non, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Tout comme il ne s'en croyait pas capable. Tout comme il était persuadé qu'il existait une autre solution à son problème. Oh, bien sûr, il avait conscience que Voldemort ne pourrait pas finir derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, et qu'il devrait donc être exterminé. Mais, en se préparant mentalement à cette lutte finale, il n'avait jamais véritablement vu son rôle comme celui d'un assassin. Là, les choses étaient différentes. Fondamentalement différentes. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y penser. La route était encore longue avant d'atteindre cette croisée des chemins.

Aussi longue que cet après-midi passée au Square Grimmaurd et même si Harry était heureux d'avoir été en quelque sorte inclus au groupe des adultes, même s'il était heureux d'avoir revu Lupin, Tonks et les parents Weasley, il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer à Poudlard en ce début de soirée.

Las, Harry n'avait qu'un désir, retrouver au plus vite son lit. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait échapper à la case « repas dans la Grande Salle » et c'est donc en trainant des pieds qu'il s'y rendit.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé lorsqu'il pénétra dans le réfectoire, mais par chance, l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de McGonagall fit plus de remue-ménage que la sienne. Des tables proches, Harry entendit même les premières rumeurs annonçant que les deux professeurs étaient amants et qu'ils avaient manqué l'heure du repas à cause d'une étreinte passionnée. Harry aurait presque eu envie d'éclater de rire, s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué.

S'asseyant finalement aux côtés de Ron et face à Hermione, Harry s'autorisa un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Malfoy pour s'assurer que le blondinet était bien présent et toujours aussi aristocratique, avant de finalement se préparer à recevoir les questions de ses amis… des questions qui ne vinrent pas, Hermione remarquant qu'il avait particulièrement mauvaise mine.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, précisa Harry ce à quoi Ron fit la grimace pour une raison obscure et l'affaire en resta là, Harry grappillant des morceaux de pain, son appétit toujours décidée à le fuir.

Le dessert tout juste retiré des tables, Harry fut le premier à se lever, rapidement suivi par ses meilleurs amis. En silence, ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor avant de s'enfermer dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année.

-Où étais-tu Harry? demanda donc finalement Hermione, l'air toujours si inquiet en fixant son meilleur ami.

-Au QG de l'Ordre pour une réunion d'urgence, expliqua Harry qui préparait ses affaires pour se prendre une douche rapide.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous réveiller, s'exclama Ron, alors que son visage se parait d'un rouge brique. C'est injuste d'y être allé sans nous.

-Je n'avais pas tellement le choix, précisa Harry, même s'il s'avouait soulagé que ses amis n'aient pas été présents - il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'imaginer la réaction de Ron à la vue de Malfoy au Square Grimmaurd, lui parlant en toute amitié, la simple perspective d'expliquer à Ron et Hermione que le blondinet avait changé de camp lui donnait des frissons. Dumbledore me l'avait interdit. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu le faire changer d'avis. Je suis désolé, Ron, mais c'est comme ça. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas tarder à me coucher.

-On comprend très bien, Harry, le rassura Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue, même si le visage de Ron racontait une toute autre histoire.

Harry n'attendit pas de se faire reprendre par son meilleur ami, il fila sous une douche brûlante des plus nécessaires. À sa sortie, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron était également dans la salle de bain, en train de se laver les dents et il accorda un regard étrange à son meilleur ami. Ne désirant pas se poser de questions, Harry s'empressa d'enfiler son pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit.

C'est en ouvrant plus largement son baldaquin qu'il découvrit un paquet posé sur sa couverture bien repliée. Curieux, Harry n'eut qu'à observer la calligraphie de son nom, couché sur la note jointe au colis pour connaitre son expéditeur. Intrigué et désireux de lire au plus vite les mots de son amant, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait d'un air un peu trop rêveur pour son propre bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda Ron qui était finalement revenu de sa toilette du soir.

-Oh, rien du tout, répondit vaguement Harry en haussant les épaules, son visage détourné pour cacher ses rougissements.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal, Harry, murmura le rouquin en dégageant les couvertures de son lit pour s'y glisser. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas non plus m'expliquer pourquoi ton lit n'avait pas été défait la nuit passée.

-J'ai des problèmes pour dormir, Ron, voilà tout, lui expliqua le brun, désespéré de voir le ton mécontent de son meilleur ami.

-Lorsque tu as des problèmes pour dormir comme tu dis, Harry, on retrouve les couvertures aux quatre coins de la pièce, tant tu bouges pour trouver le sommeil, ou bien on se réveille au son de tes cris. Je sais que tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici, pas la peine de me mentir. Je ne te reconnais pas en ce moment, Harry, et ça me fait peur.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Ron ferma son rideau, Harry en profitant pour se mettre lui aussi à l'abri de ses baldaquins. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas tellement envie d'être ennuyé par ses autres camarades. Et puis, il avait hâte de découvrir le mot de Malfoy et ce que pouvait contenir son colis.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Harry finit par ouvrir la note, marquée de l'écriture parfaite de son rival de toujours.

 _« Potter,_

 _Cette journée a été harassante pour toi. Tu as à peine dormi la nuit dernière et si ce que j'ai vu au dîner de ce soir n'était qu'un exemple des repas précédents, tu n'as pas dû avaler grand-chose. Enfin, avaler… Disons absorber des substances nourrissantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter quand je te dis qu'il faut que tu manges… Je sais que tu es préoccupé. Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te mets en mode héros - comme aujourd'hui - que tu deviens pour autant surhumain, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors, j'espère que ce que tu trouveras dans le paquet te donnera envie._

 _Malfoy._

 _PS : Si tu te posais la question, mon ancien elfe de maison, Dobby, est celui a qui j'ai confié la mission de t'apporter ce présent. Bonne nuit. »_

Encore rougissant des paroles délectables du blondinet, Harry s'empressa de découvrir ce que Malfoy lui avait envoyé et il ne put contenir son sourire de satisfaction en comprenant que le Serpentard le connaissait décidément très bien. Une part de tarte à la mélasse en tout point parfaite attendait de se faire déguster par ses bons soins. Une part qui lui donnait envie, mais pas autant que les lèvres de Malfoy, pas autant que son corps et sa semence qu'il lui avait offerte le matin même.

Excité à la simple pensée du corps du blond, Harry n'avait pas le courage de se toucher. Il prit juste le temps d'engloutir la part de tarte délicieuse avant d'éteindre les lumières. Et, dans l'obscurité de son lit, il se mit à réfléchir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Pourquoi avait-il autant envie, _besoin_ , de voir Malfoy après seulement quelques heures de séparation? Mais, pire… pourquoi en avait-il envie pas seulement pour soulager son érection grandissante mais plutôt pour lui parler, ou tout simplement le contempler, le tenir dans ses bras, pour se sentir calme, apaisé?

Pourquoi, surtout, devait-il enfin toucher du doigt ce qu'il avait toujours voulu au moment même où il prenait conscience qu'il n'y aurait jamais le droit? Son futur était sombre et n'offrait aucune place à une potentielle relation amoureuse - comment le pourrait-il quand il n'avait jamais eu de vie normale et n'en aurait jamais - Malfoy méritait certainement mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter, à savoir une mort certaine.

Mais, pourquoi, malgré tout, Harry s'en fichait-il? Pourquoi devait-il se contrôler pour rester dans ce lit en ce moment même et s'empêcher ainsi de rejoindre son amant?

La réponse, presque trop évidente, l'effraya tant qu'au moment où il s'endormit enfin pour les cauchemars de Voldemort, il préféra l'oublier.

…

RAR des Guests:

 **CQFD** : Hello you! Heureuse de constater qu'un Harry dominant te plait. Moi aussi je l'aime comme ça, je trouve que c'est ce qui correspond le mieux à sa personnalité. Robert? Oh non, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Effectivement, la mise au point était plus que nécessaire et oui, ce qu'Harry cache à Draco a à voir avec son mantra, le grand mystère de cette première partie de l'histoire. Deux posts pour finalement en avoir aucun la semaine suivante. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Paris mais également dans ma famille d'un point de vue personnel, je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'espère que tu me pardonnes.

Une haleine à l'ail? Ma pauvre. Un lavage de bouche au savon était de rigueur. Beurk, ça me rappelle la scène de Millenium…

Alors, ton Severus t'a plus aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce tu penses de son efficace double jeu?

Je comprends que tu veuilles poster sur ton compte. Si t'as besoin d'une BETA pour tes fics, tes OS du moins, même s'ils sont longs, aucun souci… Si ça me permet de te parler en privé (et non, il n'y a pas de mauvaises pensées derrière cette phrase, malgré la tournure quelque peu étrange ^^)

Cette partie de l'intrigue comme tu dis, concernant Ginny, est importante mais on la comprendra mieux en tant et en heure. J'espère que tu ne la trouveras pas trop tordue dans le futur.

Non non pas de bombe atomique d'Horcruxe. Ils seront détruits un à un mais ça va être plus fort pour Harry que durant la véritable chasse aux Horcruxes, enfin on va voir ça, dans très peu de temps d'ailleurs.

Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Bisous.

PS : J'espère que la tarte à la mélasse t'a plu, merci pour l'idée. :)


	10. Chapter 9 : Lord of HIS Cave

Note : Les passages en italique sont directement issus de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, chapitre 26, La Caverne. J'espère que ces reprises (que j'ai essayé d'utiliser un minimum, 554 mots en tout pour ceux que ça intéresse) ne vous dérangeront pas, elles me semblaient nécessaires pour que nous puissions voir à quel point l'histoire a déjà changé de part le comportement d'Harry notamment mais également sa vision des choses. Je trouve intéressant de voir qu'un évènement, aux abords semblables, puisse être vécu de façon différente. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

…

Chapitre 9 : Lord of HIS Cave

 **7 Juin 1997**

Les yeux clos d'un sommeil profond, Harry écoutait le silence de sa chambre, profitant de sa solitude en ce samedi matin. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, réchauffait son visage d'une façon tout à fait plaisante. Le soir précédent, il n'avait même pas eu la force de fermer le baldaquin de son lit. Il était tombé comme une masse, épuisé d'une longue semaine chargée. Heureusement, ses camarades l'avaient laissé dormir, probablement sur les ordres d'Hermione. Chaque jour de cette semaine, son amie avait effectivement remarqué l'aggravation de sa fatigue et de ses cernes. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Malgré leur discussion aux abords houleux de la semaine précédente, même Ron avait fini par compatir avec l'emploi du temps surchargé d'Harry, voyant d'une part que son ami était désormais trop fatigué pour découcher, et trop heureux d'autre part d'avoir l'occasion de critiquer Rogue - le grand responsable - sans se faire réprimander par Hermione. Pour une fois, la jeune fille était en effet contre l'un de ses professeurs, trouvant exagéré les heures supplémentaires de cours qu'il avait imposé chaque soir à Harry.

Après la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix du dimanche précédent, Dumbledore avait informé Harry qu'il désirait que ce dernier reprenne ses leçons d'Occlumancie avec le Potionniste. Harry avait eu beau rechigner et protester tout son soul - assurant son mentor que Rogue ne parviendrait jamais à lui inculquer quoi que ce soit et qu'il vaudrait ainsi mieux qu'il soit celui à l'origine de ses cours - Dumbledore n'avait pas cédé. De son avis, Rogue était le meilleur Occlumens que la terre ait jamais porté, ce qui le plaçait donc dans la position idéale pour lui enseigner cet art de l'esprit. À force de prières, de regards au-dessus de ses lunettes et de ton paternel usé à bon escient, Harry avait accepté de retenter l'expérience, au moins pour quelques jours.

Mais, au bout d'une semaine, il était complètement découragé, ses progrès n'étant clairement pas manifestes. Pire, comme si ses leçons avaient une quelconque incidence sur son sommeil, celui-ci s'était mis à lui échapper de plus en plus, rendant son état, plus à cran que jamais.

Ajouté à cela qu'entre ses cours, ses devoirs qu'il faisait au rythme des repas ainsi que ses leçons d'Occlumancie qui s'achevaient jusque très tard dans la soirée, Harry n'avait eu ni l'opportunité, ni la force de revoir Malfoy. Et c'était bien ce qui le dérangeait le plus, notamment lorsqu'il était certain que cet emploi du temps de folie faisait partie du stratagème de Rogue pour l'empêcher de voir son filleul.

Le stratagème fonctionnait parfaitement mais, avec l'arrivée du week-end, Harry était fermement décidé à trouver un moyen pour passer du temps avec Malfoy. Certes, il avait une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumancie l'après-midi, certes ses amis allaient souhaiter profiter un peu de sa présence, mais Harry était d'un optimiste à toute épreuve en cette matinée… en ce midi, en réalité.

Il faut dire que grâce à Rogue et sa « _potion magique_ » qu'il lui avait confié la veille, il venait de passer sa première nuit de sommeil complète depuis… trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Parfaitement reposé, la faim le tiraillant de façon tout à fait délicieuse quand il savait qu'il allait pouvoir la rassasier dans moins d'une demi-heure, Harry ouvrit enfin ses yeux, passant quelques secondes à les habituer au soleil aveuglant. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il rejoignit la salle de bain et passa quinze bonnes minutes sous un jet d'eau brûlante, apaisant pour son corps engourdi.

Une serviette sur les hanches, ses cheveux ébouriffés, Harry se mit à inspecter sa penderie pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Son réveil était jusqu'à présent parfait… enfin, presque parfait. Seul manquait un certain Draco Malfoy encore endormi dans son lit, ou l'ayant accompagné sous la douche. Un Malfoy dont il pourrait admirer la nudité. Un Malfoy qu'il pourrait toucher. Un Malfoy qu'il pourrait…

Avant que ses pensées l'entrainent trop loin et qu'elles ruinent ainsi les effets de sa toilette, Harry s'empressa d'attraper un jeans pas trop délavé, le moins grand qu'il ait en sa possession, qu'il agrémenta d'un t-shirt vert, offert par Hermione, la touche de couleur servant de prétexte pour plaire, peut-être, au Serpentard.

Cette idée en tête, Harry donna un très rapide coup de serviette à sa chevelure, histoire de la sécher un minimum puis il quitta le dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle.

D'humeur particulièrement joyeuse, Harry se prit à sourire à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait sur son passage et quand, finalement attablé entre ses amis, son regard tomba sur son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de le contempler, un petit sourire de côté, charmeur, aux lèvres et ses sourcils, se dressant de challenge. Les yeux écarquillés, Malfoy rougit de cette attention. Trop heureux, Harry lui montra discrètement l'assiette qu'il était en train de se créer, signe que son estomac criait famine. Visiblement ravi, Malfoy lui adressa un petit sourire courtois qui signifiait beaucoup pour Harry. Il aurait aimé se lever à cet instant pour s'asseoir aux côtés du blondinet et profiter du déjeuner en sa compagnie, parler tout simplement avec lui et lui faire la promesse dans le creux de son oreille que ce soir ils se retrouveraient pour assouvir une faim différente de celle née dans son estomac.

Mais il ne le pouvait malheureusement pas, pas quand Hermione et Ron n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait entre eux. Harry commençait d'ailleurs déjà à voir la limite de cette situation - il se demandait même comment certains pouvaient entretenir des liaisons secrètes pendant des années… lui en serait bien incapable. Trois semaines à peine qu'il faisait Merlin seul savait quoi avec Malfoy, et déjà, l'envie de se comporter avec lui comme s'il était son _petit-ami_ le tiraillait. Il ne pouvait désormais nier le côté impulsif de sa personnalité. Son esprit désormais fermement décidé sur quelque chose, il était prêt à faire tous les efforts pour l'avoir sans perdre de temps en réflexions inutiles. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Et avec Malfoy, il voulait clairement tout, tout de suite.

Après un dernier sourire dans la direction du Serpentard, Harry se concentra sur ses amis, joyeux de tout simplement rester silencieux à les écouter lui raconter leur matinée riche en travail scolaire, passée à la bibliothèque. Lui n'était vraiment pas mécontent d'être resté au lit.

Une heure plus tard environ, d'un pas presque trop léger, forcément annonciateur d'un futur des plus funestes, Harry se présenta dans les quartiers personnels de Rogue, le lieu de toutes leurs leçons, selon la volonté du professeur.

À peine eut-il frappé que l'homme ouvrit la porte, son visage toujours austère et ce, malgré le jour de repos. Prenant sur lui comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Rogue, Harry hocha faiblement la tête en guise de salutation avant d'être entrainé dans une espèce d'antichambre terne et froide qu'il commençait à connaitre par coeur. Sans attendre l'invitation de Rogue qui ne viendrait de toute façon pas, Harry prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils, seuls mobiliers de la pièce. Harry était persuadé que Rogue entretenait cette ambiance malaisée avec délice, plongeant le brun dans une atmosphère tendue qui ne manquait pas de le déstabiliser. Malgré sa bonne humeur récente, cette leçon-là ne fut pas différente. Harry se sentit immédiatement pris de sueur froide, comme s'il était sur le point d'être mené à l'échafaud. Et ce ne furent pas les quelques mots prononcés par Rogue, de ce ton à la fois sévère et moqueur qui améliorèrent son état, bien au contraire.

-Maintenant que vous avez dormi une nuit complète, Potter, voyons si vous parviendrez à me bloquer.

Se concentrant, Harry fit réellement de son mieux pour parer les attaques de Rogue qui s'enchainèrent durant facilement une heure et demie, le temps perdant progressivement de sa réalité. Même s'il parvint à cacher ses _pires_ souvenirs, ceux impliquant Malfoy, le résultat fut tout aussi catastrophique que les jours précédents. Et dans le silence imposé par Rogue, Harry avait du mal à supporter ces nombreux échecs alors qu'un certain épuisement magique s'emparait de lui, sa magie à la fois désireuse de s'extérioriser mais loin des techniques d'Occlumens du Professeur.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Rogue s'arrêta tout à coup à lancer ce sort qui lui paraissait si naturel et Harry vit le Potionniste conjurer une horloge. Après avoir hoché brièvement la tête, l'homme s'exclama :

-Passons à la seconde partie de votre entrainement, pour voir si vous vous améliorez, Potter. Ce n'était vraiment pas fameux jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry était surpris, doublement surpris. D'une part car il ne connaissait pas le contenu de cette seconde partie d'entrainement dont Rogue parlait - il ne savait même pas que le Professeur envisageait leur leçon comme un entrainement - d'autre part car l'homme se voulait presque aimable dans sa remontrance, comme si ce qu'il avait réservé au brun pour la suite était tellement désagréable qu'il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

À l'instant précis où ces pensées envahissaient l'esprit du brun, un faible coup fut frappé à la porte et Rogue s'autorisa un petit sourire qui ne plut définitivement pas à Harry.

-Restez là, je reviens, murmura l'homme avant de quitter la pièce et le Gryffondor obéit - il n'avait de toute façon aucun désir de quitter sa chaise, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dit non à un petit morceau de chocolat.

Les yeux fermés pour récupérer alors qu'il était persuadé qu'une nouvelle salve de pénétration de son esprit l'attendait, Harry mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Rogue était revenu dans la pièce, le Potionniste ne faisant aucun bruit.

Clignant des yeux après s'être pratiquement assoupi, Harry eut alors la surprise de découvrir le visiteur invité de son Professeur. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur de Sang-Pur et de Serpentard se tenait devant lui, les sourcils faiblement froncés comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement la raison de sa présence ici. Rogue n'avait très certainement pas pris la peine de le prévenir. Trop choqué pour réagir, Harry resta les bras ballant sur son fauteuil, à observer le blondinet immobile. Pendant ce temps, Rogue conjura nonchalamment un nouveau siège qu'il indiqua ensuite à son élève. Malfoy s'y assit, aussi droit qu'un piquet, clairement mal à l'aise. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire… Non qu'il ait l'envie encore moins le droit de dire quoi que ce soit en compagnie de Rogue.

-J'ai pensé que demander à Draco de venir assister à notre leçon serait une bonne idée, s'exclama d'ailleurs l'homme et Harry ne put que le fixer, choqué - dans quel monde, une telle idée avait pu atteindre le cerveau de Rogue, dans quel monde, avait-il pu s'imaginer que c'était une _bonne_ idée? Voyez-vous, Messieurs, même si je suis loin d'approuver ce qui se passe entre vous deux, je reconnais que Potter ici présent a toujours tendance à donner le meilleur de lui-même lorsqu'il utilise sa magie pour un… ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Potter, vous n'êtes pas parvenu à me bloquer, seulement à cacher les souvenirs précieux que vous ne voulez pas que je vois. Je suppose que c'est déjà une amélioration par rapport à l'année dernière. Mais j'imagine qu'en présence de Draco, les souvenirs l'impliquant vont être plus que prépondérants dans votre esprit, donc plus difficiles à cacher et il va vous falloir lutter plus fort. C'est bien la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire avancer. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

Cette dernière phrase dite sur un ton sirupeux, Harry avait davantage l'impression que Rogue avait cherché des heures pour trouver le seul moyen qui pourrait l'embarrasser le plus. Il n'avait pas tort concernant un point en revanche, les souvenirs de ses deux nuits passées avec Malfoy, mais également ses pensées solitaires à l'égard du blond qui ne cessaient de se multiplier étaient plus que présent dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus penser à autre chose. Il voyait de là la catastrophe arriver. Il allait donc protester, disant à Rogue qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, que lui-même ne voudrait pas de ça s'il se retrouvait à faire face aux vives réminiscences de ses rencontres avec Malfoy, mais le blondinet le coiffa au poteau.

-Lorsque tu m'as demandé de venir, Severus, s'écria Malfoy, oubliant comme toujours devant Harry de s'adresser à son parrain avec le respect dû à un professeur. Tu m'as dit que c'était pour aider Potter avec ses défenses d'Occlumens. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté.

-Et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire, le coupa Rogue avant qu'il ne poursuive.

-Pas si tu en profites pour l'humilier, nous humilier tous les deux…

-Je ne savais pas que ce que vous faisiez dans l'intimité constituait une raison d'être humilié, murmura l'homme d'un sourire carnassier.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua Malfoy en rougissant.

-Et maintenant, si vous pouviez tous deux vous taire, continua Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son filleul ou comme s'il s'en fichait - il avait de toute façon déjà pris sa décision. Les leçons d'Occlumancie requièrent un silence total. Je ne vous le redirais pas.

Sans attendre, Rogue dressa sa baguette et dans la seconde, Harry eut l'impression d'être de retour dans le bureau du professeur, un an plus tôt, lors de sa première leçon, perdu, sans savoir quoi faire pour repousser l'homme de son esprit. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait cela. Sans surprise, il se retrouva donc incapable de lutter.

Après une nouvelle demi-heure de tentatives, plus humiliantes les unes que les autres - Malfoy ne voyant heureusement pas les pensées et émotions qu'Harry était obligé de céder - Rogue abaissa durant quelques secondes sa baguette, donnant ainsi au brun la possibilité de souffler, plus exactement d'haleter. À chaque nouvelle incursion de Rogue dans son esprit, ses souvenirs se précisaient, ses sentiments étaient plus clairs, et comme le professeur le lui avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, dans sa faiblesse pour se maitriser, il donnait des armes à son ennemi. L'ennemi était pour l'heure Rogue et les armes, des outils dont il ne tarda pas à utiliser dans sa bataille contre l'amant de son filleul.

-Pouvez-vous penser à autre chose qu'au sexe, Potter? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mauvais, se frottant l'arrête du nez comme s'il était celui en souffrance dans toute cette histoire.

Harry n'osa même pas tourner les yeux vers Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que pensait le blondinet à cet instant, lui qui était sans nul doute un Occlumens averti. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Harry évita également le regard de son professeur qui enchaina rapidement pour continuer à le rabaisser.

-Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de connaitre les positions précises que mon filleul et vous appréciez d'adopter durant vos rapports intimes. Je trouve déjà suffisant pour moi d'avoir dû contempler vos pertes de virginité respectives ou devrais-je dire mutuelles. Mettez-y un peu du votre, par Merlin!

Gêné et sentant sa colère grimper en lui comme un feu flamboyant, Harry resta à contempler de ses yeux noirs son Professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soufflé par la voix de Malfoy, une voix faible et blanche, alors que celle-ci s'élevait dans le silence de la pièce.

-Peut-être que si tu lui donnais cinq secondes pour respirer entre tes attaques, il s'en sortirait plus facilement. Ou mieux encore, si tu lui expliquais comment faire. Après tout, je sais moi-même que tu n'es pas si bon que ça lorsque tu rencontres quelqu'un à ta mesure.

-Vraiment? ironisa Rogue, visiblement mécontent de l'interruption de son élève.

Et avant que les deux garçons aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Potionniste dressa sa baguette contre son filleul et, si habituellement, lors de ses tentatives, il se voulait sensible dans l'utilisation de son art, invisible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et donc forcément délicat, il n'hésita pas à faire preuve de brutalité, montrant ainsi la pleine mesure de sa force d'esprit.

Harry, qui était pour la première fois le témoin d'un tel acte, se reconnut immédiatement en Malfoy alors qu'il voyait sur son visage les stigmates de la souffrance, de la lutte. Le petit cri qui s'échappa des lèvres du blondinet lui déchira la poitrine et il comprit avant que cela n'arrive que le Serpentard était sur le point de tomber au sol. Incapable d'assister à cela, Harry fut celui qui mit un terme à ce rituel détestable, à l'aide de sa baguette, sans vraiment réfléchir, et Rogue se retrouva extrait des pensées de Malfoy avec force, son corps retombant mollement dans son fauteuil.

-Je vous défends de l'attaquer de la sorte, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque mais Rogue ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Il regardait, pensif son filleul puis après avoir craché un maigre « pas si facile que ça, Draco », il se tourna vers Harry, un rictus mauvais et à la fois triomphant aux lèvres.

-Ce que vous venez de faire comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité, Potter, expliqua-t-il, c'est ce que je veux que vous fassiez quand je suis dans votre esprit. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, maintenant que vous l'avez fait pour Draco. En position, préparez vous.

Mais Harry refusa d'obtempérer. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui tentait de cacher les tremblements de son corps.

-Ca va? s'enquit le brun d'une petite voix, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter en présence de Rogue.

Malfoy se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête avant de déclarer:

-Tu peux y arriver, Potter. Je sais que tu en es capable.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici tous les deux pour vous voir flirter, s'exclama Rogue d'un ton froid.

Harry lui fit alors de nouveau face, bien décidé à dresser des barrières infranchissables pour l'ancien Mangemort. Malheureusement, si les débuts se révélèrent encourageants, au bout d'une minute de bataille, l'esprit d'Harry se laissa dominer par les attaques vicieuses du Professeur, et comme si elles étaient vexées d'avoir été ainsi bloquées, ses pensées se voulurent de plus en plus explicites, Rogue se retrouvant obligé de mettre un terme au sortilège, dans un soupir déçu.

-Et dire que je pensais que pour les beaux yeux de mon filleul, vous seriez capable de mettre un peu du vôtre, Potter, déclara-t-il en le contemplant de pied en tête, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Et ainsi de bloquer vos souvenirs honteux.

Harry sut dans l'instant qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Se redressant complètement, sa fureur le faisant tituber alors qu'il s'approchait de Rogue, il rugit :

-Ils n'ont absolument rien de honteux. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, mais vous n'y arriverez pas. Malfoy n'est pas stupide pour tomber dans vos pièges futiles. Et franchement, à vous voir insister pour contempler nos souvenirs, on se demande ce qui ne va pas chez vous. Si vous êtes autant frustré, peut-être devriez-vous envisager de vous trouver quelqu'un.

-Potter, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Malfoy et Rogue mais Harry n'attendit pas de savoir si les deux étaient mécontents ou si, au contraire, le blondinet se joignait à son camp.

Tremblant de rage, sachant pertinemment qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, il s'enfuit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, sa tête le vrillant de douleur.

Errant dans le château sans but particulier, certain qu'il devait mettre le plus de distance entre son Professeur et lui, certain également qu'il ne pouvait retourner pour l'instant dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry se laissa entrainer par ses pas, qui eux, semblaient savoir où le mener.

Ne réalisant qu'au dernier moment qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir conduisnt au bureau du Directeur, Harry eut la surprise de voir apparaitre Dumbledore à la sortie de l'escalier de la Gargouille.

Portant une cape de voyage sur le dos, l'homme était manifestement sur le point de quitter Poudlard. Harry se demanda aussitôt quelle en était la raison.

-Professeur, vous allez quelque part, l'apostropha-t-il et ce fut avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'il constata que son mentor était capable de sursauter.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, s'excusa le Directeur honteusement. Etonnant quand ta magie vibre littéralement dans le couloir et laisse des trainées derrière elle. Que s'est-il encore passé, mon garçon?

La fureur d'Harry légèrement apaisée par sa courte marche autour du château, eut l'envie de s'enflammer de nouveau. Ce mot « _encore_ » était pour Harry très douloureux à entendre, comme si Dumbledore avait l'impression qu'il était à l'origine de ses nombreux maux. Lui ne venait pas chercher les malheurs, eux seuls savaient le trouver. De plus, cette façon si réussi qu'avait son mentor de parvenir à changer de conversation sans qu'il ait besoin de répondre à la question posée commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Une fois dans sa vie, le Directeur ne pouvait-il pas être franc, sans qu'il y ait pourtant de contrepartie? Voyant que sa réflexion n'était peut-être pas justifiée quand l'homme avait après tout, tous les droits d'aller et venir selon son bon vouloir - rien n'attestant que sa sortie avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Harry - le brun se décida donc à répondre, bon gré mal gré.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Une simple dispute avec Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue, murmura Dumbledore en soupirant de déplaisir. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Harry? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas montré irrespectueux envers lui. Les leçons qu'il te donne sur son temps libre sont d'une importance capitale, tu le sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas, s'écria Harry, perdant son sang-froid. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de reprendre ces leçons. Et laissez-moi vous dire, qu'elles sont définitivement terminées. Je ne retournerais plus dans ses quartiers pour apprendre l'Occlumancie. Apprendre quoi de toute façon? Qu'il aime me donner ses leçons pour satisfaire sa curiosité déplacée? Non merci.

-Harry! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton froid. Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi d'un Professeur de Poudlard. J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus pour qu'il t'enseigne cet art et même si celui-ci peut être difficile à maitriser, l'habileté de Severus n'est plus à prouver.

-Il n'a pas réussi à m'enseigner les Potions, pourquoi arriverait-il à m'enseigner l'Occlumancie? l'interrogea le Gryffondor, ironique.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu étais très doué cette année en Potions, Harry, rétorqua Dumbledore avec malice.

Et le brun fit la grimace. Ses progrès n'avaient rien à voir avec Rogue mais avec le Prince, qui était, lui, un enseignant hors pair. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire cet aveu au Directeur.

-Il faut donc que tu y mettes un peu du tien, Harry, reprit Dumbledore avec plus de douceur dans le ton.

-Je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je reprenne nos leçons.

-Harry, ce n'est pas un choix que je t'offre, c'est une obligation, insista le Directeur. L'Occlumancie est vital dans notre lutte contre Voldemort et même si tu dis que je ne t'ai pas expliqué pourquoi, au fond, tu le sais très bien. Nous devons tout mettre de notre côté pour que Voldemort ne devine pas notre plan.

-Le plan avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord vous voulez dire, Professeur? s'enquit Harry, presque aussi dédaigneux qu'un Malfoy.

-Celui qui consiste à détruire ses Horcruxes un par un, répondit Dumbledore, un brin de ruse dans les yeux. J'en ai d'ailleurs localisé un.

-Et c'est ce que vous alliez faire avant que je vous interrompe? s'écria le brun, avide d'en savoir davantage.

-Effectivement, Harry.

-Tout seul? Sans aide? Alors que votre magie n'est pas au mieux de sa forme?

-Merci de me rappeler que je me fais vieux, mon garçon, s'amusa Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai encore des tours en réserve.

-Vous ne comptiez pas m'en parler avant et m'emmener? lui reprocha Harry, déçu d'être ainsi une nouvelle fois exclu par son mentor.

-Tu es jeune, Harry et même si tu ne manques pas de puissance et de courage, la mission qui m'attend est dangereuse. C'est vrai que j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés, je me sentirais rassuré. Mais je ne peux requérir un tel sacrifice de ta part.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose, rétorqua Harry avec force.

-Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte de t'emmener avec moi, mon garçon, mais avant cela, tu dois me faire une promesse.

-Laquelle? murmura le brun, craignant ce que l'homme risquait de lui dire.

-Peu importe ce qui se passera ce soir, peu importe ce qui s'est passé avec Severus un peu plus tôt, je veux que tu continues tes leçons d'Occlumancie avec lui et ce même après ma mort. C'est vital pour toi, pour vous deux, pour le monde magique entier que tu apprennes à lui faire confiance. Promets le moi, Harry.

Le jeune homme garda le silence durant une longue minute. Dans un sens, il aurait aimé répondre à Dumbledore qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, ou peut-être lui bougonner qu'il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, ce qui faisait du Directeur quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que lui, mais dans ce deal qu'il était en train de passer, il avait la chance d'accompagner Dumbledore et peut-être de détruire un Horcruxe. La souffrance que ses leçons avec Rogue lui faisaient ressentir en valait largement la peine.

Hochant donc la tête, Harry accepta d'être le bon élève que son mentor désirait qu'il soit, même si dans son esprit, il pouvait continuer à manquer de respect à son professeur honni.

-Tu dois également me promettre d'être prudent, Harry, ajouta Dumbledore, et d'obéir à tout ce que je t'ordonnerais.

Une fois de plus, Harry acquiesça du chef, se disant qu'il finissait toujours par obéir aux ordres de son mentor.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Et les deux hommes se mirent en marche, sortant du château sans prendre la peine de se faire véritablement discrets.

-Nous devons marcher jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard afin d'être capable de Transplaner, l'avertit inutilement son mentor. Et puisque ta dernière tentative a fonctionné, tu seras capable de faire le voyage seul, Harry.

-Où allons-nous exactement, Professeur, vous ne me l'avez pas dit? le questionna Harry alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement le long du parc du château.

-Dans le lieu où Voldemort a été emmené en excursion lorsqu'il était enfant, lui expliqua l'homme, l'une des premières fois où il a fait preuve d'une magie vicieuse et maléfique même si aucun des souvenirs que j'ai pu collecté m'a appris exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Vois-tu, Harry, il est des lieux qui portaient une signification particulière pour l'homme que Tom était. Et même si, aujourd'hui, en tant que Voldemort, son âme est trop mutilée pour que les lieux et les gens représentent quoi que ce soit pour lui, je suis persuadé que c'est dans les endroits du passé de Tom que nous trouverons ses Horcruxes, d'où la raison de nos leçons de cette année.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement, réfléchissant aux différents souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, repensant également au Journal Intime de Jedusor. Si Voldemort l'avait confié à Lucius, en leur temps, les Malfoy devaient réellement avoir été les plus proches du Mage Noir. Nul doute que les avoir perdus, l'avait ainsi mis dans une rage folle. Nul doute qu'il ferait tout pour se venger d'eux, à commencer par le blondinet. Et nul doute qu'Harry ferait tout pour le protéger. D'où la raison de ce voyage.

Désormais silencieux, Harry ne se rendit compte qu'au moment où la grille grinça à la demande du Directeur, qu'ils avaient atteint les limites du territoire de Poudlard et ainsi de ses protections. Se tournant vers son mentor, Harry vit que celui-ci lui tendait le bras pour qu'il le prenne, un moyen sûr d'empêcher qu'ils se perdent durant le Transplange. Acceptant l'offre, Harry ne leva pas immédiatement sa baguette. À la place, il murmura:

-Je sais très bien que vous m'avez manipulé pour me faire accepter de reprendre les leçons avec Rogue, Professeur, car au fond, vous vouliez m'emmener avec vous.

Dumbledore le fixa en souriant énigmatiquement.

-Tu as un instinct incroyable, Harry et tu es bien plus intelligent qu'on ne peut le croire. Je n'ai jamais fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer. C'est justement ce que j'apprécie chez toi.

Et après cette réplique sibylline, il fut décidé d'un simple regard qu'il était temps de Transplaner.

…

 _Harry sentait une odeur de sel et entendait des vagues déferler. Une petite brise fraiche lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'il contempla devant lui une mer éclairée par la lune et un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il se tenait sur de hauts rochers sombres en saillie, au-dessus d'une eau bouillonnante d'écume. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit une imposante falaise à la paroi verticale, noire et lisse. Quelques gros rochers semblables à celui sur lequel il avait atterri au côté de Dumbledore semblaient s'être détachés de la falaise dans un passé lointain. C'était une vision austère, désolée. Aucun arbre, aucune étendue d'herbe ou de sable ne venaient adoucir ce paysage de mer et de roc_. Harry se demanda aussitôt comment un tel endroit avait pu servir de lieu de détente pour les enfants d'un orphelinat. Même le village qu'on devinait au loin lui semblait bien trop sinistre. Nul doute que l'enfant perturbé qu'était déjà Voldemort à l'époque ait eu des envies meurtrières.

-Dans quelle direction devons-nous aller à présent, Professeur? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas franchement où pouvait se trouver l'Horcruxe - assurément, il n'allait pas être exposé à la vue de tous.

Même si seuls des Moldus auraient pu risquer de le trouver et ainsi le dérober dans un lieu si éloigné de tout, Harry était certain que la simple idée que des êtres - que Voldemort considérait inférieurs - aient pu toucher son âme, ait été suffisant pour l'encourager à l'ensevelir sous des tonnes de sortilèges.

Silencieux, _Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le suivre tout au bord du rocher où de petites cavités aux contours pointus permettaient de poser le pied pour descendre sur des rocs à la surface arrondie, à moitié enfoncés dans l'eau et plus proches de la falaise. La descente était périlleuse,_ Harry se demanda comment l'enfant qu'était Tom avait pu avoir l'idée d'inspecter ces environs et comment il était parvenu à atterrir à un endroit pareil, surtout accompagné de ses camarades. Seul quelqu'un disposant d'une puissance magique exceptionnelle en aurait été capable. Ce qu'était Tom, alors âgé d'une dizaine d'années à peine. Et lui, Harry, était censé combattre et vaincre un tel être…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas Dumbledore sortir sa baguette encore moins prononcer une incantation. Mais soudainement, alors que l'homme donnait plus de puissance à son _Lumos_ et qu'il indiquait un endroit précis dans l'obscurité, se dévoila _dans la falaise une anfractuosité à l'intérieur de laquelle une eau sombre tourbillonnait._

- _Ça ne te dérange pas d'être un peu mouillé?_ lui demanda son mentor, d'un ton empreint d'humour et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, même si dans le noir ambiant, Dumbledore ne l'aurait probablement pas vu.

Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner leur quête si prometteuse pour si peu. Ils étaient venus ici pour une bonne raison et Harry comptait bien arriver au bout de leur mission. Peu désireux de se montrer insolent envers le Directeur, Harry se contenta donc d'hocher la tête. Mouiller son uniforme n'avait jamais été un véritable problème.

Il dût néanmoins revoir ses prévisions lorsqu'il s'aperçut, en sautant à la suite d'un Dumbledore visiblement ragaillardi, que _l'eau était glacée. Les vêtements trempés de Harry ondulaient autour de lui et l'attiraient vers le fond. Prenant de profondes inspirations, les narines remplies d'une odeur de sel et d'algues, il s'efforça de suivre la lueur brillante qui diminuait en s'enfonçant plus profondément à l'intérieur de la falaise._

 _La crevasse s'ouvrit bientôt sur un tunnel obscur_ et Harry se rappela une histoire qu'il avait lu étant enfant, issue d'une bande dessinée volée pour quelques heures à Dudley. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'au bout du chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter se trouverait une galerie de plus en plus large, voire même une caverne : un lieu idéal pour y déposer son Horcruxe, un lieu que personne ne pourrait trouver.

À peine sorti de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard, installé au centre de la gigantesque caverne aux côtés d'un Dumbledore manifestement ravi de leur découverte, Harry sentit dans l'air quelque chose comme un champ électrique, magnétique, qui vibrait presque de la même manière que sa magie dans ses veines. Au même moment, Dumbledore murmura « _C'est bien là_ ».

Hochant pensivement la tête sans savoir la raison pour laquelle l'homme avait compris cela, s'il avait ressenti la même décharge que lui, Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander une explication à son mentor qui semblait de toute façon déjà parti ailleurs. Alors qu'il grelotait, il ne perdit pas un seul instant pour se sécher d'un simple sortilège donnant la sensation d'être léché par les flammes d'un feu agréable - sort que Malfoy lui avait demandé de réaliser le matin de leur deuxième nuit passée ensemble alors que la Salle sur Demande se voulait particulièrement froide et humide. Harry en ignorait alors l'incantation mais Malfoy la lui avait soufflée, augmentant ainsi la liste des sorts connus par le brun.

Alors que Dumbledore semblait plus préoccupé par le contenu de la caverne que par la fraîcheur ambiante, Harry se permit également de réaliser le sortilège sur son mentor, profitant ainsi de son étourderie pour qu'il n'ait pas à user de sa magie.

-Merci, Harry, déclara aimablement l'homme en se tournant vers lui. Ce serait en effet dommage que nous attrapions froid. Surtout quand nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. _Nous ne sommes_ , en effet, _que dans l'antichambre. À présent, ce sont les obstacles dressés par Voldemort qui sont sur notre chemin, pas ceux créés par la nature…_

 _Dumbledore s'approcha de la paroi et en caressa la surface du bout de ses doigts noircis, murmurant des mots dans une langue étrange que Harry ne comprenait pas._ Silencieux et immobile, le brun le laissa faire cette espèce de rituel durant quelques minutes, l'homme comme souvent mystérieux ne lui donnant pas les détails de son art. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin, au fond? Même diminué par le maléfice, il avait entièrement confiance en Dumbledore qui était certainement le mieux placé pour trouver l'entrée de la caverne, détruisant au passage les sortilèges de Magie Noire. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie, ni besoin, de perdre leur temps en explications futiles. Il était prêt à accepter les choses au rythme où elles venaient, plus sage que jamais.

Sa résolution en prit néanmoins un coup lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore attraper sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un _Diffindo_ à peine susurré, s'entailler sa main profondément. Réprimant difficilement un halètement de stupeur, Harry se retrouva soudainement avec le sourire de son mentor comme seule vision.

-Voldemort _nous demande de payer pour passer_ , l'informa-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Avec du sang? s'enquit-il, plus dégouté que prévu.

-Ce n'est guère étonnant, admit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Quand on sait à quel point il y accorde de l'importance. Et puis Harry, ajouta-t-il en fixant son élève d'un regard perçant, bien souvent, les rituels puissants requièrent le sang.

Harry qui ne comprenait que trop bien le sous-entendu de son mentor détourna les yeux, peu désireux d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet de désaccord. Heureusement, Dumbledore était reparti dans ses songes.

-C'est là l'erreur de Voldemort de croire que verser son _sang est la façon la plus terrible de blesser un sorcier_ , tu ne dois pas l'oublier, mon garçon.

Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'homme, dans sa sagesse, avait raison. Sans explication aucune, ses pensées choisirent cet instant précis pour lui rappeler la conduite qu'avait eu Rogue à son égard mais surtout à celui de Malfoy. Oui, il y avait des moyens plus terribles de blesser un sorcier. Et à bien y réfléchir, Harry n'aurait pas été si répugné à l'idée de faire couler le sang de Rogue, même pour quelques gouttes seulement.

L'ouverture qui apparut tout à coup sur la surface rocheuse permit à Harry d'échapper à ses sombres idées. L'obscurité totale qui s'échappait du trou béant n'était en rien rassurant.

-Il vaut mieux que je passe devant, l'avertit Dumbledore et cette fois-ci, Harry ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel, ce que l'homme remarqua, amusé. Je reste le plus sage de nous deux, mon garçon.

Et c'était une certitude mais Harry, lui, était en meilleure forme physique, non qu'il aurait osé dire de telles paroles au sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Dumbledore _franchit_ finalement _l'arcade, suivit de Harry qui alluma à son tour sa propre baguette_. Et immédiatement, alors que le spectacle d'un grand lac noir, si étendu qu'on ne pouvait en distinguer la rive opposée, s'étirait devant lui, Harry ressentit une sensation de déjà vu. Une part de lui, celle de Voldemort, reconnaissait les lieux et savait qu'il était déjà venu là. Mais pire que ce déjà vu, ce fut la sensation de se sentir à sa place, de se sentir bien qui effraya Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'Horcruxe était dans cette caverne.

Posant une main sur la roche humide pour s'empêcher de vaciller, Harry se força à prendre de profondes inspirations. Tout tournait autour de lui et il subissait l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux, comme s'il allait sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-Harry, tout va bien, mon garçon? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dumbledore alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés mais le jeune homme fut incapable de lui répondre.

Cédant finalement à son désir, il ferma un bref instant ses yeux mais au moment de les rouvrir, Dumbledore avait disparu. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans son propre corps, ou tout simplement d'être lui-même. Un regard en direction du spectacle grandiose qui lui faisait face lui donna l'explication de son étrange sensation. Telle une vision, il fut le témoin d'une scène passée : une barque était plongée sous l'eau du lac à l'aide d'une lourde chaine, puis des espèces de corps décharnés étaient jetés dans les eaux profondes alors qu'un feu étonnant illuminait la voute de la caverne.

Dans un cri, Harry revint à lui, pris d'une furieuse envie de vomir. À coup de longues expirations et d'une volonté de fer, il parvint à se retenir, échappant du mieux qu'il le put au regard sérieux de son Directeur, posé sur lui, qui cherchait des réponses.

-Que s'est-il passé, Harry? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible comme s'il avait été celui sujet au songe.

-L'horcruxe en moi s'est en quelque sorte réveillé, probablement attiré par la seconde portion qui se trouve ici… Je ne sais pas… J'ai vu une barque dans le lac, et des corps. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur? Je ne vois pas en quoi plongé des corps morts dans l'eau ait pu avoir une quelconque incidence sur la protection des lieux.

-Des corps morts, tu dis, Harry? déclara pensivement l'homme. Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelle créature que tu as vu, mon garçon, je pense. Attends une seconde, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Et après avoir dressé sa baguette, Dumbledore lança un simple « _Accio Horcruxe_ ». _Avec un bruit semblable à une explosion, une forme massive et pâle surgit de l'eau noire à cinq ou six mètres d'eux._ La silhouette retomba rapidement dans les profondeurs de son royaume mais Harry eut suffisamment de temps pour la reconnaitre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura l'homme. Des inferi.

-Des inferi, Professeur? s'exclama Harry qui avait certes déjà vu le mot sans pour autant en connaitre la définition exacte.

-Des cadavres réanimés par les pratiques d'un mage noir, en l'occurence Voldemort, et servant uniquement leur maitre, telle une armée de fidèles.

-Ce sont des cadavres de vrais gens? s'écria Harry qui jusqu'à présent s'était imaginé tout sauf cela.

Il était dégouté, écoeuré même qu'on puisse faire cela à des gens innocents et un frisson désagréable s'empara de son corps, rapidement stoppé par la poigne chaude de Dumbledore sur son épaule.

-Harry, tu ne dois en aucun cas toucher l'eau du lac. Les Inferi sont dangereux, presque invincibles, puisque déjà morts. Tu ne peux pas éprouver de la pitié pour eux. Si pour une quelconque raison, ces créatures nous attaquaient - au moment où nous aurons pris l'Horcruxe, très probablement - rappelle-toi qu'elles ont _peur de la lumière et de la chaleur, que nous appellerons donc à la rescousse si le besoin s'en fait sentir_.

-Par le feu, murmura Harry, impressionné malgré lui.

-Exactement, mon garçon. Es-tu prêt à aller au centre du lac, sur ce petit ilot? Je suis sûr que c'est ici que nous trouverons l'Horcruxe. Tu as parlé d'une barque, n'est-ce pas?

Harry eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête pour répondre aux deux questions d'un coup que Dumbledore était déjà en quête de leur moyen de transport, marchant sur la rive, sa baguette dressée cherchant probablement les traces magiques qu'il pouvait ressentir. Harry n'avait encore jamais appris à faire de même mais dans cette caverne, alors que la magie de Voldemort lui semblait si familière, il commençait à voir ce que les grands sorciers tel que Dumbledore pouvaient percevoir.

Poussant une exclamation joyeuse, Dumbledore se retrouva tout à coup avec _une grosse chaîne d'un vert cuivré dans les mains, émergeant des profondeurs du lac_. _Dumbledore donna quelques coups de baguette sur la chaîne qui se mit à glisser entre ses doigts à la manière d'un serpent et s'enroula sur le sol dans un cliquetis dont l'écho résonnait bruyamment sur les parois de pierre._ Même s'il la reconnut aussitôt, _Harry étouffa une exclamation en voyant la proue fantomatique d'un minuscule bateau de la même couleur cuivré crever la surface et s'avancer vers eux, une ride à peine visible dans son sillage._

Notant dans l'instant la petitesse de la barque, Harry se retrouva à déglutir difficilement. Ce voyage au centre du lac ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Pourtant, Dumbledore ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à grimper dedans, demandant ensuite à Harry de se saisir de la chaîne cuivrée. Après avoir accueilli le jeune homme, Dumbledore eut la bonne idée de rester debout dans la barque afin de gagner en espace. Après avoir lancé un sortilège de glu éphémère sur leurs chaussures, tel un père, il se plaça derrière Harry qui avait pris place à l'avant du bateau, puis il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le retenant, se soutenant lui-même. Le Gryffondor eut l'impression étrange d'être la réincarnation d'un pirate voguant en roi sur les mers lui appartenant. L'Horcruxe semblait en effet pousser des cris de joie sous sa cicatrice, quand lui était plutôt effrayé mais également intrigué.

Harry resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, les yeux rivés sur le centre du lac que leurs baguettes éclairaient, leur destination se rapprochant peu à peu. Puis, après de longues minutes de navigation, _le bateau s'arrêta, heurtant doucement l'île de roche lisse_ qui détenait l'Horcruxe.

- _Attention de ne pas toucher l'eau, répéta Dumbledore tandis que Harry quittait_ l'embarcation et pour une fois, celui-ci ne pesta pas intérieurement de recevoir une énième mise en garde - les mystères de la caverne l'ayant rendu plus alerte.

L'île n'était pas très grande, uniquement éclairée d' _une lumière verte provenant d'un bassin de pierre assez semblable à la Pensine_ du Directeur, _posé sur un piédestal_.

 _Dumbledore s'en approcha et Harry le suivit. Côte à côte, ils regardèrent à l'intérieur. Le bassin était rempli d'un liquide vert émeraude qui produisait cette lueur phosphorescente_ , une couleur qui rappela inexplicablement à Harry celle de ses propres yeux.

Avant même de pouvoir poser une question à Dumbledore sur son contenu, parce qu'il était attiré par cette surface lisse, _Harry avança sa main dans le bassin pour toucher le liquide mais une barrière invisible l'arrêta à deux centimètres. Il eut beau pousser de toutes ses forces, ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à franchir cet obstacle immatériel, compact et rigide._

-Cela aurait été trop simple, mon garçon, admit Dumbledore en lui souriant néanmoins. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Recule-toi, maintenant, s'il te plait.

Obéissant, Harry laissa son mentor répéter les mêmes gestes qu'il avait utilisé avant leur entrée dans la caverne. Ses mouvements complexes, au-dessus du liquide n'eurent aucun effet et alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu du bassin pour réfléchir à haute voix, répétant des incantations dans sa barbe, Harry se rapprocha lentement de ce liquide envoutant.

Sans réellement savoir si c'était l'Horcruxe qui lui donnait la réponse de cette énigme troublante, ou si c'était seulement son bon sens qui lui parlait, Harry comprit qu'il fallait boire la potion avant d'attraper l'Horcruxe. Une potion qui, sans nul doute, annihilerait les forces du sorcier. Récupérant discrètement une pierre au sol, alors que Dumbledore continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, Harry la métamorphosa en coupe, bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution. Peut-être ne disposait-il pas des connaissances du Directeur, mais il était plus fort que lui dans la jeunesse de sa magie. Dumbledore avait déjà utilisé son sang pour pénétrer dans cet endroit, ce n'était que justice qu'il se retrouve à offrir lui-même un précieux présent à cette grotte.

Sans peur, Harry plongea alors la coupe dans le bassin et réussit à saisir une partie du liquide. Satisfait, il se permit un petit sourire avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas être exclu de l'action.

Le liquide était doux sur son palais, loin de la sensation désagréable qu'il s'était attendu à trouver mais alors que la potion passait dans sa trachée, Harry ressentit une première brûlure qui se mit à s'emparer de son corps, rendant inerte ses muscles. Incapable de se tenir debout, il se retrouva à s'asseoir sur le sol, sa mission devenant caduque. Il ne pouvait véritablement y penser quand il avait la sensation d'être entré tout droit dans un feu flamboyant. L'idée de se plonger dans le lac qui devait être glacial se fraya un chemin dans son esprit mais, alors, les flammes figurées qui bougeaient sous sa peau se répandirent finalement jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Un mal de tête atroce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle intensité, s'empara de lui. Au loin, il perçut les mouvements de son mentor accourant à ses côtés.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit de Dumbledore avant de sombrer dans un cauchemar horrifique.

…

Il avait un an et se trouvait dans son berceau, ses yeux cherchant sa mère qui venait tout juste de le déposer.

 **Il exultait d'avoir enfin trouvé sa cible, son gout du sang intensifié par la mort si aisée du père de ce gamin prophétisé. Et maintenant, sa mère se dressait devant lui, pale bouclier qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'exterminer.**

Sa mère criait, des larmes ondulant sur ses joues. Elle se ratatina et lui prit peur. L'homme, le monstre venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, la menaçant de sa baguette.

 **Rousse. Belle. Puissante. Mais apeurée. Il aurait presque pu la garder en vie, si elle n'avait pas été la mère de cet infâme enfant, si elle avait accepté de se déplacer de quelques centimètres. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Et son excitation grandit.**

Il entendit sa voix. Un « _non_ » retentissant s'échappant de ses lèvres. Un « _non_ » désespéré, s'achevant dans la mort. Il vit un éclair vert jusqu'à ce que finalement, la femme, sa mère, tombe au sol.

 **Vaincue. Elle l'était. Et lui se retrouvait enfin face à ce misérable cafard. Que pouvait-il faire contre lui? Son rire résonna dans la pièce. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien. Il était impuissant, inutile et lui s'assurerait qu'il meurt dans cette déchéance.**

Il se mit à crier, à pleurer, à hurler. Le monstre s'était rapproché. Sa baguette glissa sur son front et il lui offrit un sourire fou.

 **L'enfant pleurait mais lui n'avait qu'une envie : rire à gorge déployée. Ces deux mots qu'il connaissait si bien furent trop doux sur sa langue. S'il n'avait pas été si réticent à user de méthodes trop Moldus, il aurait utiliser un couteau pour voir la vie se retirer seconde par seconde de l'enfant. Mais lui était sorcier et c'est ainsi qu'il devait se battre. Il susurra donc sa formule, faisant appel à ses accents serpentins.**

 _Avada Kedavra. Un flash vert éclatant. Un cri. La mort. L'horreur. Des larmes qui n'en finissent plus de couler._

…

La sensation que quelqu'un le forçait à boire n'était que très lointaine pour Harry alors que les images s'enchainaient. Vivant un cauchemar perpétuel, il n'était plus à même de se réveiller, plus à même de faire la part des choses entre sa vision du monde et celle de Voldemort. L'Horcruxe en lui avait reconnu le maléfice, sans pour autant être capable de lutter et sous ses assauts, il vivait les pires tourments du supplicié et de son bourreau.

…

Elle était faible, sa rousseur perdue, et il la voyait à travers le filtre d'un souvenir dérobé. Elle était décharné, à deux doigts de mourir. Elle était faible.

 **Il haïssait son héritage Moldu, le détestait plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre sur cette terre, le détestait même plus que sa mère, incapable d'user de sa magie. Et de ce fait, il devait détruire la branche de sa famille qui faisait de lui un être inférieur, pour contempler les merveilles de sa supériorité magique.**

Elle tenait près de son sein son fils, lui, la réplique miniature de celui qui avait été, pour quelques heures d'un philtre d'amour réussi, son amant. Il lui ressemblait tant et elle, ne pouvait visiblement le supporter. Pourtant, elle était là, prête à lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

 **Il frappa à la porte de ce Manoir dans lequel il aurait pu, aurait du, être élevé. Sa grand-mère lui ouvrit, le reconnaissant dans l'instant. Un coup de baguette, et la femme se retrouva, gisante, au sol. Il n'y prit même pas de plaisir. Celui qu'il voulait, avant tout, c'était son père.**

Elle était tremblante, sa rousseur presque entièrement oubliée, lorsqu'elle le déposa à l'Orphelinat, dans les bras d'une femme aux traits fatigués. Elle n'écouta même pas la question de la directrice. Elle fixait la rue, voyant sa mort l'attendre à quelques pas de là.

 **Faisant virevolter le corps de sa grand-mère jusqu'au salon, il découvrit avec rage les deux hommes retranchés. Le plus vieux, en reconnaissant sa femme, accourut. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant de sombrer lui aussi. Puis il se tourna finalement vers son père et sa haine atteint des sommets. Il ressemblait tant à l'homme, que c'en était répugnant. Jamais plus il n'accepterait de porter les traits d'un Moldu. Jamais plus il n'accepterait de porter le nom d'un Moldu. L'homme ouvrit la bouche. Il ne le laissa pas parler.**

Elle accueillit la mort avec plaisir, sous les yeux d'une femme inconnue qui la prenait probablement pour une prostituée, une pauvrette bonne à rien. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle venait après tout d'abandonner son fils dont elle ne pouvait s'occuper. Sa mort lui semblait légitime, enviable.

 **Il devait payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, ce qu'il avait fait à une sorcière, ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui, par son refus d'amour et sa haine des sorciers. Son Avada Kedavra le transperça avec une puissance accrue, l'homme tombant au sol dans un dernier murmure, quémandant la pitié. Il n'en avait pas pour se parasite.**

 _Aucun Moldu ne devrait faire de mal à un Sorcier. Aucun Moldu ne devait subsister. Il allait désormais s'en assurer._

…

Le visage désolé par ce dont il était le témoin, Dumbledore s'empara rapidement du médaillon qui gisait au fond du bassin. Il devait ramener Harry au plus vite à l'infirmerie et le placer dans un coma pour ainsi abréger ses souffrances évidentes.

Ce fut avec un étonnement certain que Dumbledore constata qu'aucun Inferi ne se lançait à sa poursuite alors qu'il s'empara du trésor de Voldemort. Peu désireux d'y réfléchir pour le moment alors qu'il avait mieux à penser, il se réjouit au contraire d'être laissé tranquille lorsqu'il attrapa contre son torse le corps flasque et gémissant de son protégé.

Le retour en barque ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais Dumbledore aurait refait ce voyage des centaines de fois s'il avait été certain qu'Harry sortirait sain et sauf de son séjour en enfer.

Frôlant sans même les voir, les parois qu'il avait passé un temps fou à admirer un peu plus tôt, comme ému par la puissance de son rival de toujours, Dumbledore s'empressa de sortir de la caverne et à peine eut-il franchi l'arche maudite qu'il Transplana directement aux grilles du château. Puis il appela à lui Fumseck et dans l'instant son oiseau apparut, réagissant à son ordre de les transporter dans la seconde dans l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh.

Le temps était compté.

…

Note (2) : Petite question comme ça : est-ce que ça vous intéresse de connaitre les titres des futurs chapitres à l'avance?


	11. Chapter 10 : Lord of your First Name

Chapitre 10 : Lord of Your First Name

 **11 Juin 1997**

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait le troubla. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Son dernier souvenir remontait à la grotte et à cette potion qu'il avait voulu boire afin de se saisir de l'Horcruxe. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être revenu à Poudlard. Pourtant, le lit dans lequel il était allongé prouvait qu'il avait quitté la caverne. Intrigué, Harry se redressa en position assise puis il chercha ses lunettes et sa baguette, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Le noir ambiant l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit mais la table de nuit qu'il venait de tâter, entièrement vide, attestait bien qu'il n'avait pas rejoint la tour des Gryffondor. La seule explication cohérente commença à faire son chemin dans son esprit, et c'est à cet instant précis que le rideau entourant son lit s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident, une faible lumière inondant la pièce. Mme Pomfresh, les yeux encore baignés de fatigue, se tenait devant lui, sa baguette à la main, signe qu'il se trouvait donc à l'Infirmerie. Ce n'était pas la première fois - il aurait dû reconnaitre l'odeur particulière de l'endroit - et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

-Mr. Potter, s'exclama l'infirmière en souriant. Vous voilà déjà réveillé. Et moi qui avais programmé votre retour parmi nous à une heure moins indue de la journée... Comme quoi, il semble que vous défiez sans cesse les lois de la magie.

-Quelle heure est-il, Madame? s'enquit Harry qui ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ceux prononcés par la femme.

-Quatre heures du matin, mon garçon. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous donner une potion pour achever votre nuit. Nous ferons les examens nécessaires demain matin.

-Mais, Madame, bredouilla le jeune homme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Que m'est-il arrivé exactement?

-Exactement? Je ne le sais pas moi-même, soupira l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas comme si Albus me confiait tout. La seule chose que vous devez savoir est que vous étiez dans un coma magique, auquel j'ai mis fin il y a quelques heures. Vous deviez vous éveiller à 8h, vous avez donc seulement un peu d'avance. Rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre santé, j'ai tout sous contrôle grâce à mes sortilèges de surveillance.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et comme d'habitude, l'Infirmière n'était pas d'une grande aide.

-Dumbledore vous a ramené ici vers 21h, il y a trois jours de cela.

-Comment! s'écria Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, ni de s'inquiéter de la raison derrière son absence de souvenirs, Mme Pomfresh lui fit avaler de force une potion de sommeil.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, les souvenirs d'Harry ne lui étaient toujours pas revenus et, alors que Mme Pomfresh lui prodiguait ses sortilèges de contrôle, il devint clair dans sa réaction qu'il ne risquerait pas de les récupérer - probablement un effet secondaire du choc qu'il avait dû recevoir pour tomber dans ce coma.

Ses constantes se révélant tout à fait stables, au plus grand soulagement de l'infirmière, Harry fit un premier geste pour sortir de son lit. Il se sentait en pleine forme et ne comptait certainement pas perdre son temps en repos alors qu'il devait trouver Dumbledore au plus tôt pour recevoir les informations indispensables qui combleraient les blancs de sa mémoire - il était d'ailleurs fortement étonné que le Directeur ne soit pas déjà dans sa chambre, à s'enquérir de sa santé.

Bien entendu, à peine eut-il soulevé sa couverture que Mme Pomfresh le regarda d'un oeil mauvais, le repoussant dans le fond de son lit.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, mon garçon? lui demanda-t-elle. Je vous rappelle que vous venez de sortir du coma. Vous n'imaginez pas pouvoir gambader dans l'école comme si vous aviez pris un simple mauvais coup lors d'un match de Quidditch.

-Mais, je me sens parfaitement bien, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel - que Mme Pomfresh soit celle qui compare sa "blessure" à celles liées au Quidditch était assurément un comble, elle qui n'y comprenait rien, à commencer par son importance vitale pour les Sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous pensez vous sentir bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de repos, Mr. Potter, asséna l'infirmière d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique et Harry fit la grimace, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que vous avez prévenu le Professeur Dumbledore? murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, laissant Mme Pomfresh faire son travail tranquillement.

-Albus n'est pas à l'école en ce moment, l'informa-t-elle, en souriant de nouveau pour montrer à Harry qu'elle s'était radoucie à son égard. Mais il m'a laissé les instructions requises pour que vous soyez sur pied en un temps record.

Surpris, Harry commença à s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios expliquant l'absence du Directeur. Dumbledore devait désormais être en possession de l'Horcruxe, c'était la seule conclusion légitime qui s'imposait. Mais pourquoi avait-il quitté l'école? Il savait pourtant qu'Harry était l'unique personne capable de détruire l'objet. Qu'en avait-il donc fait?

Les yeux mi-clos pour favoriser sa réflexion, son index droit bougeant en rythme sur sa cuisse, Harry mit un certain temps à avouer sa défaite. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être certain de quoi que ce soit quand il ne disposait que de si peu d'informations fiables. Observant le reste de la pièce pour s'occuper, remarquant ainsi que l'infirmerie était vide, Harry se rappela que quelques heures plus tôt, il n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur sa baguette.

Ses lunettes sur son nez, rendues par Mme Pomfresh à son réveil, Harry la chercha un peu partout, se contorsionnant dans son lit pour découvrir où la coquine avait bien pu glisser. Elle n'était nulle part. Son remue-ménage n'eut d'effet que de rappeler l'infirmière à son chevet, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

-Mr. Potter, je croyais vous avoir dit de vous reposer et de rester calme. Quelle est la signification de tout ce tintamarre?

-Je suis juste en train de chercher ma baguette, répliqua nonchalamment Harry en haussant les épaules, comme s'il n'avait pas enfreint les commandements de sa tortionnaire.

-Elle est sur mon bureau, lui expliqua l'infirmière. Je ne l'avais pas précisé car cela me semblait évident mais vous avez interdiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre d'utiliser votre magie. Ce sont les mots du Directeur lui-même. Si vous voulez donc bien me faire le plaisir de vous rallonger dans votre lit, je vais vous apporter de la lecture. Mais si vous vous sentez fatigué, je vous en prie, ne luttez pas contre le sommeil.

Harry, qui vibrait littéralement d'énergie, se contenta de faire un renâclement montrant qu'il avait entendu les paroles de l'infirmière, un bruit qui aurait probablement rendu fier Malfoy tant il lui ressemblait. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de rester couché quand il se sentait si bien. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être senti en pareille forme depuis assez longtemps. Et puis, force était de constater qu'il n'avait que peu de désir de lire les brochures et les magasines de Mme Pomfresh, ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie ayant rendu caduques ces lectures à tendance médicale.

-Est-ce que je peux faire porter un message à mes amis pour qu'ils sachent que je suis réveillé et qu'ils me visitent ce midi? s'enquit Harry après avoir réfléchi à un moyen de se distraire.

Ses lèvres en cul-de-poule dans une mimique assez amusante, Mme Pomfresh dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à critiquer concernant cette requête. Elle apporta donc un parchemin à Harry, accompagné d'une plume.

-De toute façon, lui fit-elle remarquer, il ne fait aucun doute que Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley seront à votre chevet dès la fin de leurs leçons de la matinée. J'ai dû les forcer à quitter l'infirmerie ce weekend pour qu'ils puissent reprendre une semaine de classe normale.

Souriant de cette attitude typique de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry se rembrunit quelque peu en notant que Malfoy n'était pas venu, lui. Non qu'il en ait eu réellement la possibilité quant ils n'étaient même pas censés être amis. Peut-être, au fond, n'était-il même pas au courant de son état de santé actuel? Il y avait en effet de gros défauts à l'idée de se voir dans le dos de tout le monde. Et à cet instant, plus qu'à un autre, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment fatigué de ne pas pouvoir agir à l'égard du blondinet avec normalité, ne serait-ce qu'en montrant qu'ils avaient le droit de se parler comme deux êtres humains.

Harry aurait aimé envoyer à Malfoy un mot lui demandant de le rejoindre en fin d'après-midi tout en sachant que cette éventualité n'était qu'un doux rêve. Il se contenta donc du second meilleur plan qu'il avait et il écrivit une note à ses deux meilleurs amis, leur demandant de lui apporter lors de leur visite des habits propres pour qu'il retire enfin cette espèce de tunique qu'il détestait au plus haut point, mais également de quoi l'occuper pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il avait en effet bon espoir de sortir le soir-même de l'infirmerie.

...

Après une matinée si pauvre en évènement qu'Harry avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, enfin, Hermione et Ron accoururent dans l'infirmerie, un large sourire aux lèvres, les bras chargés de vêtements pour le rouquin, de livres de cours pour la jeune fille.

Ravi d'échapper enfin à sa solitude, Harry tomba dans les bras inquiets de ses amis qui se mirent en mode interrogatoire à l'instant même où ils virent le brun. Cette attitude leur apporta un regard peu amène de Mme Pomfresh et une réprimande quant à leur obligation d'être silencieux dans une infirmerie pour le besoin de ses malades. Ses sourcils dressés, à l'image de ceux de Ron, Harry se demanda pourquoi l'infirmière s'assurait de suivre des règles si stupides quand il était le seul patient dont elle s'occupait - peut-être agissait-elle de même lorsque son infirmerie était vide mais que le calme ambiant était perturbé par le vent tout droit sorti des fenêtres : une vision définitivement amusante pour Harry.

Pouffant silencieusement, le brun remarqua qu'Hermione prenait à coeur les conseils de l'infirmière, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, malheureusement. Au départ désireux de demander à ses amis de le sortir de cet enfer personnel, il se rendit compte qu'essayer n'en valait même pas la peine. Il pouvait déjà entendre clairement la réponse de son amie : "tu as besoin de te reposer, Ry" et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se mettre en colère contre elle en recevant cet ordre inutile.

-L'école ne parle que de toi, Harry, l'informa Ron, les yeux brillant d'amusement, juste après qu'il se soit installé au côté de son ami dans un fauteuil prévu à cet effet. Et les théories les plus folles courent pour expliquer la raison de ton absence en classe et de ta présence à l'infirmerie.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour pallier à son énervement et son embarras, Harry bougea la tête de droite à gauche.

-On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette école, murmura-t-il sans pour autant imputer de venin dans son ton.

-Seul toi, mon ami, seul toi, rigola le rouquin et Harry lui balança une tape à l'épaule, parfaitement heureux de pouvoir interagir de nouveau avec ses amis comme si sa vie n'était pas pleine de secrets qu'il gardait à leur encontre.

-Mais que s'est-il passé exactement, s'enquit Hermione après quelques minutes de rire, trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Tu sais qu'on était inquiets. Et personne ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que McGonagall préside la table des Professeurs, dimanche au petit-déjeuner, nous expliquant que Dumbledore avait dû s'absenter. On était persuadés que ça avait un rapport avec toi. Alors, on lui a demandé. Et c'est là qu'elle nous a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie mais que tout irait bien pour toi d'ici quelques jours. Elle avait raison, tu me diras...

-Ce qu'Hermione cherche à te demander, la coupa Ron pour mettre un terme à ses songes oraux. C'est si tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé.

Gloussant faiblement alors que son ami se prenait un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, Harry se calma un petit peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait que peu d'informations à confier à ses acolytes, lui-même étant dans le flou le plus complet.

-Samedi, après ma séance d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, je suis tombé sur Dumbledore, leur expliqua-t-il néanmoins. Et au cours de notre discussion, il m'a appris qu'il avait trouvé l'un des objets appartenant à Voldemort - à ce stade, le brun fit une pause pour osciller des sourcils afin que ses amis comprennent de quoi il parlait sans pour autant avoir à prononcer le mot - il m'a donc proposé de l'accompagner. Nous avons quitté Poudlard pour nous rendre sur la côte anglaise, un lieu que Voldemort avait connu dans son enfance. C'était une grotte et Dumbledore a trouvé le moyen d'y pénétrer. L'Horcruxe était dans une espèce de bol, surmonté d'une potion. J'ai donc décidé de la boire et après cela, c'est le trou noir.

-Comment cela, c'est le trou noir? s'exclama Hermione en mettant ensuite une main sur sa bouche, alors que sa voix avait un peu trop portée.

-Et bien, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Tu n'as pas utilisé ta magie avant de tomber dans le coma? l'interrogea Hermione avec insistance et Harry n'était clairement pas le seul à ne pas comprendre l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Non, 'Mione. Je te dis. Je ne me souviens de rien si ce n'est que je me suis réveillé ici, ce matin.

Les sourcils froncés d'Hermione ainsi que la forme particulière prise par sa bouche montrèrent à Harry que son amie avait perçu un problème dans son récit, même si lui ne le voyait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Mione? voulut-il savoir, intrigué.

-Rien... Je, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce que tu me dis...

-Quoi?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, je dois faire des recherches.

-Hermione, la poussa Ron. Dis-nous au moins à quoi tu penses.

-Non, je veux d'abord m'assurer que mes théories sont fondées.

Haussant les épaules et secouant la tête en direction du rouquin pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à faire quand la jeune fille était comme ça, Harry changea complètement de sujet pour parler de leurs cours et de ce qu'eux avaient fait durant leur weekend. Ron prenant le récit à son compte, Harry put constater qu'Hermione resta alors presque complètement muette, perdue dans ses pensées.

-On reviendra te voir après les cours, précisa Ron en appuyant amicalement sur son épaule alors qu'il était grand temps pour lui et Hermione de partir. Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer.

Souriant à ses amis comme si c'était impossible, Harry se retrouva à analyser dans le calme de ses pensées le comportement qu'avait eu Hermione. Que pouvait-elle avoir compris?

Incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question, Harry se décida à occuper son temps pour ne pas mourir d'une trop grande ébullition du cerveau. Passant discrètement les vêtements apportés par Ron sous sa couverture, il s'en revêtit même s'il savait que Mme Pomfresh interdisait à ses patients de porter un habit autre que la blouse de rigueur.

Se sentant bien mieux dans sa peau, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible alors qu'il portait toujours les vêtements trop grands de Dudley, Harry dut se résoudre à jeter un coup d'oeil aux notes de cours laissées par Hermione, se forçant pour la première fois de sa vie en tant que malade, à les rattraper uniquement pour passer le temps. Mme Pomfresh vint le voir deux fois durant l'après-midi pour lancer de nouveaux sortilèges de diagnostic et de contrôle et, même si le pli de ses lèvres montra à Harry qu'elle était mécontente de sa tenue, elle ne l'obligea pas à se changer : un signe positif pour le brun de sa sortie.

Après avoir passé la majeure partie de sa journée seul et au lit, Harry se réjouit d'accueillir - au plus grand désarroi de l'infirmière - une flopée de Gryffondor vers la fin d'après-midi, ses amis se montrant très impatients de recevoir des nouvelles de leur élu. Au centre de l'attention de tous mais peu désireux de faire la conversation, Harry retomba dans son comportement habituel envers ses camarades. Il les écouta lui raconter leurs péripéties des derniers jours qu'il avait manqué, heureux de se faire "oublier".

...

Lorsque l'heure du souper résonna à Poudlard et qu'il fut donc temps pour ses amis de le quitter, Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière avec espoir alors que celle-ci guidait Dobby pour qu'il transporte les plats du repas du brun vers le lit de son malade. Enchanté de pouvoir aider son héros, comme il l'avait fait le matin même en transportant la note à Hermione et Ron, Dobby s'inclina très bas sur le sol, manquant de faire tomber son plateau. Le petit elfe faiblement disputé par l'infirmière, Harry en oublia pour un temps la requête qu'il comptait faire à Mme Pomfresh, mais quand ils se retrouvèrent finalement seuls, l'elfe ayant disparu dans un claquement de doigt, Harry s'empressa de motiver l'infirmière afin qu'elle le laisse partir.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ce ne sera pas ce soir, déclara Mme Pomfresh, réduisant ainsi à néant ses plans sur la comète. Si tu passes une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'à ton réveil, ton bilan est encore positif, tu pourras reprendre tes cours néanmoins.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement à la fois mêlé d'ennui, Harry se tourna vers son repas chaud pour se changer les idées. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver à faire pour ne pas exploser d'ici à la fin de la nuit?

Même si pour des élèves normaux, se retrouver à passer la journée au lit était un privilège, pour Harry, le manque d'exercice physique était un crève-coeur. Pas seulement car il fourmillait d'une énergie débordante, mais bien car sa magie ne lui laissait pas de répit. Il la sentait courir dans ses veines, désireuse d'être utilisée, prête à le rendre fou. Et Harry n'avait aucune intention de céder à cette folie... pas avant d'avoir parlé à Dumbledore en tout cas.

...

Reprenant les cours de l'après-midi qu'Hermione lui avait confiés durant sa visite, Harry les lut vaguement, attendant avec dépit l'heure qui signerait l'extinction des feux. Celle-ci arriva bien trop tôt, Mme Pomfresh abordant avec un sourire triomphant le chevet de son patient pour l'informer qu'il était grand temps pour lui de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa réserve pour se saisir d'une nouvelle blouse qui servirait de pyjama pour Harry, le brun crut entendre la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais lorsque Mme Pomfresh revint quelques instants plus tard, sans parler pour autant à un quelconque visiteur, Harry se dit qu'il avait rêvé, ou un peu trop cru en ses rêves de sauveur justement.

Désormais seulement éclairé par le bureau de l'infirmière qui avait apparemment des choses à faire avant de rejoindre son lit, Harry patienta encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à se déshabiller. Dans son obstination, il n'avait pas l'envie de rendre les armes si facilement contre sa gardienne de prison, surtout lorsqu'il n'était définitivement pas fatigué.

Allongé sur son lit, par-dessus la couverture, les jambes croisées, Harry fixa le plafond blanc comme si celui-ci renfermait les plus grandes merveilles du monde. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation, son esprit en éveil, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, une voix s'élève dans son box.

-Alors comme ça, on regarde les étoiles, Potter, murmura Draco Malfoy, sortant doucement de la pénombre.

Surpris, voire même carrément effrayé, Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner de la voix et ainsi montrer au blondinet ce qu'il pensait de son apparition inopinée. Prévoyant la réaction du brun, Malfoy s'empressa de bloquer tout bruit sortant de la gorge d'Harry, une main ferme posée sur ses lèvres.

Par instinct, Harry attrapa le poignet de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne, sa mission remplie, et il appuya dessus pour que son amant se rapproche de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy? le morigéna-t-il faiblement. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu n'es pas content que je sois là? s'étonna le blondinet, portant son masque de Serpentard.

-Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Harry alors que son index se mit à former des arabesques sur le poignet adverse, une réponse claire à la question du blond.

-Je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi, reprit Malfoy, en souriant d'un petit air suffisant. Et j'en avais marre de ne pas avoir de réelles informations sur ta condition. Je me suis dit que venir à la source était encore la meilleure idée.

-Et je suis la source? s'enquit Harry en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, amusé malgré lui.

-Alors comment tu te sens, Potter? demanda Malfoy d'une voix posée mais qui décelait une réelle inquiétude. Tes vacances à l'infirmerie sont bientôt finies?

Pour toute réponse, Harry attira Malfoy complètement à lui, remarquant de plus près, qu'il était plus pale que lors de leur dernière discussion.

-Est-ce que tu peux me faire sortir? le supplia-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Si tu es parvenu à rentrer sans te faire voir, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis frustré de rester dans ce lit.

-Même si ton idée n'était pas des plus stupides, Potter, alors que tu sais pertinemment que Mme Pomfresh s'en apercevra à sa première ronde, demain matin, il y a une protection qui entoure ton lit, qui t'empêche de sortir de ton box...

-Et de faire de la magie, malheureusement, murmura sombrement Harry, exaspéré. J'espère que tu as apporté de quoi me divertir dans ce cas?

-Je t'ai apporté mon corps, Potter, ironisa Malfoy. Ça devrait être suffisant, non?

-Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua Harry d'un ton plus sensuel que celui qu'il avait utilisé jusque-là.

Pour toute réponse, il eut la satisfaction de voir le blondinet mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je crains malheureusement que tu doives te contenter de me raconter la raison de ta présence ici, reprit Malfoy après quelques secondes de bataille visuelle. Mme Pomfresh n'est qu'à quelques mètres de là, je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'elle me trouve.

-Quelle honte, murmura Harry en souriant néanmoins.

Puis il attrapa le blondinet qu'il installa au plus près de son corps sur le lit.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que je fasse le moins de bruit possible, chuchota-t-il, sa bouche contre la joue du Serpentard qui frissonna de pied en cape.

Désormais côte-à-côte, sa tête trouvant sa place dans le cou de Malfoy quand celle du blond reposait contre le mur, Harry glissa ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et c'est dans cette position qu'il raconta toute l'histoire de la recherche de l'Horcruxe, à partir du moment où il avait quitté en furie la salle de classe de Rogue. Selon Malfoy, le Professeur lui même avait été furieux, renvoyant immédiatement son filleul pour ne pas souffrir d'une plus grande humiliation - ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné.

Sentant chacune des réactions de Malfoy sur son corps, de ses frissons d'inquiétudes à ses ouvertures de bouche ébahies, Harry se dépêtra rapidement de son aventure qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien.

-Lorsque je l'ai raconté à Hermione, conclut-il d'ailleurs à la fin de son récit, j'ai vu qu'elle avait perçu quelque chose de bizarre mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et elle ne me l'a pas dit.

-Granger a beau être une Sang-de... Née-Moldue, se reprit Draco en sentant Potter se tendre - il préférait clairement éviter ce sujet de conversation qui se révélerait forcément délicat - elle ne manque pas d'intelligence et de connaissances. Il se trouve, Potter, qu'un coma magique n'est pas quelque chose qui te tombe sur le nez comme la Dragoncelle. Il ne possède que deux causes et il semble que la première est à exclure.

-Arrête de me faire mariner, Malfoy, grogna Harry en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou du blond ce à quoi ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pour souligner la versatilité du brun et son manque de cohérence entre ses paroles et ses actes.

-La plupart du temps, un sorcier sombre dans un coma à la suite d'un excès de magie. Le corps du sorcier n'est plus capable de supporter la décharge de magie demandée, ou la puissance imputée à un sort est trop élevée pour que le réceptacle - le corps - le supporte souvent car il n'est pas suffisamment entrainé, alors il s'éteint pour conserver les fonctions vitales du corps et permettre à la magie de se remettre. Mais si tu dis que tu ne t'es pas servi de ta magie avant de tomber dans le coma, ce n'est pas possible... Et tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter?

Malfoy haussa les épaules et Harry crut mourir d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris? pressa-t-il. Quelle est la seconde cause de coma magique?

-La deuxième possibilité, c'est que quelqu'un t'ait plongé dans le coma pour x raison, probablement te protéger mais dans ce cas-là, tu devrais te rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Donc, la seule explication que je vois est que tu as subi un sortilège d'Oubliettes ou en tout cas un dérivé de celui-ci, et c'est probablement Dumbledore qui t'a fait cela puisque tu étais avec lui, mais j'en ignore la raison.

Tombant des nues, Harry resta pensif durant près de cinq minutes, Malfoy gardant le silence lui aussi, attendant que son amant daigne lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu es doué en Legilimancie, Malfoy, déclara alors Harry, ses yeux désormais rivés aux hématites du blond. Est-ce que tu pourrais parvenir à accéder à mes souvenirs par ce moyen? Est-ce que c'est possible?

-Possible, oui, murmura Malfoy en regardant Harry avec révérence comme s'il n'en revenait pas que le brun accepte de lui faire une telle confiance. Est-ce que moi j'en serais capable? Je le pense, surtout si tu me donnes accès à ton esprit volontairement. C'est toujours plus simple quand les deux personnes ont une forte connexion.

-Dans ce cas, essaye, l'enjoignit Harry, sans réagir aux rougissements du blond qui venait de comprendre le sens profond de sa dernière phrase.

-Pas ici, ce serait trop risqué, soupira Malfoy en montrant le reste de l'infirmerie caché. Il faut qu'on soit au calme et dans un endroit où on sera certains de ne pas être dérangés.

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, par exemple, souffla Harry.

-Par exemple, répliqua Malfoy sur le même ton.

Et durant de longues minutes les deux garçons conservèrent un silence parfait de communion, leurs doigts faisant pour eux la conversation. Harry avait pris l'initiative de faire naviguer sa main le long du bras de Malfoy jusqu'à trouver sa jumelle.

Leurs doigts glissant les uns contre les autres, s'enlaçant pour mieux se démêler, se quittant pour mieux se retrouver, se firent l'amour quand leur corps ne pouvaient parler.

Le souffle court, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'attaquer Malfoy sur le champ, se tenir éloigné de sa bouche étant déjà une torture sans nom.

Son excitation grandissante, devenant maitresse de sa personne, à peine entendit-il Mme Pomfresh se relever pour rejoindre sa chambre, éteignant sa lumière sur son passage, qu'Harry attrapa le blondinet qu'il plaça - comme il le désirait depuis son arrivée - directement sur ses genoux. Son érection trouva sa position idéale, serrée contre les fesses de Malfoy. Harry poussa alors un petit gémissement auquel son amant répondit visiblement malgré lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter? souffla Draco en fermant les yeux, heureux que le brun ne puisse le voir - il était déjà au paradis, dans les bras du Gryffondor, alors même que rien de probant n'était arrivé.

-J'ai envie d'oublier que je suis enfermé ici. J'ai envie de tout oublier. Fais-moi tout oublier, Malfoy.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du blondinet, Harry resserra son emprise sur la taille rivale, et sa main droite se porta directement sur le bouton du pantalon de Malfoy, le dégrafant avec agilité et un empressement certain.

-Putain, Potter, murmura le blond en sentant la peau de son amant frôler son sexe dénudé alors qu'il baissait son pantalon. T'es déjà si dur contre moi. Si excité...

-Dis celui qui ne porte pas de caleçon, s'amusa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel alors que son bassin avançait de lui même à la rencontre du corps de Malfoy. Avais-tu des idées derrière la tête en venant me voir ce soir?

-Disons que je te connais, Potter, soupira-t-il en sentant les doigts de son amant retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Draco aurait voulu aider Potter à le déshabiller. Il aurait même peut-être voulu l'aider à retirer ses propres vêtements, mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Au départ inquiet mais également désireux de retrouver le brun charnellement, à son arrivée à l'infirmerie, son excitation était passé au second plan dans son esprit en entendant le récit de Potter. Mais, soudainement, en bon Gryffondor impulsif, Potter l'enflammait comme si cette situation était naturelle entre eux. Ce n'était pourtant que la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une telle posture et même s'il n'y avait clairement aucune gêne entre eux, Draco n'était pas encore suffisamment habitué pour ne pas être envahi par ses sensations, bouleversé par ses émotions. Au fond, il savait qu'en matière de sentiments, les Gryffondor étaient favorisés par rapport aux Serpentard. Vivre au grand jour leurs émotions étaient une seconde nature pour eux, leur faire face également quand pour ceux de sa maison, et notamment en tant que Sang-Pur, les cacher était une condition sine qua none pour survivre. En réalité, peut-être n'avait-il jamais été destiné à être un Serpentard, pas quand Potter lui faisait ressentir de telles sensations. Lui aurait été bien incapable de conserver un masque... Et il n'en avait de toute façon plus envie, n'en voyait plus la nécessité.

Sous les mains expertes de Potter qui s'était dévêtu avec dextérité faisant chanter leur corps d'une nudité partagée, Draco se laissa aller, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule du brun, pressé de savoir ce que son amant lui réservait. Il faut dire que leur position était des plus délectables.

Le corps tremblant et déjà perlé de sueur, Harry fit de son mieux pour se contrôler. Il avait envie de bien faire les choses. Il avait envie que Malfoy atteigne avec salut les portes du septième ciel et pour ce faire, il avait décidé d'être plus doux. S'il n'écoutait que son désir, il basculerait le blondinet à quatre pattes pour le pénétrer bien en profondeur. Il sentait d'ailleurs son érection réagir à cette image mentale. Mais, le soir où Malfoy l'avait sodomisé et qu'il avait donc ressenti la douleur de l'acte, il s'était juré d'être plus tendre, et de ne pas se faire submerger par sa passion. Certes, Malfoy avait apprécié leur première nuit ensemble - il avait après tout voulu recommencer - mais il avait eu mal et Harry ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait lui montrer ses sentiments par ces gestes et son attention, ce qu'il était clairement incapable de dire à haute voix. Il était néanmoins persuadé que Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre car le fait était que, sur des sujets triviaux, ils étaient semblables et parfaitement en harmonie, ce qu'Harry adorait au plus haut point.

Prenant le temps d'apprécier chacune de ses caresses, Harry fit naviguer lentement ses deux mains sur le torse du blond, ses muscles se bandant sur son passage, sa respiration devenant haletante, alors qu'il l'inondait de baisers et de morsures dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire et sa clavicule, gestes affectueux lui permettant surtout de se retenir d'aller trop vite et de crier à la terre entière le bien qu'il ressentait à l'idée de tenir Draco Malfoy entre ses jambes, tremblant de désir.

Finalement, alors qu'il sentit le corps de son amant tressaillir d'impatience, les mains d'Harry atteignirent les cuisses si fines du blondinet qui a elles seules l'auraient fait bander, et en joignant la parole au geste, il ordonna à Malfoy d'écarter ses cuisses, tout en forçant le mouvement, ses doigts enfoncés dans les chairs du Serpentard geignant, sa tête bougeant déjà de façon désordonnée.

Harry en était fou. De cette passion, de ce lâcher prise que lui seul avait le droit de voir. Il reprit donc ses morsures avec plus de vigueur, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de laisser des marques indélébiles sur la peau de marbre de son rival. Il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que Malfoy lui appartenait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils avaient baisé.

Alors que sa main droite se frayait un chemin entre les fesses du blondinet, son besoin le dévorant, Harry reporta son autre bras autour de le taille de son amant pour le serrer à l'en faire mal. Il le désirait tant, le voulait entièrement, sans restriction et pour toujours. Il voulait le sentir se graver dans son esprit, son coeur, son âme et même sa peau.

-Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, finit-il d'ailleurs par exiger, au moment où son index franchissait le tunnel qui lui était entièrement réservé.

Cette exigence n'en était pas vraiment une pour Draco, pour la simple raison qu'il aurait pu jurer n'importe quoi à Potter à cet instant précis… mais surtout la vérité. Et la vérité était là. Dans les mouvements qu'infligeaient les doigts du brun à son intimité, à ce bras qui le serrait en étau mais lui faisait un bien fou, à cette érection qui le provoquait dans le bas de son dos - signe avant-coureur d'un plaisir fulgurant, à ce désir de Potter qu'il sentait de plus en plus furieux, indomptable, violent - un désir qu'ils partageaient, qui leur rongeait les entrailles sans pour autant les faire souffrir - et à ces mots qu'ils se murmuraient.

-Je t'appartiens, autant que tu es à moi, Potter, lâcha Draco dans un râle alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'exiger que le brun le renverse.

Il aimait cette préparation qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aimait la tendresse évidente de son amant. Mais il voulait plus. Tellement plus.

À la certitude que son besoin d'appartenir à l'autre était partagée, Harry fonça sur les lèvres de Malfoy, tournant la tête du blond à un angle forcément désagréable. Sans laisser à son vis-à-vis le choix de la bataille encore moins les armes à utiliser, il conquit en roi la bouche de son amant, sa langue s'amusant à lancer des assauts étourdissants autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Sa main droite toujours occupée à fouiller les trésors du corps de Malfoy pour lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible, Harry comprit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur quand le blond commença de lui-même à chevaucher les doigts d'Harry à coup de petits cris délicieux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Malfoy, méconnaissable dans sa luxure, retentisse :

-Potter, j'adore ta tendresse mais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est ta passion et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de te sentir t'enfoncer en moi.

Et comme si ces mots étaient directement reliés à sexe, Harry sentit l'intéressé grandir un peu plus, se tendre un peu plus, frétillant presque d'impatience.

Dans un souffle de dépit, Harry retira donc ses doigts du four brûlant qui les étreignait et il ressentit l'envie soudaine de les gouter. Il était en train de perdre complètement l'esprit, totalement à la merci de Malfoy, de son odeur, de son désir, de sa sueur, de son plaisir. Il voulait tout absorber de lui, voulait tout de lui, pour lui.

-J'ai envie de toi, Malfoy… tellement fort que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, gémit Harry alors qu'il soulevait le corps mince du blondinet pour le guider délicatement sur son membre en feu.

Les mots de Potter, ajoutés aux sensations engendrées par la tête du sexe de son amant franchissant ses dernières barrières eurent raison de Draco. Comme si ses main étaient contrôlées par un marionnettiste, l'une d'elle se glissa sur son érection, cherchant la jouissance que le brun faisait durer tandis que l'autre s'enveloppa dans le dos de Potter pour le sentir au plus près. Draco supplia Potter de l'embrasser alors qu'il se faisait pénétrer, se délectant de l'intensité de l'instant.

Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être faible désormais, pas quand Potter sombrait si visiblement dans la folie de son corps. Non, il n'était pas faible. Il n'était pas en contrôle mais ne se faisait pas non plus dominer. Potter et lui étaient tout simplement en harmonie et c'est cette réalisation qui fit décoller Draco, qui le fit extérioriser son besoin le plus profond. Pliant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du brun comme s'il était à genou sur une chaise, il se mit à participer aux mouvements de bassin qui l'emmenaient à chaque passage un peu plus haut sur l'échelle du plaisir. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et les sensations étaient encore plus fortes, plus intenses. Potter et lui étaient destinés à jouer ce corps-à-corps ensemble, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Les mains d'Harry se retrouvèrent naturellement sur les hanches de Malfoy. Lui qui avait voulu être doux, l'expérience était quelque peu ratée. Il avait au contraire l'impression de pénétrer le blondinet avec plus de vigueur encore que lors de leur première nuit, sauf qu'il sentait à présent sans doute aucun que ses plongées à l'intérieur du corps de Malfoy était efficaces. Les encouragements du Serpentard, lui demandant d'aller plus vite, de frapper encore plus fort sur ce point précis, étaient sa plus belle récompense. Harry sentait la tension monter en lui. Il se sentait prêt à exploser. Un geste de Malfoy, un mot de Malfoy le transporterait sur les rives du paradis retrouvé. Ce fut pourtant lui qui instigua les prémices de leur plaisir ultime.

Prenant possession du sexe du blond car dans son esprit, son rôle impliquait qu'il prenne soin de son amant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, il ajusta ses coups de rein à ses mouvements de main, leur donnant plus de profondeur, jusqu'à sentir les vagues voluptueuses de Malfoy se répercuter sur lui en onde de choc. Le temps était venu d'entrer au septième ciel.

-Fais-moi jouir, Malfoy, s'il te plait, supplia Harry. Fais-moi jouir.

La demande - l'ordre ? - était clair. Harry attendait le signe du blondinet pour se laisser aller à son plaisir, signe qui naitrait le long de son sexe, grâce aux resserrements convulsifs de l'intimité de Malfoy.

Draco gémit, une dernière fois, son esprit embrumé par le contentement, ne perdant pourtant pas une miette de ce que Potter venait de faire. Il lui avait remis, entre ses mains d'ancien Mangemort, les clés de sa jouissance, comme si désormais, celle-ci ne pouvait plus passer que par lui. La satisfaction que Draco ressentit était suffisante pour déplacer des montagnes, suffisante en tout cas pour faire affluer son sperme à l'intérieur de son membre. Et, au moment précis où les spasmes de son intimité débutaient, il sentit la semence de Potter l'inonder alors que l'homme grondait dans sa nuque.

Leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, leurs corps continuant leur danse par réflexe pour pomper les dernières gouttes de leur orgasme, les deux garçons chutèrent lourdement sur le lit, leurs muscles incapables de les porter.

Dans un état second, finalement fatigué de sa journée - ou plutôt de son activité physique - Harry accepta de rendre les armes et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de tenir Draco… Malfoy contre lui.

…

En se réveillant le jeudi matin, Poppy Pomfresh s'attendait à passer une journée agréable - le soleil luisant dans le ciel signe prometteur de températures élevées. Revêtant sa blouse d'infirmière après être sortie de sa douche matinale, Poppy marcha d'un pas joyeux en direction du box d'Harry Potter.

Même si elle ne le lui faisait pas remarquer, Harry était probablement son élève préféré et ses constants séjours à l'infirmerie, au-delà de l'inquiéter, l'amusait également. Ce garçon avait une tendance presque maladive à se mettre dans des situations inextricables qui finissaient par le blesser. Ce qui était plus inquiétant en revanche venait de son incapacité à prendre soin de lui-même. Si elle l'avait écouté depuis sa première consultation, Mme Pomfresh n'aurait jamais soigné Harry pour quoi que ce soit. Selon lui, il n'avait que rarement des maux suffisamment graves pour rester à l'infirmerie. Il était dur au mal certes, mais n'écoutait surtout en aucun cas sa douleur, c'était même un doux euphémisme.

Heureusement pour Harry et son dégout de l'infirmerie, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle lui annonce une bonne nouvelle après avoir vérifié ses constantes du réveil. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que ce coma magique était particulier et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de raison de garder le garçon plus longtemps que pour un simple rhume si les examens l'autorisaient. Harry était fort, le Directeur le savait, et son impatience liée à l'inactivité ne risquait pas de l'aider à guérir.

Poppy se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'était pas déjà debout, à sauter dans tous les sens pour demander son autorisation de sortie. L'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée, il devait donc l'avoir fini et était même probablement habillé. Peut-être désirait-il par là montrer à l'infirmière sa maturité et sa patiente fraichement acquises?

Ce que Poppy découvrit alors qu'elle écarta le rideau fermant le box d'Harry lui apprit qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, le Sauveur s'était encore fourré dans une situation impossible. Les joues probablement roses de la vision donnée par les deux garçons nus enlacées, l'infirmière eut quelques difficultés à trouver ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait préféré qu'Harry ait décidé de fuir l'infirmerie à force d'ennui plutôt que d'y emmener ses ennuis.

En ouvrant les rideaux de sa fenêtre ce matin-là, et en observant le soleil, elle ne s'était certainement pas imaginée tomber sur un tel spectacle. Qui aurait pu imaginer Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étreignant après une nuit de débauche?

Se raclant la gorge pour réveiller les deux garçons, Poppy jeta rapidement un drap sur leurs deux corps pour les couvrir. Professionnellement parlant, elle avait déjà vu des tonnes de corps nus, et n'était donc pas particulièrement choquée mais elle voulait avant tout préserver leur dignité… même s'ils ne devaient pas en posséder une très grande s'ils étaient capables de s'endormir dans une telle position, à la vue de quiconque passant par là.

Leur sommeil visiblement profond, Poppy dut avoir recours à un sortilège d'alarme qui éveilla finalement les deux jeunes hommes, se demandant manifestement ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Draco fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et, ses yeux s'agrandissant au rythme de sa compréhension, il se mit à secouer Harry avec suffisamment de virulence pour que le brun réagisse enfin. Avec amusement, l'infirmière constata que sa première réaction fut de s'assurer que le blondinet était bien caché par le drap… blanc, transparent, uniquement présent par sympathie.

-Putain, Potter, s'exclama Draco sans raison apparente, son ton emprunt d'une certaine peur, et Poppy tiqua dans l'instant.

-Mr. Malfoy, je vous prierais de rester poli dans mon infirmerie, s'il vous plait. En plus de votre nuit non autorisée passée ici en compagnie d'un patient, je doute que vous souhaitiez être puni pour grossièreté.

-S'il y en a un à punir, Mme Pomfresh, réagit Harry instantanément, dans son rôle idéal de chevalier servant - redressé dans son lit en guise de protection du blond, son drap avait glissé sur son torse dénudé. C'est moi. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

-Pas besoin d'être si noble, Potter, grommela Draco alors que sa main remontait le drap sur le haut du corps du brun au risque que Poppy le trouve délectable. J'avais envie de te rejoindre, et je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Amusée de constater que les deux jeunes hommes se défendaient tout en se disputant, Poppy eut pitié de leur panique. Après tout, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il faisait beau. Peut-être pouvait-elle montrer un peu de clémence?

-Pas la peine que j'assiste à une querelle d'amoureux, déclara-t-elle, sa voix très calme. Habillez-vous rapidement et vous pourrez y aller messieurs, vos classes débutent dans peu de temps. Enfin, Monsieur Potter, après que je vous aurais examiné, bien évidement, même si j'en suis sûre, vos activités nocturnes ont prouvé que vous étiez apte à reprendre du service.

Rougissant à profusion, Malfoy quitta le lit comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, bientôt suivit d'Harry et les deux garçons s'habillèrent à vitesse grand v. Puis Malfoy sortit du box, salua rapidement Mme Pomfresh et, après un dernier regard en direction d'Harry, il quitta avec empressement la salle, laissant le Gryffondor seul à affronter l'infirmière.

Se tenant bien droit et silencieux pour ne pas se faire réprimander, Harry accepta chacun des sortilèges de la femme sans broncher, de même que les deux potions qu'elle lui fit boire.

Alors qu'il ajustait le noeud de sa cravate, Mme Pomfresh étant en train de noter les dernières informations nécessaires dans son dossier pour pouvoir lui rendre sa baguette, Harry constata avec détresse que dans leur précipitation, Malfoy et lui avaient échangé leurs chemises. Pour le blond, ce n'était pas problématique. Harry portait l'uniforme fourni par l'école, il était donc facilement passe-partout. Mais Malfoy, lui, avait fait gravé sur chacun de ses vêtements le blason de sa famille. Et même s'il était en filigrane, celui-ci était clairement visible.

Sentant un frisson désagréable courir le long de son échine, Harry fut surpris quand il entendit Mme Pomfresh appeler son nom.

-Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien, mon garçon? s'enquit l'infirmière, les yeux plissés.

-Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Harry. J'étais distrait, voilà tout.

-Dans ce cas, je vous rends votre baguette et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Les cours commencent dans dix minutes.

-Bien sûr, Madame, merci.

Dix minutes : impossible pour Harry de retourner dans son dortoir, surtout quand son premier cours de la journée était avec Rogue. Il allait donc devoir passer sa matinée avec la chemise de Malfoy sur le dos en espérant que personne ne le découvre. Au moins aurait-il l'odeur du blondinet pour le réconforter.

Cherchant à échapper à ces pensées, Harry fit nonchalamment tourner sa baguette entre ses mains. Il venait de la récupérer et il en était heureux, sa magie vibrant de contentement dans ses veines. Pourtant, elle lui était pour l'heure inutile. S'il s'était appelé Malfoy, il aurait su quel sortilège utiliser pour créer un Glamour - le blond en avait pris l'habitude avec sa marque des ténèbres. Mais lui en était incapable. À quoi pouvait donc bien lui servir sa puissance s'il n'apprenait pas les incantations primordiales? Trop stressé pour tenter sa chance avec sa magie instinctive, Harry préféra se mettre en route, certain que même en courant à en perdre haleine, il arriverait en retard.

…

Harry arriva bien en retard à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux pas encore bien réveillés, et l'air d'avoir passé une nuit de plaisir sur ses traits, il pénétra dans la salle de classe après avoir frappé discrètement à la porte.

Le Professeur, d'abord choqué de voir apparaitre son élève honni se reprit rapidement en autorisant l'entrée à Potter. Celui-ci, après l'avoir salué d'un maigre mouvement de tête, et d'une excuse trop murmurée pour qu'elle soit légitime, s'empressa de s'asseoir au fond de la classe, où il ne restait qu'une seule place libre, juste derrière Draco. Severus grogna presque à voix haute de cette coïncidence - pas si hasardeuse que cela si le presque retard de son filleul et la mine qu'il portait, expliquaient quoi que ce soit. Les amis de Potter n'avaient visiblement pas été mis au courant que le Sauveur reprendrait ses cours le jour même, auquel cas le Sauveur aurait eu une place toute désignée.

Severus était encore vexé de la remarque que lui avait faite Potter lors de leur dernière leçon d'Occlumancie, même s'il n'aurait jamais admis à voix haute que le gamin l'avait blessé par sa colère un peu trop franche. Loin d'être mature lorsque le Gryffondor lui faisait face, Severus s'était donc mis en tête de lui apprendre le respect. Le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce que le brun craque semblait être la tactique la plus efficace à employer - elle donnerait ainsi au Potionniste la possibilité d'exprimer l'étendue de sa cruauté par des heures de retenue impossibles qui lui permettraient donc de faire la leçon à l'arrogant fils de James.

Ravi, Severus constata que le retard de Potter, ajouté à cela sa tenue tout à fait débraillée serait l'excuse toute trouvée pour faire sortir le gamin de ses gonds. L'homme se dirigea donc vers son élève, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, sans se préoccuper davantage de l'exercice que les sixième année avaient déjà débuté. Un simple coup sur la tête de Weasley suffit à le faire se tourner en direction du tableau, Granger obéissant également à l'ordre muet du Professeur. Pour ce qui est du reste des élèves, ceux-ci étaient trop apeurés par la prestance de Severus pour oser le défier.

En voyant arriver Rogue à sa rencontre d'un pas un peu trop conquérant pour son propre goût, Harry se remémora d'un coup leur dernière entrevue et il en poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une minute de répit pour se remettre de sa course effrénée à travers le château? Pourquoi Rogue était-il incapable de le laisser tranquille dans son coin? Il savait que son Professeur le détestait, il en connaissait même la raison, pourtant dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se demandait pourquoi l'homme ne lui offrait pas un traitement d'indifférence qui aurait montré de façon plus concrète l'état de ses _sentiments_ à son égard. Rogue ne semblait pas en être capable…

Se préparant à la bataille, Harry s'aperçut que le regard de son Professeur s'était focalisé sur la condition déplorable de sa tenue - comme bien souvent, la chaleur naturelle de son corps l'avait forcé à retirer sa robe de sorcier - il savait l'homme particulièrement à cheval sur les règles concernant l'uniforme mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Frénétique dans ses gestes, Harry tenta inutilement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son attirail.

-Pas la peine d'essayer, Potter, vous n'y arriverait pas, déclara Rogue d'une voix sombre comme s'il était en connexion directe avec l'esprit d'Harry. Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que vous prouvez que vous ne savez pas vous habiller. Mais vu votre état particulièrement lamentable, on se demande bien ce que vous avez fait… Vous n'étiez pas censé vous la couler douce à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours?

Dans la classe, tous les élèves avaient cessé d'écrire. Sans se retourner pour autant, ils écoutaient avec attention la nouvelle confrontation d'Harry et de Rogue.

-Alors, Potter, quelle est votre excuse pathétique, concernant votre retard, j'attends… À moins que vous ne préfériez que je touche vos pensées et en fasse part au reste de vos camarades.

La main crispée contre son bureau, Harry se força à rencontrer les yeux d'un noir profond de l'homme, imposant à sa magie de se calmer. Il avait des envies de meurtre… mais pour l'heure, il savait qu'il devait faire passer un message à Rogue, le plus discrètement possible pour que celui-ci cesse dans l'instant sa mascarade. Après tout, il était persuadé que Rogue ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir Malfoy volontairement.

Remontant doucement sa main sur son torse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis, Harry tapota de l'index la chemise qu'il portait et d'un ton aussi sifflant que possible, certain que sa phrase ne porterait pas trop loin, il murmura :

-N'y pensez même pas, si vous ne voulez pas que Draco paye le prix de votre stupidité.

Dans sa fureur et sa passion, le prénom lui avait échappé. Il vit la tête blonde de son amant se figer, plus raide encore qu'elle ne l'était depuis son arrivée. Rogue, quant à lui fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux puis il comprit enfin la signification du blason apposé au vêtement. Il était après tout familier de cet emblème présent dans toutes les pièces du Manoir Malfoy.

-Vous resterez à la fin de la classe, Potter, se contenta donc de dire l'homme d'un ton ferme. Et mettez vous immédiatement au travail, les instructions sont sur le tableau.

Dans un mouvement de cape, Rogue repartit à son bureau, laissant Harry enfin tranquille. Ses mains tremblant de tension, le Gryffondor eut quelques difficultés à attraper son livre et son parchemin. Mais après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il s'efforça de suivre la leçon, ses yeux ayant une tendance irrépressible à chercher le blondinet. Il avait dit son nom au risque que ses amis l'entendent et il ne le regrettait même pas.

…

-Vous pouvez nous laisser Mr. Malfoy, déclara Severus à l'attention de Draco, son ton professoral et ce vouvoiement de rigueur lorsqu'ils étaient en cours.

Draco, qui avait tenté de gagner du temps pour Potter en retardant le rangement de ses affaires dans son sac, se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus désormais reculer l'échéance de peur d'énerver encore plus son parrain. D'un bref mouvement de tête, il quitta donc la salle de classe et, comme il l'avait décidé un peu moins de deux heures plus tôt, au moment de l'altercation entre Potter et Severus, il s'adossa contre le mur faisant face à la salle de Défense pour attendre la sortie du Sauveur. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Draco remarqua que Granger et Weasley avaient eu la même idée. Sa raison lui soufflait de partir, de ne pas risquer d'être pris en flagrant délit par les amis de Potter lorsqu'ils avaient déjà été surpris, au réveil, par l'infirmière, mais son besoin de savoir et son envie de confronter le brun étaient plus forts que tout. Draco n'écouta donc pas sa raison.

La discussion entre Potter et son parrain dura quasiment le temps complet de l'interclasse et lorsque le Gryffondor sortit enfin de la salle, sa fureur était visible autant sur son visage que dans sa magie, qui vibrait à en donner la nausée. Pourtant, à l'instant même où il remarqua Draco, Potter se calma, offrant au blond un petit sourire, avant de regarder ses mains durant quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait à parler à sa magie pour que celle-ci retourne sous sa peau.

Draco profita de l'angle dans lequel ils étaient positionnés, à l'abri du regard des amis de Potter pour engager la conversation.

-Est-ce que ça va? murmura-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment que sa question était idiote. Pourquoi Severus s'en est-il pris à toi, ainsi? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-il tout à coup arrêté?

-Il s'est arrêté parce que je lui ai montré ça, déclara Potter d'un air un peu penaud, en indiquant à Draco un blason qu'il reconnut immédiatement - c'était celui de sa famille après tout. On a échangé nos chemises ce matin, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?

Pensif, Draco bougea la tête de droite à gauche, comprenant seulement maintenant pourquoi sa chemise lui avait paru plus grande que d'habitude - les siennes étant particulièrement cintrées - mais pourquoi elle lui avait également apporté un tel contentement. À présent conscient de porter le vêtement de Potter, Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à percevoir l'odeur agréable du brun, trop envoutante pour son propre bien. Honteux de ses pensées, il se contrôla pour ne pas rougir trop fiévreusement.

-Il t'en a parlé? demanda Draco d'un ton soucieux.

-Il m'a dit que je ne me souciais pas de toi, murmura Potter en détournant le regard et haussant les épaules.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Il m'a dit que j'étais égoïste en poursuivant ainsi un semblant de relation avec toi alors que celle-ci ne mènera de toute façon nulle part. Il m'a dit que dans mon attitude stupide, je risquais ta vie. Et il m'a ordonné d'arrêter te voir ce qui, forcément, m'a mis en colère. Mais je me suis retenu, en pensant à cette nuit.

-Et il a fait quoi?

-Il m'a mis une retenue.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il en avait envie, répondit Potter en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Purement et simplement.

-Pas si pure que ça, murmura Draco, songeur.

Peu heureux de l'air mélancolique soudainement adopté par le blond, Harry chercha un moyen de le faire redescendre sur terre et peut-être même sourire.

-Tu parles de lui ou de nous? demanda-t-il donc d'un ton quelque peu lascif, ses sourcils bougeant en un rythme provocateur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Malfoy se mettant à rougir avec profusion. Puis, tout à coup, son regard se fit plus perçant et, retrouvant sa posture de Serpentard, il fixa Harry avec détermination.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'imaginer que je ne t'ai pas entendu tout à l'heure, dans la salle de classe. Je sais ce que tu as dit à Severus. Je sais que tu as prononcé mon prénom comme si c'était une habitude pour toi.

-Et ça te dérange, peut-être, Draco? s'enquit Harry, désormais tout à fait défiant.

Il n'avait pas peur d'une telle confrontation avec le blondinet. Non, il n'en avait plus peur car il savait ce qu'il voulait à présent. Et appeler Malfoy par son prénom en faisait partie.

Après avoir frissonné pour la seconde fois à cause de son propre prénom, Draco chercha à l'intérieur de lui les quelques brins restant de sa force mentale de Sang-Pur. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se mettre à gémir en plein jour, parce que Potter venait de faire ce qu'il désirait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, déclara-t-il donc avec le plus de froideur possible.

Potter ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur. Lunatique à ses heures, le Gryffondor venait de passer d'une rage sans nom à un amusement et un plaisir extrêmes. Et les efforts de Draco pour conserver un semblant de dignité lui passaient visiblement au-dessus de la tête. Ses yeux trop verts étaient fixés sur lui, faisant de Draco le seul être de son univers.

Le reste n'importait plus.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, Draco, répondit Harry dans un souffle alors que sa main droite avait un désir fou de se perdre dans la chevelure blonde. Pour quelle autre raison le ferais-je, voyons… Tu me connais.

-Tu es dangereux, Potter, geignit presque le blondinet - ces quelques mots répétés pour la millième fois au moins en présence du Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ça? le confronta Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette remarque qui lui donnait la sensation d'être aussi proche de Draco que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras.

-Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, maintenant, en plein milieu de ce couloir, devant tes amis… Je m'en fous… Tes paroles et ta façon d'être ont trop d'impact sur moi, et toi, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire grand-chose.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Draco, le défia Harry, ses yeux étincelant, douloureux à regarder. Et tu verras à quel point ça ne me fait rien. Tu verras aussi à quel point ça peut faire mal quand ta tête percute un mur de pierre, à la force de mes baisers. Tu verras également à quelle vitesse je peux venir, à l'intérieur de ton corps.

Et même s'il en avait envie, Draco décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le Diable.

…

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux garçons avaient naturellement avancé ensemble en direction de leur cours de Métamorphose. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'Harry nota la présence de ses amis, derrière eux. Ils les avaient dépassé, sans même les voir. Mais Hermione et Ron, eux, les avaient bien vu. Leur regard, incrédule, appelait des explications et Harry se tourna vers Draco pour s'assurer que celui-ci était d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Inclinant brièvement la tête, le blond offrit un maigre sourire à Harry, clairement pas rassuré.

-On essaye d'être amis, les avertit tout simplement Harry, comme si une telle phrase était naturelle dans sa bouche.

Ron s'étouffa avec sa salive, et Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand mais heureusement, Minerva McGonagall arriva, requérant de ses élèves qu'ils rentrent dans sa classe pour le début de la leçon, et Harry en profita allègrement.

…

Après un déjeuner durant lequel il n'eut pas une seule seconde de répit pour manger, Hermione et Ron se relayant dans leur interrogatoire poussé, Harry fut particulièrement heureux de rejoindre les cachots et le cours de Potions de Slughorn. Comme pour prouver à ses amis la véracité de ses aveux, quand ils l'avaient fait répété à dix reprises facilement l'histoire derrière cette discussion qu'ils avaient surpris de loin, Harry demanda au blondinet s'il était d'accord pour qu'ils s'installent à la même paillasse.

Draco hochant la tête, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un léger sourire, les quelques élèves présents se retrouvèrent à les contempler avec une surprise non feinte - Harry était persuadé que Ron mettrait immédiatement après le cours ses menaces à exécution et le ferait ainsi tester contre tout un tas de potions et de sortilèges.

Ses amis pouvaient être bruyants parfois, et le calme qui exsudait de chaque partie du corps de Draco était sans conteste rassurant et apaisant pour le brun. Comme si travailler de concert n'était pas un évènement inattendu, Harry et Draco prirent naturellement leur marque, le blondinet étant un véritable expert en matière de Potions. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à partager son livre du Prince avec son amant, Draco offrant au Gryffondor un regard étrange en lisant les nouvelles instructions.

…

S'il existait bien une chose que Harry ne comprenait pas sur Terre, c'était l'attitude de Severus Rogue. L'homme semblait aussi lunatique qu'un adolescent bourré aux hormones. D'abord furieux à son arrivée dans son bureau pour sa retenue, Rogue était devenu tout à coup inquiet, après seulement quelques secondes d'Occlumancie - un moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups selon le Professeur. Harry, qui se doutait que la réaction de Rogue avait à voir avec les souvenirs probablement retirés par Dumbledore, chercha à en savoir davantage mais il se fit rapidement rabrouer par l'homme qui réclamait le silence. Le Potionniste l'abandonna ensuite à sa solitude, le fuyant presque, après lui avoir confié la tâche, oh combien importante, de recopier une phrase pour le moins explicite « Le respect doit se gagner pour certain, mais envers mes Professeurs, je suis tenu d'en faire usage en tout temps » comme s'il n'était qu'un piètre première année. Ces lignes tout juste finit d'être recopiées, Rogue apparut soudainement dans la pièce, comme par magie. Et sans ouvrir la bouche, il raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la sortie, la porte révélant un Draco Malfoy, tout de nonchalance parée, appuyé contre le mur de pierre, dans une posture qui donnait des envies au brun.

Et, comme s'il avait été piqué par un Billywig, Rogue revint alors soudainement à la vie, s'en prenant à Draco comme s'il l'avait injurié personnellement.

-Veux-tu bien reboutonner le col de ta chemise, murmura-t-il d'un ton froid à son filleul qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Personne ne veut avoir sous ses yeux la preuve physique de l'appropriation de Potter sur ton corps.

Et sans attendre de réponse de son élève, si ce n'est les rougissements inévitables du blondinet, Rogue retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Oui, s'il existait bien une chose que Harry ne comprenait pas sur Terre, c'était l'attitude de Severus Rogue.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de le frapper parfois, musa Harry doucement avant de se tourner vers son amant. Tu viens, Draco?

Et celui-ci hocha difficilement la tête, trop troublé de ce qui venait de se passer.

Silencieux, les deux garçons se mirent tranquillement en marche vers la Salle sur Demande, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. La pièce qui s'ouvrit devant eux, quelques minutes plus tard, était assez sobre mais très différente de celle qu'ils avaient occupée la dernière fois. Un simple canapé qui ressemblait étrangement à celui conjuré par Draco lors de leur première nuit ensemble, trônait au centre, devant un feu de cheminée. Fatalement, les deux jeunes hommes s'y installèrent, côte-à-côte, puis rapidement face-à-face, comme le requérait l'exercice qu'ils s'apprêtaient à réaliser.

-Très bien, Potter, murmura Draco d'un ton sérieux, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Harry, et pas seulement pour l'emploi forcé de son nom - le blondinet aurait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se séparer de cette mauvaise habitude. Tu connais déjà les bases de ces arts de l'esprit que sont la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie puisque tu les travailles avec Severus. Ça va être un peu différent d'une séance normale. Je ne veux pas que tu luttes contre mon intrusion mais que tu me laisses naviguer dans ton esprit à ma guise. Et pour ce faire, on va se tenir les mains, pour établir un lien entre nos deux corps, et donc entre nos deux esprits. Tu suis, jusqu'à présent?

Harry hocha la tête, sans faire le difficile, même s'il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un imbécile par son amant.

-Selon notre degré d'intimité, pas nécessairement physique, mais plutôt mentale, l'intrusion sera plus ou moins douloureuse. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt.

-Je le suis, confirma Harry qui n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de s'y mettre.

-Ça peut aider de fermer les yeux, l'informa Draco avant de se saisir de sa main gauche.

Avec sa droite, le blondinet attrapa sa baguette puis la pointa sur la tête de Potter. Loin de répondre à sa dernière instruction, le brun garda les yeux grand ouverts, ses émeraudes se plongeant dans les pupilles de Draco. L'intensité de ses émotions était telle que Draco revit son conseil précédent. Si Potter gardait cette précision du regard, il n'aurait aucun mal à le laisser pénétrer ses pensées. Il semblait lui faire totalement confiance, ce que Draco trouvait tout à fait troublant.

Après s'être concentré sur son sortilège durant une minute entière, même si cet art lui venait naturellement, Draco plongea sans rencontrer aucune barrière dans l'esprit de Potter. Et cette facilité de passage, loin d'être le signe d'une absence de bouclier dans la tête de son amant, montrait seulement sa confiance, sa certitude qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, sa convenance à laisser le blond voir chacun de ses secrets. Même les personnes n'étant pas versées dans l'art de l'Occlumancie possédaient des défenses. Et c'était ces défenses que le Legilimens devait combattre, éviter ou abaisser. Ici, Potter avait entièrement abaissé ses défenses, laissant le passage à Draco, lui donnant une vision claire de son esprit mais également de ses boucliers. Ils étaient bien là, prêts à fonctionner contre toute intrusion non désirée. À y voir de plus près, c'était probablement ce qui expliquait l'absence de succès de Potter dans son apprentissage de l'Occlumancie contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Face à Severus, Potter se laissait entièrement dominer par ses émotions mais contre qui que ce soit d'autre, ses barrières tiendraient, Draco n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Le souci venait du fait que l'Horcruxe était à l'intérieur de ses barrières, protégée par les boucliers de Potter, son esprit devait donc reconnaitre le morceau d'âme comme étrangère à sa personne mais également ennemie avant de pouvoir la combattre.

Draco se demanda pourquoi Severus n'avait jamais remarqué ce défaut dans sa technique d'apprentissage. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu accès à l'esprit de Potter d'une façon aussi totale? Draco avait vu son parrain en action et il ignorait si la violence de ses intrusions était délibérée ou si la force mentale de Potter requérait une puissance de frappe étendue, mais il avait vu le brun remuer en tous sens, du fait des assauts de Severus, tant il souffrait. Même s'il se savait plus proche de Potter, Draco s'était attendu à une certaine douleur pour son amant, presque légitime. Pourtant, l'esprit de Potter était apaisé. Son corps était détendu. Il n'avait pas mal car il accueillait avec joie de ne faire qu'un avec Draco. De cette réalisation naquit une satisfaction profonde chez le blondinet et la volonté d'aider Potter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

L'esprit bien rangé du brun ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque classée par thème puis chronologiquement. Draco mit quelques minutes à s'y habituer avant de comprendre la classification mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se déplaça avec délicatesse et rapidité pour arriver aux souvenirs qui les intéressaient. Comme il s'y était attendu, un voile noir cachait à la conscience de Potter la réalité de ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte. Le sortilège était solide, réalisé avec un doigté exceptionnel, la marque d'un grand Legilimens, le brun n'aurait pu en aucun cas atteindre son souvenir de lui-même. Mais Draco, qui se promenait dans l'esprit de Potter comme un bibliothécaire éprouvé possédant les lieux, n'eut qu'à trouver un chemin détourné pour accéder au souvenir. Il tourna tout autour, vint par-dessus, détruisit le voile par petit bout, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il accepte de céder.

Harry avait l'impression de ne plus être maitre de sa personne, la sensation était un peu étrange mais pas non plus désagréable - comme le lui avait fait craindre Draco. Il flottait dans son corps qu'il pouvait encore contrôler mais devait laisser le pas à son amant lorsqu'il était question de sa conscience. Le blond était doué dans son art, il se déplaçait dans son esprit sans heurt, fouillant sa mémoire sans pourtant donner à Harry l'impression de le violer. C'est ce qui faisait toute la différence, comparé aux tentatives de Rogue.

Puis, tout à coup, Draco s'arrêta dans sa quête et Harry fut forcé de patienter, attendant que le blondinet déclenche le souvenir devant lequel il était bloqué. Rien ne se passa durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, dans un flash, comme si, d'un tour de clé, Draco avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, tous les souvenirs d'Harry concernant son épopée dans la caverne lui reviennent et affluent dans son esprit, à une vitesse extrême. Harry se sentit submergé par la quantité d'informations subitement disponible, mais à ses côtés, dans sa tête aussi bien que physiquement, Draco était avec lui et visualisait chacun de ses souvenirs et même s'il ne pouvait les ressentir avec la violence d'Harry, ne pouvait être que le spectateur des évènements vécus par le brun, il était là et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Finalement, après que les souvenirs se soient achevés, Draco quitta subtilement l'esprit de Potter et se retrouva, choqué, devant la vision de son amant. Le visage fermé, le brun semblait désormais impossible à atteindre, mais surtout fier d'une détermination sans faille.

Regardant à peine Draco, car il ne pouvait se concentrer sur lui à cet instant, Harry convoqua Dobby à ses côtés, sans se soucier de la magie particulière de la Salle sur Demande. Les elfes de maison étaient de toute façon rarement tributaires de la magie des Sorciers et effectivement, dans la seconde, Dobby arriva sans aucune égratignure, ses grands yeux globuleux remplis de joie à l'idée de servir son héros.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, comment Dobby peut-il vous aider? demanda dans l'instant le petit elfe.

-Dobby, emmène-moi à l'endroit où se trouve Albus Dumbledore, s'il te plait, lui ordonna Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans le vide.

-Mais Monsieur, s'étonna Dobby en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Le Directeur est à Poudlard, dans son bureau.

-Il est rentré? le questionna Harry, les yeux fiévreux d'une rage difficilement contenue.

-Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter, aujourd'hui même.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Harry, davantage pour lui-même. Tu peux retourner dans les cuisines, Dobby, merci de ton aide.

-Si Dobby peut se permettre, Monsieur, pourquoi Monsieur Harry Potter est-il avec Maitre Draco? Ils ne sont pas amis, n'est-ce pas?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Dobby, tu veux bien. Je suis pressé.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Dobby ne voulait pas vous déranger.

Et après s'être penché en avant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol, le petit elfe disparut.

Draco, qui avait des dizaines de questions à poser à Potter après cette simple conversation n'en eut pas l'occasion. La bouche entrouverte, dans une position quelque peu stupide, il se retrouva entrainé par une tornade aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de jais.

Chercher à discuter avec Potter quand il était dans une telle condition ne servant à rien, Draco se permit d'admirer la puissance qui exsudait du corps de son amant. Le pas conquérant, ses yeux fixés vers son objectif, Potter l'amena en un temps record au bureau de Dumbledore et, comme s'il avait oublié que le lieu était en temps normal clos par un mot de passe, il franchit l'escalier de la Gargouille à la simple force de sa magie, sans demande d'autorisation.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Draco sur ses talons, Harry était à deux doigts d'ouvrir la porte en grand lorsque la voix de Rogue, qu'il entendit s'élever à l'intérieur le força à s'immobiliser - les deux hommes n'ayant visiblement pas encore appris qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas.

-Si votre petit protégé apprend la vérité à propos des circonstances ayant mené à la mort de sa mère, était en train de dire le Potionniste et Harry n'attendit pas d'en entendre davantage.

Il pénétra dans le bureau, son corps vibrant des assauts de sa magie qui ne pouvait plus être réprimée.

-Quelle vérité? aboya-t-il en faisant face à l'homme mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

Interdits, Dumbledore et Rogue fixaient Harry comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire qu'il était présent et avait donc entendu une partie de leur secret. Harry leur laissa une minute entière pour se reprendre mais quand il lui parut évident, dans le pli de la bouche du Directeur que celui-ci était en train de chercher une explication à toute vitesse, et qu'il n'aurait donc pas la vérité qu'il désirait, Harry perdit toute patience et tout contrôle et dressant sa baguette, comme si sa volonté dirigeait son bras telle une marionnette, Harry prononça un mot que Rogue n'avait eu de cesse de lui balancer à la figure.

-Legilimens, entonna-t-il car, même s'il n'était pas très doué en Occlumancie, la Legilimancie était différente, et il ne faisait aucun doute que sa détermination actuelle l'entrainerait tout droit dans l'esprit de son Professeur.

Loin de se retrouver dans une bibliothèque similaire à son cerveau, Harry plongea immédiatement dans les souvenirs de Rogue reliés à cette vérité dont l'homme avait parlé, comme si la mémoire du Potionniste n'était en fait qu'une large Pensine.

Différentes scènes se succédèrent sous les yeux d'Harry et lorsque Rogue parvint enfin à l'extraire de ses pensées - à moins que Dumbledore ne s'en soit lui-même chargé - une seule évidence, si simple dans sa nudité, se répercuta dans l'esprit du brun.

Rogue avait trahi sa mère. Rogue était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. Rogue était le responsable de son enfance gâchée.

Choqué, sa haine à l'égard de l'homme sembla alors résonner dans la pièce, noyant l'atmosphère d'un air vicié. Il l'avait détesté au premier regard et en trouvait désormais l'explication. Ses yeux se tournant d'eux-mêmes vers Dumbledore, Harry comprit immédiatement que son Directeur savait. Il savait tout. Lui qui avait demandé au brun depuis sa première année de faire confiance à Rogue, lui qui avait demandé de jurer qu'il poursuivrait ses leçons d'Occlumancie jusqu'à sa mort. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était profondément déçu.

Abasourdi par cette vérité qu'on lui avait trop longtemps caché, Harry ne réagit pas lorsque la colère de Rogue, jusqu'alors en suspension, explosa sous le regard désespéré de Dumbledore.

-De quel droit avez-vous violé mes pensées, Potter? s'exclama l'homme de façon tout à fait hypocrite avant de sortir sa baguette.

Réagissant à l'instinct quand il était évident que Potter était incapable de bouger, Draco se dressa devant le brun, sa baguette elle aussi sortie, en guise de protection. Il pensait faire réagir son parrain mais la fureur de l'homme, accentuée par une culpabilité incompréhensible que Draco voyait luire dans ses yeux, était trop grande pour qu'il se raisonne. Malheureusement, le Professeur connaissait des sortilèges capables d'attaquer Potter sans forcément avoir un champ direct sur lui. Draco ne laissa donc pas le temps à Rogue de prononcer une quelconque incantation. Alors qu'il ordonnait à son parrain de laisser Potter tranquille, Draco érigea un Charme du Bouclier plus puissant qu'il n'en avait jamais créé jusque-là. Il n'en avait pas la preuve, et pourtant il était certain, au plus profond de son coeur, que son bouclier aurait pu arrêter n'importe quel sortilège contre Potter - peut-être même l'Avada Kedavra si le brun y avait été sensible. Peu désireux néanmoins de tester sa théorie, Draco n'attendit pas que Rogue retrouve la raison, se décide à lancer un maléfice ou encore que Dumbledore daigne intervenir, il entraina Harry dans l'escalier, n'arrêtant sa course qu'au moment d'atteindre pour la seconde fois de la journée, la Salle sur Demande : leur incontournable repère.

Son état de choc finalement épuisé, Harry se retrouva alors assujetti au pouvoir de sa rage, une rage qu'il devait à tout prix défouler puisqu'elle se nourrissait de sa magie, l'encourageant à s'extérioriser. Suivant son instinct, Harry jeta sa baguette au sol et, comme si la Salle Va-et-Vient l'avait compris avant lui, celle-ci lui présenta une espèce de mannequin d'acier. Sans attendre, alors qu'il commençait déjà à sentir ses mains le brûler, à l'idée de restreindre sa magie, ses émotions, Harry dirigea son flux magique vers le mannequin, et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il utilisait consciemment sa magie instinctive, Harry parvint à la concentrer sur un point précis, et comme un flux constant d'électricité, il la déchargea jusqu'à épuisement.

Impressionné du spectacle que le brun lui présentait, Draco s'efforça de se mettre sur le côté, conservant son bouclier autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas déranger Potter mais ne souhaitait pas non plus que l'expression de sa haine, de sa peine et de son incompréhension l'atteigne par erreur.

Potter était si puissant que le voir ainsi aurait dû l'effrayer. Pourtant, dans son impuissance à aider son amant, Draco était principalement peiné. Il ne voulait pas que le brun se fasse du mal et même s'il comprenait son besoin de se décharger de sa fureur, épuiser sa magie était en quelque sorte une forme d'auto-mutilation. Et Draco souffrait pour lui, d'autant plus alors que les secondes se transformaient en minutes.

Draco perdit le fil du temps jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, le flux de magie se coupe et que Potter s'effondre sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, mais fixés sur le plafond dans un épisode catatonique.

Draco s'empressa de se joindre au Gryffondor et, après avoir demandé à la Salle de faire apparaitre un lit, il y transporta le corps flasque du brun, aidé par sa magie.

Potter ne semblait pas en état de pouvoir parler, ni même bouger. Draco prit donc sur lui de le déshabiller pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour la nuit, et, après s'être dévêtu lui-même, il attrapa le brun dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une main tremblante. Si Potter ne pouvait pas parler, lui pouvait le faire en revanche et, emprunt du désir de changer les idées de son amant, Draco lui dévoila son coeur, plus que jamais, heureux dans un sens que Potter ne puisse pas réagir.

-J'espère que, même si tu ne peux pas t'exprimer pour l'instant, commença Draco difficilement, tu peux m'écouter. Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, rien par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Sache seulement que je suis là et que je serais là quand tu voudras en parler. Non, ce que je voulais te dire depuis quelques jours mais qui prend encore plus de signification aujourd'hui, c'est merci. Je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir donné tout ce que je pouvais désirer pour mon anniversaire. C'était le 5, si tu te demandes, je ne pense pas que tu connaisses la date. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu le passer avec Mère, car elle est libre, tout comme moi je suis si libre. Tu nous as rendu notre liberté, notre vie et il n'y a pas de plus grand cadeau que cela… Enfin, je le croyais. Mais, tu m'en as offert un plus grand encore et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as prononcé mon prénom pour la première fois tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as avoué que tu voulais désormais m'appeler Draco, et quand tu m'as ensuite laissé pénétrer tes pensées. Tu t'es donné à moi, entièrement, de corps et d'esprit et même si je sais que c'est complètement fou, je réalise que c'est plus important, plus beau, plus désirable que ma liberté. Alors, merci… Harry. Sache que moi aussi je t'appartiens, irrévocablement.

Et comme il l'avait anticipé, Harry ne réagit pas à ses paroles mais la main de Draco qui était posée sur le coeur du brun perçut les mouvements erratiques de celui-ci, un rythme auquel aucun organe si vital n'aurait dû être capable de survivre. Mais Harry était… Harry.

…

Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de leur histoire, les deux garçons s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant coucher ensemble.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines - alors que son sommeil n'était plus troublé par un quelconque coma ou les potions de Mme Pomfresh, alors que son esprit était perclus des révélations concernant Rogue, Dumbledore et sa mère, alors que la séance de Legilimancie réalisée par Draco avait ouvert en lui les vannes de la vérité - Harry vécut avec un réalisme confondant les cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le poursuivre toutes les nuits.

À son réveil, en sueur, donnant des coups en tout sens qui éveillèrent Draco, Harry se rappela de tous ses cauchemars, et un nom franchit la courbe de ses lèvres dans un gémissement. Un prénom.

-Ginny.


	12. Chapter 11 : Lord of HIS Locket

Note 1 : Les phrases en italique proviennent du livre Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, chapitre 28, La fuite du Prince ainsi que Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort, chapitre 19, La biche argentée.

Note 2: En raison des fêtes, il n'y aura probablement pas de nouveaux chapitres durant les deux prochaines semaines…

…sauf si mes gentils lecteurs en réclament à corps et à cris en tant que cadeau de Noël, mais même là, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps.

…

Chapitre 11 : Lord of HIS Locket

 **13 Juin 1997**

 _ **Ginny**_. Ce mot résonnait encore dans la pièce. Entre eux. Autour d'eux.

Draco détestait ce prénom. Ce n'était même pas un prénom d'ailleurs, mais plutôt un _surnom_. Il détestait son écho et aurait voulu absorber l'air de la Salle sur Demande pour qu'il cesse de se répercuter. De se répéter. De se graver dans sa mémoire avec la force d'un Cognard frappant sa tête encore et encore.

Il détestait ce nom, il détestait Harry - _Potter_ \- pour l'avoir prononcé. Mais au fond, il se détestait surtout lui-même pour avoir espéré, pour s'être ainsi livré. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu quelques heures de plus avant de dévoiler ainsi son coeur, d'avouer bien trop de vérités sur lesquelles il ne pouvait revenir. Oui, il se détestait. Et il souffrait le martyr. Son coeur se brisait en morceaux.

Comment pouvait-il supporter de perdre celui qui était bien plus que son amant au profit d'une telle garce, d'une traitre à son sang? Il ne voulait même pas répondre à cette question, même lorsqu'une part de son esprit lui soufflait que le nom de sa rivale avait été soufflé dans les affres d'un cauchemar et non pas d'un rêve. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas penser à cela, de peur de s'effondrer, de hurler, d'exploser… de pleurer.

Son coeur battant à tout rompre, lui faisant mal comme jamais, Draco quitta le lit, sans même se retourner vers Harry, non _Potter_ , incapable de faire face à une horreur bien pire que la douleur qui crucifiait son coeur. Sans un regard, sans une parole, Draco s'empressa donc de s'habiller, prenant soin, dans sa tristesse, de ne pas échanger leurs vêtements. Il ne pourrait passer quelques heures supplémentaires avec l'odeur du brun comme réconfort. Cela aurait été plus fort que lui.

Le Gryffondor était en train de s'éveiller, de chercher à se rapprocher de lui, probablement pour lui parler mais Draco ne pouvait entendre ses explications. Il n'en voulait pas. Il s'en foutait complètement et préférait s'enfuir.

Et si ce vendredi 13 avait été créé comme son enfer personnel?

Le corps tremblant, Draco franchit couloir après couloir, sans même les voir. Des larmes s'étaient amoncelées dans ses yeux et, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, celles-ci risquaient de tomber et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter de couler. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer, de se laisser enfin aller. Pourquoi avait-il dû abandonner sa carapace pour ces beaux yeux émeraudes? Comment était-il censé la reconstruire?

Il devait voir du monde, se souler de présence et de bruit pour ne pas sombrer à sa solitude. Seul, il l'était pourtant. Certes, Draco aurait pu aller voir sa mère. Narcissa avait, depuis sa naissance, été la mieux à même pour le réconforter de ses peines de coeur. Des peines qui n'avaient jamais pour objet un garçon - ou une fille, d'ailleurs - mais toujours des jouets qu'il avait brisé ou qu'on lui refusait, au pire ses animaux préférés ayant disparu dans la mort ou une quelconque fuite. Jamais sa mère n'avait eu à gérer un coeur brisé, car ce type d'épreuve n'était pas censé lui arriver. Pas à lui.

Epouser une Sang-Pur, sans pour autant l'aimer, voilà un acte qui était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il aurait dû s'y conformer. Si aimer rendait si malheureux, ce n'était certainement pas ce que Draco désirait. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège de l'amour trop facilement, sans aucune certitude, comme le novice qu'il était, comme le gamin trop admiratif d'Harry Potter qu'il était et resterait.

Draco se détestait, et voir sa mère dans cet état n'était clairement pas une possibilité. D'une part car il ne pouvait lui avouer qu'il s'était souillé en couchant avec le brun, qu'il avait manqué sa promesse de Sang-Pur et de Malfoy, mais surtout car, tous les beaux discours de Narcissa, toutes les étreintes de sa mère ne pourraient réconforter son coeur. Ce coeur qu'il haïssait et qu'il voulait réduire en cendres, ou transformer en glace.

Malgré son manque évident d'appétit, les pas de Draco l'entrainèrent naturellement vers la Grande Salle où le petit-déjeuner était servi. Même s'il était seul dans sa tête, la compagnie virtuelle de ses camarades lui permettrait au moins de ne pas s'effondrer et de conserver le masque dont il avait grandement besoin. C'était comme un réflexe, enseigné par son père dès sa plus tendre enfance et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait perdu. Si ce n'est pour les yeux émeraudes, brillant d'expression d'un certain garçon.

Paré de son visage le plus dédaigneux qui soit, comme si ses contemporains n'étaient que des cafards indignes de son attention, Draco se dirigea la tête haute vers sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentard, à savoir entre ses deux amis, ses deux caïds, Crabbe et Goyle. Avec eux, Draco n'était pas obligé de faire la conversation : un mal pour un bien. Il n'avait pas à coeur de parler et n'aurait de toute façon pas pu aligner trois mots, tout comme il était incapable d'absorber quoi que ce soit. Son esprit en revanche était parfaitement à même de réfléchir, et de méditer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire l'aveugle concernant ses relations avec le reste de ses camarades. Si, des maisons de Poudlard, Serpentard n'était en règle générale pas réputée pour sa loyauté, les amis de Draco s'étaient toujours montré fidèles à son égard. Mais, depuis le début de l'année, depuis qu'il était entré dans le cercle fermé des Mangemorts, leur entente s'était voulue de plus en plus difficile. Il ne se sentait plus en adéquation avec sa maison, plus en accord avec ses camarades, comme s'ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde, ses amis étant restés des enfants, lui ayant grandi un peu trop vite. C'était une chose qui le rapprochait d'ailleurs un peu trop de l'Elu. Il pouvait le comprendre dans ce domaine, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Les relations avec ses camarades, qui avaient donc perdu de leur chaleur depuis quelques mois, et ce, même si son statut de roi de Serpentard lui avait permis de conserver ses avantages, s'étaient encore dégradées depuis sa première fois avec Potter. Non qu'il en ait parlé à qui que ce soit - il n'était pas fou, ses amis partageant pour la plupart les coutumes de Sang-Pur, ils auraient donc trouvé sa conduite inconvenante - mais il se sentait de plus en plus éloigné d'eux. Pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait plus de leur compagnie, plus vraiment. Il voulait Harry. Juste Harry.

Mais même ça, _surtout_ ça, il ne pouvait l'avoir. Il n'en était donc que plus seul. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à des choses si déprimantes en plein milieu de la Grande Salle quand ses camarades l'observaient, peut-être pas avec autant d'attention que par le passé, mais l'observaient tout de même. Ils étaient en manque d'un leader, d'un serpent qu'ils pourraient suivre et vis-à-vis duquel ils pourraient se positionner par rapport aux affaires de Poudlard, qui finiraient par devenir les affaires du monde magique.

Ebranlé, Draco ne voulait plus de ce rôle. Au fond, il n'en avait jamais voulu. Il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de son père. Il n'avait fait que ça de sa jeune vie. Tout ça pour finir où? Au service d'un fou et amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, à cause de son passé…

L'image d'Harry en tête, de _Potter_ \- à quoi bon se rependre, se méprendre, son coeur était de toute façon déjà ruiné, à jamais, pour quiconque - Draco fut attiré presque malgré lui en direction des portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient. Le blondinet dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas observer l'arrivée triomphale de l'Elu, qui revenait pour la première fois depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie prendre son repas auprès de ses camarades. Les poings serrés, sa mâchoire contractée, Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas se perdre dans le tumulte de la pièce. Mais ignorer royalement Harry était encore la meilleure solution. Non pour ne pas souffrir, c'était trop tard, mais pour ne pas montrer, aux yeux de tous, sa faiblesse.

Après quelques minutes, le vacarme des élèves saluant le retour du héros s'assourdit pour laisser place à la dernière nouvelle qui secouait les murs de Poudlard, un évènement que Draco avait complètement oublié et dont il était pourtant l'acteur principal. Potter revenu officiellement parmi les vivants, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas trouvé mieux à parler que de l'amitié naissante de leur mascotte avec le Prince des Serpentard. La nouvelle s'étant ébruitée à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, les quatre tables de la Grande Salle en discutait désormais, et Draco se retrouva donc presque malgré lui à relever le nez de son assiette vide.

À l'instant où il s'astreignit à quitter sa bulle autodestructrice, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Potter, déterminé à capter son regard. Comme toujours, le monde extérieur s'arrêta pour Draco et c'est en se faisant violence qu'il répondit à Harry par un coup d'oeil polaire, n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec les élans de son coeur ou encore avec sa manière d'agir de leur dernière nuit.

Peu importe qu'il trouble ainsi l'entente des quatre maisons en adoptant une attitude que personne ne risquait de comprendre. Harry, lui, comprendrait. Et c'était bien là le principal. Et comme s'ils avaient répété, attendant ce signal et pas un autre, les émeraudes du brun se teintèrent d'une souffrance que Draco ne voulait, ne pouvait regretter.

Harry ne méritait pas d'être heureux, si lui-même ne l'était pas.

.HPDM.

Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à s'attacher aux superstitions et autres croyances populaires, pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que ce jour de malheur qu'il venait de commencer à vivre était un vendredi 13. Comme si, après avoir subi une journée de révélations, plus destructrices qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le sort avait décidé de lui ôter sa seule source de joie du moment. Ou peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir perdu le contrôle le soir précédent? Une punition pour ne pas avoir réagi comme il le souhaitait à la déclaration de Draco.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie. Se lever de son banc, si éloigné des Serpentard et aller à leur table, malgré le traitement d'ignorance que lui offrait le blondinet. Il était à deux doigts de le faire, pour régler ce malentendu qui était en train de prendre des proportions inconsidérées, mais Draco choisit ce moment précis pour finalement le regarder.

Harry aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses dans son regard. Supplier Draco de l'écouter. Lui expliquer la raison derrière le prénom de son amie qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Le rassurer quant à ses propres sentiments, même s'il n'était pas certain de leur teneur exacte. Il voulait dire tellement mais fut totalement coupé dans son élan quand le regard glacial du Serpentard tomba sur lui. Le coeur de Harry fit un soubresaut dans sa poitrine, loin d'être agréable. Bien au contraire. Les traits de Draco étaient fermés, ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux gris sans émotions… Comme s'il ne ressentait rien, comme si leur séparation brutale du matin ne le touchait pas, comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait. Harry recula malgré lui, manquant de tomber de son banc. Il haïssait ce regard et ce manque de sentiments. Il fallait qu'il se lève et aille s'expliquer avec Draco. Maintenant. Il le devait, de peur de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient, ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire, malgré toutes les incertitudes de leur relation.

Il avait fait face à Voldemort par le passé à de nombreuses reprises et était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort contre lui, lutter contre Draco Malfoy ne risquait pas de l'effrayer.

Malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de mener à bien son projet. Ron, assis à ses côtés, ne manqua pas de remarquer l'attitude du blondinet à son égard.

-Déjà en froid avec ton nouvel ami, Harry? s'amusa le rouquin qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'annonce de la veille - annonce qui n'en finissait pas de faire parler d'elle au petit-déjeuner parmi les rangs de leurs camarades. En même temps, on dit bien qu'il s'appelle le Prince des Glaces, ce n'est pas un mystère.

Les poings serrés, une fureur sans nom courant dans ses veines, venue du plus profond de son coeur, Harry était incapable de retenir les mots qui désiraient quitter sa bouche. « _Va te faire foutre_ » voulut-il crier, même si une telle insulte blesserait son ami qui ne pourrait réellement la comprendre.

Mais, à ce moment précis, Harry sentit son corps être attrapé dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Un instant, l'espoir que Draco ait abandonné son désir de n'être qu'une coquille vide de sentiments, grimpa dans son coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'évidence qu'un tel comportement ne serait jamais accepté par le blondinet en public, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, surtout, qu'un certain monstre s'était mis à rugir dans le fin fond de son estomac.

Tournant la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas sur l'identité de la personne tombée dans ses bras, Harry vit de près les mèches de cheveux de sa tornade rousse. Du coin de l'oeil, il ne put également s'empêcher de noter que Draco s'était levé, plus pale que la mort et que sans un regard en arrière, celui-ci avait quitté la Grande Salle.

-Oh Harry, s'exclamait Ginny. Je suis tellement contente de te voir en meilleure forme. Je m'inquiétais, tu sais. Je n'ai pas pu te voir hier, car…

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la suite de sa phrase. Le monstre avait beau ronronner, lui s'en foutait complètement. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le contenu de ses cauchemars, les ronronnements se voulaient plus vicieux, mais d'une certaine manière, ils étaient plus faciles à résister. Harry avait la volonté de résister. Une volonté de fer induite par Draco. Il n'y avait plus de doute désormais, le monstre n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce qui se réveillait en lui à la simple mention du prénom du blondinet.

Se dépêtrant le plus rapidement possible de la présence encombrante de Ginny, même si celle-ci ne faisait rien de mal, Harry partit à la recherche de Draco, plus déterminé que jamais.

Sa détermination n'eut malheureusement d'égale que son manque de succès. Pressé par le temps qui défilait, Harry dut se présenter à son cours de botanique sans aucun résultat, son désespoir pour seul compagnon. Sans sa Carte du Maraudeur, Harry n'avait pas été capable de mettre la main sur le Serpentard et, force était de constater que celui-ci était doué pour échapper à son ennemi de toujours.

Dépité, Harry se retrouva à partager le groupe de ses deux meilleurs amis, sans pour autant faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, tant ses pensées étaient obnubilées par le blondinet et ce qu'il lui dirait quand il parviendrait enfin à s'emparer de lui.

Jamais un cours ne lui avait semblé si long, la Botanique étant pourtant une classe rarement ennuyante. Mais les yeux d'Harry ne cessaient de revenir à la pendule, et seuls les coups de coude répétés d'Hermione lui permirent de suivre un minimum les instructions du Professeur Chourave. Il n'en avait tout bonnement pas envie et, même s'il savait que son attitude laissait à désirer, qu'il risquait d'ailleurs d'en entendre parler à la fin de la leçon par ses meilleurs amis, Harry ne pouvait se retenir. Draco résidait dans ses pensées et son coeur et même la vue de Rogue ou de Dumbledore n'aurait pu le faire chanceler de sa mission.

À son arrivée en Histoire de la Magie, Harry reprit un peu espoir, sachant pertinemment que ce cours n'était pas optionnel. Les places étant nominatives dès le début de l'année, Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais, les leçons du fantôme étant pour la plupart sujettes à l'assoupissement de ses élèves, le Professeur Binns ne faisant pas attention à eux, Harry fit de son mieux pour attirer le regard du blondinet sur sa personne. À grand renfort de regards appuyés, de mots envoyés magiquement que Draco réduisaient en cendres sans même les lire, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, sans se soucier des coups d'oeil ahuris que lui lançaient le reste de ses camarades, avides de savoir ce qui avait pu bien se passer entre les deux rivaux de toujours.

Inconscient de son comportement à la limite irrespectueux alors qu'il assistait à un cours, voire même complètement fou, Harry était prêt à recourir à sa magie si elle seule pouvait l'aider à parler à Draco mais il ne risquait pas d'en faire usage devant toute la classe. Les rictus pleins de mépris que son amant ne cessaient d'envoyer dans sa direction, qui empiraient de minute en minute, n'étaient pas pour le décourager. Au contraire. Il sentait sa passion naître de façon encore plus furieuse alors que Draco essayait si visiblement de le fuir et de lui montrer son dégout. Ce qui a une époque l'aurait enflammé de haine, l'embrasait d'un désir puissant. Il voulait confronter Draco, le forcer à lui parler, et le pousser à admettre que ce quiproquo ne remettait en rien leur relation bancale. Sans même le remarquer, la magie d'Harry commença à s'évader de lui, par vague, claire dans son intention.

À la fin du cours, Harry était fermement décidé à coincer Draco, mais il fut lui-même gêné par Hermione et Ron qui voulaient savoir pourquoi il avait si mal agi en plein milieu d'un cours, et ce qui lui arrivait exactement. Les yeux fixés sur le blondinet, Harry remarqua avec désespoir que Draco s'était empressé de quitter sa place avec une rapidité étonnante, lui se retrouvant face à deux Gryffondor incompris.

-Tu aurais pu nous faire perdre des points, s'exclama Hermione alors qu'Harry s'entêtait à ne pas réagir à leurs questions, admettant seulement que l'amitié entre Draco et lui étaient difficile à établir après autant d'années d'inimité.

-Ça n'a pas été le cas, Mione, lui fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, avec Binns, personne ne se fait jamais attraper…

-Sauf que ta façon d'agir, c'était limite obsessionnel, Harry, intervint Ron en rougissant. Et très perturbant. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien vouloir lui dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du cours?

Exaspéré à la fois car il ne pouvait leur répondre et qu'il en avait de plus en plus envie, Harry mit un terme à la conversation en repartant en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, sans davantage d'explication. De mauvaise humeur désormais, sa magie crépitait sous sa peau, désireuse de s'exprimer sur la première personne qui viendrait l'énerver. La solitude était probablement sa meilleure amie. Si, comme il le suspectait, Draco décidait de ne pas se montrer au moment du repas, récupérer sa carte pendant la pause serait le moyen idéal de fomenter un début de plan pour trouver son amant, si possible dans un endroit calme et tranquille.

Comme il s'en doutait, la Carte du Maraudeur montra à Harry que Draco avait rejoint sa mère dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués par Dumbledore, au niveau des cachots, à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée des Serpentard. Peu désireux de déranger le blondinet devant Narcissa, Harry se força à rejoindre la Grande Salle où il rechigna à manger sous les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione.

Après le déjeuner, le cours de Métamorphose n'apporta pas de nouvelles pour Harry. Comme bien souvent en présence de McGonagall, le brun se retrouva obligé à travailler s'il ne voulait pas obtenir une retenue. Sa professeure était sévère et savait en général tirer le meilleur de ses élèves. Toujours distrait par ses pensées, Harry parvint néanmoins sa Métamorphose du jour, avec moins de succès qu'Hermione, mais davantage que Ron : un résultat somme toute banal.

Mais ce vendredi 13 n'avait rien de banal et il le prouva peu de temps après l'interclasse, alors que les sixième année se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe du Professeur Flitwick. Avec surprise, les adolescents trouvèrent porte close, ce qui n'était certainement pas une habitude à Poudlard. Puis, apparaissant de nulle part, un fantôme les informa que la leçon de Sortilèges de la journée était annulée et reportée à une date ultérieure pour raison personnelle.

Immédiatement, Harry se saisit de sa chance et, voyant Draco qui cherchait déjà une solution de repli, il se mit à le suivre de près, tout en gardant une certaine distance en espérant que le blondinet les entrainerait dans un lieu où ils pourraient être seuls.

À sa plus grande satisfaction, Draco fit exactement cela. Alors qu'il l'observait à quelques mètres de là, Harry remarqua que le Serpentard semblait particulièrement nerveux et bouleversé. Lui qui avait porté son masque de Sang-Pur durant la majorité de la journée, il ne pouvait plus le conserver. Au moment où il franchit les portes de l'école, il se décida enfin à se laisser aller. Harry poussa un soupir suffisamment bruyant pour révéler sa position.

Les sourcils froncés mais le visage dur, Draco prit à peine note de la présence d'Harry à ses côtés avant de poursuivre sa marche. Peut-être avait-il fini de fuir ce qu'il savait venir inexorablement? Peut-être avait-il lancé un sortilège sur son corps pour devenir imperméable à la compagnie du brun?

Harry l'ignorait mais il suivit Draco avec la même détermination qu'il aurait eu si son amant l'avait invité lui-même à cheminer à sa suite.

Sans grande surprise, Draco les mena en direction du lac, un lieu qu'il cherchait toujours en temps de détresse, un lieu apaisant, réconfortant. Harry se rappelait clairement le jour, pas si lointain où ils s'étaient retrouvés aux abords du lac, chacun entouré de ses amis et qu'ils s'étaient fixés comme si leur vie en dépendait. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se plonger dans les hématites de Draco pour savoir que sa vie dépendait à présent de leur discussion. Leur vie à tous les deux, peut-être.

Harry préféra attendre que Draco se soit installé sur la berge pour l'apostropher mais, après de multiples tentatives visant à engager la conversation, toutes soldées par un échec cuisant, le brun en vint à employer les grands moyens.

S'accroupissant devant Draco pour se retrouver dans son champ de vision, Harry attrapa le visage du blondinet, ses mains posées sur les joues qu'il avait embrassées seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Draco, murmura-t-il car de si près, hausser le son était bien inutile. S'il te plait, arrête de faire celui qui ne me voit pas ou qui me déteste, ça ne marchera plus avec moi.

-On n'a rien à se dire, Potter, rugit Draco, ses pupilles se rétrécissant sous le feu de sa soudaine colère. Je crois que tu as été assez clair avec moi. Et arrête de me toucher. Je ne suis pas ta propriété.

D'un brusque mouvement du bras du blond, Harry partit en arrière avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses, désormais douloureuses… Moins douloureuses que son coeur pourtant. Il détestait entendre Draco cracher ainsi son nom, comme si celui-ci était une insulte des plus délectables dans la bouche de son amant.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer… commença-t-il, plus obstiné que le Serpentard, plus obstiné que sa propre peine.

-Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, Potter, le coupa Draco, furieux et dégouté. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. J'espère juste que tu ne l'a pas baisée au même moment que moi… Je ne pourrais me sentir plus sale que je ne le suis déjà.

Exaspéré d'entendre le blondinet parler de la sorte et certain que celui-ci n'achèverait pas sa tirade s'il n'agissait pas de manière spectaculaire, Harry n'écouta que son instinct et avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler, il gifla Draco, mettant un terme efficace à la transe morbide dans laquelle ce dernier était tombé.

-Tu as fini, maintenant? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix ferme et presque dur sur les bords.

Lui et Draco n'avaient pas l'habitude de communiquer. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà parlés, avaient même discuté avec plus de naturel qu'Harry aurait pu l'imaginer mais la situation actuelle était plus délicate. Ils ne venaient pas de coucher ensemble. Lui n'était pas malade, à l'infirmerie ou ne venait pas d'affronter Rogue et Dumbledore, dans un état donc, de vulnérabilité. Non, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation presque trop similaire à leur mésentente originelle, née dans l'ignorance de deux enfants. Ils étaient en colère, presque de nouveau ennemis, et Harry ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre, si sa technique était efficace. Seul Draco pouvait le lui dire.

-Potter, je ne suis pas une putain de fille, s'exclama son amant à l'instant même où il se remit de son choc. Tu ne peux pas me gifler comme si tu étais capable de me contrôler, comme si j'étais incapable de répliquer.

-Je ne t'aurais pas giflé si tu étais une putain de fille, s'écria Harry en répétant mot pour mot la phrase de Draco, alors que sa main s'était emparé du poignet du blond, le serrant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réagisse et reprenne pied avec la réalité et sa raison.

Harry était de plus en plus irrité de l'attitude du blondinet. Il ne la comprenait pas et aurait préféré revenir directement sur des bases connues, plus sereines. Les conflits ne leur avaient jamais été favorables par le passé et il doutait qu'un simple baiser puisse régler leur problème. Destiné à laisser parler son coeur en toute circonstance, Harry écouta ce que celui de Draco avait à lui dire. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce que signifiait exactement leur relation, mais il savait pertinemment qu'en fuyant le problème, en fuyant les sentiments du blond, elle ne mènerait nulle part. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

-Je ne serais pas là si t'étais une fille, continua Harry avec plus de calme. Je ne serais pas là si tu n'étais pas toi, Draco.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou plutôt ne semblait pas vouloir le croire. De sa fureur était née une peur panique à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à échapper.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime que tu me prennes, que je préfère être passif que je suis une putain de fille, Potter, gémit presque le blond, plus du tout énervé, alors que ses sanglots étaient prêts à franchir sa gorge.

Et Harry sut enfin ce qu'il devait faire. Lui qui avait toujours été si pitoyable devant la détresse d'une fille - à commencer par Cho - à cet instant précis, agir n'était qu'une question d'instinct. Se rapprochant de Draco dans un mouvement, il s'assit à ses côtés avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras, les mains de son amant se joignant immédiatement dans son cou, sa tête tombant sur son épaule. Harry sentit et entendit alors distinctement ses larmes couler.

-Je sais que t'es pas une fille, merde, Malfoy, comment faut-il que je te le dise? murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco, désespéré que le blond se remette - il détestait le voir si malheureux, il détestait en être à l'origine.

-C'est pourtant dans tes bras que je suis, et pas l'inverse, couina Draco qui parvint avec force à cesser ses pleurs avant qu'ils n'atteignent des sommets.

-Et ça te dérange? s'enquit Harry, ses mains prêtes à rendre sa liberté à son amant, si telle était sa volonté.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il resta muet, chassant ses larmes avec avidité, sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte du brun. Et Harry sut que le moment était venu de parler. Sans trop savoir comment, ils étaient revenu à une situation suffisamment stable pour qu'ils puissent communiquer. Comme quoi, autant avec les garçons que les filles, Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose aux relations amoureuses…

-Je n'ai pas murmuré le nom de Ginny parce que je rêvais d'elle, commença Harry et Draco se tendit instantanément dans ses bras. Enfin, je ne rêvais pas d'elle de la façon que tu l'imagines…

-Je ne veux pas que tu rêves d'elle tout court, réagit Draco, désormais bougon, son comportement presque enfantin.

Harry eut envie de sourire, même s'il savait que ce côté lunatique du blond aurait dû l'exaspérer, au moins le désarçonner. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était sûr de lui, sûr de ses sentiments, sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal…

-Ça fait des jours que je fais des cauchemars, reprit le brun avec détermination en fixant les pupilles de Draco. Des cauchemars dont je ne me souvenais pas au réveil. Je n'avais qu'un sentiment de malaise profond qui grandissait chaque jour. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'Horcruxe qui a été réveillé par la potion que j'ai bu dans la grotte, je ne sais pas si c'est ta promenade dans mes pensées qui a changé les choses, je ne sais pas si jusqu'à présent Voldemort arrivait à contrôler ces cauchemars et qu'il les gardait secret et que désormais il ne le peut plus, mais le fait est que ce matin, en me réveillant, je me suis souvenu de tout.

-Et ta rousse était dans tes cauchemars? s'enquit Draco, le sourcil dressé, reprenant clairement son comportement et son faciès de Serpentard pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ma rousse, le contredit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel mais Draco ne voulut pas lui accorder ce point. Et elle l'était mais sans l'être vraiment, comme une présence à laquelle je ne pouvais pas échapper, qui se rappelait à moi, qui se confondait avec les vrais personnages de l'histoire. Dans mes cauchemars, il y avait ma mère, et il y avait celle de Voldemort. Savais-tu qu'elle était rousse, elle aussi?

-Par Merlin, Potter, répliqua Draco dans un petit rictus dédaigneux. Ton esprit est bondé de rouquin, en plus de ton quotidien. Tu n'en as pas marre de cette couleur à la fin… Et je ne parle même pas de l'odeur…

-Putain, Malfoy, ta bouche, soupira Harry, sans pour autant rejeter Draco de ses genoux, ce qu'il aurait pu faire. À force de la baiser, j'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

-Tu as toujours su qui j'étais, lui fit remarquer Draco dans un murmure, ses yeux quittant les émeraudes d'Harry, mais pas pour longtemps car le brun les rattrapa.

-Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, Draco. Et je comprends pourquoi tu es énervé, jaloux, triste, et tout ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, c'est un soulagement pour moi que tu n'aies pas, en ce moment, d'amis qui soit si proches de toi, comme mes amis peuvent l'être. Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Car je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'on s'est dit il y a deux nuits, ce que tu m'a confirmé la nuit dernière. Tu m'appartiens autant que je t'appartiens. Ce n'était pas une phrase lancée à la légère. J'y crois et je suis déterminé à ce qu'elle reste une réalité. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qui se passe avec Ginny, si tes suppositions à son égard sont réelles et ce que nous pouvons faire pour que j'y échappe.

-Et comment puis-je t'aider, Harry? murmura Draco en baissant les yeux sur le prénom du brun.

-Regarde-moi quand tu dis mon nom, tu sais ce que ça me fait… Tu sais ce dont ça me donne envie.

-Harry… soupira Draco, ses hématites cette fois-ci plongées dans les émeraudes du brun.

Harry n'hésita pas même une seconde avant de rapprocher le visage de Draco du sien et sans même se soucier des spectateurs qu'ils risquaient d'avoir, il écrasa ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas y insérer sa langue.

-Tu peux m'aider en écoutant ce que j'ai à te dire, reprit-il à bout de souffle, de ce que j'ai appris cette nuit, de ce que j'ai appris avant qu'on rejoigne la Salle sur Demande hier.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, répondit Draco après quelques secondes passées à se calmer, son ton plus déterminé que jamais.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as vu dans ma tête, hier, pendant notre séance de Legilimancie. Mes cauchemars ressemblaient à ces flashs que j'ai vécu dans la caverne lorsque j'ai bu la potion. C'était pareil et en même temps différent. Différent car j'avais encore plus de difficultés à comprendre qui j'étais, comme si j'étais dominé par l'Horcruxe à certains moments, comme si j'étais Voldemort et que Voldemort était moi. J'ai ressenti ses émotions en voyant sa mère, en voyant ma mère, comme si c'était mes propres émotions. Je me suis vu la tuer, et y prendre plaisir. Et puis, le visage de Ginny s'est mêlé à ceux de la mère de Voldemort et la mienne et à un moment, j'ai cru que c'était elle, ou bien ma mère qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Puis c'était elle qui me calmait, comme lorsque je suis proche d'elle en réalité, et alors je l'ai tué. Et tout ça s'est répété sans que je puisse y mettre un terme. Et j'ignore si cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier face à Rogue mais tout était plus fort, plus clair.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier, exactement? l'interrompit Draco qui avait besoin de quelques minutes de réflexion pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête d'Harry alors qu'il entrevoyait lui-même quelques réponses. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir de la sorte? Tu étais choqué, désespéré… et puis, tu as complètement péter les plombs et en même temps, ta magie semblait contrôlée.

-Lorsque j'étais dans la tête de Rogue, je l'ai vu livrer le secret de la prophétie me concernant à Voldemort, ce qui l'a mis sur la piste de ma famille et qui a conduit à la mort de mes parents. Et je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'avant cette vision, j'ai vu le flash d'un souvenir montrant que ma mère et lui étaient amis plus jeunes. Ils se connaissaient et Rogue regardait ma mère avec… affection. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? Pourquoi voulait-il sa mort? C'est ce que j'ai le plus de mal à comprendre.

-Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas conscience que c'est ce qu'elle subirait, réagit Draco avec sagesse alors que son esprit analysait à toute vitesse le comportement de son parrain - beaucoup de choses s'expliquant.

-Mais il connaissait son Maitre, Draco, rugit Harry avec fureur, ses émeraudes particulièrement vibrantes.

-Je te l'accorde mais savait-il que la prophétie te concernait toi et donc pas extension ta mère? Est-ce que tu l'as vu rapporter la prophétie ou donner ton nom précis?

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Même si le brun voyait où son amant voulait en venir, son obstination et sa colère continuaient à l'aveugler.

-Dans un sens, c'est vrai, l'apaisa Draco, sa main droite caressant la joue du brun alors que le visage du Gryffondor s'était détourné de lui. Ça aurait pu être la vie d'autres innocents. Mais tu ne peux pas mettre sur son dos des choses qu'il n'a pas faites, des choses qu'il doit probablement regretter.

-Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer, grogna Harry avant de carrer sa mâchoire de mécontentement. Est-ce que tu cherches à le défendre parce que c'est ton parrain?

-Je dis juste qu'il n'a pas tenu la baguette ayant lancé l'Avada Kedavra, le força à admettre Draco qui ne manquait pas lui-même d'opiniâtreté.

Bien sûr, cette remarque rappela à Harry un certain Peter Pettigrow et le rôle peut-être plus crucial que celui-ci avait eu dans la mort de ses parents, un rôle de traitre qu'Harry méprisait de toute la force de son être.

-Peu importe, finit-il par conclure alors que le rythme de l'index de Draco montrait que celui-ci s'impatientait. Peu importe que Rogue ait été le responsable. Le fait est que je ne veux plus travailler avec lui et Dumbledore peut aller se faire foutre s'il croit que je vais garder ma promesse et continuer nos séances d'Occlumencie. Dumbledore savait tout cela et il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand j'ai cherché à le confronter. Et plutôt que de tout m'expliquer, en espérant que je pardonne à Rogue et que j'apprenne à lui faire confiance, il m'a tout caché. Et si je lui en avais laissé le temps, il aurait trouvé un autre mensonge à me balancer à la tête.

-On a déjà parlé des secrets et des manipulations du directeur, remarqua Draco en tentant de décrisper les poings d'Harry qui s'étaient serrés à ses flancs. Et je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas te laisser marcher dessus comme tu le fais. Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre dynamique car Dumbledore sait que tu es intelligent et que tu lis dans son jeu, maintenant que tu es plus vieux en tout cas.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse, Draco? s'écria Harry, à deux doigts de se relever et de faire basculer le blond sur le sol. C'est le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre, le Directeur de Poudlard, et le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Que veux-tu que je fasse contre lui? Ce ne serait pas prudent de lui faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Il en sait plus que quiconque sur la prophétie, sur Voldemort et sur ce qui nous attend dans le futur…

-Tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ton petit discours, Potter. C'est toi. Ne me force pas à flatter ton ego en t'avouant de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables que tu es plus puissant que lui. Tu n'as pas son expérience, c'est vrai, mais ton instinct est plus grand que le sien, et tes émotions plus pures, plus intenses. La magie qui court dans tes veines est donc plus forte. J'en connais peu qui savent à ton âge et même plus vieux, contrôler les flux de leur magie instinctive.

-Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, se défendit Harry. Que par moment, lorsque je suis…

-Motivé, finit pour lui Draco. Quand tu veux me baiser par exemple, ou simplement m'impressionner. Et tu y arrives.

Sa peau se colorant alors qu'il entendait Draco prononcer de tels mots, Harry détourna le regard. Recevoir des compliments ne faisaient toujours pas parti de ses capacités.

-Tu as un potentiel monstre, reprit Draco avec sérieux, et Dumbledore le sait, voilà pourquoi il a placé sa confiance en toi, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaitre. Il m'a aidé mais je ne l'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de te traiter. Mais il t'a confié les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais ce que ton futur t'attend. Et il t'a placé à la tête de la lutte contre… Voldemort. Tu es donc paré. Tu es peut-être un gamin face à lui, tu peux tout de même lui demander des comptes. Tu en as le droit. Et s'il refuse, tu peux agir comme tu l'as fait avec mon parrain, en prenant les informations qui te reviennent de droit. Tu es puissant, Harry et ils ont raison, tous autant qu'ils sont, Dumbledore, Rogue et Voldemort, de te craindre.

Au cours du monologue du blond, les yeux d'Harry s'étaient ancrés dans ceux de son amant, vivant jusque dans ses veines la véracité de ses paroles. Un doute, néanmoins, persistait dans sa tête, une peur que Draco allait piétiner.

-Si j'étais un si grand sorcier, comme tu l'imagines, je serais capable de dresser des défenses dans mon esprit, infranchissables pour Voldemort.

-J'ai ma théorie à ce propos, déclara Draco en souriant de satisfaction - oui, Harry était puissant et lui, Draco, venait enfin, de son propre chef, de choisir le camp du plus puissant qui soit.

Sous le regard intéressé d'Harry, le blondinet lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu de son esprit, de ses défenses et de la position adoptée par l'Horcruxe de Voldemort, à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

-Je pense que tout s'explique, tout prend un sens, poursuivit Draco avec excitation. Même vis-à-vis de ta rouquine. Et si tu es sérieux quand tu parles de comprendre ce qui t'arrive quand tu es près d'elle, alors il est primordial que tu continues à travailler sur ton Occlumancie, Dumbledore a raison sur ce point. Mais avec moi, pas avec Rogue, et de façon un peu différente.

-C'est-à-dire?

-En identifiant dans ton esprit la présence réelle de Voldemort, lui expliqua Draco, ce que nous ferons à deux, il sera plus facile pour toi de te dissocier de lui et donc de couper toute influence. Alors même si nous ne savons pas si cette influence est toujours consciente de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça vaudra de toute façon le coup d'y échapper. Avec le temps, tu pourrais peut-être même arriver à contrôler votre lien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-J'en pense que tu connais déjà tous mes secrets, répondit Harry en souriant dans le vide. La plupart en tout cas. Travailler mon Occlumancie avec toi n'est pas un problème. Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que tu entends lorsque tu dis que tout prend un sens, vis-à-vis de Ginny… Car moi, je ne le vois pas. Si ce n'est le côté de me détourner de ma mission, ce qui n'est pas très sensé si Voldemort n'est pas conscient de son influence sur le lien à ce sujet…

-Je n'ai pas de certitudes, Potter, entends-moi bien, l'avertit Draco, Harry trouvant amusant que ce dernier cherche toujours à mettre de la distance entre eux lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais ce que je vois, c'est que Ginny est en quelque sorte un personnage important de ta vie, comme celle de Voldemort. Si ce que tu as vu est vrai, elle partage des traits physiques avec vos deux mères. Elle est plutôt jolie, ce qui n'enlève rien à l'attirance que toi ou vous en fait, pouvez ressentir pour elle. Plus important encore, elle partage une certaine connexion avec Voldemort, sur le plan mental. Je ne me trompe pas quand je pense que c'est elle qui a ouvert la chambre des Secrets durant notre deuxième année? Tu m'as bien dit que Père avait placé le journal intime de Jedusor dans ses affaires?

-C'est vrai, approuva Harry. Et elle s'est retrouvée possédée par l'esprit de Voldemort, son Horcruxe en fait qui gisait dans les pages du journal et qui l'a poussée à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait autrement.

-Ils sont donc liés. Ils ont des atomes crochus, même si je doute que ta rouquine ait envie de le reconnaitre. Voldemort également quand on y pense. Je ne sais pas s'il se reconnait en elle, s'il reconnait sa mère en elle, ou s'il veut que tu sois proche d'elle pour une quelconque raison, comme je te le disais, je ne sais même pas si tout cela est conscient, mais le fait est qu'il y a des traits de caractères que Ginny possède que l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de toi, l'âme de Voldemort doit apprécier. Elle est en admiration devant toi, elle t'adore littéralement depuis qu'elle te connait, pas besoin d'être proche de toi pour le savoir, et c'est un comportement qui plait à Voldemort, il ne fait aucun doute. Lui aussi ressent le besoin d'être adoré. Ce n'est qu'une conjecture, là encore, mais comme toutes les femmes fortes de ta vie, à l'image de Granger, elle a une tendance à te materner et avant que j'intervienne dans tout cela, tu voyais le monstre à l'intérieur de toi comme l'expression de ton amour pour elle. Le fait que les images de ta mère, de celle de Voldemort et de Ginny se mélangent n'est pas une coïncidence, j'en suis sûr. Elle est dans ta vie, dans la vie de l'Horcruxe, ce qui s'apparente le plus à l'amour, l'amour maternel de Voldemort qu'il aurait voulu, l'amour de ta mère. Et tout cela se mélange, je pense…

-Tu penses, répondit Harry en souriant. J'ai l'impression que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi au contraire.

-Peut-être bien, rétorqua Draco en rougissant faiblement. Il faut bien que je cherche à comprendre pourquoi le mec avec qui je couche ressent des élans d'affection envers une fille dont il n'est pas amoureux…

-C'est grâce à toi que tout a changé, reprit Harry plus sérieusement. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai vu que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Si rien ne s'était passé dans les toilettes, il y a presque un mois, je n'aurais pas compris que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas si légitimes. Je ne me serais pas rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient être éteints et oubliés mais se montrer vicieux à d'autres moments. Tu sais pourquoi?

-Une fois encore je n'ai pas de certitude, mais, peut-être que l'Horcruxe voulait t'influencer, c'est son rôle ultime, au final, et Voldemort n'a pas nécessairement besoin de s'en rendre compte. L'Horcruxe était donc capable de t'influencer, comme il l'a fait avec Ginny, mais ne pouvait le faire, ne peut le faire que dans une petite mesure. Lorsque tu as couché avec moi, tu as contrecarré ses plans et montré ta volonté. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce monstre, cette force est plus contrôlable depuis. Tu as en quelque sorte repris le dessus sur ta personnalité, sur ton toi intérieur. Ce ne sont que des théories mais elles expliqueraient certaines des choses qui se sont passées.

-Et j'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt doué en matière d'élaboration de théories, l'encouragea Harry en souriant. Et je t'avoue, celles-ci me conviennent plutôt bien, même si je ne peux qu'être une fois encore horrifié de l'influence de Voldemort sur mes sentiments et émotions.

-Dis-toi qu'une fois l'Horcruxe détruit, tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

-Mais à quel prix, musa Harry, davantage pour lui-même.

Et Draco, qui n'aimait pas le ton soucieux du brun, attrapa ses lèvres pour que son amant se détende sous ses caresses, ce qui fonctionna mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Rapidement, Draco se retrouva renversé sur le sol de la berge, Harry le surplombant, clairement plus désireux de réfléchir aux raisons le poussant à se rapprocher de Ginny, ou de rêver d'elle. Et Draco devait bien admettre qu'il en était plutôt heureux. Parler de la rouquine lui avait fait du bien dans un sens - il voyait sans problème que la passion d'Harry à son égard ne pouvait espérer atteindre la profondeur de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond - mais il préférait d'autant plus être rassuré de la sorte. Par les baisers d'Harry, enflammés. Et ses caresses, désespérées.

-Il me semble me rappeler que tu m'as parlé de ton anniversaire hier soir, gémit Harry entre deux baisers dans le cou qui ne manqueraient pas de se transformer en suçon. Je n'ai pas réagi à ce moment-là mais je le fais maintenant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire? J'aurais voulu te trouver quelque chose de plus matériel que ta seule liberté ainsi que celle de ta mère.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, Potter, soupira Draco, de déplaisir alors que son amant cessait ses caresses - il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se rappeler la conversation de la veille. Tu es libre de m'offrir un cadeau, quand tu veux…

-Maintenant me parait le bon moment, répliqua Harry en entamant le déboutonnage du pantalon de Draco.

-Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, protesta le blond pour la forme.

-Il n'y a personne ici, le rassura Harry en montrant les alentours a priori vacant. Et au pire, on entendrait quelqu'un arriver, tu ne crois pas?

La réponse de Draco fut absorbée dans sa barbe inexistante alors que la tête du brun perdait de l'altitude, se retrouvant directement entre ses jambes.

-Putain, Harry, murmura Draco alors que son amant n'hésitait pas à se saisir de son membre entre ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait leur premier soir.

Et immédiatement, ses doigts trouvèrent la chevelure indomptée du brun, et sans davantage de protestation, il se laissa complètement aller. Au plaisir de la bouche délicieuse d'Harry. Au plaisir de se savoir exactement où il voulait être. Au plaisir d'être entrainé au paradis au rythme des va-et-vient étourdissant du brun. Au plaisir, enfin, de savoir ses sentiments pour Harry, amplement partagés.

Conscient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, plus excité qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre à l'idée d'être découvert, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, largement aidé par les caresses appuyées d'Harry aux abords de son intimité, signe que son amant désirait plus qu'une simple gâterie.

Sa bouche encore brillante de son émission, Harry lui fit face, un sourire particulièrement satisfait aux lèvres, ses sourcils frétillant d'amusement. Agité, encore en émoi, et néanmoins désireux de rouspéter devant la satisfaction extrême de son amant, Draco n'accepta que du bout des lèvres le baiser offert ou plutôt quémandé. Rapidement, il se dépêtra du poids du corps du brun pour se relever, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

-Un peu ébouriffé, votre Altesse, l'embêta Harry avant d'éclater de rire et Draco ne parvint pas à retenir sa moue contrariée qui fit aussitôt réagir le Gryffondor. Désolé, mais je suis heureux. Et c'est trop rare pour que je n'en profite pas.

-Eh bien, espérons que ta joie inhabituelle t'aide à travailler tes barrières d'Occlumens, répliqua Draco sérieusement sans toutefois échapper au sourire que le visage d'Harry requérait - un sourire doux qui lui fut retourné promptement. Retrouve-moi dans la Salle sur Demande d'ici à une demi-heure. J'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu.

Et retombant au sol dans un éclat de rire, Harry se positionna sur le dos, une main derrière sa tête, visiblement heureux. Les yeux levés au ciel de cette attitude typiquement Gryfondorienne même s'il en était secrètement comblé, Draco quitta rapidement son amant, ses pas le menant vers le château.

À peine fut-il éloigné de quelques mètres du brun qu'il se fit accoster par l'un de ses amis, Blaise Zabini, vêtu comme toujours de noir, pour mettre en valeur son teint. Draco devait reconnaitre que dans bien des domaines, il était lui-même vain mais Blaise menait le jeu à un autre niveau, probablement un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait apprécié dès leur rencontre. Habituellement discret et réservé, Draco trouva étonnant que son camarade l'interpelle à un tel moment, son petit air dédaigneux qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à présenter au blond, désormais teinté de scepticisme et d'ironie.

-Alors comme ça, le Survivant est réellement doté de pouvoirs qui dépassent de très loin la moyenne, l'apostropha Blaise, son sourire se faisant moqueur, comme s'il se remémorait une bonne blague.

Immédiatement mal à l'aise, Draco se tendit même s'il força ses jambes à poursuivre leur chemin. Il ne pouvait pas devenir paranoïaque et suspecter dans l'instant son ami d'avoir tout vu de son escapade avec le Gryffondor, même si le moment choisi pour lui parler et le lieu étaient équivoques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Blaise, rétorqua Draco d'un ton hautain, comme chaque fois qu'il parlait à ses camarades, même les plus proches.

-Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs faisant de lui l'Elu sont vraies, poursuivit le grand brun à la peau sombre sans faire véritablement attention aux paroles du blondinet. Mais il faut bien tout ça pour mettre à terre un Malfoy… littéralement.

Draco ne put retenir ses rougissements de poindre sur son visage. Cette phrase, cette pique pleine de sous-entendus, semblait être des plus claires. Réagir si visuellement n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

L'un de ses camarades savait. Restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de cette information. Patiemment, même si cette qualité était loin de constituer un point fort de sa personnalité, Draco attendit que son ami en vienne au fait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement, le rassura Blaise en utilisant un sourire qui pouvait passer comme charmant mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment pour Draco. Si j'avais voulu dévoiler au monde entier tes secrets, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. En réalité, je suis juste étonné de constater que toi et Potter continuiez à vous voir.

-Comment ça? murmura Draco, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon - il n'allait pas faire le plaisir à Zabini de l'observer trop en détail comme s'il était inquiet, même si c'était exactement le cas.

-Je vous ai vu dans les toilettes, il y a de ça quelques semaines. J'étais venu te chercher puisque tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme et que Pansy n'arrêtait pas de me tanner pour que je l'aide à m'occuper de toi. Et je suis tombé sur une scène montrant que Potter était en train de s'occuper de toi. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs, si je dois en juger ta réaction.

-Viens-en au fait, Zabini, l'avertit Draco qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'amusement évident présent dans le ton du brun.

-Je me fous de savoir ce que tu préfères dans l'intimité, Draco, franchement, affirma Blaise en s'arrêtant dans leur marche pour que le blondinet lui fasse face et voit la vérité dans ses traits d'habitude si lisses. Je me fous un peu moins de savoir que tu as pris Potter pour amant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai observé ces dernières semaines. Je voulais connaitre la raison de ton comportement. Si c'était pas désir, par sentiment, ou seulement une nouvelle mission de ton _maitre_.

Et il y avait tant de mépris dans ce simple mot que Draco frissonna malgré lui, heureux que sa Marque ne fonctionne plus comme elle le devrait.

-Et quelle est ta conclusion? le pressa le Prince des Serpentard.

-Ma conclusion, Draco, pour parler crûment, c'est que tu es raide dingue de lui, depuis toujours. Et au final, vous voir comme ça tous les deux, ça a du sens. Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que ça implique concernant la guerre. Pour toi. Pour les Serpentard, tu sais très bien qu'ils te suivent au doigt et à l'oeil. Et donc pour moi. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas prendre part à ce combat de façon, disons effective, mais si ta relation avec Potter peut m'être favorable, je ne vais pas me gêner.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es aussi direct qu'Harry, musa Draco.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça, s'amusa Blaise en souriant nonchalamment. Ça et d'autres choses d'ailleurs… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Potter pourrait te réduire au silence en étant si généreux avec sa langue et ses coups de rein… Ça donne certainement à réfléchir.

-Eh bien n'y réfléchit pas trop, rétorqua Draco en s'approchant de son ami d'un air menaçant, sa main serrée sur sa baguette - il n'avait aucun doute que concernant l'issue d'un duel contre Blaise : il serait victorieux et il devait donc l'être par ses mots. Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu peux te rapprocher d'Harry et tenter quoi que ce soit. Il m'appartient.

-Même si je ne m'accapare pas du sexe d'une personne, il est vrai, avant de la séduire, admit Blaise en souriant de la possessivité de son ami. Tu sais comme tout le monde dans cette école qu'il est difficile de me plaire. Et Potter, avec sa gueule de héros, ne me plait définitivement pas.

-Veille à ce que ça reste ainsi, alors, le menaça Draco d'un ton froid.

-De toute façon, Malfoy, je ne voudrais pas me mêler des plans du destin. Ce n'est jamais bon pour le futur.

-C'est à dire? s'enquit le blondinet, un sourcil dressé.

-C'est à dire qu'une chose pareille, il fallait au moins que ce soit prévu par une entité supérieure pour que ça arrive, gloussa Blaise. Depuis la nuit des temps. Je veux dire, c'est comme si toi et Potter aviez supplié les dieux d'être réunis de la sorte à partir de ce jour où il a refusé de te serrer la main en première année. Je sais en tout cas que de ton côté, c'était inévitable. Et tout à fait logique.

Deux fois maintenant que Blaise insistait sur le sens de cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry quand Draco lui-même n'y voyait aucun sens, la plupart du temps, deux fois qu'il voulait une réponse.

-Explique-toi, Blaise.

Et le grand métisse lui sourit, avant de reprendre sa marche et de lui répondre avec une prétention affichée.

…

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Salle sur Demande, une demi-heure plus tard environ, Draco était bien entendu déjà là. Malgré l'urgence que son amant avait placé dans leurs retrouvailles, Harry avait pris son temps près du lac pour profiter de l'air courant dans ses cheveux et de ses sentiments désormais au beau fixe. En moins de quelques heures, quelques secondes même, ce vendredi 13 jusqu'alors malchanceux était devenu idéal, et Harry comptait bien jouir de ce bonheur, à défaut de jouir d'une façon plus littéral. Il n'avait pas été pas loin de venir quelques minutes plus tôt et avait parfaitement conscience qu'en quelques coups de poignet, son orgasme l'aurait envahi mais il n'en avait pas eu envie, sans Draco à ses côtés. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait atteint la jouissance suprême, alors qu'il tenait le blondinet dans l'étau de ses lèvres, elle n'avait été qu'interne sans preuve visible et néanmoins tout aussi puissante. Harry s'en était réjouit, s'en était satisfait…

Pour quelques minutes en tout cas, car la simple vue de Draco, installé dans le canapé auprès du feu donné par la Salle sur Demande, aussi immaculé et virginal qu'au premier jour lui donnait des envies licencieuses. Draco et son corps l'avaient envouté, il ne faisait aucun bien de le nier. Harry n'en avait de toute façon pas honte. Il préférait seulement resté éloigné de son amant encore quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer.

La porte tout juste refermée, Draco se tourna vers lui, ses yeux gris ayant repris leur couleur métallique, signe d'une certaine inquiétude, et d'un trouble qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Harry était étonné de constater qu'il le connaissait si bien.

Un simple mouvement de ses sourcils fut suffisant pour que Draco se mette en action, incapable de se retenir de tout avouer. Lorsqu'il n'était encore que le rival du blondinet, un Gryffondor ignorant, Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné ce côté de la personnalité de Draco. Il était curieux, c'était un fait mais également commère, et, lorsqu'il se sentait finalement en sécurité, son besoin de se dévoiler remportait souvent la mise. Pour ça aussi, lui et Draco étaient différents et néanmoins complémentaires.

-Blaise sait, affirma finalement le blondinet, coupant toute autre réflexion à Harry, le laissant circonspect. Pour nous deux… Zabini, tu vois qui sait?

-Evidemment, Draco, grogna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je connais le nom de tous tes acolytes.

-Tu faisais une tête de con, alors, je me disais… déclara le blond en haussant les épaules, signe, ajouté à l'insulte qu'il était nerveux.

-J'étais juste en train de me demander comment il pouvait savoir, l'informa Harry en utilisant le ton hautain de son vis-à-vis.

-Il nous a vu, lui expliqua Draco. Deux fois. Dans les toilettes et aujourd'hui.

-Effectivement, ça ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination, approuva Harry, sans être pour autant gêné. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Il t'a menacé? Je peux aller lui parler, si tu veux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit? rugit Draco, omettant volontairement le reste de la phrase du brun. Il m'a dit que c'était logique qu'on se retrouve ensemble. Logique! Et inévitable! Parce qu'on a toujours été obsédé l'un par l'autre…

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, après tout, intervint Harry en souriant - nul doute que Draco se soit arrêté sur cette partie de la conversation, lui et son habitude à tout dramatiser.

-Et donc? Je ne suis pas obsédé par toi… Je suis… Je suis…

-Tu es quoi? le coupa Harry qui prit pitié de l'air extrêmement perturbé du blond.

-Peu importe ce que je suis, murmura Draco, les yeux se perdant dans la cheminée.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'il t'ait dit ça? lui demanda Harry pour essayer de le comprendre.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, se rebiffa Draco en s'asseyant bien droit dans le fauteuil. C'est toi que ça devrait déranger. Car j'ai fait un deal avec Blaise et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit concernant mes amis. Tu ne veux pas que j'en ai.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, le contredit Harry. J'ai seulement admis que je serais extrêmement jaloux s'il advenait que tu te rapproches de tes camarades. Et je n'ai aucun mal à l'avouer. Je suis jaloux et possessif.

Ces deux adjectifs résonnèrent dans la pièce, entre les deux garçons, avec suffisamment de sérieux pour les laisser cois dans leur contemplation de l'autre. La crainte de Draco, avouée par le début de la conversation prenait désormais un autre sens.

-Viens t'asseoir, se reprit le blondinet après quelques minutes de silence. Maintenant.

-Oh, Mr. Malfoy joue les petits chefs, s'amusa Harry pour aider à détendre l'atmosphère, défiant son amant de ses sourcils. J'aime ça.

-Peux-tu cesser d'être constamment excité, Potter? s'exclama Draco alors qu'Harry s'était rapproché de lui, prenant place sur le canapé mais dans une position inadéquate pour leur leçon.

-Comment le pourrais-je? lui rétorqua Harry, ses émeraudes pétillant de malice. Quand tu es là.

-Rappelle-toi l'époque où tu voulais me tuer et pas me baiser. Elle n'est pas si lointaine.

-J'ai quelques difficultés à m'en rappeler, je dois t'avouer, remarqua Harry, très amusé des paroles du blondinet, maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait. Je vois à quel point j'étais stupide, et aveugle de ne pas comprendre ce que notre comportement signifiait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand je suis en colère contre toi, l'envie de fermer ta petite gueule d'ange est toujours bien présente, juste un peu différente, plus satisfaisante et certainement plus saine, tu ne crois pas?

Et Harry acheva sa phrase à un centimètre de la bouche de Draco.

-Notre problème majeur ne change pas, affirma le blondinet, ses lèvres touchant Harry dans leur mouvement. Nous devons travailler et cesser de perdre du temps en frivolité.

-Puisque Monsieur l'a décidé, répliqua Harry en se reculant d'un coup. Je suis prêt. Donne-moi tout ce que t'as.

Draco fit exactement cela, un sourire persistant aux lèvres et, alors que les jours de la semaine s'enchainèrent, les deux garçons continuèrent ce rituel. Après le repas du soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande et travaillaient sur les barrières d'Occlumens d'Harry, identifiant avec difficultés la place de l'Horcruxe dans l'esprit du brun, sa conscience des évènements, ses souvenirs et entrainaient peu à peu Harry à l'extérioriser.

Après cela, lorsque l'épuisement les saisissaient tous deux, Harry et Draco passaient de longues minutes à retrouver leur souffle, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre, et, inévitablement, ils finissaient par coucher ensemble, s'endormant ensuite côte à côte, repus.

Chaque nuit, le combat d'Harry vis-à-vis de ses cauchemars désormais identifiés était plus aisé, surtout quand la présence du corps de Draco demeurait à ses côtés. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sans le blondinet, Harry se montrait beaucoup moins efficace pour chasser les pensées envahissantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

…

Lorsque le vendredi suivant arriva, le 20 juin, Harry et Draco ne changèrent rien à leur routine si facilement créée. Même si le weekend pointait le bout de son nez, même si Harry savait qu'il devrait bientôt retrouver Dumbledore, lui qui était resté étrangement silencieux et très souvent absent durant la semaine, il n'était pas question de déroger à leur récente règle. C'était pour lui, pour eux deux, un moyen de se montrer utile, un sentiment dont les deux jeunes hommes mais particulièrement Harry, avaient besoin.

Sans nouvelles du Directeur, et après avoir fui Rogue comme la peste durant ces derniers jours, Harry n'avait reçu aucune information de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque cauchemar, chaque vision, apportés par Voldemort, étaient des piqures de rappel concernant l'Horcruxe qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la caverne et qui n'avait pas été encore détruit. Harry doutait fortement que Dumbledore ait pu repousser leur plan du fait de leur dernière brouille. Et il doutait d'autant plus que son mentor ait trouvé un autre plan. Malheureusement pour lui.

Détestant de plus en plus cette sensation de n'être jamais inclus à cette lutte dont il était l'acteur principal, sensation à laquelle même Draco ne pouvait lui apporter de réconfort, Harry se demandait sans cesse comment il pourrait faire pour montrer qu'il était digne d'une telle charge.

Ce fut avec un profond étonnement qu'il accueillit la note apportée par l'un de ses camarades au moment précis où Draco et lui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande. La note était claire, mais n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait imaginé un mot dégoulinant de mensonge de la part du Directeur pour l'appâter dans son antre. Il s'était imaginé un ordre qu'il ne pourrait décemment refuser. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

 _« Remus doit te parler pour t'informer des dernières actions de l'ordre. Il t'attend dans mon bureau. Albus. »_

Sa main serrée sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait, Harry resta immobile durant de longues secondes, méditant silencieusement sur les manipulations étonnantes de son mentor. Remus était le seul qu'il voudrait écouter à l'heure actuelle, et ça, Dumbledore le savait… Albus, comme il avait signé, comme s'ils étaient égaux. Ils ne l'étaient pourtant pas. Le mutisme que le Directeur lui avait infligé jusqu'à présent le prouvait. Harry sentit sa magie s'éveiller dans ses veines, plus coléreuse que jamais mais la chaleur, tout à coup proche du corps de Draco l'arrêta. Celui-ci venait de poser son menton sur son épaule et ce, malgré la possibilité qu'ils soient vus par des élèves, signe qu'il voulait d'une part le calmer mais également savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Harry laissa à Draco le temps de lire les deux courtes phrases de la note, avant de l'observer, déterminé.

-Tu viens avec moi, lui offrit-il, sa demande sonnant davantage comme un commandement.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? s'enquit Draco, ses sourcils froncés, cherchant manifestement ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun.

-Pourquoi pas? répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, en tout cas nous ne sommes pas censés l'être. C'est nouveau pour l'école et certainement pas un fait établi pour l'Ordre. Si tu m'emmènes avec toi, c'est presque comme une déclaration de guerre…

-Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Malfoy, soupira Harry, ennuyé. Que tu viennes ou non, je te raconterais ce qui se sera dit. Mais je préfère autant que tu sois là. Outre les répétitions que ça m'évitera de faire, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon sang-froid et t'es plutôt efficace dans ce rôle…

-Ravi de t'être utile, Potter, grogna Draco en se mettant en marche comme s'il venait d'accepter la proposition d'Harry, comme s'il était, surtout, celui qui l'attendait.

…

Retrouver Remus fut comme toujours un plaisir pour Harry - notamment alors qu'ils étaient seuls, Dumbledore ayant résolument abandonné son bureau - et il n'hésita pas à tomber dans les bras de l'homme sous le regard presque jaloux de Draco. À la grande surprise de ce dernier, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard salua le blondinet avec politesse et même chaleur, ce qui en revanche n'étonna pas Harry. Le brun savait le loup-garou favorable à ce revirement de situation concernant la famille Malfoy, il l'avait démontré durant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Remus était après tout un homme bon, et chaque ajout au côté de la Lumière était pour lui une petite victoire qu'il ne pouvait que saluer, même quand les personnes en question l'avaient un jour - et peut-être même encore - traité avec mépris.

Harry étudia avec minutie le comportement de Draco qui accepta avec grâce la main tendue par l'homme et se refusa à tout commentaire. Harry avait conscience que l'éducation du blondinet ne pouvait tomber en quelques semaines, et même si le changement dans le statut de leur relation prouvait que certaines inimitiés pouvaient être plus facilement dépassées dans des circonstances bien entendu particulières, certaines haines, certains préjugés mettraient assurément plus de temps. Harry était prêt à y faire face, tant que Draco montrait sa bonne volonté.

-Je vois, murmura Remus en faisant une grimace étrange après avoir serré la main de Draco et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, trouvant préférable de s'exprimer à la place de son amant - il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser.

-Je vois pourquoi Draco est ici, pourquoi il accepte de me serrer la main, répliqua Remus en hochant la tête pensivement.

-C'est-à-dire, pressa Draco entre ses dents serrées.

-Disons que votre odeur à tous les deux est très caractéristique. Vos parfums sont mêlés et très puissants, impossibles à manquer. Ce n'était pas le cas, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. J'ose déduire que vous êtes désormais aussi proches physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Harry?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Parce que tu avais senti qu'on était… ensemble? demanda-il, perplexe. Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit?

-Je n'avais que des doutes, offrit Remus en haussant les épaules, négligemment.

-Les choses ont changé, oui, approuva Harry, se montrant ferme alors que Remus n'avait pas encore exprimé explicitement ce qu'il pensait de sa relation avec Draco. Voilà pourquoi il est là. Voilà pourquoi tu peux lui faire confiance et me dire devant lui la raison derrière ta venue au château.

Les lèvres de l'ancien professeur se courbèrent en un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il entendait la détermination d'Harry dans sa voix, qu'il la sentait dans la posture de son corps. Il se détourna en direction de Draco qui était figé, incapable de savoir comment réagir face à l'incongruité de l'interaction dont il était le témoin.

-Je ne vais pas te mordre, insista Remus, non sans un certain amusement alors que le blondinet pâlissait de cette fausse menace. Ce que fait Harry de sa vie privée ne me regarde pas, sauf s'il veut la partager avec moi. Et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à juger un autre à cause d'un nom ou tout autre détail de son apparence.

La menace, cette fois-ci était claire, et Draco se sentit tressaillir sans pouvoir faire autrement. La main d'Harry pressée contre son bas-dos l'aida à retrouver sa balance.

-Ceci étant dit, conclut Remus. J'espère que vous pourrez être heureux, Merlin sait à quel point Harry le mérite. Et je suis sûr que toi également, Draco. Il ne t'a pas choisi sans raison.

Prenant une nouvelle fois son ami dans ses bras, le remerciant de son approbation muette alors qu'il sentait des larmes difficilement contenues naitre dans ses yeux, Harry se dit que les sens de loup de Remus devaient sans nul doute voir au-delà d'un attachement physique et même émotionnel. Le ton qu'il avait imputé à sa phrase, comme si Draco et lui étaient ensemble depuis longtemps ou étaient assurés de le rester, en était la preuve. Harry en resserra d'autant plus son étreinte, celle que Remus lui rendit n'ayant rien à lui envier.

-Je crains malheureusement que le côté positif de ma visite ne s'arrête là, reprit Remus, le visage désormais soucieux. Tu n'es pas sans savoir, Harry, puisque tu étais en compagnie de Dumbledore dans la caverne lorsqu'il a été trouvé - merci de m'en avoir parlé d'ailleurs - qu'un médaillon a été trouvé.

-L'Horcruxe, l'encouragea Harry, sans réagir à la remontrance de Remus, trop pressé qu'il était d'entendre la suite.

-Ce qu'Albus suspectait d'être l'Horcruxe en tout cas, admit le loup-garou. Il se trouve que quelques heures après s'être retrouvé en sa possession, après t'avoir conduit à l'infirmerie, il s'est vite rendu compte que le médaillon était un faux. Il y avait un mot à l'intérieur disant : « _Au seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel._ » Il était signé R.A.B.

-Nous n'avons donc pas mis la main sur un nouvel Horcruxe, s'écria Harry, dépité d'être passé par des épreuves inutiles alors que sa quête principale n'avançait pas, dépité également d'entendre des mots, au final, si triste.

-À ce moment-là, non. Mais l'information révélée s'est avérée utile.

-Comment? Quelqu'un au sein de l'Ordre savait qui était R.A.B.?

-Je le savais.

-Toi, Remus? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi, toi?

-Parce qu'il se trouve que ces initiales appartenaient à un élève de Poudlard que j'ai bien connu. Le frère de Sirius si tu veux tout savoir. Regulus Arcturus Black.

-Le frère de Sirius? s'écria Harry tandis que Draco murmurait « mon cousin ».

-Influencé par ses camarades et par l'éducation de ses parents, leur expliqua Remus après avoir hoché la tête, il s'est engagé en tant que Mangemort et après cela, Sirius n'a plus eu de contact avec lui. Mais avant cela, ils se voyaient de temps en temps, et se côtoyaient plus ou moins malgré le ressentiment qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux. Sirius a appris la mort de son frère après la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, sans savoir exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait plus trop en parler et avec son incarcération, nous n'en avons de toute façon pas eu l'occasion. Enfin bref, le fait est que Regulus s'est retourné contre Voldemort avant de mourir.

-Et sais-tu s'il est parvenu à détruire le véritable Horcruxe? lui demanda Harry avec empressement, alors que sa main avait trouvé naturellement celle de Draco - l'histoire de Regulus devait assurément lui rappeler sa propre expérience.

-Nous ne le savions pas. Dumbledore a donc passé sa semaine après votre retour de la caverne à enquêter. Et c'est ainsi que nous en sommes venus à discuter avec Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black qui en savait plus que quiconque. Il a avoué qu'il avait accompagné Regulus dans la grotte, la nuit où celui-ci a cherché l'Horcruxe. Il lui avait confié la mission de le détruire, sachant qu'il allait mourir. Malheureusement, Kreattur n'y est pas parvenu, la magie du médaillon appartenant à Salazar Serpentard ayant été trop puissante. Mais il l'a conservé jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'Ordre le lui vole.

-Qui ça? s'enflamma Harry qui n'en revenait pas des révélations qu'il recevait.

-Mondingus Fletcher. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il a des tendances cleptomanes sur les bords. C'est pourquoi il a été incarcéré à Azkaban et il a perdu son médaillon lorsque ses effets lui ont été retiré.

-Qu'est-il devenu ensuite? s'informa Draco qui était au moins aussi pressé qu'Harry à l'idée de poursuivre le récit.

-Il s'est retrouvé dans les mains de Dolores Ombrage. Etant donné la description faite par Mondingus d'un crapaud rose, lorsque Dumbledore l'a visité à Azkaban, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

À cette nouvelle, la magie de Harry jaillit autour de lui tel un halo. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme était telle qu'il aurait pu l'attaquer sur place. Les cicatrices de sa main qu'elle avait laissé concernant ses _mensonges_ étaient loin d'être oubliées. Naturellement, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, certain que la magie du brun ne l'attaquerait pas. Et comme il l'avait prévu, sa présence l'aida à se calmer.

-Dumbledore a donc monté un plan, continua Remus, permettant à Kingsley, Tonks et moi-même de récupérer le médaillon, tout en arrêtant Ombrage. Kings et Tonks sont des Aurors, ce n'était pas compliqué et il fallait à tout prix qu'Ombrage se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de parler et de révéler les secrets du médaillon, ou le fait que nous l'avions dérobé. Elle est donc en ce moment même dans une cellule du Ministère à attendre son procès que Kings va tenter de reculer, du mieux qu'il peut. Tout cela est arrivé aujourd'hui, d'où ma présence ici. Comme tu t'en doutes, Harry, l'Horcruxe doit être désormais détruit et Dumbledore craignait que tu ne l'écoutes pas, s'il avait essayé de te donner la nouvelle.

-C'est toi qui a le médaillon, s'enquit Harry d'une voix tout à coup devenu plus froide.

-Non, c'est Dumbledore, lui répondit Remus en l'observant avec attention. Il nous a laissé son bureau mais il nous attend avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans une salle de l'école. L'objet est empreint d'une telle magie noire qu'il a jugé préférable de le conserver en sa possession jusqu'à ce que tu t'en occupes.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas sombrer à son énervement.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry? lui demanda son ami.

-Rien, soupira le brun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore déçu de constater qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai été laissé en dehors de tout ce qui se passait d'important. Je devrais être habitué. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus?

-Rien… Je ne demande qu'à être inclus, Remus, c'est tout.

-Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, chercha à lui expliquer le loup-garou, qui comprenait peut-être mieux que quiconque l'horreur de l'exclusion. Tout s'est passé très vite.

-Même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas averti. Pas à temps pour que je participe en tout cas. Et ce n'est de toute façon pas une raison. J'ai cessé de me faire des illusions le concernant. Et je ne veux plus être blessé par lui.

-Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner ainsi de Dumbledore, Harry, l'avertit Remus qui n'aimait pas le ton de voix pris par son jeune ami. Tu dois continuer à lui faire confiance. Il est primordial à la lutte contre Voldemort.

-Je le respecte, déclara Harry d'un ton déterminé. Et je ne cesserais jamais de le respecter. C'est mon mentor. Mais pour ce qui est de lui faire confiance, je dois me protéger avant tout.

Et la main resserrée de Draco sur son poignet lui apprit que son amant était d'accord avec lui.

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, soupira Remus. N'oublie pas néanmoins que même si le but ultime de Dumbledore est de remporter la guerre, le mien restera ton bien-être, Harry. Je ferais tout pour t'aider, d'accord.

Harry hocha la tête en accordant un maigre sourire au loup-garou.

-Et si nous rejoignions Dumbledore, maintenant, proposa-t-il, ce à quoi Remus acquiesça.

-Je ne pense pas que Draco puisse venir avec nous, intervint son ancien professeur après qu'ils se soient mis en marche. Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne seront pas forcément ravis de le voir et même si je n'approuve pas leur comportement, soit dit en passant immature, ce qui compte pour l'instant est la mission. Tu comprends, Harry, n'est-ce-pas?

-Je comprends, répliqua Draco avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir et ainsi se mettre en colère.

Le blondinet absorba le regard de son amant et Harry finit par accepter sa décision. Il lui sourit, prenant une force incroyable dans ce geste si simple.

-Ne va pas trop loin, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après s'être rapproché. J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi.

Et sans davantage tergiverser, Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser bref mais mémorable. Son regard rapidement détourné, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette attitude. Harry était en train de devenir un homme, en corps, en puissance et en sentiment. Un homme gagnant en assurance, plus le gamin marqué par la solitude et les abus qui ne perdait pourtant pas ses qualités de coeur et d'esprit. Et Remus appréciait de plus en plus cet homme, cet ami.

…

Après avoir quitté Draco, la route jusque dans la salle de classe occupée par Dumbledore et les membres de son ordre se déroula dans le silence. Elle fut également très courte, trop courte, alors qu'Harry se devait de régner dans sa fureur à l'égard de son mentor. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait le Directeur depuis leur mésentente et il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent mal.

À sa plus grande surprise, une fois qu'il eut mis le pied dans la pièce, il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver son sang-froid. Saluant brièvement Dumbledore d'un mouvement de tête, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par l'objet posé sur l'un des bureaux. Un médaillon qui semblait très ancien et qui brillait de mille feux et ce malgré l'absence de lumière dans la pièce. Sa riche dorure paraissait gonflée de magie.

Harry se dirigea vers l'objet, sans prendre garde aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tout en lui, à commencer par ses yeux, était captivé, séduit par le médaillon. Il approcha sa main pour s'en saisir, sentant l'Horcruxe vibrer en lui, appelant son âme soeur - depuis les premiers exercices réalisés avec Draco, il avait beaucoup plus de facilité à l'identifier.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son geste, la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la pièce, ferme et autoritaire malgré son timbre peu élevé, et le seul nom que le Directeur prononça, le sien, fut suffisant pour mettre un terme à l'envoutement et arrêter ainsi Harry, ses yeux cherchant immédiatement son mentor du regard.

-Tu ne devrais pas y toucher, murmura l'homme en se rapprochant de son protégé. Pas avant que tu sois prêt à le détruire. Sais-tu comment tu vas procéder?

-Je dois d'abord l'ouvrir, répliqua Harry avec sérieux, son mécontentement à l'égard de Dumbledore complètement évanoui. Je peux sentir l'Horcruxe palpiter, comme un coeur, sans même avoir à le toucher.

-Moi aussi, admit Albus, sa voix dénotant une certaine lassitude. Et cette puissance, cette noirceur, m'effraient, je dois te l'avouer, Harry. J'aimerais vraiment que les choses soient différentes et que tu n'aies pas à t'en approcher.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, déclara Harry avant d'observer en détail le médaillon.

Outre son aspect ancien qu'il avait déjà remarqué, l'élément qui retint son attention fut la lettre gravée en son centre, un S serti de petites pierres vertes qui n'était pas sans rappeler les serpents, l'attribut incontesté de Salazar Serpentard.

-Croyez-vous que la solution soit aussi simple que l'utilisation du Fourchelang, Professeur, demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

-Bien souvent, mon garçon, lorsque Voldemort est concerné, la simplicité est la solution. Surtout quant il est question de talent qu'il pense être le seul à posséder. De toute façon, ouvrir le médaillon n'est pas la réelle épreuve mais bien faire face à ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Comme avec le journal intime, tu risques de rencontrer, si ce n'est Voldemort ou Tom lui-même, quelque chose qui voudra t'empêcher de le détruire. Quelle méthode as-tu choisi pour ce faire?

Harry resta silencieux durant quelques secondes dans un état méditatif, même si au fond, sa décision avait déjà été prise, depuis quelques jours. Le feu qui était une des armes suffisamment puissantes pour détruire un Horcruxe, risquait de devenir incontrôlable, surtout avec la magie parfois fluctuante du brun, ce n'était donc pas une solution idéale. Les deux autres choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient simples et, étrangement, représentaient deux parts de la personnalité d'Harry. Ce choix n'était pas véritablement capital, peu saurait pour lequel il avait opté, mais pour Harry, cela représentait au fond la représentation de l'homme qu'il voulait devenir.

L'épée de Gryffondor qui évoquait la bravoure de sa maison, ou le venin empoisonné des crochets du Basilic issu de la créature de Serpentard lui-même?

Gryffondor ou Serpentard?

Harry n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, au fond. Il était les deux. Il était lui-même. Il n'était plus seulement l'homme de Dumbledore, ce que l'utilisation de l'épée aurait pu laisser penser, et il n'avait plus peur d'être apparenté à Voldemort et à la Magie Noire en se tournant vers des aspects de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours fui. Et puis, force était de constater que détruire Voldemort avec ce qui avait été l'emblème de sa maison était on ne peut plus satisfaisant, et montrait également qu'une maison ne se résumait pas forcément à quelques élèves y ayant étudié.

Oui, Harry avait fait son choix. Il voulait utiliser les crochets de Basilic qu'il avait déjà manié. Il aimait leur familiarité. Il aimait battre le serpent par un autre.

Et c'est ce qu'il expliqua, en un mot, à son mentor qui le regarda étrangement. Sans nul doute, Dumbledore aurait préféré le voir se parer de l'épée de Gryffondor comme le parfait petit héros qu'il avait été jusque-là. Mais il n'était plus ce héros naïf. Les choses avaient changé. Harry était prêt à affronter la part sombre de sa personnalité, à son double maléfique, et pour ce faire, un seul lieu lui semblait approprié.

…

Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix escortèrent Harry jusque dans la Chambre des Secrets qu'il ouvrit de la même façon que durant sa deuxième année, près du lavabo abimé des toilettes désaffectées de Mimi Geignarde.

La procession resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, et Harry, qui cheminait en tête, trouva ridicule qu'il doive être ainsi accompagné. Il avait après tout fait ce parcours alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et il n'en était pas mort… Aujourd'hui, il était presque adulte mais il n'en avait pas perdu sa témérité pour autant. Il aurait pu affronter cette épreuve seul. Il le devait.

Heureusement, à leur arrivée dans la chambre principale ayant appartenu à Serpentard, alors que ses compagnons observaient, d'un air ahuri, les alentours, Dumbledore leur demanda de former un cercle de protection, par leur présence mais surtout leur magie, laissant à Harry le soin de manipuler l'Horcruxe à son bon vouloir après qu'il ait récupéré une série de crochets du Basilic.

Les boucliers magique élevés, Harry se retrouvant à l'écart de tous, comme dans une pièce aux murs flous, vaguement transparents, le jeune homme déposa l'Horcruxe, qu'il tenait jusque-là dans un linge épais, sur le sol de pierre froid.

Il s'accroupit pour le contempler une dernière fois, repassant dans sa tête les exercices qu'il avait effectué avec Draco, se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il passa à l'action.

- _Ouvre-toi_ , siffla-t-il _et les volets d'or du médaillon s'ouvrirent largement avec un petit clic._

 _À l'intérieur, derrière chacun des deux ovales de verre semblables à de petites fenêtres, un oeil cligna, sombre et charmeur, comme l'étaient les yeux de Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne les transforme en deux fentes écarlates._

Harry présenta son crochet mais avant qu'il ait le temps de le planter dans le coeur du médaillon, l'épreuve dont Dumbledore avait parlé un peu plus tôt se manifesta.

 _Une voix sifflante s'éleva alors de l'Horcruxe :_

 _-J'ai vu ton coeur et ton coeur est le mien. J'ai vu tes rêves, Harry Potter, et j'ai vu tes peurs._ Tout ce que tu crains est réel et ce que tu désires n'est que mensonge.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le crochet qu'il tenait fermement et une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas s'empara de son corps. Sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour s'arrêter, sa main se saisit du médaillon et celui-ci devint soudain _brulant, comme chauffé à blanc_. Mais aussi obnubilés que l'était son esprit, ses doigts étaient incapables de le lâcher. Il était dans son corps mais n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans sa tête. Et la voix retentit alors, directement dans son esprit.

-Sauve-moi. Accepte-moi. Tu es moi et je suis toi. Achève mon ennemi.

 _Jaillissant des deux ovales de verre, jaillissant des deux yeux_ , les têtes d'un Harry encore bébé, ainsi que de Lily Potter, _enflèrent comme deux bulles grotesques._

Hypnotisé, Harry fixait son propre visage et celui de sa mère alors que la voix de Voldemort s'élevait de sa bouche.

-C'est toi qui l'a tué. Toi qui mérite de mourir.

Et sous ses yeux, le bébé qu'il était se transforma petit à petit en enfant puis en adolescent, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se voit comme dans un miroir, sauf que le reflet qui était le sien comportait les caractéristiques de Voldemort. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son rictus se voulait dédaigneux. Lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit, alors que la voix continuait de susurrer des « _tue-la, tue-toi_ » des crochets de serpent apparurent à la place de ses dents, grandioses, du venin coulant sur sa mâchoire. Sa mère le tenait dans ses bras, pour le réconforter, le protéger et un instant, le visage de Lily se transforma, prenant les traits de la mère de Voldemort puis ceux de Ginny. Mais au moment où Harry se retourna dans les bras de la femme, ce fut bien sa mère qui lui faisait face et il n'hésita pas à enfoncer ses crochets dans sa peau jusqu'à la transpercer, directement dans sa gorge. Le sang coula, dans sa bouche, sur sa peau à elle, blafarde et le petit sourire qui avait été jusque-là sur les lèvres de sa mère se rompit. Elle regarda Harry avec tristesse, puis avec dégout et finalement avec haine.

Et après lui avoir dit, « _je te déteste, je veux que tu meurs toi aussi_ », ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et la vie s'échappa entièrement de son corps. Le Harry de la vision, avec la voix de Voldemort, ne s'arrêta pas là. Il plongea sur le corps encore chaud de sa mère et commença à le dévorer, la voix du monstre le félicitant.

-Donne-moi ton âme, murmurait-il. Deviens moi.

Et Harry se réveilla alors de sa transe et sut ainsi qu'il en avait enduré assez. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Harry redressa le crochet de Basilic qu'il avait cru un instant lâcher, et avec toute la force de sa volonté, il l'abattit sur le médaillon qui se mit à vomir des éclats de verre ensanglantés. Et alors que les yeux de Jedusor disparaissaient définitivement, Harry sentit comme en écho derrière sa cicatrice, la douleur de l'âme de Voldemort.

Tombant à genou, le médaillon envoyant des volutes de fumée, Harry s'évanouit.

…

À son réveil, quelques minutes seulement plus tard, Harry était encore allongé sur le sol de pierre de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était incapable de bouger mais il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les défenses magiques des différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été abaissées, mais pourtant ses amis ne l'avaient pas approché, comme s'il était entouré d'un halo protecteur.

Dans le fond de son esprit, il entendit des murmures de conversation. Un peu dans tous les sens. Des voix qu'ils reconnaissaient. Des voix qui s'inquiétaient. Des voix qui s'interrogeaient. Dumbledore. Remus. Tonks et beaucoup d'autres. Des membres qui discutaient des autres Horcruxes qu'il restait à exterminer. Le médaillon vaincu, il n'en restait plus que trois - sans compter Harry lui-même - dont un notamment qu'ils n'avaient pas d'idée où trouver.

 _Le diadème de Serdaigle_.

Ce mot résonna dans la pièce, dans sa tête, et, comme s'il était de retour dans la caverne, quand la vision de l'Horcruxe lui avait montré le chemin, il vit, avec clarté, comme s'il était lui-même présent durant la scène, le corps de Voldemort, la silhouette de Tom se déplacer dans Poudlard, comme un chat dans la nuit.

Harry fut alors pris de convulsion et le halo lumineux qui le protégeait tomba, et lui sombra dans un nouveau coma.

…

Lorsqu'il avait vu Lupin s'approcher de lui, dans la Grande Salle, Draco s'était immédiatement mis à paniquer. Les traits du loup-garou étaient tirés. Il était plus pale que lors des veilles de transformation. Immédiatement, Draco s'était imaginé le pire concernant Harry.

D'un regard et d'un maigre sourire, son ancien professeur l'avait quelque peu rassuré, et lorsqu'il s'était avancé à sa suite, il avait murmuré:

-Il a demandé à te voir. Il est à l'infirmerie.

-Encore, avait soufflé Draco mais il n'avait pas attendu de réponse, il s'était empressé de suivre Lupin dans la direction indiquée.

En quelques minutes de marche, ils étaient arrivés à destination et maintenant qu'il avait frappé, Draco attendait que la voix de l'infirmière s'élève, attestant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

En apercevant le visage de Draco, Mme Pomfresh esquissa un petit sourire et d'un ton ferme, en donnant un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui était une nouvelle fois, le seul élève dans l'infirmerie, elle s'exclama :

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, Mr. Malfoy, ça ne me pose pas de problème, tant que cette fois-ci, vous ne le rejoignez pas directement dans son lit.

Et sous les rires discrets de Lupin et ceux plus bruyants, plus vivants d'Harry, Draco s'empressa de rejoindre le chevet de son amant. Et malgré la remarque de l'infirmière, à peine eut-il fermé le rideau de séparation du box d'Harry, qu'il s'assit sur son lit, sa main serrant avec désespoir celle du brun qui n'était pas entourée d'un bandage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, lui murmura Harry en souriant comme si sa présence dans un lit d'hôpital ne posait pas de problème - il faut dire, il en avait véritablement l'habitude. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois. Je me suis juste évanoui, même pas un vrai coma, pendant quelques minutes et un simple dérivé d'Enervatum m'a réveillé. Ajouté à cela quelques potions, je serai en pleine forme dans quelques heures. Mme Pomfresh veut juste que je me repose mais je serai sorti demain matin. Je doute néanmoins que tu puisses passer la nuit ici, elle va être bien plus vigilante maintenant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la lèvre avec application.

-Peux-tu arrêter d'être si… nonchalant, comme si être ici n'était pas important?

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, toi le Roi de la nonchalance, s'amusa le _malade_.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'Horcruxe, Harry? demanda Draco sans se soucier de la réplique du brun, d'un ton largement radouci et très léger.

-Je l'ai détruit, avec quelques difficultés, mais j'y suis parvenu.

Et Harry lui raconta de son point de vue les divers évènements qui étaient arrivés. Pour preuve, il présenta à Draco les crochets de Basilic dont celui qu'il avait utilisé au moment de détruire l'Horcruxe ainsi que le médaillon endommagé de Serpentard qu'il avait récupéré comme un souvenir. Le souvenir de sa lutte. Le souvenir de sa victoire.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris entre deux moments d'inconscience, continua Harry avec avidité, heureux de pouvoir partager sa nouvelle qu'il avait tenu secrète jusque-là. Les membres de l'Ordre savent à présent où se trouvent chacun des Horcruxes restant. Il n'y en a qu'un, celui qu'il suspecte d'être inséré dans le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, dont ils n'ont pas retrouvé la trace. Or, quand ils en ont parlé, alors que j'étais dans un état presque second, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision de Voldemort, et il venait ici. À Poudlard. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Draco?

-Tu penses que le Diadème se trouve à Poudlard, répondit lentement le blondinet alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-Ce serait logique, affirma Harry. Dumbledore m'a bien dit que tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort se trouveraient dans des lieux ayant une signification profonde pour lui. Or, Poudlard, un peu comme pour moi, a représenté sa première maison, l'endroit où il s'est réellement découvert. Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs montrés par Dumbledore qu'il avait voulu enseigner à Poudlard lorsqu'il était encore Tom Jedusor. Ce ne serait donc pas idiot qu'il ait caché l'objet ici.

Toujours pensif, Draco fixa Harry sans véritablement le voir, tournant le problème dans sa tête, encore, et encore.

-Il y a juste un détail qui me chiffonne, murmura-t-il finalement, après qu'Harry ait attrapé sa main et l'ait faiblement embrassé pour qu'il sorte de sa transe. Comment un tel objet, si important, a pu passer inaperçu à Poudlard durant tout ce temps?

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à cette interrogation, mais après avoir marché, quelques heures plus tôt, dans la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce oubliée durant des centaines d'années, jusqu'à en devenir une légende, il se dit que ce n'était pas si insensé qu'un objet mystérieux ait ainsi disparu.

Ne restait donc plus qu'à le trouver, avant les membres de l'Ordre, en compagnie de Draco, et de le détruire.

À ainsi prendre ses responsabilités, Harry était certain de ne pas être laissé pour compte. Et c'était au fond, tout ce qu'il désirait.


	13. Chapter 12 : Lord of HIS Diadem

Chapitre 12 : Lord of HIS Diadem

 **22 Juin 1997**

Les yeux fixés sur le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, Harry attendait le signal qui lui rendrait sa liberté.

Après une première nuit passée à l'infirmerie, même si son état général avait été particulièrement bon, Poppy avait refusé de le laisser partir du fait de sa brulure à la main droite qui était devenu une plaie purulente qui refusait de se faire soigner.

Craignant pour la vie de son patient, Harry s'était donc retrouvé, par la force des choses, une nouvelle fois cloitré à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ayant décrété qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de visite tant que le contre-maléfice de l'Horcruxe n'avait pas été trouvé, au cas où il agirait sur autrui, Harry avait dû prendre son mal en patience. Plutôt que de se morfondre sur son sort, il avait donc racheté son temps en étudiant minutieusement un livre de magie demandé expressément à Dobby.

Le matin d'après la destruction du médaillon de Salazar qu'il avait souhaité conserver, Harry avait eu la surprise de découvrir à son chevet le médaillon factice créé par Regulus, déposé par les bons soins de Remus qui avait eu le pressentiment qu'un tel présent pourrait lui faire plaisir. Remus avait vu juste. Une idée lumineuse à l'appui, Harry avait trouvé, à force de lecture, la formule idéale pour user de cette opportunité.

Il ne restait plus qu'à la réaliser, et pour ce faire, il devait obtenir son pass de sortie de l'infirmerie.

Vers 15h, Harry eut finalement le plaisir de voir le visage de Mme Pomfresh s'adoucir. Elle hocha la tête, donnant son approbation et Harry sortit en trombe. N'ayant prévenu ni Ron et Hermione qui devaient se retrouver pour un rendez-vous amoureux, ni même Draco puisqu'il désirait lui faire une surprise, Harry rejoignit sans attendre la Salle sur Demande, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à exercer sa magie.

.HPDM.

Installé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, trônant dans son fauteuil habituel, situé en face de la cheminée principale, Draco était en pleine conversation avec Blaise. Suite à leur première discussion ayant mis à jour la relation du Prince des Sang-Purs avec le héros du monde magique, Draco avait profité de l'absence de son amant pour disserter avec celui qui détenait le rôle de meilleur ami du sort de leur camarade et de leur futur à tous. Blaise avait notamment fait remarquer à Draco qu'il avait délaissé depuis le début de l'année sa charge de guide dans l'enceinte des serpents, et même si Draco ne désirait plus franchement être à la tête de ses condisciples, il avait convenu qu'une action devait être entreprise, ne serait-ce que pour expliquer à ses camarades la marche à suivre désormais.

Draco avait à coeur de laisser la parole à Blaise, même si ce dernier préférait habituellement le rôle de l'ombre dans les affaires politiques. Ils avaient beau en discuter depuis la fin de la matinée, aucun des deux garçons ne voulait céder du terrain dans ses opinions.

Alors qu'ils conversaient, à coup de politesse et d'ironie bien placées, un oiseau fait de papier, à la forme grossière d'un phoenix pénétra dans la salle commune, volant sans difficulté aucune, directement dans les mains du blondinet.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco déplia délicatement ce qui devait être une note, ayant pris soin au préalable d'y apposer un sortilège de bouclier au cas où un ennemi ait cherché à l'atteindre. Ce que Draco découvrit n'avait rien à voir avec les mots d'un ennemi, bien au contraire.

Autour de lui, dans la tanière des serpents bien vide, il entendait distraitement les palabres de Blaise qui n'avaient pas cessé, malgré l'arrivée du mot. Il n'y prêtait plus attention. Avec un sourire niais au visage, Draco découvrit l'invitation lancée par Harry, l'enjoignant de le rejoindre au bord du lac pour un pique-nique estivale de retrouvailles.

Amusé, Draco dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à rigoler, alors qu'il appréciait allègrement le geste romantique de son amant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun. Pourtant, c'était un rôle qui lui convenait plutôt bien et Draco n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son cher et tendre pour voir ce qu'était la « surprise » qu'il lui avait concocté. Il aurait presque pu se sentir chagriné de ne pas avoir été informé de la sortie d'Harry de l'infirmerie, alors qu'il en était extrêmement inquiet, mais ce simple mot « surprise » chassa tous sentiments négatifs qui auraient pu planer au-dessus de sa tête. Harry le connaissait définitivement très bien.

Désormais totalement imperméable à la présence de Blaise, Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami s'était soudainement mis à glousser comme une vierge effarouchée - un comble lorsqu'il était le seul Sang-Pur de l'école à ne pas se soumettre aux règles strictes de retenue sexuelle en la matière. Non que Draco ait quoi que ce soit à redire à ce sujet…

Debout, devant la psyché qu'il avait demandé à son père d'ajouter lors de sa venue à Poudlard, Draco réajusta sa tenue, prenant soin de chaque détail de son apparence.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il distraitement en replaçant les pans de sa robe.

-Pas la peine de faire autant d'efforts, Draco, quand tu sais qu'il va te déshabiller en quelques secondes seulement, lui fit remarquer Blaise, complètement hilare.

Même s'il se trouvait seul en compagnie de son ami, Draco lui adressa un regard noir alors que le message de celui-ci avait finalement fait son chemin dans son esprit, de même que ses moqueries. Accepter que Blaise connaisse la vérité n'avait pas été un choix pour un Draco mais même si son ami avait reçu la nouvelle avec nonchalance, ce n'était pas une raison pour le crier sur tout les toits. Il savait pertinemment que le reste de ses camarades ne se montrerait pas si conciliant. Blaise était après tout un cas isolé dans son milieu du fait de son éducation très particulière.

-Si tu pouvais te montrer plus discret, Zabini, s'exclama donc Draco en replaçant une dernière mèche de cheveux. Je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Il n'y a personne ici, Draco et comme je te l'ai fait remarqué tout à l'heure, il faut que tu te prépares à ce que votre secret s'évente. Je ne dirais jamais rien à quiconque mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il le fasse de lui-même, surtout si vous vous retrouvez dans des lieux publics.

-Je saurais être prudent… Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Je le sais bien, Draco. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te contrôler. Pas quand il est là. La simple façon que tu as eu de réagir à son mot… Tu es tellement différent quand on parle de lui. C'est comme si tu acceptais d'être vivant. Pas besoin d'être ton ami pour le remarquer.

-Si tu le dis, bougonna l'intéressé.

-Ce n'est pas une critique, lui sourit Blaise. Seulement un conseil. Prépare-toi avant que toute l'école n'en parle. Surtout connaissant Potter, il ne va pas vouloir garder votre histoire secrète très longtemps…

-C'est là que je vois que tu le connais mal, affirma Draco en offrant son air suffisant.

-Je dis ça principalement pour tes parents, reprit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas pour ce qui est de ton père, qui a mon avis réagira mal que tu lui annonces ou non mais pour ta mère, c'est différent. Tu devrais tout lui avouer, ce serait d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà tout compris d'elle-même.

-J'y réfléchirais, comme au reste de notre conversation, mais… plus tard. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Et j'en ai une très bonne image mentale, ricana Blaise avant que Draco lui balance un coussin à la figure.

Un sourire néanmoins persistant aux lèvres, Draco quitta la salle commune d'un pas léger, prêt à retrouver son amant.

.HPDM.

Nerveux, Harry faisait les cent pas devant la berge du lac sur laquelle il s'était établi. Il attendait avec impatience Draco. Certain que le blondinet apprécierait le lieu à l'écart qu'il avait choisi pour favoriser leur intimité, Harry ne craignait pas non plus que le pique-nique qu'il avait rapidement fait préparé par Dobby et ses acolytes ne corresponde pas au gout de sa majesté. Ce qui l'angoissait en réalité résidait dans les plis de sa poche, cette surprise dont il avait parlé à Draco. Harry avait besoin de se décharger de son d'énergie au risque que sa magie prenne le pas sur ses émotions, comme elle avait tendance à le faire, surtout quand Draco était concerné. Marcher en long en large et en travers semblait donc être une bonne idée.

Le sourire narquois de Draco qui le salua après un millième aller-retour lui apprit que le blondinet n'avait rien manqué de son petit manège et qu'il comptait s'en servir pour se moquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter? s'exclama Draco alors qu'il était encore à trois bons mètres d'Harry. C'est la première fois que tu invites quelqu'un à un rendez-vous galant? Serais-tu stressé?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, en même temps, lui fit remarquer Harry, alors qu'il s'était finalement immobilisé. Un petit connard d'aristo… J'en connais d'autre qui serait stressé. Et moi qui croyais avoir réussi à donner le change.

-Tu avais oublié que je lis parfaitement en toi.

-On dirait, effectivement…

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard à distance, mais petit à petit, presque malgré eux, les mètres se réduisirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre leurs corps. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres et les yeux dressés au ciel, Harry attrapa sans ménagement la chemise du blondinet, et, mettant à profit l'un des arbres qui participait à les cacher à la vue d'autrui, il y écrasa son amant, sa main droite posée sur le cou adverse, sa gauche se saisissant de la hanche du blond.

Poussant un petit rire extatique, Draco se dit que Blaise n'avait pas eu tort un peu plus tôt : sa tenue était complètement ruinée en quelques secondes à peine. La bouche de Harry l'empêcha pour autant de sombrer à une plus grande hilarité. Elle s'était posée sur la sienne, douce et ferme à la fois, toujours plus agréable même si ce sentiment aurait dû être impossible.

La langue d'Harry, trop longtemps solitaire à son gout, s'empressa d'aller danser avec sa partenaire. Ronronnant de plaisir, le brun se laissa totalement aller, oubliant son stress dans le bien-être du corps de Draco qui, peu à peu, s'enroula autour du sien, tel un félin. Ses deux mains passées sous les fesses du blondinet, Harry entama de léger mouvement de va et vient, montrant ainsi à son amant à quel point il était heureux de le retrouver. La tête retombée en arrière, ses bras lâches autour du cou d'Harry, Draco était un réel appel à la luxure. Harry eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il avait eu cependant une bonne raison d'inviter Draco à le rejoindre, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque partie de jambe en l'air, à même un arbre des plus rugueux… même si la partie inférieure de son corps le désirait, de même que celle du blondinet.

Son anxiété ayant fondu comme neige au soleil, Harry recula d'un pas pour observer Draco qui avait rouvert les yeux de dépit à la perte de la chaleur réconfortante du brun. Harry lui sourit presque honteusement de l'avoir mis dans un tel état, ses doigts se mouvant d'eux-même jusqu'à la joue de son amant pour la caresser allègrement. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre miauler alors qu'il le fixait à travers ses cils, tant d'émotions présentes dans ses pupilles. Harry adorait le voir ainsi, libre de ressentir, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et il en perdit, pour quelques minutes, ses mots. Il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie dans ce silence, à observer Draco le charmer, sans pour autant s'ennuyer. Il avait, _malheureusement_ , d'autres prérogatives, à respecter.

Après que son coeur se soit arrêté de battre la chamade, Harry se saisit de la main de Draco et l'entraina vers la couverture étendue au bord du lac.

-Je vois que ta main va nettement mieux, chuchota Draco comme s'il avait peur de briser le moment.

-Mon infirmière personnelle ne m'aurait pas laisser partir autrement, soupira Harry comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Draco hocha la tête, à la fois amusé et étonné en découvrant le pique-nique qu'Harry avait préparé.

-Que me vaut le plaisir? demanda-t-il, les sourcils dressés.

-Je pensais que marquer le coup, après deux jours de séparation, était une bonne idée. Et puis, je te l'ai dit, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. Ça ne te plait pas?

-Au contraire, murmura Draco en tentant de cacher son sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, c'est tout. Tu aurais pu me dire que Mme Pomfresh avait accepté que tu quittes l'infirmerie.

-Et ruiner ma surprise? s'écria Harry exagérément. Je ne crois pas non.

-Non que je dénigre ce que tu as préparé, Potter, lui fit remarquer Draco. Mais tu aurais pu envoyer ton copain l'elfe de maison organiser tout cela et m'y emmener après que je t'ai récupéré.

-Mais le pique-nique n'est pas la surprise, s'amusa Harry, écartant leur panier repas d'un geste nonchalant. Ce n'est qu'un à côté.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Draco en jetant des coups d'oeil entre la couverture et Harry pour voir où pouvait se cacher son présent. Et quelle est elle cette mystérieuse surprise? Tu vas finir par me rendre nerveux, presque autant que toi.

Le coeur battant, Harry fit signe à Draco de s'installer confortablement, ce que le blondinet ne tarda pas à faire, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant. Harry se dressa ensuite sur ses genoux et attrapa dans la poche droite de son pantalon un espèce de paquet qu'il déposa dans les mains de Draco. Discrètement, il sortit de son autre poche, un paquet similaire, qu'il garda entre ses propres mains.

Surpris, Draco ne chercha même pas à regarder ce que contenait son présent. Il fixait les doigts d'Harry, crispés sur son sachet grossier.

-Ouvre le tien, l'encouragea Harry après quelques secondes d'immobilisme et Draco se réveilla de sa transe.

Il n'avait jamais rechigné à ouvrir un cadeau, c'était bien une première. Mais quelque chose clochait avec celui qu'il détenait. Son paquet et celui d'Harry étaient étrangement similaires, comme s'il contenait la même chose et, insidieusement, l'esprit de Draco s'était mis en branle, avec un espoir fou qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Ouvrir le paquet mettrait assurément un terme aux battements erratiques de son coeur mais lui n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être déçu.

Lentement, Draco déballa donc son sachet, gagnant du temps en l'ouvrant minutieusement, sans le détruire, comme s'il désirait le conserver ou s'en servir par la suite. Harry n'avait cependant pas usé de trop de fioritures pour emballer son présent - c'était un paquet typiquement masculin - et Draco en arriva au bout, trop rapidement à son gout.

Il découvrit alors une boite, ou plus précisément un écrin refermant un bijou et de nouveau, son coeur s'arrêta avant de repartir à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. C'était impossible… De légères gouttes de sueur s'étaient amoncelées sur son front et Draco se flagella mentalement de sa stupidité. Même si le cadeau était ce qu'il pensait, Harry ne venait pas du même monde que lui, il ne possèderait donc pas la même signification.

Ses mains définitivement tremblantes, Draco mit à jour un médaillon ancien qui vibra d'une magie similaire à la sienne, de la même façon que les objets appartenant aux Malfoy répondaient à la magie de Draco, puisqu'il en était le descendant. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Draco ne s'arrêta même pas sur les détails du médaillon tant il était choqué par la réaction de l'objet et de sa magie. Ses yeux cheminèrent jusqu'à ceux d'Harry, découvrant au passage un collier similaire dans les mains du brun.

Harry était désormais gêné. Il avait l'impression de s'être fourvoyé en offrant un objet pourtant si précieux à ses yeux à Draco. Le comportement du blond était en effet des plus étranges.

-SI tu n'es pas prêt à recevoir un cadeau de ma part, je comprendrais… Je pensais juste que… Je ne sais pas, c'était le bon moment. Je…

-Il a réagi à ma magie, murmura Draco avec révérence. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry?

-Le médaillon utilisé par Regulus pour remplacer celui contenant l'âme de Voldemort. L'horcruxe détruit, j'ai récupéré le collier d'origine, qui appartenait en réalité à Serpentard. Et lorsque j'ai reçu celui de Regulus, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie qu'on partage tous les deux ce symbole… C'était peut-être stupide…

-C'est parfait, tu veux dire, s'exclama Draco alors que ses yeux et ses doigts détaillaient désormais le médaillon avec passion.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette réaction.

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré celui de Serpentard, du fait de son importance, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai gardé… Je me suis dit que, ça te mettrait mal à l'aise de porter un objet ayant été choisi par Voldemort.

-Tu as bien eu raison, approuva Draco en observant les différences entre les deux médaillons. Et puis recevoir l'héritage de Serpentard, quand ce n'est plus celui que je veux être, ça n'aurait pas été possible. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas porter un objet si sombre…

-Il ne l'est plus maintenant que l'Horcruxe a disparu. Enfin, plus vraiment. Et il est lié à moi, d'une certaine manière. Je pense avoir enfin accepté la part sombre de ma personne, ou je suis en train de le faire et c'est un moyen pour moi de le montrer, même s'il n'y a que toi qui en aies conscience pour l'instant. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je suis content que ton médaillon te plaise.

-C'est plus fort que ça, Harry… Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà tenu entre tes mains un objet de famille, ayant appartenu à tes parents par exemple.

-Oui, la cape d'invisibilité, qui appartenait à mon père, déglutit le brun.

-Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait donc, quand ta magie réagit à ton héritage, expliqua Draco, les yeux brillant.

-J'ai ressenti quelque chose à l'époque, c'est vrai, réfléchit Harry. Mais je ne savais pas que ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la magie. Je pensais que c'était seulement mon coeur qui était joyeux à l'idée de toucher un objet ayant été touché par mon père avant moi. C'était la première fois, après tout.

-C'est ta magie qui a reconnu la sienne, parce que l'objet en était baigné. Et c'est encore plus fort, quand l'objet est dans la famille depuis très longtemps ou quand il a été créé par un membre de ta famille…

-Comme c'est le cas ici, murmura Harry, qui attrapa la main de Draco pour la caresser - il sentait que lui et le blond avaient autant besoin de soutien à cet instant, le sujet de la famille n'étant pas forcément aisé, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Regulus était ton cousin.

-Effectivement… et il a créé de ses mains et de sa magie, cette réplique. Je suis impressionné par les détails qui sont en tout point similaires à celui d'origine. Il devait être très doué.

Alors que Draco s'extasiait de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Harry se contenta de l'observer, méditant sur l'importance de la famille. Même s'il était conscient de tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans son enfance et sa jeunesse, Harry n'était plus jaloux de Draco comme il avait pu l'être par le passé. Outre l'arrogance affiché par le blondinet dès leur rencontre, qui lui avait rappelé Dudley, c'était ce qu'il avait détesté le plus chez lui, le fait qu'il ait eu le droit, malgré sa méchanceté, d'avoir une famille, des parents notamment pour s'occuper de lui, quand lui, Harry, n'avait eu qu'un oncle et une tante qui le détestaient même s'il avait cherché depuis sa naissance à se faire le plus petit possible. Désormais, Harry n'en voulait plus à Draco. Il désirait au contraire être plus proche du blondinet, d'abord car il était réellement de sa famille, même s'ils n'étaient que de vagues cousins éloignés, mais surtout car, au fond de lui, dans les méandres de son esprit, il avait de plus en plus envie de former avec Draco une famille d'un nouveau genre, cette famille qui lui avait manqué et qui lui tendait si naturellement les bras.

-Comment as-tu fait pour réparer le médaillon de Serpentard? demanda Draco, sortant ainsi Harry de sa rêverie. Je suppose qu'il devait être sacrément amoché après que tu aies détruit l'Horcruxe.

-Il y avait comme une brûlure en son centre, exactement comme pour le journal intime, expliqua Harry en sortant un grimoire de son sac à dos. J'ai profité de mon séjour contraint et forcé à l'infirmerie pour étudier ce livre : _Comment réparer et améliorer vos antiquités et autres objets magiques puissants?_ Dobby me l'a apporté et après avoir quitté mon lit, je me suis empressé de mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris.

-Et ça a marché? le questionna Draco, avec étonnement.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'aurait pas fonctionné? s'exclama le brun.

Draco partit alors dans un petit rire, presque incrédule.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit-il d'un air narquois et moqueur. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ce médaillon appartenait à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants ayant existé. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait m'étonner. J'ai probablement face à moi celui qui les détrône tous.

-Arrête de dire ça, Draco, le morigéna Harry en rougissant. Comme si j'étais, je ne sais pas moi, un genre de super sorcier…

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant pour exploiter ton potentiel.

Harry haussa les épaules, restant évasif sur la question.

-Peu importe si ma puissance à quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, je l'ai réparé et je me suis ensuite débrouillé pour les transformer un peu tous les deux. Si tu dis au médaillon _Ouvre-toi_ en Fourchelang, tu découvriras une petite cachette secrète à l'intérieur. Tu peux y glisser ce que tu veux, l'espace parait réduit mais il est magiquement agrandi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas la langue des serpents, remarqua Draco, en souriant malgré tout, heureux de constater qu'Harry savait user de malice.

-Mais je peux t'apprendre ce simple mot, le contredit Harry et il fit exactement cela.

Après quelques tentatives, Draco parvint finalement à prononcer le mot, devant un Harry se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Quoi? aboya presque le blondinet qui pensait qu'Harry était en train de se moquer de lui.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme t'es sexy… murmura Harry, sa ruse luisant dans ses pupilles vertes.

-Je sais exactement ce que ça fait, le contredit Draco, ses joues se parant de rouge. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait la première fois… J'aurais pu jouir par ta simple bouche… enfin, c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais de façon plus littérale. Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, rigola doucement Harry, qui s'amusait de voir Draco buter sur les mots.

Et sans faire l'honneur à Harry de réagir, Draco se tourna vers son médaillon, susurrant à l'instar du brun, un « ouvre-moi » parfait. À l'intérieur de son compartiment, il découvrit un autre objet qu'il ne s'attendait décidément pas à voir et les sourcils froncés, il regarda Harry, désireux de recevoir une explication.

-C'est un crochet de Basilic, bafouilla le brun en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

-J'avais remarqué, Harry, gloussa faiblement Draco. Mais pourquoi?

-C'est celui que j'ai utilisé pour détruire le médaillon… Il était déjà indestructible, mais j'y ai apposé en plus ma magie, au cas où tu aurais besoin de te défendre. Une fois encore, c'est peut-être stup-

-Tu cherches vraiment à être mon héros personnel, Potter, le coupa Draco en mouvant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de sourire d'une telle mièvrerie.

Draco était néanmoins touché et c'est timidement qu'il remercia Harry, le rouge aux joues, son regard désespérément fuyant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je veux jouer les héros avec toi, reprit Harry, qui était toujours embarrassé.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est inhérent à ta personnalité, l'embêta Draco avant d'ajouter : mais j'aime ça.

Et les deux garçons se fixèrent durant quelques minutes, le coeur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'approche de Draco, attrapant doucement son médaillon.

-Laisse-moi te le mettre, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

-Oh oui, avec plaisir, répondit Draco d'une voix licencieuse, ses yeux brillant de malice et Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

-Merde, Malfoy, depuis quand es-tu si trivial?

-Depuis que tu m'as laissé deux jours complets avec Blaise pour seule compagnie.

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, Harry attrapa le panier pour commencer à sortir la nourriture préparée par Dobby.

-Et si on mangeait, maugréa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ce soudain revirement? s'étonna Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que je risque autrement de te re-déflorer à l'infini, blondinet.

-C'est l'effet que ça te fait quand je te parle de Zabini? s'enquit Draco en riant.

-Ouais, répliqua Harry entre ses dents serrées. Et ne t'avise pas d'en jouer.

-Je n'oserais pas, se moqua Draco, en gardant pourtant un brin de timidité, ses yeux cherchant son amant. Tu veux bien me passer le médaillon?

-Si tu es sage, après le gouter, rétorqua Harry dans l'instant, son sourire revenu.

Et durant la demi-heure suivante, les deux garçons pique-niquèrent joyeusement, dégustant fruits, chocolats et thés en dissertant du livre qu'Harry avait lu avec acharnement. Curieux, Draco se saisit du médaillon d'Harry pour voir ce que ce dernier avait placé dans sa cachette secrète et c'est, sans rougir, qu'Harry lui expliqua que des crochets de Basilic remplis de venin, prêts à l'emploi, pouvaient toujours se montrer utiles.

Leur repas achevé, Harry concéda à Draco que celui-ci s'était montré suffisamment sage pour recevoir son présent et c'est dans un sourire éblouissant que le blondinet le reçut autour du cou, Harry ne tardant pas à placer le long de la chaine une série de baisers. Ceux-ci dégénérèrent et Harry fit enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amant. Il le bascula sur la couverture moelleuse qu'il partageait et après l'avoir allongé confortablement, il entreprit de se refamiliariser avec les courbes de Draco.

Tous deux excités mais désireux de profiter d'un simple moment de détente, ils partagèrent une étreinte apaisante, les yeux parfois plongés l'un dans l'autre, à d'autres moments pensifs en direction du lac. Ce lieu était leur petit coin de paradis et c'est avec difficulté qu'ils durent quitter la berge alors que la fraicheur estivale écossaise tombait sur Poudlard.

Puisqu'Harry n'avait plus besoin du livre emprunté à Madame Pince et que Draco et lui avaient décidé de se montrer ensemble pour permettre à leur camarade de s'habituer à leur amitié, ils rejoignirent ensuite la bibliothèque, non pas main dans la main comme ils l'auraient souhaité mais tout simplement côte à côte. Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer sa joie intense à l'idée de parader en compagnie d'Harry alors qu'il portait un médaillon offert par l'intéressé. N'importe quel Serpentard voyant l'objet aurait immédiatement compris et même si Draco désirait crier au monde entier qu'Harry lui appartenait, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

En ce dimanche soir, la bibliothèque était bondée si bien qu'un silence plus flagrant encore que celui requis dans un tel lieu tomba sur la pièce à l'arrivée de Draco et Harry, discutant avec animation sans aucune animosité. Sans se soucier des regards qu'ils recevaient, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mme Pince et après avoir effectué les quelques étapes de la procédure habituelle, rendue plus longue du fait de l'étonnement de la bibliothécaire à l'idée de voir les deux ennemis sagement à proximité l'un de l'autre, ils allèrent déambuler dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Draco n'aurait pu être davantage heureux. C'est comme si Harry lui donnait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : être vu avec le Survivant. La différence résidait désormais dans le fait qu'il ne le faisait plus par arrogance, seulement par affection.

Au cours de leur marche, Draco et Harry tombèrent sur leurs amis respectifs et pour éviter à Ron de faire une crise d'apoplexie dans un endroit si publique, le brun alla à sa rencontre, tandis que Draco rejoignait Zabini. Hermione étant pour l'heure occupée à empiler une nouvelle montagne de livres pour un énième travail scolaire, Harry n'hésita pas à s'installer sur le rebord de la table de Ron, observant son ami de haut.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez à la bibliothèque? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que vous aviez un rendez-vous… dans le genre, amoureux.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, répliqua Ron en passant une main sur son visage. Mais j'ai du mal m'exprimer quand je lui ai demandé. Elle n'avait pas compris et je n'ai pas osé la contredire quand elle m'a entrainé vers la bibliothèque…

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? lui demanda Harry, les sourcils dressés.

-Le début de l'après-midi, grogna Ron… Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie.

-Non, j'ai gagné mon bon de sortie, sourit Harry alors que malgré lui, ses yeux allèrent trouver Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy? le questionna Ron qui avait lui-même suivi son regard et n'avait de toute façon pas manqué l'arrivée remarquée de son ami.

-On passe du temps ensemble, déclara Harry, en rassemblant le plus de nonchalance possible.

-C'est bizarre…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça l'est, répéta Ron avec obstination et avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione arriva et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, heureuse qu'elle était de le retrouver.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Ron ne cessa de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête. Oui, le comportement d'Harry était bizarre, notamment car, à intervalle régulier, il adressait des coups d'oeil appuyés envers le blondinet. Ce n'était pas une attitude étrange en soi, mais Ron avait l'impression qu'ils détenaient une significations différentes de par le passé.

.HPDM.

La tête haute, Draco ne put s'empêcher de présenter un sourire triomphant lorsqu'il rejoignit Blaise et son ami l'accueillit avec son stoïcisme habituel, même si son pli de bouche et le pétillement de ses yeux montraient qu'il avait envie de rire. Draco accepta ses maigres signes comme une preuve de victoire et il s'installa au côté du grand black avec un air de roi.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus être le Prince des Serpents, lui fit remarquer Blaise, tout de suffisance paré.

-Et alors, s'enquit Draco en inclinant uniquement son sourcil droit.

-Alors arrête d'agir comme tel. Je te jure, on dirait que tu viens tout juste de te faire sauter avec cet air guilleret qui t'entoure tel un halo. Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être exactement ce qui est arrivé.

-Arrête d'être si vulgaire, Zabini, tu déteins sur moi… le morigéna Draco.

-Et quoi? Ça plait pas à ton cher Harry peut-être? Le pauvre chou est trop pur pour aimer que tu sois cru.

-Bien au contraire, mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas ressembler à un roturier.

Blaise éclata alors de rire.

-Dis celui qui a rejeté toutes les coutumes Sang-Purs pour un cinq à sept avec l'Elu. Tu me fais rire, Draco, si tu savais.

-C'est ce que je vois, en tout cas, répondit le blondinet en souriant de toutes ses dents mais il avait davantage l'air d'un requin que celui d'un ami.

-Non sans rire, qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu de si bonne humeur… On ne s'est pas quitté il y a suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies pu rejoindre Potter, trouver un lit, que vous fassiez votre petite affaire et que tu aies le temps de retrouver ton côté immaculé.

-Baisse d'un ton, Zabini. Je veux bien être sympa mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler ainsi mes faits d'arme.

-Je t'ai déjà donné ma parole, pas la peine d'en rediscuter, Draco. Alors dis-moi. Je suis ton confident, maintenant, non?

Les yeux tournés vers une colonne de livres, Draco laissa un sourire amusé se répandre sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait Harry, toujours en pleine discussion avec ses meilleurs amis. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il mourrait d'envie de partager un secret avec un ami quand le grand Harry Potter lui même n'avait aucune difficulté à le cacher à ses deux acolytes de toujours, il en aurait ri. Mais, les faits étaient là. Draco avait envie, avait besoin de se confier, de partager sa joie mais également d'y voir un peu plus clair dans sa vie amoureuse, dans son futur. Passant sa main sous sa chemise, il sortit discrètement son médaillon et se penchant vers Blaise, il déclara :

-Il s'est passé ça…

Rarement, Blaise acceptait de montrer ses réelles émotions. Nonchalant jusqu'au bout des ongles, il n'était que très peu choqué par les évènements de la vie. À cet instant, cependant, il laissa aller sa surprise qui se manifesta par des yeux écarquillés et une bouche bien trop ouverte au gout du blondinet.

-Si j'avais su qu'il faudrait ça pour t'en boucher un coin, remarqua Draco.

-C'est pas le mien, de coin, qu'est bouché, si j'en crois ce que j'ai déjà vu, répliqua Blaise mécaniquement, même s'il n'était clairement pas remis.

Draco éclata d'un rire discret, impressionné de voir son ami capable de pensées acérées même lorsque son cerveau tournait à vitesse ralentie.

-C'est un cadeau de fiançailles? s'enquit finalement Blaise au bout de quelques minutes à considérer la situation et le présent qu'un Draco extatique affichait sous ses yeux. Potter t'a fait sa demande? Je n'en reviens pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, l'arrêta Draco en haussant brièvement les épaules et en fronçant les sourcils, tout à coup nerveux. Harry n'est pas comme nous. Il ne sait pas ce que ça peut représenter pour un Sang-Pur… surtout qu'il a exactement le même autour de son cou.

La tête bougeant de droite à gauche, Blaise semblait dans le déni.

-C'est sérieux, Draco, même si Potter ne t'a pas fait sa demande en bonne et due forme, c'est tout comme. Et ça change tout, murmura-t-il comme s'il poursuivait une conversation longtemps débutée. Tu n'as plus le choix. Tu dois leur parler, à tous.

Draco allait grogner un « tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça » lorsque du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut un Serdaigle surgir devant Harry, le visage rosissant. Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître même si en temps normal il ne faisait guère attention aux basses gens. Mais ce garçon précis n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Olskin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe des aigles et Draco avait déjà remarqué le manège que son adversaire jouait auprès d'Harry. Emprunt d'une timidité étonnante pour un joueur de Quidditch, Draco n'avait aucun doute que Olskin était charmé par l'Élu, d'autant plus après que ce dernier l'ait secouru durant leur dernier match.

Ses pupilles presque closes de concentration, Draco observa le Serdaigle tendre un morceau de parchemin à Harry que celui-ci saisit. Draco se sentit trembler de mécontentement. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, pour le retenir de ne pas agir d'une façon inconsidérée. Heureusement, Olskin ne tarda pas à s'enfuir, c'est en tout cas ce que ses pas précipités donnaient l'air et Harry, après avoir salué ses amis, vint dans la direction du blondinet.

Un simple regard appuyé fut tout ce qu'Harry accorda à la main de Blaise lorsqu'il arriva et celui-ci la retira de l'épaule de Draco, comme s'il l'avait brûlé, un sourire toutefois goguenard aux lèvres.

-Zabini, l'apostropha Harry en guise de salutation et dans ce seul mot, une possessivité extrême régnait.

Draco en était ravi et il se releva de sa chaise pour faire face à Harry, installé comme le brun l'avait été un peu plus tôt, sur le coin de table. À leur côté, Blaise riait sous cape. Il aurait fallu un aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux là flirtaient ouvertement.

-Dumbledore m'a adressé un mot pour que j'aille le voir à son bureau, l'informa Harry dans un souffle.

-C'est pour ça qu'Olskin te faisait les yeux doux? s'enquit Draco en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Ce n'était que le messager, répliqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis étonné que tu aies retenu son nom, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et puis, ses rougeurs n'avaient rien à voir avec un quelconque intérêt qu'il aurait pu me porter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu ne verrais pas l'évidence même si on te la présentait sous les yeux.

-Vraiment? s'amusa Harry alors que Draco le fixait du bout du nez.

-Il était en train de te draguer, tu peux me croire.

-Il était surtout en train de bafouiller.

-Ils n'ont pas tous mon éloquence.

-Heureusement, s'esclaffa Harry. Je risquerais d'en avoir mal à la tête.

D'un délicat mouvement du poignet droit, la baguette de Draco envoya un léger maléfice cuisant et Harry leva les épaules en se massant la hanche.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, déclara-t-il sans pourtant s'arrêter de sourire.

-Bien sûr que ça l'était, rétorqua Draco en souriant également. Tu étais en train de te moquer de moi, devant un ami en plus. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle tient toujours, remarqua Blaise avec son sourire de requin, depuis que je t'ai vu te faire…

-Tu vas t'arrêter là, Zabini, le coupa fermement Harry, sans même lui accorder un regard.

Ses yeux étaient trop occupés à fouiller ceux de Draco et durant quelques secondes, les deux garçons firent totalement abstraction du grand black, de même que du reste de la bibliothèque.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, reprit Draco, soudain très sérieux, alors que du coin de l'oeil, il avait noté le parchemin enfermé dans la poigne dure du brun.

-Je sais bien mais j'en ai envie, soupira Harry, même si sa façon d'être prouvait le contraire. Tu sais autant que moi qu'on a des choses à régler. Il est grand temps qu'on le fasse.

Draco finit par hocher la tête, et le plus discrètement possible, Harry tendit sa main pour frôler celle du blond.

-On se retrouve après dans la Salle sur Demande… murmura-t-il et Draco hocha de nouveau la tête. N'oublie pas de venir, le prévint Harry, en fixant Blaise pour une seconde entière.

-Je ne risque pas, déclara Draco d'un ton narquois pour que l'attention du brun revienne sur lui. Ça fait deux jours que je dors mal… et que je suis en manque, accessoirement.

-Juste pour entendre une telle phrase dans la bouche de Draco, les interrompit Blaise dans leur parade amoureuse, ça me donne vraiment envie de tester ce que tu as sous la ceinture.

-Même pas en rêve, répondirent d'une même voix Draco et Harry avant de se contempler, amusés.

Et Blaise soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, son existence étant, une nouvelle fois, complètement oubliée.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry grimpait les marches de l'escalier de la Gargouille après lui avoir donné le mot de passe et c'est un Dumbledore, visiblement vieilli, installé dans son fauteuil de Directeur qu'il salua à son arrivée dans son bureau.

Voir Dumbledore dans un état si pitoyable fut un tel choc qu'Harry en oublia son stress et sa colère et qu'il s'assit dans le siège proposé par son mentor sans même daigner protester.

-J'ai raté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mon garçon mais surtout vis-à-vis de toi, commença directement l'homme, ses petits yeux regardant par-dessus ses lunettes ayant perdus leur air habituellement malicieux. Je t'ai failli à de multiples reprises, en cherchant constamment des excuses pour expliquer mon comportement. Mais, je ne veux pas partir sur un gout amer. Tant pour moi que pour toi. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de regret me concernant en vieillissant. Même si je suis le fautif dans cette histoire, avec le temps, l'esprit humain a tendance à pardonner la faute des pères mais ne pas se pardonner à soi-même. J'y réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment. Je veux donc t'éviter cela, Harry. Et puis, d'un côté plus égoïste, je ne veux pas avoir à partir en sachant que tu me détestes.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mort, lui fit remarquer Harry, ouvrant ainsi la bouche pour la première fois de la conversation, d'une voix tendue.

-Certes, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. J'avais décidé de t'accorder du temps avant de te parler après notre dernière altercation afin que la blessure ne soit pas trop fraiche mais, à force d'attendre, je crois que je n'ai cessé de reporter à plus tard ce que je te devais. Une excuse et une explication. J'en suis désolé, Harry.

-Je vous écoute, répliqua le Gryffondor en hochant rapidement la tête, signe que son mentor était pardonné et qu'il pouvait donc enchainer sur l'explication car c'est ce qui comptait véritablement pour lui.

Délibérément, Harry évita de poser des questions à Dumbledore. Il voulait voir si, de lui-même, l'homme aborderait tous les sujets le concernant, s'il pouvait donc en somme lui refaire confiance.

-Reprenons depuis le commencement dans ce cas, mon garçon, entama Dumbledore d'un air profondément las et coupable. Ce sera nettement plus simple.

Cet aveu était clairement un crève-coeur pour son mentor mais Harry ne comptait pas l'arrêter. Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Draco lui disant qu'il avait le droit de savoir, qu'il méritait de connaître la vérité, pour son bien-être personnel, déjà, mais également pour celui du monde sorcier - ces informations étant capitales pour le bon déroulement de la guerre.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi, lors de notre quête dans la grotte pour trouver le médaillon de Serpentard, je t'ai placé dans un coma magique et t'ait fait oublier certains des évènements qui te sont arrivés.

-Souvenirs que j'ai de toute façon récupéré grâce à Draco, glissa Harry nonchalamment pour montrer à l'homme qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir.

-Oui, j'en ai conscience. Il y a deux choses qu'il faut que tu comprennes à ce sujet, Harry. D'abord, je n'étais pas prêt à te voir souffrir sous l'effet du maléfice de Voldemort. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'il serait exactement mais je savais que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose dans cette grotte, il incombait à moi-même de me charger de la partie disons difficile de notre lutte. Alors, quand je t'ai vu souffrir, quand je t'ai entendu crier, puis parler avec sa voix, je n'étais pas préparé et j'ai eu peur pour toi, véritablement peur pour ta santé mentale.

« Et puis, j'ai eu peur que l'âme de Voldemort t'influence, d'abord dans cette grotte mais surtout après à ton réveil. C'était une possibilité, enfin, je le crois. Je navigue à vue dans cette situation, je ne sais pas tout. Et je me suis dit que si être ainsi exposé à Voldemort, aux évènements de son passé, te rapprochait de lui, rapprochait vos âmes, ce serait catastrophique.

« Imaginons qu'il ait pris possession de ton corps, comme l'année dernière, au département de la magie, mais que cette fois-ci, tes sentiments n'aient pas été suffisant pour l'éloigner et qu'il y soit donc resté. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Je devais te préserver toi, mais aussi ton esprit et ta magie et, je le reconnais, je ne te pensais pas suffisamment puissant pour te sortir du maléfice par toi-même, alors que j'ignorais moi-même ce qu'il était exactement.

« Je pense maintenant que, chez une personne disons « normale » même si je n'aime pas particulièrement le terme, la potion aurait enfermé le sorcier dans son esprit pour qu'il revive en continu ses souvenirs néfastes ou son pire souvenir. Mais le fait est, qu'en toi luttent deux entités distinctes: une, éloignée de la magie de Voldemort, toi, et l'autre en corrélation avec elle, l'Horcruxe. De ce fait, la potion a agi de façon inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas plongé dans le coma. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer perdu dans un jeu constant de question et réponse entre toi et l'Horcruxe. Cela m'est inadmissible.

-Et je peux le comprendre, rétorqua Harry pour calmer son mentor qui tremblait de toute part comme s'il avait lui-même vécu son pire souvenir. Je vous remercie, Professeur, de m'avoir sauvé de la sorte. Mais, pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité? Pourquoi avoir cherché à me faire oublier tout cela? Je ne comprends pas, pas quand vous savez que je suis à même de porter de tels souvenirs.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas en être capable, s'insurgea Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à le faire.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas votre choix. Ce n'est justement pas un choix, d'autant plus maintenant que vous vous savez mourant.

-Je le sais bien… admit Albus, navré et dépité. Mais ça me fait tellement mal pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour te taire des éléments importants, mais la situation est difficile pour moi à gérer. Je suis certain, qu'au fond, tu peux le comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment agir vis-à-vis de toi, Harry. Ma raison me pousse dans un sens, mes sentiments me tiraillent dans un autre. J'ai le désir de continuer à te protéger et donc inévitablement à te cacher des choses mais en même temps, je comprends que ce n'est pas une solution, de plus en plus alors que je vois ta puissance magique se manifester et ta force de caractère grandir. Je suis démuni car je ne veux pas que tu aies autant à porter sur tes épaules.

-Mais c'est le cas car je dois être à même de prendre votre suite au sein de l'Ordre et finir ma mission dans cette guerre. Et comment puis-je le faire si vous ne me dites pas tout? Peut-être que, malgré votre plan, celui-ci n'ira pas jusqu'au bout. Et que ce passera-t-il, alors, si vous mourrez sans m'avoir confié ce que je dois savoir?

-J'en ai conscience, mon garçon, murmura Dumbledore douloureusement. Et que tu me dises ces choses me rend d'autant plus coupable.

-Ce n'est pas mon souhait, rétorqua fermement le brun. Je veux seulement que vous acceptiez de me faire confiance et que vous m'incluiez dans les manoeuvres de l'Ordre.

-Tu restes un adolescent, Harry, quand ils sont des adultes, lui fit remarquer le vieil homme en détournant le regard.

-Certes, mais je suis capable de beaucoup, s'insurgea Harry.

-Et je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre, ne l'oublie pas, mon garçon. Et le château me parle, puisque j'en suis le Directeur. Il m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait lors de notre dernière dispute.

-J'avais raison d'être en colère, concernant Rogue, répliqua Harry, sa rage revenue. S'il est bien un mensonge que vous avez su savamment conserver, c'est celui-là. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça?

-Car je savais que tu serais incapable de voir au-delà, incapable de lui pardonner, incapable de lui laisser sa chance, avoua Dumbledore.

-Et vous pensez que c'est une raison pour me mentir? s'écria Harry, incrédule.

-Non.

-Alors, quoi?

-Alors, j'ai eu tort, et je m'en excuse. Je dois te dire, Harry, qu'une fois encore tu m'as prouvé que mon comportement était mauvais. Le fait que tu aies continué à assister aux leçons du Professeur Rogue après cela. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Mais tu l'as fait. Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

-Car Draco m'a aidé à voir que ma colère envers Rogue n'était peut-être pas entièrement fondée. Car, au fond, rien n'a vraiment changé. Lui m'a détesté depuis mon arrivée dans cette école et je l'ai détesté en retour. J'ai assisté à tous ses cours depuis mes 11 ans. Ce n'est pas un choix. Je suis élève ici, c'est mon devoir d'étudier peu importe la haine que j'éprouve envers un enseignant.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, précisa Dumbledore. Lorsque Severus est venu me trouver, il y a des années de cela, pour m'avouer ce qui s'était passé, il m'a fait juré de ne jamais dire à quiconque qu'il avait changé de camp, certes, mais surtout que ta mère en était la raison. Je vais donc t'expliquer le strict minimum car je pense que tu es en droit de savoir, même si Severus ne te dira jamais rien.

-J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans son esprit, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Et c'était mal de ta part, Harry, le reprit Dumbledore, même si je peux le comprendre. Tu dois montrer du respect au Professeur Rogue, ça aussi c'est un devoir. Mais, revenons à son secret. Severus était profondément amoureux de ta mère, probablement depuis leur enfance. Ils se connaissaient et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Lily n'était pas insensible au charme de Severus. Mais ils étaient jeunes alors et à leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils ont pris des chemins différents.

« Du fait de son enfance, Severus s'est associé avec des amis qui allaient devenir des Mangemorts. Il s'est laissé influencé pour obtenir un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ta mère n'aimait pas ses fréquentations. Dans un premier temps, ils sont restés amis. Severus avait vu que Lily plaisait à James et il en était jaloux. Malheureusement, comme bien souvent, il a un peu forcé la main du destin, en les poussant l'un vers l'autre alors qu'il désirait l'inverse.

« Mis en colère par James et ses amis, Severus s'en est pris à Lily et après cela, leur amitié a été rompue. Ta mère s'est rapprochée de ton père et pendant ce temps-là, Severus est devenu un serviteur de Voldemort. Je ne cherche pas à excuser son comportement. Il m'en voudrait d'ailleurs énormément s'il savait que je te raconte l'histoire ainsi. Il ne pourra jamais parvenir à se pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé.

« Lorsque Trelawney a réalisé la Prophétie te concernant, ainsi que Voldemort, Severus en a entendu un bout, et comme tu l'as vu dans ses souvenirs, il est allé le dire à son Maître. Tu connais la suite. Voldemort vous a attaqué, et Severus qui avait cru pouvoir vous protéger, protéger Lily, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun poids auprès de Voldemort. Il est venu me trouver, m'a tout avoué et m'a demandé de l'aider à racheter ses péchés en jurant de te protéger, toi le fils de Lily. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute concernant son allégeance.

Choqué, les larmes aux yeux, Harry accepta cette explication avec beaucoup de tristesse et de regret. Voir les images de la trahison de Rogue ne lui avait en effet pas tout montrer. Cette histoire était sinistre, et ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait depuis toujours imaginée, concernant ses parents.

-Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas deux âmes soeurs destinées à se trouver, murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, déclara Dumbledore en avançant légèrement sa main. Je ne veux pas remettre en cause leur amour. Tes parents s'aimaient d'un amour immense, et t'aimaient toi d'un amour extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mais toi, mieux que quiconque, sais que dans la vie, un petit évènement peut tout changer à un futur semble-t-il tracé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir dit cela.

-Non, au contraire, Professeur, c'était nécessaire.

-Tu as largement gagné le droit de m'appeler Albus, murmura doucement l'homme en souriant. Je te l'ai déjà dit dans le mot que je t'ai envoyé.

-J'avais vu cela comme une autre de vos manipulations, admit Harry en fixant son mentor dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, accepta Dumbledore en fermant brièvement les yeux. Mentir est parfois une seconde nature chez moi…

-Et je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, Albus. Je vous respecte, je vous ai toujours respecté. Mais, je ne veux pas finir seul. Et vous êtes seul dans votre vie. À force de garder des secrets envers vos proches notamment, à force de manipulations, même si vous avez été obligé pour le besoin de la communauté sorcière d'agir ainsi, ou que vous croyiez devoir agir de la sorte, cela vous a rendu seul. J'ai besoin de mes amis. C'est eux qui me rendent forts. Ils sont ma deuxième famille. Et je dois pouvoir leur dire ce qui se passe dans ma vie, c'est important. Laissez-moi leur avouer la vérité.

-Bientôt, Harry, lui promit Dumbledore. Bientôt. Et en guise de ma bonne foi, je vais te montrer que je te fais entièrement confiance car il y a une dernière chose que je dois t'avouer. La dernière d'importance, je te le promets. Et elle concerne mon plan…

-Vous l'avez changé? s'écria Harry avec espoir, sautant quasiment de son fauteuil. J'ai une autre porte de sortie?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'en étais à l'origine, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Quelqu'un m'a aidé sans réellement en avoir conscience. Quelqu'un qui se retrouve en danger aujourd'hui à cause de son lien avec moi. Quelqu'un que je dois sauver, que tu vas devoir m'aider à sauver. Je croyais en être capable seul mais c'est impossible. Et si à ce sujet, je t'ai menti, c'est parce que j'ai honte de moi, immensément honte. Mais je ne veux pas que tu commettes les mêmes erreurs que moi, alors…

-Quel sujet exactement? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Lorsque je t'ai parlé du maléfice de la bague qui a atteint ma main, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité. Ce n'est pas les Gaunt, ni même Voldemort qui ont placé un maléfice sur la bague. Ce n'est même pas réellement la bague qui comportait le maléfice, mais la pierre sertie sur la bague. Cette pierre n'est pas n'importe quel bijou. Son nom est la pierre de résurrection et c'est un artefact faisant partie des trois reliques de la mort.

-Les reliques de la mort? s'étonna Harry qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-C'est une légende dans le monde magique et peu de sorciers ont conscience de sa réalité. Tu pourras en apprendre davantage plus tard. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est qu'il existe trois artefacts ayant été créé par trois sorciers surpuissants. Réunis, la baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'invisibilité - que tu connais intimement - sont censés rendre le sorcier qui les possède immortel. Dans ma jeunesse, j'avais un ami, Gellert Grindelwald, et tous deux, nous nous sommes intéressés aux Reliques de la mort et nous les avons cherché sans relâche pour obtenir un plus grand pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que comprenne que c'était une quête futile qui ne pouvait apporter que la souffrance.

La bouche ouverte, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire tant les paroles de Dumbledore demandait une réaction gargantuesque. Sa cape était une relique?

-Grindelwald, s'exclama-t-il donc pour commencer sur un sujet moins personnel. N'est-ce pas le sorcier que vous avez vaincu dans un duel célèbre? Je croyais qu'il était mort.

-Je l'ai combattu, c'est vrai car lui et moi avions atteint la limite de notre collaboration et nous désirions prendre des chemins très différents, mais je ne l'ai pas fait par gaieté de coeur. Lorsque je l'ai vaincu, vois-tu, Harry, ça m'a brisé le coeur, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'imagine la situation, approuva le brun. Devoir se battre contre un ami proche est impossible.

-Non, c'est plus compliqué que cela, le contredit Dumbledore en observant Harry sérieusement. C'est comme si tu devais lutter contre Draco, désormais, si je suppose que tes sentiments pour lui sont forts.

-Ah, souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Il était…

-Mon amant, oui. Et ce n'est pas une information que je donne aisément, Harry. Très peu de gens connaissent la vérité. Mais si je t'en parle, c'est pour t'expliquer ma conduite. Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais stupide. Stupide de m'intéresser aux reliques en croyant qu'elles pourraient me rendre plus puissant, même pour le bien d'autrui. Ce n'était pas une solution, loin de là, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, uniquement une futilité. Et malgré tout mon savoir, j'ai recommencé à me faire avoir, il y a seulement quelques semaines de ça. Je me suis laissé aller à son pouvoir et c'est ainsi que le maléfice m'a touché. Des trois reliques, la pierre est la plus vicieuse. La baguette s'acquiert en gagnant des duels, la cape par héritage. Mais pour ce qui est de la pierre, celle-ci lit dans ton coeur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle y cherche, et franchement, je ne veux plus le savoir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une quelconque pureté. Après tout, Gaunt ne semble pas avoir été touché par le maléfice, à moins qu'il en ait trouvé le contre-sort. Le fait est que j'ai cherché à me l'approprier mais je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait en moi pour en être le maître, peu importe ce que c'est.

La voix de Dumbledore s'était faite pensive et Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à voir qu'une part de son mentor, sans doute plus large qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, regrettait de ne pas avoir été capable de posséder cette relique.

-J'ai contacté Gellert dans sa prison peu de temps après avoir été touché par le maléfice, poursuivit Dumbledore, et nous avons discuté des reliques, de Voldemort, de toi également. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée du plan, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'imagine que j'irais au bout de celui-ci. Etant donné son enfermement, je ne pensais pas que c'était un gros risque, et j'avoue m'être laissé aller à du sentimentalisme en comprenant ma mort prochaine. Mais maintenant que nous connaissons l'emplacement de presque tous les Horcruxes, j'ai peur de croire en notre réussite. Et j'ai d'autant plus peur de ce que Voldemort va faire pour nous contrecarrer. Il ne fait aucun doute que, dans sa quête d'immortalité, il a entendu parler des reliques. Et Gellert sera forcément sur son chemin s'il poursuit cette ligne d'investigation.

-Vous voulez le sauver? s'enquit Harry.

-Personnellement, oui, même si je ne le devrais probablement pas. Mais pour le bien de notre mission également. Voldemort pourrait trouver dans son esprit des choses qu'il ne doit pas voir.

-Pourquoi me dire tout cela? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Car vous voulez que je vous aide?

-Si tu en as envie, oui, même si je suis sûr que je pourrais me débrouiller autrement. En réalité, j'ai envie que tu me comprennes un peu mieux. C'est bête, maintenant que ma date d'expiration est donnée mais c'est ainsi. Les désirs d'un vieil homme sont parfois obscurs. Le fait est, Harry, que tu n'aurais probablement jamais entendu parler des reliques, sans moi. Mais cela te montre à quel point j'ai confiance en toi. Je veux que tu aies le choix, et je veux que tu fasses le bon, car je sais que tu le feras. Je n'ai pas toujours agi bien à ton égard, mon garçon mais tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que tu comptes immensément pour moi et que je crois en toi.

Emu, Harry dut détourner le regard, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. S'il n'avait pas été lui-même, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été touché par les paroles de Dumbledore. La voix de Draco faisait encore des siennes dans son esprit, lui disant de ne pas se laisser avoir par les mots mielleux du Directeur mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir, ni même de le manipuler. Il lui disait la vérité, dans sa nudité la plus totale. Harry était prêt à lui pardonner, même s'il avait encore besoin de temps pour guérir.

-Qu'en est-il des autres Horcruxes? demanda Harry en raclant sa gorge pour éviter de montrer sa gêne.

-J'allais justement t'en faire part. Narcissa Malfoy nous a été d'une grande aide concernant la coupe de Poufsouffle, comme tu le sais, mais elle a accepté de l'être encore plus. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

.HPDM.

Comme tous les soirs de weekend, Draco rejoignit sa mère dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués près des cachots. Pour Narcissa, le temps à Poudlard passait parfois très lentement et Draco estimait que c'était le minimum requis qu'il partage avec sa mère certains de ses repas. Secrètement, il adorait ces moments qui étaient très différents de ceux qu'il avait connu par le passé au Manoir.

La suite de Narcissa était spacieuse mais pas suffisamment pour comporter une salle à manger digne d'une Sang-Pur et c'est donc, très simplement qu'ils dînaient en tête. L'habit formel n'était même pas requis, Draco avait véritablement l'impression de profiter de sa mère et elle le lui rendait bien.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Narcissa avait repris son poids de forme aussi bien que ses couleurs de reine. Draco la trouvait parfaite.

Ce soir-là, néanmoins, la Narcissa qui ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers avait les traits particulièrement tirés. Draco s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

-Tu n'as pas bien dormi, Mère, lui demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue auquel elle répondit dans un sourire.

-Si, parfaitement mon Dragon. À vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus avoir aussi bien dormi depuis mon départ de Poudlard. C'est amusant n'est-ce pas, à quel point ce château peut représenter, pour nous sorcier, la sécurité, même lorsqu'on a été élevé au sein de grandes familles Sang-Purs.

Son souffle à peine repris durant son monologue, Draco observa sa mère les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes de montrer un signe si ostentatoire de nervosité.

Dans un premier temps, Draco fit comme si de rien n'était et il accepta de prendre place à table où ils débutèrent leur dîner en parlant de choses et d'autres, notamment du retour d'Harry parmi les vivants. Draco avait conscience qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus discret à l'égard du jeune homme mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Jusqu'à présent, Narcissa n'avait pas semblé être préoccupée de l'amitié qui l'unissait à Harry. Au contraire, chaque fois que le nom de son amant était prononcé, Narcissa souriait avec une certaine chaleur qu'elle ne réservait normalement qu'aux membres de sa famille. Pour Draco, c'était un signe des plus encourageants.

Le blondinet fut néanmoins prudent pour ne pas affiché par erreur son médaillon, ce qui aurait assurément entrainé une ligne de discussion qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir. Surtout pas lorsqu'il pouvait sentir sa mère sur la brèche.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire leur thé, une demi-heure plus tard - le repas du soir étant toujours très léger - Draco eut la satisfaction de voir que sa tactique avait payé. Narcissa n'était pas une femme qu'on pouvait presser. Certes, il était évident qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à Draco, quelque chose de plutôt désagréable mais elle souhaitait le faire à son rythme.

Encouragée par les volutes apaisantes de son thé au jasmin et la chaleur de sa tasse, Narcissa se laissa finalement aller aux confidences.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, mon fils, commença-t-elle en attrapant la main de Draco dans la sienne, un sourire douloureux aux lèvres. Cela concerne ma soeur Bellatrix…

Etant donné le ton de voix de sa mère, Draco avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui annoncer la mort de cette dernière, ce qui n'aurait pas été une grande perte, non qu'il comptait dire de telles paroles à sa mère qui adorait sa soeur, malgré sa psychopathie évidente.

-…mais également la guerre, continua Narcissa comme si elle n'avait pas fait de pause, et notre rôle dans celle-ci, maintenant que nous sommes passés du côté de la lumière. Lorsque nous avons été interrogés au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai donné à Dumbledore des informations concernant un objet confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Bellatrix a placé dans le coffre des Lestrange. Il se trouve que j'ai la possibilité d'aider à récupérer cet objet et je vais le faire.

Bouche bée, Draco fixait sa mère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il savait exactement ce qu'était l'objet. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Un horcruxe de Voldemort, même si Narcissa, elle, ne devait pas connaitre la teneur exacte de l'artefact de magie noire.

-Il est hors de question que tu touches cet objet, Mère, s'exclama Draco, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, Dragon, mais Dumbledore m'a affirmé que le détruire aiderait à gagner la guerre.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dangereux, Mère. Il se trouve que je sais exactement ce qu'est cet objet. Certes, le Directeur ne t'a pas menti, le détruire est la solution à notre problème, pour la simple raison qu'il permettra d'exterminer Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'approcher de cet objet. C'est trop dangereux. Quelqu'un d'autre pourra le faire.

-Tu l'as appelé par son prénom, murmura Narcissa, stupéfaite, en fixant Draco avec de gros yeux, et le blondinet rougit de l'attention.

-C'est à cause d'Harry, bafouilla le blondinet. À force de l'entendre en parler avec autant de désinvolture, ça me marque.

-J'aime ce genre d'influence, Draco. Et c'est une des raisons qui fait que je dois participer car je veux que Monsieur Potter gagne la guerre, au plus vite. J'ai pris ma décision, de toute façon. Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je le ferais quand même. Tu n'es pas ton père et même si Lucius me l'interdisait - ce qu'il ferait sans nul doute s'il en avait écho - je le ferais néanmoins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être détruit, ne serait-ce que pour que j'arrive à l'appeler par son prénom. Je veux que tu sois libre et en sécurité, Dragon.

-Et qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que tu seras protégée durant ta mission? grogna Draco qui savait reconnaitre lorsqu'une bataille était perdue, pire, inutile à mener. Quand aura-t-elle lieu d'abord?

-Dimanche prochain, le 29.

-Si tôt?

-Dumbledore m'a expliqué que plus nous agirons tôt, plus nous aurons de chance que le plan fonctionne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute encore de rien. Et j'aurais quelqu'un avec moi. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard…

-Hagrid? rugit Draco, ses sourcils grimpant jusqu'à sa ligne de cheveux. Ce gros balourd incapable de magie? En quoi va-t-il t'être utile?

-Il va faire diversion, bien sûr. Dumbledore va prévenir Gringotts qu'il envoie son ami en mission spéciale. Il parait qu'ils ont déjà usé de ce stratagème par le passé. Le plan dont Dumbledore m'a parlé me semble excellent, et je t'en ai d'ailleurs déjà trop dit. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir à mon sujet, mon Dragon, je t'assure.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Draco en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, mère et fils reprirent la dégustation de leur thé, dans un silence quelque peu pesant, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa informe Draco qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer et qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-Essaye de ne pas trop penser à tout cela, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de son fils alors qu'il l'embrassait pour la nuit. Tu as d'autres sujets d'inquiétude, plus importants, comme tes examens de fin d'année par exemple.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, maman, acquiesça Draco dans un rougissement de petit garçon.

-Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien de stupide et que je ne me mettrais jamais volontairement en danger, chercha à l'apaiser Narcissa.

Draco s'abstint de dire qu'elle allait faire exactement cela et, dans un petit sourire, il partit en direction de la Salle sur Demande, désormais pressé de retrouver Harry.

Son trajet jusqu'à son futur lieu de repos se passa sans encombre et après être passé trois fois devant le mur en demandant de lui exposer la salle où se trouvait Harry, il atterrit dans une chambre composé d'un large lit lui tendant les bras. Harry y était installé, un bras passé derrière sa tête, ses yeux concentrés sur le plafond pourtant vide.

À peine Draco referma-t-il la porte que les pupilles d'Harry se tournèrent vers lui et il ne suffit qu'un regard aux garçons pour que la communication se fasse entre eux.

-Tu sais, dirent-ils au même moment, ce à quoi Draco répondit par un vague hochement de tête, avant de se mettre en marche.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche du lit pour qu'Harry le touche, le brun l'attrapa et en un mouvement souple le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Puis il se saisit de sa bouche dans un baiser délicat et, après avoir rapproché leurs fronts, les yeux clos, il déclara dans un souffle :

-Je suis désolé, Draco.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna le blondinet.

-Parce que c'est ta mère et je sais qu'elle représente tout pour toi.

-C'est vrai, Harry, admit le blondinet. Mais, même si je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve près d'un horcruxe car c'est dangereux, je sais pourquoi elle veut le faire et elle a raison. Ce serait moi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde pour dire oui. Ma mère représente beaucoup pour moi mais pour certaines causes, je suppose qu'il faut savoir se dépasser. En l'occurence, c'est pour toi que je veux me dépasser. Je veux que tu gagnes cette guerre, je veux que tu vives et si c'est le seul moyen, alors ainsi soit-il. On fera ce qui doit être fait.

-J'en suis heureux, Draco, et je serais là pour te soutenir du début à la fin.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry reprit la bouche du blondinet pour plus longtemps encore, alors que ses mains glissaient progressivement à l'intérieur des vêtements de son amant pour toucher sa peau albâtre qui lui avait tant manqué.

-J'aurais besoin de ton soutien pour autre chose, soupira Draco, de ses lèvres rougies.

-C'est à dire? s'enquit Harry en se reculant légèrement pour voir ce que son amant voulait dire.

-Blaise a eu une idée un peu plus tôt, nous concernant tous les deux ainsi que les Serpentard.

Voyant que Draco hésitait à poursuivre, Harry tenta de l'encourager du regard, ses mains s'amusant à créer des arabesques dans le bas de son dos.

-Il veut que j'organise une réunion dans ma salle commune durant laquelle j'annoncerais que je suis de ton côté désormais, afin d'encourager mes camarades à se rallier à ton parti, que ce soit par la pensée voire même par les actes.

-C'est une bonne idée, admit Harry. Je suis étonné que Zabini en soit à l'origine.

-Il pense qu'il est grand temps que je retrouve ma place de Prince au sein de notre communauté, ajouta Draco en souriant largement de cette pointe de jalousie présente dans la voix du brun. Je suis prêt à le faire, pour toi. Mais, si c'est le cas, j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, même si je risque d'avoir besoin de ta protection…

-Un mot de ma part et ils deviendront aussi dociles que des chiots, affirma Draco d'un air supérieur.

-Et tu adores ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Franchement, avoua le blondinet, j'aime encore plus quand les gens le font avec toi, sans même que tu le cherches. C'est très satisfaisant et excitant aussi, de te savoir si puissant.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais un drogué du pouvoir… se moqua Harry.

-Tu aurais fait exactement pareil, puisque tu le savais parfaitement.

-Je t'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé le premier soir, lui fit remarquer Harry malicieusement.

-Ça c'est ma force. Mon cul t'a attiré et une fois bien au chaud, c'était trop tard pour que tu t'enfuies.

-Merde, s'écria Harry. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Zabini. J'en reviens pas qu'un Sang-Pur puisse avoir une telle langue de charretier.

-C'est ce qui fait son charme.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Harry en observant Draco, très sérieusement.

-Pas dans ce sens-là, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y en a qu'un que j'ai regardé comme ça et c'est toi, alors…

Content de soi du fait de cet aveu, Harry retourna Draco sur le matelas pour reprendre leur baiser, mais, une nouvelle fois, son amant apaisa le feu qui menaçait de les embraser, en posant une question qu'Harry aurait préféré éviter.

-Comment s'est passé ta conversation avec Dumbledore? Ne t'imagine pas que je l'avais oublié. Je sais que tu embrasses bien Potter, mais pas au point de me faire perdre la raison…

-En es-tu si sûr? le coupa Harry, clairement prêt à relever le défi.

-… en une seconde à peine, acheva Draco en souriant malgré lui. Alors?

-Alors il m'a confié plein de choses, avoua Harry avant de lui faire un récit détaillé de son entrevue avec le Directeur.

Comme il l'avait suspecté, Draco fut beaucoup moins sensible au discours de Dumbledore. Il répéta à Harry qu'il devait se méfier pour mieux se préserver. Malgré tout, les nombreuses informations données par le Directeur le stupéfièrent et lorsque Harry en arriva aux reliques de la mort, il avait assurément l'attention totale du blondinet.

-Bien sûr que j'en avais entendu parler avant, s'exclama Draco, aussi excité qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Le conte des trois frères a toujours été l'un de mes favoris.

-Je ne l'ai jamais lu…

-Je pourrais te le raconter demain si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir, le remercia Harry en souriant, s'imaginant Draco en train de lui lire un conte, comme à un enfant - l'image était tout à fait agréable. Tu savais que l'histoire était vraie, ou en tout cas que les reliques étaient réelles? Selon Dumbledore, c'est le cas.

-Non je l'ignorais, souffla Draco, pensif, les sourcils froncés. Ça me parait un peu trop beau, ou trop irréaliste pour être vrai.

-On vit dans un monde magique après tout, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Par moment, tout me parait un peu insensé. Mais, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas te confirmer le bienfondé des paroles de Dumbledore. Il avait un air étrange lorsqu'il me parlait des reliques. Je suis sûr qu'il y croit, depuis sa jeunesse avec Grindelwald, mais il peut se tromper, ou encore croire en un rêve.

-Je suis sûr qu'en faisant des recherches à ce sujet, on en apprendra rapidement plus. Mais, maintenant que tu le dis, ta cape m'a toujours paru étonnante, depuis que tu t'en es servi contre moi en troisième année, et maintenant que je la connais d'un peu plus près. Les capes d'invisibilité ne fonctionnent jamais avec autant de succès, ou seulement durant les premiers mois de leur vie. La tienne est dans ta famille depuis longtemps. Elle est donc spéciale, ce qui correspondrait à la description de la cape donnée par la mort.

Alors que Draco continuait de disserter sur les reliques, expliquant que la baguette était l'artefact qu'il avait toujours convoité, Harry se désintéressa quelque peu du sujet, pour reprendre ses caresses sur le corps de Draco, puis enfin ses baisers.

Draco avait parfaitement conscience que le brun ne l'écoutait plus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'habitude de réfléchir à haute voix et il n'aurait stoppé pour rien au monde les supplices licencieux qu'Harry faisait subir à son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry? l'interrogea Draco pour l'embêter alors que la tête du brun avait fait son chemin entre ses jambes désormais dénudées, et Harry le regarda comme si les mots n'avaient jamais eu de sens pour lui.

-Je n'ai plus envie de parler, Malfoy, déclara-t-il d'une voix grisée, enivré qu'il était par l'odeur du corps du blond à un endroit si intime. J'ai juste envie de toi, c'est tout… De ton petit cul, comme tu l'as si justement dit. J'ai envie de te faire perdre la raison.

-Ça ne t'a pas plu que je dise ça, n'est-ce pas? se moqua faiblement Draco.

Mais après seulement un coup de langue, il n'eut pu, ni l'opportunité, ni de raison de se moquer. Plutôt que de trouver son érection en manque, Harry avait directement visé l'objet de son désir et de ce coup en traitre, Draco laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Recevoir des caresses si intimes représentaient pour lui le summum du plaisir et il n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter Harry.

Profitant de l'insonorisation de la Salle sur Demande, Harry prit alors soin de faire crier Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde véritablement la raison.

…

Dans les jours qui suivirent cet interlude riche en évènements et révélations, Harry et Draco, désireux d'une part de participer activement à l'effort de guerre mais également de se changer les idées concernant la mission stressante de Narcissa, reprirent leur recherche du diadème de Serdaigle.

Des deux garçons, Harry était celui qui trouvait le plus d'idées, toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres, mais méthodiquement, Draco était celui qui les examinait et finissait par les écarter. Durant quelques heures, le blondinet s'était imaginé que le diadème se cachait dans l'un des tableaux du château et qu'il y avait été dissimulé grâce aux sortilèges permettant l'élaboration d'objets animés mais après avoir posé des questions à toutes les personnes encadrées qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils avaient du se résoudre à abandonner l'idée.

Les heures s'étaient enchainés jusqu'à ce que peu à peu l'évidence se fasse dans l'esprit de Draco. Galvanisé par son anxiété grandissante en ce samedi 28 juin, tournant comme un lion en cage dans la chambre qu'Harry avait une nouvelle fois demandé et qu'ils avaient fini par s'approprier, le cerveau de Draco avait chauffé et tout à coup, l'illumination s'était faite : le diadème devait se trouver dans la pièce qu'ils occupaient mais sous sa forme la plus ordinaire, à savoir lorsqu'elle était utilisé comme Salle aux objets cachés.

Fier de sa trouvaille, Draco avait immédiatement voulu se mettre au travail en conjurant la-dite salle, sous le regard impressionné d'Harry, et depuis lors, les deux garçons se relayaient dans leur demande à la Pièce pour qu'elle leur montre l'Horcruxe, parcourant les allées innombrables de la salle.

Il était cinq heures du matin environ, et peu enclins à trouver le sommeil, Harry et Draco continuaient leur manège, même s'il ne fonctionnait visiblement pas. Draco avait même fini par montrer à Harry l'Armoire à disparaitre sur laquelle il avait travaillé durant de longues heures au cours de l'année, et, une nouvelle fois, Harry en avait été impressionné.

-Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas fait retiré l'Armoire quand tu lui as dit ce que tu faisais avec et ou était rangée sa jumelle, fit remarquer Harry en se passant une main sur le front. Après tout, c'est un objet extrêmement dangereux.

-Peut-être n'a-t-il pas réussi à la faire disparaitre? Ce serait assez ironique quand on y pense, puisque c'est son but ultime… de disparaitre.

Et Draco se mit à rigoler de son trait d'esprit.

-Je crois que tu es fatigué, si une blague de si piètre qualité te fait rire, l'embêta Harry. Pire, c'est toi qui l'a faite.

-Très drôle, Potter, répliqua Draco en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je suis peut-être fatigué mais je suis encore suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que si Dumbledore ne l'a pas déplacée, c'est parce que la Salle ne lui a pas laissé le faire. Je crois que la Pièce des Objets Cachés ne fonctionne que lorsqu'un prix est payé. Une fois l'objet caché, il n'est pas récupérable. C'est un lieu qui cache et qui garde éternellement ce qu'il cache.

-Tu veux donc dire que si l'on trouve le Diadème, on ne pourra pas le sortir d'ici.

-Je pense qu'il faudra le détruire sur place, en effet, approuva Draco.

-Raison de plus pour le trouver au plus vite, le pressa Harry qui en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux tant il était désespéré de trouver une solution.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour y parvenir, Harry, commença Draco dans un souffle et le brun se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu sais comment faire? s'écria-t-il, ahuri.

-C'est à toi de le faire. Tu as un Horcruxe en toi. Tu me l'as raconté toi-même, lorsque tu as vu le médaillon pour la première fois, les deux parties de l'âme de Voldemort se sont reconnues et ont communiqués. Je ne sais pas si c'est par instinct de survie qu'elles ne le font pas en ce moment-même, ou si c'est parce qu'il y a trop d'objets ici mais il faut que tu leur donnes un coup de pouce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement, Draco? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Je veux que tu te connectes à l'Horcruxe en toi, juste au fragment de l'âme pas à Voldemort lui même, et en te concentrant dessus, en faisant le vide autour de toi, je suis presque sûr que le Diadème s'illuminera. Pas visuellement mais pour toi, uniquement toi.

-Et je fais comment exactement? demanda Harry, perplexe. Je n'ai jamais véritablement réussi à me protéger des assauts de l'Horcruxe auparavant, pourquoi arriverais-je à faire ami-ami tout à coup?

Draco gloussa faiblement de cette image mentale présentée par Harry.

-Il ne faut pas que tu fasses ami-ami, mais tu vas devoir user d'Occlumancie, sur toi-même et sur l'Horcruxe. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque tu te promènes dans ton esprit pour consolider tes barrières d'Occlumens, tu dois au contraire les franchir, te rapprocher de l'Horcruxe et voir ce que ça donne.

-Amusant, Malfoy, murmura Harry impatiemment, mais dit comme ça, ça a l'air si simple alors que je sais pertinemment que ça ne le sera pas.

-Tu peux essayer au moins, non?

Harry grogna une réponse qui devait être positive car il se mit immédiatement au travail, s'installant à même le sol face à Draco.

Les yeux clos, Harry enchaina les tentatives de connexion avec l'Horcruxe avec une telle intensité, que le temps commença à perdre de sa réalité. Encouragé par Draco, Harry ne voulait pas renoncé et lorsqu'il parvint finalement à identifier l'âme de Voldemort, celle-ci n'accepta pas de se laisser faire.

Harry lutta mentalement sans signe visible extérieur et sans obtenir de résultat probant. L'Horcruxe refusait de se laisser dominer et Harry ayant déjà beaucoup de difficultés à rester concentré, il ne pouvait s'employer entièrement dans la bataille.

Soupirant dans le silence de la pièce, des points noirs étant apparus au centre de ses pupilles au rythme de sa concentration, Harry dut se résoudre à rendre les armes, une main vissée à sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il était bon pour un tour migraineux.

-Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul, Draco, rugit-il en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux mais de façon nettement moins douloureuse. Tu vois bien que j'en suis incapable.

-J'ai peut-être sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'âme de Voldemort, reconnut Draco. Elle sent probablement que sa fin approche.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas m'aider? s'enquit Harry. Tu es déjà venu dans mon esprit, tu sais t'y retrouver. C'est toi même qui a identifié l'Horcruxe. Si tu pouvais jouer un rôle de… je ne sais pas…

-D'ancre? proposa Draco.

-Oui, c'est ça, si tu pouvais me retenir au bon endroit, je n'aurais pas à m'en préoccuper et à deux, je suis sûr qu'on réussirait.

-Si ce n'est de la fatigue, ça ne coute rien d'essayer, admit Draco. Par contre, il faut que tu arrives à te remettre dans le même état que la dernière fois. Il faut que tu me fasses entièrement confiance.

-C'est déjà le cas, l'assura Harry en souriant.

-J'en ai conscience, le morigéna Draco, mais si je te préviens c'est parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer. Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur ou que ta magie prenne peur.

-Je te fais confiance, Draco, quoiqu'il advienne.

-Parfait, alors donne-moi tes mains maintenant.

Et à l'image de leur première tentative, lorsque Draco était parvenu à retirer le voile empêchant à la mémoire d'Harry de se souvenir des évènements de la grotte, les deux garçons tombèrent aussitôt dans une espèce de transe. Leurs magies, de même que leurs esprits, étaient faits pour fonctionner à deux, en partenariat.

Lentement, Draco guida Harry dans les méandres de la pensée. Il évita de retourner dans la bibliothèque de la mémoire mais se concentra plutôt sur le chemin le menant à la forme grossière très sombre qui représentait figurément parlant l'âme de Voldemort.

À peine celle-ci fut-elle dans leur champ de mire qu'elle s'éveilla, se mettant à crier. La voix ressemblait à celle de Voldemort, même si elle se voulait plus aiguë, et chaque nouveau hurlement leur perçait les oreilles. Draco avait l'impression qu'elle finirait par hurler. Nul doute qu'Harry ait eu du mal à se concentrer dans un tel tintamarre. Nul doute que ses yeux aient été tinté de l'éclat de la douleur. Il avait travaillé sans relâche, sans même informer Draco que l'exercice lui était quasiment insupportable. Et il continuait, tel le héros qu'il était.

Rapidement, Draco se servit de sa magie pour créer une sorte de barrière auditive autour d'Harry. En totale communion de leurs pouvoirs, Harry parvint finalement à se concentrer entièrement sur l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui, et millimètre par millimètre, il s'en rapprocha, et plutôt que de l'attaquer de front, il l'apprivoisa petit à petit et le dompta pour un rôle unique : lui montrer le chemin du Diadème. À chaque nouveau pas, l'Horcruxe cherchait à s'écarter de la voie mais Harry tenait fermement la laisse de sa magie.

Harry suivit le flux de magie qui appartenait à Voldemort et, de la même façon que Draco l'avait prévu, le Diadème s'illumina enfin, pour ses yeux mentaux.

Prenant une inspiration profonde, Harry rompit la connexion et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit alors, il n'attendit pas d'être remis avant de se redresser, lâchant les mains de Draco, ses yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Il enchaina les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une allée, il le voie.

Le Diadème en lui-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il était petit et avait perdu de son éclat avec les années mais il le reconnut aussitôt, ne serait-ce que pour le sentiment d'attraction qu'il éprouva à son égard.

En se rapprochant, Harry discerna une inscription sur la tranche disant 'Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit' et il se demanda comment Voldemort avait pu passer à côté de cette vérité qui l'avait pourtant fixé dans les yeux au moment où il avait créé son Horcruxe.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, car il n'était pas question d'attendre, sans chercher à le toucher même s'il en avait envie, Harry sortit de son médaillon un crochet de Basilic. Il sentait en lui l'appel de la destruction.

-Je savais que ce serait utile, murmura-t-il en saisissant le crochet rempli de venin, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Il savait ce qui allait venir, la souffrance de la perte de contrôle, la souffrance de la tentation, mais il se sentait prêt. Prêt comme jamais.

-Harry, s'exclama tout à coup la voix de Draco et le brun se tourna vers son amant, le voyant comme à travers une vitre. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant.

-Je le dois, répondit Harry avec détermination.

Puis il leva le crochet de Basilic bien haut, au-dessus de sa tête, et à l'instant précis où celui-ci plongea dans le Diadème, symbole de sa destruction, Harry se mit à hurler.

…

RAR des Guests :

Matsuyama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Effectivement, Harry est en train de murir, ça fait du bien et c'est beaucoup grâce à Draco qui l'aide à comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je suis contente que tu les trouves tous les deux crédibles, c'est important pour moi. Merci et à bientôt.


	14. Chapter 13 : Lord of HIS Cup

NdA : Nous venons de dépasser les 100 reviews (difficilement mais nous y sommes arrivés), merci à vous tous amis lecteurs. En tant que 100ème revieweuse, **Petitcoeurfragile** , tu peux me demander ce que tu veux concernant l'histoire, un spoiler, un bonus… C'est ton cadeau!

…

Chapitre 13 : Lord of HIS Cup

 **29 Juin 1997**

Malgré le calme dont elle avait fait preuve en compagnie de son fils, malgré la confiance et le flegme requis d'une personne de son rang, malgré la certitude qu'elle agissait pour le bien de tous, y compris du sien, Narcissa tremblait de tout son être lorsqu'elle se présenta à la grille du château de Poudlard ce dimanche matin là.

Le jour se levait à peine, apportant avec lui les premiers rayons de soleil qui viendraient bientôt chasser la fraicheur nocturne. Narcissa frissonnait autant de peur que de froid. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que ce calvaire prenne fin et qu'elle puisse revenir à l'école, en sécurité et victorieuse.

Dumbledore et Severus l'attendaient dans un silence pesant et Narcissa ne trouva pas en elle la force de le briser. Elle se contenta de les saluer d'un bref mouvement de la tête, remerciant une nouvelle fois le Directeur du regard pour la baguette qu'elle tenait en main et qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Elle allait l'utiliser pour la première fois en situation et même si une telle aventure l'alarmait pour de nombreuses raisons, Narcissa était d'une certaine façon excitée à l'idée de redevenir une vraie sorcière, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis trop longtemps.

Alors que Narcissa repassait en boucle dans sa tête les divers éléments du plan que Dumbledore avait confectionné avec l'aide de Severus, la seule personne qui manquait pour mettre en marche leur épopée, arriva enfin, de toute la hauteur de sa taille.

Le regard légèrement fuyant quant il était question de Narcissa, mais courageux en fixant Dumbledore, Hagrid était visiblement nerveux. Narcissa avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant de cinq ans, ce qui ne la rassura en rien. L'homme manifestement mal à l'aise dans ses manières eut quelques difficultés à trouver comment se présenter, et lorsqu'il comprit finalement que les salutations n'étaient pas de rigueur, il se racla la gorge dans un bruit tonitruant. Rouge et gêné, il manqua ensuite à deux reprises de lâcher le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, avant d'essuyer ses grosses mains sur son habit infâme.

Narcissa dut se retenir pour ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante, et elle cacha avec grâce la grimace qui tentait de percer sur son visage. Elle n'était peut-être pas vêtue avec autant d'exigence qu'à l'accoutumée, comme le voulait la tradition des femmes de son rang, elle qui ne possédait plus ses vêtements nobles, mais pour éviter d'éveiller l'attention, elle avait espéré que le garde chasse fasse un effort pour ne pas ressembler à un paysan. C'aurait été trop demander. Narcissa était prête à faire des efforts, pour notamment rectifier les points de vue qu'elle possédait sur la société mais cet effort lui sembla à cet instant insurmontable.

Elle poussa donc un soupir, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa mission. Elle n'était pas là pour montrer ce qui n'allait pas chez son partenaire du jour, seulement pour récupérer un objet auquel elle seule pouvait accéder. Et du fait de leur plan, la tenue d'Hagrid serait peut-être finalement un avantage.

Après avoir consulté l'heure qu'il était à l'aide de sa baguette, Dumbledore parla à l'oreille d'Hagrid durant quelques secondes. Des mots probablement encourageants et réconfortants qui donnèrent un sourire déterminé au Gardien des clés. Severus hocha simplement la tête en direction de Narcissa et la jeune femme comprit qu'il était plus que temps.

Noblement, elle étendit son bras pour qu'Hagrid s'en saisisse, le semi géant l'attrapant avec une prudence qui l'étonna mais qu'elle ne montra pas. Puis, avec naturel, comme si elle le faisait chaque jour, Narcissa les fit Transplaner, directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le site sur lequel ils arrivèrent était quasiment désert, les échoppes n'ayant ouvert que quelques minutes plus tôt. Narcissa accueillit cet état de fait avec satisfaction. C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

-Vous êtes prêt? demanda-t-elle à Hagrid dans un murmure et elle fut une nouvelle fois surprise de la réaction appropriée de l'homme.

Hagrid souffla sa réponse affirmative et n'hésita pas à prendre la tête de leur petite troupe, obscurcissant ainsi Narcissa à la vue de tous. Derrière la haute stature du géant, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité, un sentiment qu'elle savait pourtant illusoire à un moment pareil.

Leur cheminement ne dura que quelques minutes et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de Gringotts, comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, tous les regards des Gobelins tombèrent sur Hagrid. Le hall d'entrée était immense et les Gobelins étaient aussi des créatures magiques, mais en présence d'une autre race, leur préjudice n'avait aucun problème à s'exposer. D'une petite moue dédaigneuse du fait de cette discrimination évidente, Narcissa en profita pour se glisser vers l'un des plus petits comptoirs alors qu'Hagrid s'amusait à faire un baroufle d'enfer dans la pièce normalement uniquement perturbée par le bruit des pièces.

Le Gobelin que Narcissa apostropha portait le nom de Ragnar et, parmi la cohorte de banquier avec qui elle avait dû traiter jusque-là, c'était celui qui lui paraissait le plus sympathique mais surtout le plus timide et discret. Narcissa tenta un sourire dans sa direction qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Conservant donc son port altier qui était attendu, Narcissa expliqua sa demande d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Elle était de toute façon dans son bon droit.

-Je vous demanderais de me tendre votre main, Madame Malfoy, déclara Ragnar de cette voix sirupeuse semblable à celle de ses congénères.

Narcissa accéda immédiatement à sa requête. Elle savait cette demande incontournable lorsqu'un visiteur non propriétaire souhaitait accéder à un coffre. Alors que le Gobelin passait sa main sur la peau fine de son poignet pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang, Narcissa s'empressa de serrer sa baguette à sa main. Cette partie de la manoeuvre restait encore la plus simple. Il ne faisait aucun doute, dans son esprit, que Bellatrix, encore moins Rodolphus, n'avait eu l'opportunité de la retirer de la courte liste des personnes ayant procuration sur son coffre. Même si depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Bellatrix avait désiré reprendre les rênes de son argent et de ses biens, son état de criminelle recherchée l'avait jusqu'alors forcée à rester cachée et n'avait donc pas rendu la chose possible.

Comme elle le pressentait, Narcissa n'eut pas à dresser sa baguette pour forcer le Gobelin, sous l'effet d'un Impero, à accéder à sa requête. Son sang fut suffisant pour lui ouvrir les portes, Ragnar se contentant de faire la grimace sachant où le coffre des Lestrange se trouvait.

Narcissa n'avait pas particulièrement à coeur de faire le trajet jusque dans les profondeurs de Gringotts mais elle n'en avait pas le choix. Elle était venu jusqu'ici, était parvenu à passer ce premier obstacle, elle n'allait pas rebrousser chemin… même si ce qui l'attendait désormais se voulait vraiment difficile.

Alors que le wagonnet les entrainait, elle et Ragnar, dans les profondeurs de la Banque, le coeur de Narcissa se mit à tonner de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle chercha, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, à se dire que son attitude était ridicule, mais la pureté de son sang et son éducation ne l'aidèrent en rien. Dans un coin de sa tête résonnait la voix de Bellatrix qui lui murmurait des horreurs concernant sa trahison. Narcissa était prête à gérer les paroles de sa soeur, beaucoup moins à se retrouver en présence d'un objet ayant appartenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et capable de le détruire. C'est ce qui l'effrayait réellement et à peine vit-elle la porte du coffre qu'elle eut l'impression de voir l'artéfact se dresser devant elle pour l'attaquer.

Chassant cette fantasmagorie de son esprit, Narcissa attendit patiemment que Ragnar appose sa paume au coffre des Lestrange, puis, lorsqu'il fut finalement ouvert, elle pénétra dans la pièce gigantesque, laissant le Gobelin refermer la porte derrière lui.

Après avoir poussé un bref soupir qui se répercuta avec éloquence dans le silence ambiant, Narcissa se mit au travail, déterminée face à l'étendue de la tache qu'elle avait à effectuer. Même si Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'un simple sortilège d'Attraction ne suffirait probablement pas à récupérer l'objet, elle tenta tous les dérivés de ce sort, utilisant les termes « coupe de Poufsouffle » à foison. Le vieux bougre avait malheureusement encore suffisamment d'esprit pour conserver sa perspicacité presque omnisciente.

Narcissa ne reçut rien dans ses mains, et aucun objet ne sembla ne serait-ce que frémir de magie. Les lèvres pincées mais plus volontaire que jamais, Narcissa ne sombra pas à la panique qui cherchait à monter en elle. Un à un, elle observa les artéfacts présents dans le coffre des Lestrange, heureuse de constater que son autorisation à venir déambuler dans la pièce avait rendu caduque les maléfices mis en place par sa soeur contre des voleurs.

À partir du moment où elle se tourna vers le premier objet, situé sur la première étagère, tout à gauche de la porte d'entrée, le temps perdit de son importance et de sa réalité. Narcissa se perdit dans sa tâche, bien décidée à la mener à bien, même si cela devait lui prendre la journée, voire même plusieurs jours. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. L'opportunité était trop belle et elle ne risquait de toute façon rien dans le coffre.

Occupée par sa quête, Narcissa mit une seconde entière à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce.

Sortie de nulle part, une lumière verte éblouissante, aussi fulgurante que le flash d'un Avada Kedavra, absorba toute la luminosité alentour. Narcissa laissa échapper un bref hoquet de stupeur alors qu'une obscurité étrange régnait à ses côtés. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent l'objet qui était illuminé et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en une grimace absurde.

.HPDM.

Médusé, Draco fixait Harry, les bras ballant, incapable de réagir, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Les yeux révulsés de son amant, sa pâleur extrême et ses hurlements atroces venaient de le plonger dans une léthargie de l'horreur. Harry souffrait. Son corps était secoué de spasmes anormaux, qui n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec des convulsions médicales.

Harry souffrait, et dans sa souffrance, ses paumes se retrouvèrent face au sol, et sa magie explosa dans la Salle sur Demande, devenant incontrôlable.

Sous les yeux hallucinés de Draco, Harry ne perdit pas seulement le contrôle de sa magie. Il perdit connaissance et avec elle, la pièce s'enflamma d'un feu flamboyant.

.HPDM.

Narcissa n'était pas seulement étonnée. Elle savait qu'un phénomène magique était à l'origine de sa découverte soudaine. Sous ses yeux, la coupe de Poufsouffle s'était illuminée, la rendant finalement accessible. Narcissa avait parfaitement conscience qu'une telle chance ne pouvait être commune et devait avoir une explication. Elle ne prit cependant pas le temps de la trouver. Trop heureuse de la simplicité inattendue de sa mission, elle sortit le tissu que lui avait confié Dumbledore, et avec précaution, elle se saisit de la coupe qui continuait de briller de milles feux. À la voir de près, la coupe n'avait rien de particulièrement exceptionnelle. Elle était petite, avait même perdu la rutilance de ses belles années. Son apparence n'avait donc rien qui aurait pu donner à qui que ce soit envie d'y toucher. Narcissa ne s'y arrêta pas. L'artéfact respirait la magie noire et elle ne désirait pas être tentée au-delà de ses forces. Elle enferma donc la coupe dans son linge puis dans un sac à main parfaitement opaque qu'elle fit disparaitre sous un Glamour.

Et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration qui aida à la calmer quelque peu, Narcissa sortit du coffre, où Ragnar l'attendait, les yeux tournés vers les profondeurs de la Banque. Il ne fit aucun commentaire concernant le temps qu'elle avait pu passer à l'intérieur du coffre mais l'aida à monter à l'intérieur du wagonnet. Et après avoir reçu sa confirmation, il démarra et leur chevauchée reprit dans le sens inverse.

Loin de lui donner des nausées, leur montée à l'intérieur de Gringotts permit à Narcissa de perdre les couleurs qu'elle avait assurément gagnées durant les dernières heures de recherche, de concentration et de stupéfaction.

Satisfaite de sa prestation, elle n'allait pas risquer de tout gâcher en présentant une expression inhabituelle. La simple vue d'Hagrid, qui l'attendait en plein milieu du hall, désormais aussi nerveux qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, lui redonna la dignité qui lui manquait encore. Si le gardien des clés était incapable de faire preuve de discrétion, elle n'allait pas rester dans les parages pour subir les regards suspicieux des Gobelins.

Après un bref signe de tête en direction du semi-géant qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux qu'elle eut étrangement du mal à ne pas retourner, Narcissa partit en direction de la sortie, rapidement suivie par Hagrid.

Par peur, méfiance ou paranoïa, Narcissa eut alors la sensation qu'ils étaient suivis, ou plus exactement que des yeux étaient posés sur sa personne. Mal à l'aise, elle jeta des coups d'oeil discrets autour d'elle, mais ce ne fut qu'au moment de Transplaner qu'elle vit avec certitude la silhouette de sa soeur cachée dans l'obscurité de l'Allée des Embrumes, une grimace cruelle aux lèvres. Et ce n'était pas sa culpabilité qui parlait, elle en était persuadée.

C'est, tremblante, dans les bras d'Hagrid qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, le garde-chasse la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Vous allez bien? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa grosse main sur son épaule.

-Oui, répondit Narcissa en souriant maigrement avec une gentillesse et un soulagement non feints. Je suis seulement pressée de ne plus sentir cet objet près de moi.

Et sur ces paroles, comme si elles l'avaient directement convoqué, Dumbledore apparut, toujours accompagné de son acolyte.

Narcissa s'avança à leur rencontre et, poussant un léger soupir sous le regard surpris de Severus, elle tendit au Directeur, la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Merci Narcissa, déclara le vieux sorcier avec emphase en accordant un instant de son attention au sac transportant l'objet. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous vous sommes reconnaissant pour ce véritable service rendu à la nation. Vous venez de nous aider à gagner la guerre.

Narcissa s'était promis de ne pas réagir aux remerciements qu'elle risquait de recevoir mais sous les compliments de celui qui avait été son Directeur dans sa jeunesse, elle eut l'impression de redevenir une adolescente, désireuse de recevoir les félicitations de son enseignant.

Narcissa le remercia donc, un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues avant de lui expliquer dans le détail les divers évènements de la mission, sous le regard approbateur et les encouragements enthousiastes d'Hagrid.

Alors que la petite procession retournait en direction du château, Narcissa se demanda si elle devait informer Dumbledore de la présence de Bellatrix près de la banque mais, au moment où elle allait se lancer, le Directeur s'arrêta net dans sa marche, ses yeux se fermant d'un coup, comme s'il était plongé dans une transe étrange.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je dois retourner à Poudlard immédiatement. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Severus, Narcissa. Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous pouvez être satisfaite de votre mission.

Et sur ces paroles qu'il avait déclamées sans regarder quiconque, Dumbledore Transplana directement au sein du château en sa qualité de propriétaire des lieux.

-Il est d'un dramatique, maugréa Severus en mouvant sa tête de droite à gauche, exaspéré de l'attitude du Directeur.

-Que vient-il de se passer exactement? s'enquit Narcissa, ses sourcils se dressant au rythme de ses mots, sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

-Le château lui a parlé, expliqua simplement Hagrid, d'un petit air rêveur. Au plaisir Mme Malfoy. Professeur Rogue.

Et alors que le gardien des clés les quittait, Narcissa ressentit un élan de sympathie à son égard qu'elle eut du mal à s'expliquer. Le regard étonné que Severus lui lança montra qu'il en était de même pour lui.

.HPDM.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry ne reconnut pas la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle Draco et lui avaient été quelques minutes plus tôt. Il vit des pierres au plafond, des pierres sur les murs. Lui même reposait sur des pierres, son dos se voulait d'ailleurs douloureux. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri là. Il se sentait las et perdu. Instinctivement, il chercha donc le visage de Draco mais après seulement quelques clignements d'yeux, alors qu'il tentait de bouger la tête, ce fut Draco lui même qui vint se pencher sur lui.

Les traits du blondinet étaient tendus, son visage si pale qu'Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

-Tu es réveillé, murmura Draco d'un ton excessivement soulagé et Harry lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il en cherchant à se redresser mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je ne crois pas non, déclara le blond d'une voix plus ferme. Si tu voyais ta tête, Harry. On dirait que tu es prêt à être enveloppé de ton linceul, je te jure.

Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un petit sourire aux abords moqueurs. Draco pouvait être d'un dramatique, souvent au pire moment.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry. J'ai cru que tu allais… mourir, ou faire tout exploser, je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Harry pour la seconde fois.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? s'exclama Draco, un brin paniqué. Bien sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien. Tu étais évanouis, inconscient… Je… J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement.

-Calme-toi, Draco, le supplia Harry d'une voix douce, en se redressant cette fois-ci sans lui laisser le choix. Raconte-moi tout, depuis le moment où j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Eh bien, tu as détruit l'Horcruxe… commença Draco d'une voix tremblante.

-Ça, je m'en souviens, lui assura Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant dans une grimace douloureuse.

-Tu t'es mis à crier, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Et j'essayais de te parler mais tu ne m'entendais déjà plus. Tu avais mal, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-C'est ce qui arrive quand je détruis un Horcruxe, c'est ce que je vois qui n'est pas facile à supporter…

Draco hocha faiblement la tête, se rappelant ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté lors de la destruction du médaillon.

-Tout à coup, tu es tombé en arrière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper, et tu t'es mis à convulser. C'était tellement bizarre. Je continuais à t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. Et puis tes yeux se sont fermés et ta magie a explosé dans la pièce. De la magie purement instinctive, pour te défendre. Tes paumes se sont accrochés au sol de la Salle sur Demande et du feu est apparu. Un feu si impressionnant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter. J'étais choqué, j'ai mis du temps à réagir mais j'ai finalement compris qu'il fallait que je te sorte de là, que je nous sorte de là… et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Au contact de la pierre, ton corps a cessé de trembler, ta magie s'est calmée. La Salle sur Demande s'est fermée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je n'ai pas réussi à la faire se rouvrir.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté évanoui? le coupa Harry, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Pourquoi?

-Il faut qu'on trouve Dumbledore, musa Harry, sans répondre à l'interrogation du blondinet.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit de nouveau Draco.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Devant eux venait d'apparaitre Dumbledore, le visage fermé, ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda le vieil homme, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Draco et moi venons de détruire un nouvel Horcruxe, le Diadème de Serdaigle, répondit Harry, ses émeraudes intenses dans les yeux bleus vieillis de Dumbledore. Mais la Salle sur Demande en a pris un coup.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Draco eut l'envie stupide d'exploser de rire. En l'espace d'une seconde, Harry avait perdu le peu de faiblesse que la destruction de l'Horcruxe avait engendré. Son visage, malgré sa pâleur s'était durci. Sa voix avait les accents héroïques qu'il lui connaissait en temps de crise. Harry était déterminé à aller au bout de ce qu'il désirait, peu importe ce que cela était exactement.

-Si ma magie ne me ment pas, poursuivit Harry du même ton, vous avez la Coupe avec vous en ce moment même, Professeur.

-Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore en accordant un coup d'oeil à Draco. Narcissa a mené à bien sa tâche.

-Parfait, affirma Harry. J'irai donc dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Les yeux exorbités, en premier lieu du fait du soulagement ressenti à l'entente du prénom de sa mère, mais désormais à cause de la stupidité énoncée par Harry, Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche mais le brun le fit taire d'un regard.

-Tu es prêt à le faire maintenant? s'enquit simplement Dumbledore, ce à quoi Harry hocha la tête. Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais appeler les membres de l'Ordre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul dans la Chambre.

Les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore qui s'éloignait de quelques pas, Harry pinça ses lèvres pour tenter d'inculquer un peu de bon sens à Draco et ainsi l'empêcher de parler devant le Directeur. Il ne voulait, pour aucune raison, être stoppé dans sa quête, et détestait déjà devoir faire appel aux membres de l'Ordre. L'extermination du Diadème montrait qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'en occuper en compagnie de Draco uniquement. Malheureusement, le blondinet ne semblait pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il d'ailleurs furieusement, ses hématites brillant du même feu dont il avait été le témoin quelques minutes plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas détruire un second Horcruxe en l'espace de quelques minutes, lorsque le Diadème a failli te…

-Me quoi? le coupa Harry. Je ne suis pas mort, Draco. Et plus vite les Horcruxes seront détruits, mieux ce sera pour nous tous. Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi.

-Je me fous de Dumbledore, rugit Draco, sa baguette dressée au même moment pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. Il l'a déjà montré par le passé, il n'en a rien à faire de ta santé. Seule l'issue de cette guerre le préoccupe. Et je ne vais pas te laisser agir de la sorte car tu es incapable de te soucier de ta propre santé. Sois intelligent pour une fois. Tu sais que détruire l'Horcruxe maintenant risque d'entrainer des conséquences néfastes pour toi.

-Ne pas le détruire serait pire, le contredit Harry entre ses dents serrées.

-Explique-moi pourquoi dans ce cas.

Harry fixa Draco durant une longue minute avant de répondre, avant de prendre sa décision. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement conscience que les paroles du blondinet étaient sensées. Ne serait-ce que se retrouver à proximité d'un Horcruxe dans son état actuel était stupide. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car il devait savoir. Il devait être sûr. Sûr de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Salle sur Demande au moment de toucher le Diadème, sûr de la réalité des images, sûr de ce qu'elles signifiaient. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être certain, même si Draco devait, pour l'heure, le détester.

-Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, Draco, déclara-t-il donc d'une voix sans émotion, en relevant le sortilège placé par le blondinet. Remercie-la de ma part pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera heureuse de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Sur ces mots, Harry se tourna en direction de Dumbledore qu'il avait entendu approcher, sans regarder Draco. Le blondinet fumait de rage. Il détestait Harry. Jamais ne l'avait-il détesté avec autant d'intensité. Sa façon de réagir à son égard, de le congédier de la sorte, pour aller jouer les héros aux côtés de Dumbledore était ignoble. Draco avait envie de vomir sa haine et sa furie. Son corps tremblait tant il cherchait à se contenir. Comment Harry pouvait-il agir avec autant d'inconsidération? Envers lui-même, certes. Mais envers sa propre personne, surtout. Draco l'ignorait et il n'aurait pas hésité à confronter Harry, si le Directeur avait été absent. Pour l'heure, il était en train d'informer le brun que les membres de l'Ordre les rejoindraient quelques minutes plus tard, directement dans la Chambre.

Alors qu'il observait Harry et son mentor s'éloigner, le brun visiblement encore faible mais non désireux d'écouter les maux de son corps, et incapable de faire face au regard de son amant, Draco se jura à lui-même qu'il forcerait Harry à une confrontation sérieuse sur ce qui venait exactement d'arriver. Si ce dernier revenait vivant et sain d'esprit, cela allait sans dire.

…

Au moment où Dumbledore souleva le linge, rendant la Coupe de Poufsouffle finalement visible à ses yeux, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas halluciné dans la Salle sur Demande. Il comprit également qu'il n'aurait jamais dû insister pour se retrouver dans cette situation, car, si sa réaction lors de la destruction du Diadème avait prouvé quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'il ne supportait que très mal cette nouvelle fantasmagorie créé par l'Horcruxe de Voldemort pour se défendre.

À la différence du médaillon, ce n'était plus l'objet lui-même qui cherchait à empêcher sa destruction, mais l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry et, avec lui, sa plus grande peur qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Comme pour le Diadème, à l'instant où il inséra le croc du Basilic dans la Coupe, Harry entendit la même voix persifler dans son esprit.

- _J'ai vu ton futur, Harry Potter et ton futur est mien_.

Cette fois-ci, sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry se reteint de hurler. Pourtant la vision et la voix n'avaient pas perdu de leur horreur, bien au contraire. Revoir ce qu'il craignait le plus une deuxième fois fut même pire, car dans l'attente des choses à venir, la clarté des détails devint plus grandiose encore.

- _Tu voudrais me détruire. Tu voudrais_ _ **nous**_ _détruire. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Jamais._

Harry s'observa tenter d'arracher sa cicatrice, d'arracher l'Horcruxe caché à l'intérieur de lui, mais seul le rire de son ennemi - un rire qu'il savait capable de proférer lui-même - résonna dans son esprit.

 _-Tu les détruiras tous, tous ceux que tu chéris, tous ceux que tu aimes et qui ont eu le malheur de t'accorder leur attention._

Un à un, les visages de ses amis, tous ses amis encore vivants se succédèrent. Harry était incapable de les stopper. Pourtant, il le désirait de tout son coeur. Il ne voulait pas que le film de ces visages atteigne son apogée.

- _Mais d'entre eux, c'est celui que tu aimes le plus que tu détruiras avec une ferveur accrue_.

Enfin, la silhouette de Draco apparut. Une silhouette angélique d'un Draco parfait qui lui souriait avec amour. Harry s'approcha à sa rencontre, tendant une main ferme pour qu'il s'en saisisse. Son sourire se voulait encourageant mais il deviendrait cruel, trop rapidement.

- _Je te ferais aimer le détester. Tu lui envieras sa souffrance._

Sous sa baguette, sous l'effet de sa magie, le visage de Draco se mit à se déformer de douleur. Harry ignorait quels étaient les maléfices utilisés mais il n'avait aucun doute que son sourire satisfait signifiait qu'il en était à l'origine. Le sang de Draco coula. Draco perdit peu à peu sa perfection pour devenir plus blême que la mort. Il appelait Harry, mais Harry rigolait de ce rire hystérique appartenant à son ennemi.

- _De ta main, il périra et tu adoreras le tuer._

Comme lors du meurtre de sa mère, Harry se transforma alors en serpent et c'est de ses crocs qu'il arracha le dernier souffle de vie à Draco.

Enfin, la vision cessa devant ses yeux mais pour Harry qui avait conscience que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion de l'Horcruxe, ce n'était pas tant les images qui le faisaient souffrir mais ce sentiment d'envie et de satisfaction qu'il ressentait en lui, deux émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et la certitude que tout ceci finirait par arriver.

Horrifié, alors que la Chambre des Secrets résonnait du silence de la destruction, Harry ne perdit pas le contrôle de sa magie qui était trop faible d'avoir ainsi été utilisée. Harry était faible. Harry était malade de ce qu'il avait vu et c'est dans un cri déchirant que son corps se rebella contre ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Harry se mit à vomir ses tripes, sans être capable de s'arrêter. Son front était brûlant d'une fièvre trop longtemps contenue. Ses gémissements s'élevèrent alors qu'il sentait sa magie lutter en lui. Et alors qu'il aperçût les silhouettes de Dumbledore et Remus s'approcher de lui, après qu'ils aient rompus le cercle de protection, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent tant la douleur était intense.

…

Draco aurait pu jurer que quelque chose tournerait mal pour Harry. Il en était tellement persuadé qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rejoindre sa mère, malgré son désir de la retrouver. Il s'était au contraire dirigé vers l'infirmerie, certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry finirait par retourner dans cette antre qu'il l'accueillait trop souvent pour son bien.

Draco était toujours furieux contre le brun, et sa fureur n'avait fait que s'accroitre alors que le temps passait. Au départ, il avait marché de long en large et en travers dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, mais, une fois l'adrénaline de sa rage retombée, alors que la réalisation de ce qui était en train d'arriver s'était forcée à son esprit, Draco avait senti ses forces le lâcher. Il s'était adossé contre le mur faisant face à la porte de l'infirmerie, pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquerait aucune arrivée, puis son pied droit avait frappé le rythme de sa tension. Une telle attitude était à mille lieues de ce que son éducation requérait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se le reprocher. En s'immisçant dans sa vie, Harry lui avait fait perdre ses repères de Sang-Pur et il ne pouvait s'en plaindre, même si sa retenue l'aurait grandement aidé à conserver son calme. L'heure n'était plus au calme.

En voyant le corps d'Harry transporté dans les airs du bout de la baguette de Dumbledore, Draco sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il savait que cette scène finirait par arriver, comme le chapitre d'une histoire qu'il aurait déjà lu, mais savoir ne voulait pas dire qu'il y était préparé. Il ne l'était définitivement pas. En une seconde, la colère qu'il avait jusque-là éprouvé envers le brun fondit. Seule sa peur coulait dans ses veines. Et ce ne furent certainement pas les premières paroles prononcées par Mme Pomfresh, ni même par Dumbledore qui le rassurèrent.

D'un mouvement de main, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer quoi que soit à Poppy, celle-ci se dressa devant son patient préféré, ses traits déterminées, mais ses yeux inquiets.

-Albus, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait faire à ce garçon pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, s'exclama-t-elle et Draco ressentit une seconde de satisfaction à l'idée que le Directeur se fasse morigéner de la sorte, lui qui désirait le combattre en duel tant il était ahuri de sa stupidité.

-Rien de plus qu'il n'a déjà fait, murmura Dumbledore qui avait perdu de sa superbe habituelle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Mettez-le sur ce lit, lui ordonna Mme Pomfresh en sortant son attirail nécessaire à l'auscultation. Et racontez-moi les circonstances de ce nouvel évanouissement.

Et à l'aide de très peu de détails, comme si, malgré la situation, il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses plans devant son audience, Draco apprit de la bouche de Dumbledore les évènements qui avaient conduits au malaise d'Harry. Durant ce court récit, l'infirmière effectua ses gestes habituelles que Draco commençait à connaitre si bien qu'il était tenté de devenir Médicomage dans sa vie future. Son rituel effectué, Poppy s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés et le silence résonna dans l'immense pièce, inconfortable.

Draco désirait tant savoir de quoi il en retournait qu'il se décida à poser la question qui était si visiblement sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes mais que personne n'avait le courage de poser.

-Est-ce qu'il est en train de mourir? Est-ce que vous pouvez le soigner?

Draco eut alors la sensation d'être un fantôme, ou peut-être plutôt invisible puisque même les fantômes étaient remarqués par autrui. Mme Pomfresh ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore, sa bouche tremblant de paroles invisibles.

-Albus, sa magie… Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Voyez par vous-même.

Et ce fut au tour du Directeur d'effectuer des tours de passe-passe au-dessus du corps d'Harry. Draco n'en devint que de plus en plus frustré. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie que quelqu'un lui parle, réagisse, fasse quelque chose.

Mais Dumbledore conserva son calme et c'est avec une pointe de nonchalance et d'étonnement qu'il hocha la tête en direction de Poppy.

-Je comprendrais s'il était magiquement épuisé, poursuivit l'infirmière, mais ce n'est même pas réellement le cas… Je…

-Est-ce qu'il est en train de mourir, rugit alors Draco qui n'en pouvait décidément plus, sa panique et sa frustration ayant atteint des sommets incroyables.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse mourir dans l'état actuel des choses, répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver d'autant plus Draco.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ajouta Mme Pomfresh, mais c'est comme s'il était en train de lutter contre lui-même, comme s'il avait deux personnes en lui, deux personnes qui veulent des choses opposées. Et sa magie est en train de s'attaquer et de se défendre tout à la fois. Elle est faible et forte à la fois…

Même si de nombreuses choses restaient obscures dans cette explication, ce que l'infirmière venait de dire avait du sens pour Draco et il dut agir comme si cela ne signifiait rien de particulier alors que Dumbledore le fixait de façon étrange. Il n'était pas censé savoir et il n'allait certainement pas trahir la confiance d'Harry.

-Faites ce que vous devez faire pour lui permettre de se reposer, déclara alors Dumbledore en se retournant rapidement vers Poppy. Il en a besoin.

Et en soupirant, Mme Pomfresh utilisa sa baguette pour faire tomber sur Harry une espèce de couverture magique, visuellement fluide, signe d'un nouveau coma forcé.

Sans demander l'avis de quiconque, Draco s'approcha alors du lit d'Harry, conjura un fauteuil dans lequel il pourrait s'installer confortablement et s'y assit, sa main attrapant celle de son amant, inerte.

…

Après son retour dans ses quartiers, après un thé des plus réconfortants et une toilette qui l'avait lavé des effets de sa culpabilité et de la vision de sa soeur, Narcissa s'était installée dans son fauteuil, certaine qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir la visite de son fils.

Même si le dimanche était en règle générale un jour de grasse matinée, elle connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il désirerait un compte rendu complet de sa mission, et ce au plus tôt.

Elle avait attendu mais Draco n'était pas venu et l'inquiétude avait fait place à l'exaspération, jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne la chercher pour l'informer de la présence de son fils au chevet d'un Harry Potter de nouveau alité.

Selon les dires de Severus, Draco ne voulait pas bouger, avait refusé de manger, et se préparait à passer une nuit sans dormir. Narcissa avait tenté de ne pas réagir face à la frustration et la moquerie de Severus mais elle n'avait pu refuser la proposition du Maitre des Potions.

À ses côtés, elle marchait désormais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, réfléchissant à toute allure aux circonstances ayant pu entrainer une telle attitude de son fils. Un bref coup d'oeil, en entrant dans l'infirmerie, lui apprit que cette histoire ne ressemblait en rien à un énième caprice de Draco mais qu'elle était au contraire sérieuse.

Remerciant discrètement Severus de l'avoir escortée, Narcissa pénétra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas léger, et après s'être assise face à son fils, de l'autre côté du lit de Harry, elle se racla doucement la gorge pour éveiller l'attention de Draco qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

À peine Draco eut-il relevé la tête qu'elle lui sourit malicieusement et dit:

-Dragon, je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas venu me voir. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Je croyais que tu étais inquiet à propos de ma mission.

-Evidemment que je l'étais, Mère, s'exclama Draco, d'un ton pourtant faible, sa main se refermant convulsivement sur celle de son ami. Et j'allais venir… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry.

-C'est ce que je vois, le coupa Narcissa qui n'aimait pas le ton presque plaintif de Draco.

-Et comme je savais que tout s'était bien passé pour toi, je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, confirma Narcissa en fixant Draco de ses yeux bleus. Il me semble juste que tu me dois des explications, mon fils.

-Je crois que le moment est effectivement venu, approuva Draco d'un air las, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait pris d'Harry et qui lui fit honte une seconde plus tard.

Cherchant à camoufler son geste et puisque les mots étaient délicats à trouver, Draco profita de sa main levée pour sortir de sous sa chemise l'ancien médaillon de son cousin.

-Harry me l'a offert, murmura-t-il en fuyant les yeux de sa mère mais un simple raclement de gorge de Narcissa le rappela à l'ordre.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes fiancés? s'enquit la jeune femme, ses yeux ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

-C'est compliqué, souffla Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de parler distinctement, Draco, le reprit Narcissa. Tu n'as plus cinq ans, d'autant plus si tu te présentes devant moi avec un tel objet. Alors je veux que tu agisses comme un homme.

La pique eut l'effet escompté. Draco retrouva les couleurs qui lui manquaient et le courage qu'il n'avait qu'en présence d'Harry. Il respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Harry et moi sommes en couple depuis quelques semaines maintenant, déclara-t-il en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Et il m'a offert ce médaillon dimanche dernier. Pour moi, notre histoire est sérieuse depuis le début, et Harry ne fait jamais rien à la légère, mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'a pas les mêmes coutumes que nous, notamment concernant les fiançailles.

-Et tu ne l'as pas mis au courant? s'informa Narcissa, les sourcils froncés dans un mouvement inhabituel.

-Non, car je sais que ce présent représente au fond la même chose pour lui que pour moi.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Que notre relation est faite pour durer, affirma Draco.

Etonnamment, la seule réaction de Narcissa fut de faire la moue, en se passant de commentaire, ce qui donna l'occasion à Draco de poursuivre.

-Tu n'es pas ravi, je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il, navré, en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Harry.

-Bien au contraire, mon Dragon, s'écria aussitôt Narcissa. Je suis ta mère et de ce fait, je veux ton bonheur. Je suis surprise, voilà tout. Pas tellement de ton choix. Qui pourrait trouver mieux que Harry Potter, le héros de tout un peuple mais surtout l'icône de ton enfance. Tu as toujours eu un lien particulier avec lui. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est que tu choisisses de faire une union d'amour car c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de m'avouer, même si tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'admettre. Je t'ai observé depuis mon arrivée, Draco, et je vous ai vu tous les deux. J'avais bien entendu deviné que quelque chose se tramait, en tout cas de ton côté, mais je ne m'attendais guère à ce que tu poursuives tes sentiments. Etant donné l'éducation que tu as reçu, notamment de Lucius, je pensais que tu chercherais à fuir ce côté sentimental. Tu as toujours voulu ressembler à ton Père et Merlin sait qu'il n'a pas fait un mariage d'amour, à l'origine du moins, même si tu n'es pas sans savoir que les choses ont changé par la suite. Il n'a cependant jamais perdu sa froideur et il te l'a transmise. Alors, te voir faire le choix du coeur ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse, Draco, crois-moi.

-Vraiment? s'exclama le blondinet, quelque peu ahuri. Et tu n'es pas gêné que j'ai choisi un… garçon.

-Pourquoi devrais-je l'être? Il existe des solutions magiques pour concevoir un enfant, si besoin. Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, balbutia Draco en rougissant.

-Effectivement, approuva Narcissa d'un air serein.

-Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que Père voie les choses de la même manière, déclara pensivement Draco, en fixant le visage d'Harry.

-Je te l'accorde. Sa réaction risque d'être proportionnelle à sa déception face au futur qu'il avait envisagé pour toi. Mais, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire accepter à Lucius, fais-moi confiance.

Draco observa sa mère durant quelques secondes avant de se décider à lui faire part d'une inquiétude qu'il avait sur son coeur depuis très longtemps.

-Crois-tu que Père ait su depuis mon enfance que mon choix se tournerait naturellement vers un garçon, et que c'est mon homosexualité qu'il l'a poussé à être si dur avec moi?

-C'est ainsi que tu te définies, s'étonna Narcissa.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet, Mère, rétorqua Draco en détournant de nouveau les yeux.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? C'est tout l'intérêt de nos traditions, tu n'auras jamais à te poser la question… Mais au fond, tout cela importe peu. La façon que tu as de t'identifier sexuellement est très personnel et tant que tu es heureux, cela me convient parfaitement. Ce sera probablement différent pour ton Père, au début en tout cas mais nous gèrerons cette situation en temps et en heure. Et je serai de ton côté pour faire voir à Lucius le bienfondé de votre union.

À l'entente de ces paroles si aimantes qui le touchèrent profondément - même si Narcissa n'avait pas répondu à son interrogation principale - Draco su qu'il ne pouvait rester muet sur le reste de la situation, même si parler à cet instant lui coutait énormément.

-Merci, maman, dit-il d'une petite voix de garçonnet, montrant clairement sa nervosité. Il y a cependant autre chose que je dois te dire.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Narcissa, d'un air patient.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment tout avait commencé entre Harry et moi car je suppose que tu considères cela comme relevant de ma vie personnelle. Pourtant, après ta libération, lors de notre passage au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu m'as fait remarquer que mon arrivée du côté de la lumière était liée à la fin de mon inimitié avec Harry, deux mesures tout à fait radicales. Tu avais raison, bien sûr. Les choses ne se sont pas faites en douceur, petit à petit. Entre Harry et moi, c'était impossible. Nous ne sommes pas devenus amis progressivement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous fasse sa déclaration…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Draco? l'interrompit Narcissa qui voyait son fils perdre le fil.

-Le jour où tout a changé, le soir où tout a basculé devrais-je dire, j'étais complètement à bout de nerf, expliqua Draco en cherchant quelque peu ses mots. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire et l'apposition de ma Marque, j'avais presque cessé de me nourrir, de dormir et je commençais à avoir des idées très noires car je ne voulais pas aller au bout de ma mission assignée par Voldemort. Et plus je me rapprochais de mon succès, plus l'évidence que je ne voulais pas le faire, plus l'horreur de ce que j'étais en train de faire me sont apparues. J'étais désespéré ce soir-là car j'avais enfin compris quelle était la dernière manoeuvre à entreprendre pour faire fonctionner l'Armoire à Disparaitre qui permettrait aux Mangemorts de rentrer dans l'école. Je m'étais réfugié dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Et c'est là qu'Harry qui n'était encore que Potter à l'époque m'a trouvé. J'étais furieux. Je le détestais si fort. Pour moi, il était la cause de tous mes problèmes. Alors, je n'ai pas hésité à lever ma baguette. J'avais le Doloris sur le bout de la langue - mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aurait fonctionné. Le fait est qu'il m'a désarmé et après quelques minutes de flottement car ni lui ni moi ne savions quoi faire, il m'a embrassé et c'est comme si, pour moi, tout était finalement rentrés dans l'ordre, tout avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Reprenant son souffle, Draco en profita pour faire une petite pause dans son récit, avant le coup final.

-Ce n'est certes pas commun, mon Dragon, réagit Narcissa, les sourcils froncés. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation d'être amis avant de découvrir ses sentiments.

-Ce n'est pas tout, murmura Draco qui dut se forcer à regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Nous avons été intimes.

-Intimes, s'écria Narcissa en se redressant dans sa chaise.

Le mot claqua dans la pièce, comme si à lui seul il était pire que le nom Voldemort, et il brisa l'atmosphère jusque-là apaisée.

Draco se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, pour toute réponse. Incapable de faire face à sa mère pour une seconde de plus, Draco se concentra sur le visage d'Harry et Narcissa en profita pour sortir sa nouvelle baguette et lancer un simple sortilège sur son fils, qui assaillit Draco pour quelques secondes seulement d'un effet désagréable. Au vu du résultat, Narcissa laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, et malgré lui, Draco fixa sa mère. Dans ses yeux, il lut de la honte et de la déception, sa tendresse ayant été totalement abolie.

-Tu t'es déshonoré? murmura-t-elle d'une voix choquée. Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé?

-Non, bien sûr que non, réagit aussitôt Draco. Tu n'as pas à blâmer Harry, uniquement moi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? s'enquit Narcissa, désormais ironique. Qu'Harry n'était pas désireux de te prendre ta virginité?

-Non, au contraire… s'exclama Draco, gêné au plus haut point. Mais, comment dire, il venait de me faire du bien et je pense qu'il aurait été prêt à laisser les choses ainsi, à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de se déshabiller, moi qui ai fait en sorte que nous soyons entièrement unis.

-Unis… ricana presque Narcissa. C'est intéressant que tu emploies un tel mot, Draco, lorsque l'union appelle le mariage et que ce que vous avez fait alors n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire accouplement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura faiblement Draco pour qui sa première fois avait signifié bien plus que cela. Je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes valeurs.

-Non, tu n'es pas désolé, Draco, rétorqua froidement Narcissa. Pas quand tu es incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, et ce n'est même pas de la honte que je vois.

-Il faut que tu comprennes l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, Mère, plaida Draco. C'est pour ça que je t'ai raconté toute l'histoire. Les circonstances étaient particulières.

-Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, le questionna-t-elle avec hauteur.

-Non, avoua Draco, en rougissant malgré lui.

-Et tu étais à chaque fois désespéré, incapable de penser clairement.

-Non, c'était ce que je voulais, c'est tout.

-Et tu dis que tu n'as pas perdu toutes tes valeurs? Nos coutumes n'ont-elles jamais rien signifié pour toi?

-Bien au contraire, s'écria Draco, en se relevant presque de son fauteuil, dans sa hâte à réagir.

-Alors comment as-tu pu le laisser te connaitre intiment lorsque depuis ta naissance, nous t'avons inculqué le devoir d'attendre jusqu'au mariage?

-Je ne ne pouvais pas attendre, maman, la supplia Draco. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Cela allait bien au-delà de mes forces. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a recommencé. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, de me sentir enfin complet. C'était viscéral et ça l'est à chaque fois. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il m'a offert ce médaillon m'a donné envie d'être avec lui, plus intensément encore.

-Tu ne peux pas être si faible, Draco. Aucun homme n'est si faible qu'il ne peut résister à la tentation, même si beaucoup veulent le croire car c'est plus simple que de se discipliner.

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force dans les bras d'Harry, la contredit Draco. Je me sens fort dans la puissance de son étreinte.

-Je comprends mieux ton interrogation de tout à l'heure, répliqua pensivement Narcissa. Tes peurs concernant ton identification sexuelle… Dois-je comprendre que votre relation ne fonctionne que dans un sens, que vous n'avez pas changé de _position_?

Et la grimace qui para le visage de Narcissa à la mention de ce mot fut douloureuse à voir pour Draco, aussi douloureuse que son devoir d'y répondre et ainsi de parler de sexe avec sa mère.

-Si, on l'a fait, répliqua Draco en rougissant. Il l'a voulu et moi aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'on recommencera. Ce n'est qu'une question de préférence.

-La sienne?

-Non, la mienne, avoua Draco. Harry est entièrement à l'écoute de mes besoins et de mes désirs. La plupart du temps, j'ai envie de sa force et de sa sécurité. Parfois, je veux sa confiance et son abandon. Parfois, je veux tout à la fois, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'il saura m'offrir tout ce que je veux et bien plus encore.

-Nous ne t'avons pas élevé pour que tu désires être dominé, murmura sombrement Narcissa. Lucius n'acceptera jamais cela.

-C'est là que tu fais erreur, maman, lui expliqua Draco, en comprenant lui même la profondeur de ses paroles au rythme de ses dires. Avec Harry, ce n'est jamais une question de domination. Oh, je l'admets aisément, c'est un vrai dominant dans sa façon d'agir et au départ, j'ai eu peur de ce que ça signifiait pour moi, de ce que cela faisait de moi. Et puis j'ai compris, je crois que je l'ai compris dès notre première étreinte, même si je n'avais pas été intime avec qui que ce soit auparavant. J'avais trop peur de comprendre. Avec Harry, ce sont les sentiments qui priment sur tout le reste, pas une question de domination.

-Mais tu as admis toi-même avoir des préférences, s'enquit Narcissa.

-Effectivement, mais je vois ça davantage comme… je ne sais pas moi, une préférence en matière de nourriture. J'aime les glaces au chocolat et celles à la vanille mais j'ai une petite préférence pour celle au chocolat. En somme, je suis aussi heureux quand je mange tel ou tel goût mais, naturellement, mon choix se portera sur le chocolat, presque inconsciemment. Mais à certains moments, c'est la vanille qui l'emportera. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Je trouve le choix des gouts et des couleurs particulièrement approprié, musa Narcissa en faisant une nouvelle fois la grimace.

Draco mit quelques secondes à saisir le sous-entendu de sa mère mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se retrouva bouche bée.

-Ne sois pas si triviale, Mère, fustigea-t-il Narcissa, choqué de la savoir instruite dans le domaine sexuel.

-Ce n'est pas de la trivialité, mais de l'expérience, que tu as toi aussi. Tu n'es plus innocent, désormais. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur.

-Ne sois pas désobligeante envers moi, Mère, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas facile…

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile, Draco? Je peux le savoir. Que tu te sois offert au premier venu, en suivant tes pulsions. Que tu aies ainsi dénigré ton serment de pureté? Je parie qu'Harry ignore tout de cela d'ailleurs. Tu sais, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est plus aisé de se marier avec une personne du même rang que soi, une personne de même coutume. Même si je peux désormais voir les dérives d'une telle pensée, le fait est que peu importe l'identité de ton partenaire, peu importent tes sentiments à son égard, si tu sais pourquoi tu dois rester pur jusqu'au mariage, tu le fais, un point c'est tout. Et tu ne choisis pas la facilité. Alors dis-moi, Draco, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile dans cette situation pour toi?

-Ce n'est pas facile de te décevoir, gémit Draco. Ce n'est pas facile de lire ta déception dans tes yeux.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu mérites. Car je suis déçue. Je suis profondément choquée. Tu as bafoué notre éducation et notre culture, c'est grave. Tu as même bafoué tes propres croyances, celles de ta famille, de tes ancêtres.

-Au final, cela ne change pas grand-chose, maman, la supplia Draco. Car ce n'est pas comme si Harry allait se refuser à moi car je ne suis plus vierge. Il se fiche de tout cela. Et je serais son seul partenaire, tout comme il restera le mien.

-Mais, notre famille ne se fiche pas de tout cela, comme tu dis. Tu ne pourras avoir un mariage dans la tradition. Sais-tu ce que cela représente pour nous? Et je te connais, Draco… Je connais ta détermination. Je sais que lorsque tu veux bien faire les choses, tu le fais. Tu aurais été tout à fait capable d'attendre malgré ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. C'est ce qui me trouble le plus. Tu aurais pu l'avoir lui, même en marchant dans notre tradition. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu?

-Parce que j'avais envie, non _besoin_ de lui, explosa Draco, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Parce que le simple fait qu'il me regarde, qu'il me regarde vraiment - et je ne te parle même pas du fait qu'il m'embrasse - était tellement exceptionnel que j'avais besoin qu'il continue. Et que, même si ce n'était que pour un soir - car j'étais persuadé à ce moment-là que ça ne pourrait jamais recommencer, qu'Harry finirait par revenir sur terre - alors je voulais tout de lui, sans attendre, si c'était ma seule option. Tu as raison, j'ai renié mon choix. Mais je ne l'ai pas renié pour Harry, je l'ai renié pour moi-même…

-Il représentait déjà bien plus pour toi que ce que tu voulais admettre, Draco, murmura Narcissa, choquée des sanglots sincères de son fils.

-C'est vrai, oui, admit Draco. J'étais déjà amoureux de lui. Je l'aime et le fait est que j'étais désespéré de comprendre tout cela à ce moment-là. Alors, dans un monde idéal, si je n'avais pas été un Mangemort et lui le héros de la lumière, peut-être que je n'aurais pas agi de façon si drastique, peut-être que je n'aurais pas renié mon voeu, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé, Maman, et je suis désolé que ça ta fasse du mal, mais désormais, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

-Ce serait possible, le contredit Narcissa. Il existe des sortilèges qui feraient oublier à ton corps et même à ton esprit ce qui s'est passé mais…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je désire, rugit aussitôt Draco qui n'aurait perdu, pour rien au monde, ses délicieux souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, non plus, avoua Narcissa. Mais tu me mets dans une situation délicate, Draco. Car même si je comprends les circonstances qui t'ont poussé à faire ce choix, je n'arrive pas à l'admettre. Et ça me déçoit beaucoup. Et puis ton père va forcément le découvrir, et tu sais ce que tu risqueras dans ce cas. S'il décide de t'enlever ton titre et ta fortune, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais faire pour toi, car je le comprendrais dans un sens. Il va me falloir du temps pour te pardonner.

-Je le sais bien, murmura Draco, manifestement dépité.

-Je suis néanmoins heureuse que tu te sois décidé à m'en parler. Je te remercie de ta franchise. Je n'aurais pas aimé découvrir le pot aux roses de façon inattendue.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, confessa Draco, qui était prêt à être totalement sincère. J'avais trop peur de ta réaction, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais Blaise m'a fait réfléchir dans un premier temps, puis j'ai cru perdre Harry, et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je t'avoue la vérité, même si ce n'était pas facile. Car tu le mérites.

-Je remercierai ton ami dans ce cas, déclara Narcissa en se redressant. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Bonne nuit, Draco.

-Bonne nuit, maman, répondit le blondinet, heureux malgré tout de recevoir un baiser de sa mère.

À peine la porte de l'infirmerie fut-elle refermée que Draco posa son visage sur le torse d'Harry, pour sentir son coeur battre et profiter de sa chaleur. Draco aurait donné l'intégralité de sa fortune pour que Harry s'éveille à cet instant. Malheureusement, son coma était encore trop profond pour qu'il s'en sorte de lui-même.

Sa tête posée de manière à observer le visage détendu du brun sous l'effet de la magie, Draco se mit à caresser doucement les mèches toujours si emmêlées d'Harry de sa main droite. Sa gauche, elle, serrait plus furieusement encore celle du brun.

-Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, remplie d'émotions. J'ai dit à Mère, ce soir, que je t'aimais. Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir. Oui, l'amour. J'ai envie que tu me serres dans tes bras. J'ai envie que tu me dises ces mots que je n'aurais pas le courage d'avouer en premier. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles vite. Je t'en prie.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et en entendant Mme Pomfresh arriver au chevet de son amant, il dut les sécher rapidement.

-Il va s'en remettre, murmura l'infirmière, en posant une main délicate et ferme sur son épaule. Il devrait se réveiller demain dans la soirée. En attendant, il faut que vous retourniez à votre dortoir, Mr. Malfoy. Vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit ici, je suis désolée.

Draco hocha mollement la tête et, malgré la présence de l'infirmière, il se pencha vers Harry et baisa ses lèvres doucement.

-À demain, Harry, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun avant de se détourner.

Il salua Mme Pomfresh, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de maitrise qui n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire devant la femme qui l'avait vu dans une position bien plus compromettante, puis il quitta l'infirmerie d'une démarche plus légère qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Certes, sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix, mais Draco s'en était douté avant de lui avouer. Elle avait montré néanmoins beaucoup de délicatesse à son égard quant il avait pensé qu'elle le renierait sur le champ. Et de ce fait, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Ce soir-là, en s'endormant seul pour la première fois de la semaine, l'image d'Harry pour seule pensée dans son esprit, Draco voyait l'avenir avec un certain espoir.


	15. Chapter 14 : Lord of Their Discoveries

Chapitre 14 : Lord of Their Discoveries

 **30 Juin 1997**

En ouvrant les yeux, ce lundi après-midi-là, alors que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui, utilisant des sortilèges pour s'assurer de l'avancée de son état, Harry ressentit un troublant déjà-vu. Un déjà-vu qu'il aurait d'ailleurs vécu une bonne centaine de fois, et ce, particulièrement ces dernières semaines. Les draps de son lit d'appoint paraissaient presque plus naturels sur sa peau que ses couvertures dans la tour des Gryffondor, et les marmonnements de l'infirmière résonnaient telle une rengaine apaisante, signe certain qu'il était en vie et suffisamment en bonne santé pour en être conscient.

Pour une fois, Harry laissa Mme Pomfresh s'agiter à son chevet sans commentaires, sans même lui demander s'il pouvait dès à présent se lever et quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait parfaitement conscience de son tort dans l'histoire.

S'il n'avait pas eu à coeur de vérifier l'expérience qu'il avait ressentie auprès du diadème, s'il avait, en somme, écouté le conseil de Draco et était ainsi resté éloigné de la coupe rapportée par Narcissa, ne serait-ce que pour une journée entière, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin d'atterrir à l'infirmerie. Mais il avait été têtu. Il avait voulu revoir le visage de Draco dans ses cauchemars et cette vision d'horreur avait été trop forte, plus forte que la magie de l'Horcruxe. Et c'était cette vision qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle avant de s'évanouir. Harry s'en rappelait avec une clarté étonnante.

Seul ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite restait obscur dans son esprit mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Draco comblerait ces zones d'ombre. C'est donc avec avidité qu'il le chercha du regard dans l'infirmerie, après que Mme Pomfresh ait ouvert son rideau, ses soins étant finis.

Malheureusement, aucune tête blonde n'apparut, mais sous ses yeux ébahis, Harry découvrit la silhouette du Directeur qui patientait, installé nonchalamment sur l'un des lits. Les yeux las qui se tournèrent vers lui montrèrent à Harry toute l'inquiétude ressentie par Albus à son égard. Le fait était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il n'en était pas à son premier séjour à l'infirmerie.

Harry allait demander une explication à l'homme mais le Directeur le devança, réagissant instinctivement à l'ouverture du rideau du box de son élève, alors que Mme Pomfresh rejoignait discrètement son bureau.

— Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, mon garçon, s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix étrangement essoufflée avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Il faut que tu me dises tout de suite si tu éprouves des penchants suicidaires.

— Comment ! balbutia Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant malgré lui.

— Etant donné ce que tu sais concernant l' _âme_ de Voldemort, continua Albus comme si de rien n'était, en appuyant toutefois sur le terme « âme ». J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu sais que tu ne _peux_ pas mourir mais faire ce que tu as fait hier aurait pu aussi bien te détruire psychologiquement ou affaisser complètement les barrières de ton esprit et laisser Voldemort prendre possession de ton corps affaibli, mon garçon.

— Je croyais que c'était votre désir que les Horcruxes soient détruits au plus tôt, le coupa Harry qui venait de comprendre le sens de cette conversation.

— Non pas au détriment de ta personne et de ta santé, Harry.

— Vous ne vous en êtes pourtant jamais vraiment soucié par le passé ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

— C'est faux, s'insurgea Dumbledore.

Harry se contenta de grogner bruyamment, pensant avec ironie aux Dursley notamment et au manque de réaction du corps professoral dans son ensemble face à leurs mauvais traitements.

— Peu importe, murmura-t-il. Les deux Horcruxes sont désormais détruits, et je suis vivant, c'est bien ce qui compte au final.

— Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'informer tes amis de ta mission, déclara Dumbledore sans prendre la peine de répondre au brun.

— Et pourquoi cela? demanda Harry, incompris face à cette soudaine décision qu'il attendait depuis des jours.

— Car je crains que ces secrets que je t'ai forcé à garder t'aient éloigné d'eux et si la conséquence en est un manque de souci pour ta personne, c'est un prix bien trop cher à payer. Tu as toujours eu une attitude téméraire, voire parfois insouciante et ce qui m'apparaissait comme du courage par le passé, l'une des nombreuses qualités que j'apprécie chez toi, avait déjà tendance à s'apparenter à un défaut, pour des raisons compréhensibles du fait de ton expérience personnelle. Aujourd'hui, ton courage s'exprime à un degré que je ne peux tolérer, pas quand les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, et je ne parle pas seulement de la guerre, mais bien de toi, Harry. Alors, si confier à tes amis ce secret te permet de voir que tu comptes pour des personnes qui te sont chers, c'est la bonne solution. Je n'ai bien sûr aucun doute que tu as déjà confié à Mr. Malfoy une partie en tout cas de ton secret, malgré mes conseils, mais j'ai bien vu la façon qu'il a eu de chercher à te convaincre de ne pas aller au bout de ton plan hier, mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. J'en conclus donc qu'il te faut plus de monde du côté de la raison pour te persuader de l'importance de ta vie et de ta santé mentale.

Harry bouillait de rage. Il n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore ait pu lui sortir une excuse pareille qu'il trouvait tout à fait injustifiée. Il chercha néanmoins à se contrôler, certain qu'une brève explosion lui serait inutile. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas expliquer à Dumbledore que Draco - qui connaissait presque toute la vérité - avait été au centre de sa décision et de sa réaction de la veille, parce qu'il tenait justement bien plus à lui qu'à quiconque. Ce fait le troublait d'ailleurs au plus haut point, étant donné ses perspectives d'avenir mais il ne pouvait y penser pour l'instant. Harry se concentra donc sur le positif de la situation, à savoir la fin tant attendue de ses secrets et mensonges envers ses meilleurs amis. Avec seulement deux Horcruxes restant, lui-même inclus, Harry trouvait la décision de Dumbledore quelque peu propice. Il était en effet trop tard pour qu'Hermione et Ron puissent réellement intervenir mais il ne pouvait nier son besoin de partager son fardeau avec d'autres que Draco.

Remerciant donc Dumbledore de cette _fabuleuse_ idée, Harry accueillit avec une certaine joie et un nouveau calme le départ du Directeur, fier du succès de sa mission.

À peine se retrouva-t-il seul dans son lit que Mme Pomfresh revint à son chevet pour vérifier l'accueil des paroles d'Albus sur la santé de son patient. Peu satisfaite par le masque présenté par Harry quant elle pouvait voir magiquement les émotions intenses du brun, elle força le Gryffondor à se rallonger et à fermer les yeux, au moins pour quelques temps.

Etonnée de ne subir aucune protestation de la part de son patient, Poppy retourna en souriant à son bureau. Profitant du calme apaisant de son infirmerie, elle se perdit dans son travail, et son analyse poussée du dossier d'Harry. Le temps fila et, sans les constants soupir du brun qui accueillait positivement pour la première fois de sa vie son séjour dans un lit d'hôpital, Poppy se surprit à sursauter au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie grinça dans le silence ambiant.

D'abord intriguée par la présence de ses visiteurs, Poppy le fut d'autant plus à l'entente de leur requête, mais puisqu'Harry s'était montré particulièrement sage et aimable depuis son réveil, l'infirmière ne se voyait pas de lui refuser le plaisir d'une visite. Bien que suspicieuse de la présence du Professeur Rogue, qu'elle savait peu agréable vis-à-vis de Harry, Poppy se retrouva soulagée lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie, l'homme n'ayant servi que d'escorte.

S'avançant à pas de loup vers le box de son patient préféré, Poppy tira délicatement sur le rideau. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry était parfaitement éveillé, elle informa le brun de la présence d'un visiteur, ce qu'il accueillit avec un sourire éblouissant. Et pour un tel sourire, Poppy aurait pu faire beaucoup.

.HPDM.

En entendant Mme Pomfresh lui annoncer que quelqu'un désirait le voir et lui parler, Harry sentit une joie indicible se répandre en lui, tant il était persuadé que Draco se trouvait derrière la porte. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le visage du blondinet qu'il découvrit quelques secondes plus tard. La chevelure avait beau porter la même teinte, ses traits se voulaient tout à fait féminins. Narcissa était devant lui, royale, les yeux perçants dans sa direction, et Harry ne sut comment réagir. Sa bouche entrouverte tel un poisson rouge, il n'aurait pu sembler moins digne face à la mère de son amant. Et ce ne furent pas les premiers mots de Narcissa qui l'aidèrent à se remettre.

— Non, ce n'est pas mon fils, Mr. Potter, s'exclama cette dernière, les lèvres pincées. Même si je suis sûre que vous préfèreriez être en sa compagnie.

D'abord surpris de la présence de la matriarche Malfoy dans sa chambre, Harry se demanda pourquoi celle-ci employait à son égard un ton si informel. Certes, il n'aurait pas décrit leur relation comme chaleureuse et personnelle, mais depuis que Narcissa était arrivée au château, depuis surtout leur court séjour au Square Grimmaurd, dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre, la jeune femme s'était montrée amicale avec lui. Mais elle se présentait devant lui, ornée de son masque de Sang-Pur, ce qui laissa Harry d'autant plus incertain.

— Que me vaut le plaisir, Mme Malfoy, murmura le Gryffondor d'un ton mesuré, sans savoir sur quel pied danser.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse parler de plaisir, rétorqua Narcissa d'un ton quelque peu ironique. Disons que je suis ici pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous. J'ai pris soin d'être informée de votre réveil afin de vous parler avant Draco et j'ai choisi ce moment spécial du banquet afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

Alors que la jeune femme faisait une pause, Harry ne parvint même pas à s'exprimer tant il était stupéfait de ce début de conversation. Ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus, il fixa Narcissa se sentant tel un abruti.

— Quelles sont vos intentions à l'égard de mon fils, Mr Potter ? s'enquit-elle, ses yeux bleu métallique plongés dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

— Mes intentions ? balbutia le brun, en rougissant. Je ne comprends pas.

— Hier soir, poursuivit Narcissa en s'installant sur la chaise la plus proche du lit d'Harry. Lorsque Draco était à votre chevet, j'ai eu avec mon fils une discussion sérieuse, durant laquelle il m'a avoué que vous étiez en couple.

Face à cette révélation, Harry tomba littéralement des nues. Draco et lui n'avaient encore jamais discuté d'une telle action et il était étonné que le blondinet ait ainsi décidé de lui-même de mettre sa mère au courant. Cela lui semblait aux antipodes du Draco qu'il avait toujours connu, mais suffisamment proche de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques semaines. Il aurait néanmoins souhaité être mis au courant.

— Etant donné le statut de votre relation, et en tant que mère de Draco, je me dois donc de m'enquérir de vos intentions. Désirez-vous épouser mon fils ?

À cet instant, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, mais il chercha à camoufler sa gêne en toussotant alors qu'il se redressait complètement dans son lit, reprenant ainsi un peu de hauteur nécessaire.

— Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, commença Harry lentement, et je suppose que c'est exactement ce que vous désirez, Draco et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé de cela. Pas encore, en tout cas.

— Et pourquoi cela ? Est-ce un manque de sérieux et d'engagement de votre part vis-à-vis de votre relation ?

— Non, s'insurgea Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait pas exprimer à haute voix le fond de sa pensée, pas quand il était le seul au courant, si ce n'est Dumbledore, de son éventuel futur. Que se passerait-il s'il mourrait dans quelques jours maintenant ? Mais pire, que se passerait-il s'il ne mourrait pas ? Dans quel état psychologique serait-il ? Serait-il en mesure de devenir l'époux de quiconque. Ces interrogations qui le tenaient éveiller la nuit, l'avaient également tenu éloigné d'une quelconque conversation sérieuse avec Draco. Comment, en effet, dans de telles conditions, aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

— Car nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation, préféra donc reprendre Harry. Et puis je considère que nous sommes encore jeunes pour penser à cela.

— Vous n'étiez pourtant pas trop jeune pour lui prendre sa virginité ? rétorqua Narcissa vicieusement.

— Certes, murmura Harry posément alors qu'il commençait à reprendre confiance en lui, tant le sujet lui paraissait hors de propos. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. C'est notre intimité, à Draco et à moi.

— Je sais pour l'avoir entendu de sa bouche que Draco ne vous a rien sur nos coutumes et croyances, s'exclama Narcissa en souriant ironiquement, mais vous devez en être informé pour comprendre mon ingérence dans votre _intimité_. Je vais me charger de vous expliquer celles qui nous intéressent dans le cas présent, de façon brève, histoire de ne pas trop vous surcharger d'informations. Vous aurez tout le temps d'en apprendre davantage plus tard.

« Dans nos traditions, Mr Potter, le mariage et la virginité sont liés, sont deux faces d'une même pièce. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. La virginité ne doit pas être perdue avant le mariage, au risque de rendre la personne impure. De même qu'un mariage, s'il n'est pas consommé, peut être rendu caduque. La virginité est associée à la pureté d'une personne. Garder sa virginité jusqu'à son union honore la magie qui coule dans nos veines, bien plus encore que notre sang. Vous devez savoir, Mr. Potter, que le mariage chez les sorciers n'est pas le même que chez les Moldus. La magie est impliquée dans toute union. Et conserver sa virginité jusqu'au mariage est un moyen de montrer à la magie notre sérieux, notre respect et notre reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle fait pour nous, pour rendre justement notre union possible.

« Cela ne nous rend pas plus puissant, comme certains peuvent le penser. C'est davantage une question de moralité, d'état d'esprit. Et, du fait de l'influence des Moldus, ce n'est pas étonnant que certains sorciers aient renoncé à de telles croyances. Mais, elles sont plus répandues qu'on ne peut le croire, et pas seulement auprès des Sang-Purs, même si beaucoup de ceux de mon rang ont cherché à associer la pureté de corps, d'esprit et de magie à la pureté de sang. C'est notre cas, dans les rituels qui conduisent au mariage, et qui permettent ainsi d'unir deux personnes entièrement. Draco adhère à ses croyances, ou du moins il y adhérait. Et il désirait réaliser ces rituels. »

— De telles croyances encouragent les unions entre personnes d'un jeune âge, la questionna Harry, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter sur toutes les explications données par la femme, notamment celles concernant Draco. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'expérience en matière de mariage sorcier, mais il ne me semble pas qu'une union jeune soit un gage de sureté. Bien au contraire. C'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu.

— Dans le monde Moldu, c'est vrai, Mr Potter, approuva Narcissa, d'un ton quelque peu radouci. Car les mariages sont laissés au hasard. Aux sentiments peut-être, mais sans la magie, il est difficile de trouver son partenaire idéal. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais au sein de la communauté magique, nombres de mariage ont lieu peu de temps après le passage à la majorité. Réfléchissez aux personnages de votre entourage qui se sont mariés tôt, à commencer par vos parents.

— Et quelle en est la raison ? demanda Harry, intrigué malgré lui.

— Vous pouvez le deviner, j'en suis sûre. La magie a un rôle important dans ce processus. Naturellement, nous sommes attirés par les personnes qui nous sont compatibles. L'amour n'est pas seulement question de sentiments, de physique et de chimie, quand la magie est impliquée. La compatibilité magique se lie à la compatibilité des sentiments, des âmes et des coeurs magiques, et instinctivement notre magie nous pousse à trouver et reconnaitre notre partenaire idéal.

— Vous voulez dire par là que notre amour, notre futur conjoint est prédestiné ?

— Non pas prédestiné, auquel cas, il y aurait beaucoup de coeur brisé et d'histoire manquée. Mais il existe sur terre un nombre restreint de partenaires idéales et la magie nous les éclaire. Après, le reste est une question de sentiments et d'attirance. Mais lorsque le mariage a lieu, la magie, pour s'exprimer dans son sens le plus large, et pour permettre une union la plus parfaite possible, s'attend à la pureté des deux partenaires. Une pureté magique aussi bien que physique. En contrepartie, les malheurs subis par nombre de couples moldus sont évités. Le divorce, par exemple, n'existe presque pas dans la communauté magique, car la magie nous pousse, une fois notre conjoint choisi, à nous battre pour faire de cette union quelque chose de pérenne et elle nous le rend bien, en nous protégeant, et nous rendant puissant. En définitive, bien sûr, chaque choix nous revient. Si je décidais aujourd'hui d'aller contre l'instinct de ma magie, en trompant Lucius, j'en serais tout à fait capable, mais j'en récolterais les conséquences. Et dans la plupart des cas, un sorcier bien élevé et suffisamment intelligent, voit les conséquences néfastes et s'empêche d'agir inconsidérément.

— En somme, vous avez une vision très romantique de l'amour, s'amusa Harry.

— Romantique, peut-être bien, au final. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Car la magie ne nous pousse pas forcément vers la personne qu'on s'était imaginé. Dans le cas des Sang-Purs, le processus est encore plus délicat, du fait de l'implication des parents dans le _choix_ du conjoint. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Lucius quand nous nous sommes mariés. Et pourtant, les sentiments sont nés. Pour en revenir à votre relation avec mon fils, Mr Potter, vous avez un peu tout fait à l'envers. Mais, il ne fait aucun doute que magiquement, vous avez toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. Vous êtes sur un pied d'égalité depuis votre rencontre, ce qui vous a en quelque sorte forcé à passer par une phase de confrontations. Mais la maturité aidant, votre magie a laissé place à quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose de physique, certes, mais plus que cela. J'entends par-là le médaillon que vous lui avez offert. Celui-là même que vous portez autour du cou.

Trop surpris pour arrêter son geste, Harry passa immédiatement sa main sous sa tenue d'hôpital, pour sortir l'ancien médaillon de Serpentard. Il le contempla quelques secondes durant, absorbant au mieux ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Narcissa, pressé d'en entendre davantage sur ces coutumes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Draco vous en a parlé ? s'étonna-t-il à voix haute.

— Bien sûr. C'est par là même qu'il a commencé son récit, car il savait que je comprendrais dans l'instant l'implication d'un tel geste. Je sais que pour vous, ce cadeau ne représente rien de plus qu'un banal présent. Mais il se trouve que dans nos rituels, c'est un cadeau de fiançailles.

— Un quoi ? rugit Harry en sautant quasiment de son lit.

— Un signe extérieur symbolisant votre désir de vous marier. Visible aux yeux de tous, c'est un moyen de montrer votre nouvelle appartenance. Plus il est riche d'extérieur, mais également de signification, et plus il est connoté magiquement, plus il représente la puissance de l'union et le sérieux de celle-ci. Or, il se trouve que l'objet que vous avez offert à Draco correspond en tout point à cela. De plus, le fait que vous portiez le même objet s'apparente aux futurs anneaux symbolisant le mariage, ce qui en fait doublement un cadeau de fiançailles.

— Mais, bégaya Harry, pris soudainement d'une sueur froide. Je ne savais pas tout cela en lui offrant. Et si Draco ne m'a rien dit, c'est qu'il n'y accorde probablement pas tant d'importance.

— Bien au contraire. Si mon fils ne vous a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il ne veut pas vous forcer la main, car il ne veut pas vous perdre et pense que parler de votre futur, pas si éloigné, pourrait causer une telle possibilité. Mais lui y a pensé immédiatement et constamment depuis. Voilà pourquoi il s'est senti obligé de m'en faire part. Et lorsqu'il m'a confié la vérité sur le médaillon, il m'a assuré qu'il symbolisait votre sérieux concernant votre relation. Dois-je comprendre qu'il avait tort ?

Embarrassé, Harry se força néanmoins à fixer Narcissa, pour qu'elle voit la détermination dans son regard. Il n'en revenait pas de la situation dans laquelle l'avait plongée Draco. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas trouver en lui le désir de lui en vouloir. Etant donné leur situation complexe, Draco n'avait pas dû parvenir à aborder le sujet quand les thèmes de l'amour et du futur n'avaient pas encore été traités. Compréhensibles quand leur présent était déjà si compliqué et qu'ils naviguaient en eaux troubles.

— Je suis tout à fait sérieux concernant ma relation avec Draco, fit savoir Harry d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. Malgré mon manque de connaissance vis-à-vis de vos coutumes, je n'aurais pas pris sa virginité à Draco, ni perdu la mienne, si je n'avais été certain du sens profond de tout cela. Certes, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais j'ai toujours su que Draco était spécial pour moi.

— Vous m'en voyez ravie, s'exclama Narcissa en souriant largement. Vous ne devriez donc pas poser de problèmes concernant l'organisation de fiançailles plus officielles et bien sûr de votre mariage. Je dois vous avouer que cela facilitera la situation vis-à-vis de Lucius lorsque nous aurons la chance de le retrouver. Lui faire accepter une union de Draco avec vous sera peut-être délicat, mais si j'ai la certitude que son manque de virginité ne posera pas de problèmes, je parviendrais probablement à lui faire renoncer à son immanquable projet de déshériter son fils unique.

Harry, qui avait entendu quelques semaines plus tôt, la discussion de Rogue et Draco à ce sujet ne put qu'acquiescer automatiquement. Ce qu'il avait pris à ce moment-là pour de l'étroitesse d'esprit de Lucius au regard de l'homosexualité, s'expliquait finalement par des croyances partagées par son amant lui-même. Harry ne manquait pas de voir l'ironie de cette situation.

— C'est ce que je ne comprends pas dans tout cela, musa-t-il distraitement. Que se passe-t-il si la personne a perdu sa virginité avec la personne qu'elle épouse ? Quel est le problème là-dedans ?

— Il ne faut pas le voir comme un problème, Mr. Potter, davantage comme un manquement aux règles. Dans les faits, cela empêche tout simplement Draco, puisqu'il est le réel concerné, de prendre part aux rites du mariage que veut notre tradition. Ils sont nombreux, pour prouver la pureté des deux personnes, et les unir de la plus puissante des manières. Mais c'est aussi un moment privilégié à passer entre un enfant et ses parents. Vous allez me trouver horrible de vous dire cela, mais je veux tout de même que vous le sachiez. Si vous vous étiez tous deux réservés jusqu'au mariage, alors vos parents, même morts, seraient entrés dans le rituel qui unis parents et enfants mariés. Je ne veux pas vous attrister, surtout quand vous ignoriez tout de cela. Mais c'est un fait. Alors, comme vous le pensiez peut-être, le résultat final sera le même. Draco et vous serez mariés, unis magiquement, puissants, et assurément heureux. Mais il y a certains privilèges liés aux rites auxquels vous ne pourrez pas goûter. Et c'est dommage. C'est ce qui m'attriste personnellement, car j'y pense depuis la naissance de Draco. Et je sais, au fond, que Draco le regrettera, car il y pense lui-même depuis son enfance. Mais nos actions ont des conséquences et s'il est une chose que je ne regrette pas concernant le choix de Draco, c'est qu'en étant à vos côtés, je suis certain qu'il pourra vivre avec ses propres regrets.

Les yeux humides, Harry déglutit bruyamment, aussi bien ses émotions que sa salive. À bien y réfléchir, il était probablement pire d'entendre un Sang-Pur, habitué à porter un masque de froideur, déclamer la profondeur de ses sentiments : le résultat n'en était que plus émouvant.

— Puis-je retourner dans mes quartiers, le coeur apaisé concernant le futur de mon fils, Mr. Potter, demanda une dernière fois Narcissa en se levant de sa chaise.

— Avant de vous répondre textuellement, Mme Malfoy, c'est un sujet que je dois aborder avec Draco, car malgré l'importance de vos coutumes, c'est pour moi quelque chose de très personnel, relevant de l'intime et je pense qu'en discuter avec l'intéressé est le minimum requis.

— Bien entendu, murmura Narcissa en hochant la tête, un petit sourire amusé éclairant son visage. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Mr. Potter, et soyez assuré que je suis heureuse du choix de mon fils, même si j'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient tout autre. Lorsque vous serez décidé, je pense qu'il sera de rigueur que nous nous tutoyions et que nous utilisions nos prénoms.

Harry fixa la jeune femme durant une minute entière, prenant toute la mesure de sa requête avant de se décider, avant de faire son choix.

— Avec plaisir, Narcissa, approuva-t-il avec autant de sérieux que de force.

Et c'est sur un large sourire que la jolie blonde le quitta.

Resté seul, Harry se tortura l'esprit durant de longues minutes, tournant à une vitesse folle la quantité affligeante d'informations qu'il avait reçu en l'espace d'un si court moment. Il n'était pas furieux contre Draco. Il avait seulement besoin de réfléchir. Et il était certain qu'une conversation se voulait des plus nécessaire entre eux. Il ignorait cependant comment la déclencher quand il n'avait pas encore été entièrement franc avec le blondinet.

…

Heureusement pour Harry, sa torture mentale fut interrompue par l'arrivée attendue et désirée de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Etrangement, Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole lors de leurs retrouvailles. Sautant sur le lit du brun sans prendre de pincettes, le rouquin attrapa son ami par l'épaule pour lui donner une courte accolade, seul signe de reconnaissance de sa _maladie_.

— Ce n'était décidément pas ton année, Harry ! s'écria-t-il en rigolant. Non seulement tu es arrivé en retard à la cérémonie de répartition, le premier jour d'école, mais tu as réussi à manquer le festin de fin d'année.

— Si j'avais pu faire autrement, s'amusa Harry, tu sais que je l'aurais fait. Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant, si ce n'est mon absence ?

— Disons que tu n'étais pas le seul à briller par ton absence. Ton nouveau meilleur ami n'était pas non plus là. J'ignore dans quoi Malfoy était encore allé se fourrer, mais…

Harry n'écouta que distraitement la suite, son esprit se concentrant sur Draco. Pourquoi avait-il lui aussi manqué le dernier grand repas de l'année ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Lui en voulait-il encore de ses dernières paroles ?

— Ginny voulait nous accompagner pour te voir, continuait Ron sans s'apercevoir du manque d'attention de son ami. Mais Dean lui a fait les yeux doux pour leur dernière soirée ensemble…

Remerciant Ron de ses nouvelles d'un sourire, Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Malgré ou peut-être à cause de son silence, il était persuadé qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire sur son attitude, et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à discerner son malaise à la mention de Draco. Elle et sa perspicacité légendaire. Sans peur, Harry se décida donc à l'interroger.

— Tu ne dis rien, Hermione ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me savoir en bonne santé ? C'est à peine si tu m'as serrée dans tes bras…

— Bien sûr que je suis contente de te voir éveillé, Harry, s'insurgea Hermione en tapant presque du pied. Mais cette mascarade est finie. Je n'en peux plus.

— De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Harry, Ron aussi surpris que lui.

— Je sais depuis maintenant des semaines qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec toi, Harry. Nous le savons tous ici. Et j'en ai assez de tes secrets, de tes mensonges. Tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je veux le savoir. Même moi je n'arrive plus à compter tes séjours à l'infirmerie. Et si ce n'était que ça… Mais tu te nourris à peine. Tu dors mal. Ron m'a dit que tu ne passais plus tes nuits dans la tour des Gryffondor. Par moment, je peux sentir ta frustration et ta colère, se charger dans l'air. Tout le monde le peut. Comme si ta magie s'était intensifiée ces derniers temps. Ron et moi sommes tes meilleurs amis, Harry, et je pense qu'à ce titre nous méritons de savoir la vérité. Nous voulons t'aider, peu importe les problèmes que tu traverses.

Bouche bée, Harry observa avec fascination le visage d'Hermione, si expressif. Les joues rouges, ses sourcils accentuant chacun de ses propos, sa posture dans son ensemble se voulait pleine d'émotion. Harry était amusé de constater que les paroles de son amie se rapprochaient vaguement de celles prononcées un peu plus tôt par Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il allait finalement bouger ses lèvres pour offrir une réponse rassurante à Hermione, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un ébranlement tonitruant. L'arrivée de Draco Malfoy n'aurait pu être plus remarquée.

Les hématites de Draco, éclairées d'un feu flamboyant et pourtant si claires dans leur tendresse à l'égard d'Harry trouvèrent le brun dans l'instant, comme si le reste de la pièce, le reste du monde était insignifiant.

En quelques enjambées, Draco se retrouva face à son amant, un doigt sévère pointé dans sa direction.

— La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix froide. Je te jure, je te tuerais moi-même.

Il y avait tellement de sentiments dans cette phrase, dite sur un ton pourtant typiquement Malfoyen, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Draco, chercha-t-il à la fois à le morigéner et à le saluer chaleureusement.

— Malfoy ! rugit au même moment Ron avec fureur, en bon défenseur et noble Gryffondor.

Mais Harry ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Son attention était entièrement préoccupée par Draco. Dans le fond de ses pupilles il cherchait ce que le blondinet ne pouvait exprimer devant témoin. Après quelques secondes d'une telle attitude, Harry se tourna finalement de nouveau vers ses meilleurs amis, et d'une voix décidée, il déclara :

— Hermione, Ron, nous avons à parler. Si tu peux fermer le rideau et placer un sortilège nous donnant une plus grande intimité, 'Mione, s'il te plait. Ce que je vais vous confier vient directement de Dumbledore, et cela ne doit pas quitter notre cercle.

Profitant de la surprise des meilleurs amis d'Harry, Draco prit aussitôt place dans le fauteuil le plus proche du lit du brun. Un instant apeuré à l'idée que son amant avoue sans crainte le statut de leur relation, les paroles d'Harry l'avaient finalement rassuré. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir la réaction de Granger et Weasley. Et alors qu'Harry entamait un récit qu'il connaissait déjà depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Draco fit exactement cela.

Une heure plus tard, la gorge sèche, Harry ressentit la satisfaction d'avoir enfin tout avoué à ses meilleurs amis, si ce n'est pour lui et Draco. Mais ce secret n'étant pas le sien seul, une discussion avec le blondinet s'imposait au préalable. La réaction d'Hermione et Ron avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait d'eux. D'abord choqués concernant les Horcruxes, et blessés de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence plus tôt, seule leur détermination à combattre aux côtés d'Harry était finalement restée. Et c'est exactement ce dont ils étaient en train de discuter, sans remarquer les quelques coups d'oeil que s'adressaient Draco et Harry à intervalles réguliers.

Harry aurait aimé se retrouver seul avec son amant, au moins pour quelques minutes, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait voir l'heure défiler, mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas trouver en lui le courage de renvoyer Ron et Hermione. Depuis deux mois, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à rigoler et à communier de façon si totale, ce qu'il appréciait largement. Certes, il pouvait voir la frustration luire dans les pupilles de Draco, et une jalousie de plus en plus intense, mais il ne savait comment concilier ces deux parties de sa vie pour l'instant. Surtout quand les _retrouvailles_ d'avec ses meilleurs amis étaient si fraiches, et quand Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas désireux de quitter son chevet de sitôt. Comme si la découverte de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Harry les avait contraint à se parer d'une armure pour défendre le brun.

Comme Harry l'avait pressenti, Mme Pomfresh fut celle qui vint mettre un terme à leur discussion et, même s'il tenta de trainasser à l'arrière pour passer quelques minutes en compagnie d'Harry, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter son amant, incapable d'expliquer aux Gryffondor la raison derrière sa volonté de rester aux côtés de leur ami. Enervé et malheureux de devoir une nouvelle fois dormir seul quand il n'était clairement pas en état, Draco retourna dans les cachots des Serpentard, frustré de ne pas comprendre pourquoi, après avoir eu si peur qu'Harry dévoile le secret de leur relation, il était désormais déçu que le brun ne l'ai pas fait, comme s'il n'assumait pas réellement leur couple. Non qu'il n'en ait déjà parlé dans de tels termes…

Seul et incertain, Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ressentir de nouveau l'espoir qui l'avait envahi en se couchant la veille à peine.

.HPDM.

Après une nouvelle nuit passée à l'infirmerie, la dernière de l'année - il en était certain - Harry rejoignit avec plaisir ses camarades pour le petit déjeuner. Avec gentillesse, Mme Pomfresh l'avait laissé partir plus tôt que prévu pour lui permettre de voir une dernière fois avant l'été ses compatriotes Gryffondor.

Attablé parmi les premiers, Harry profita de sa solitude pour écrire une note à l'intention de Draco qu'il envoya discrètement dans sa direction. La nuit lui avait porté conseil. Vis-à-vis de sa discussion avec Narcissa, mais également d'une demande que Draco lui avait faite deux jours plus tôt. Il avait pris sa décision, et il n'avait donc qu'une hâte : en faire part à son amant. Le temps qui leur restait pour mettre à exécution leur plan étant après tout réduit.

Du coin de l'oeil, alors que Ron et Hermione l'avaient finalement rejoint, Harry observa Draco déplier son mot et lire avec attention la nouvelle. Le blondinet l'accueillit avec son flegme habituel, et un instant, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû s'exprimer assez clairement ou qu'il s'était imaginé le vague engouement qu'il avait cru voir en Draco lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'annoncer aux Serpentard son changement de camp dans la guerre.

Alors, à la fin du petit-déjeuner, lorsque Draco quitta sa table pour se rapprocher de la sienne, devant leurs camarades ébahis, toujours pas habitués à les voir interagir amicalement, Harry eut de grandes difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire, de la maitrise du blondinet d'une part, mais surtout de l'éclat de satisfaction ultime qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

— Prêt pour plonger dans le grand bain, Potter ? s'enquit Draco, le sourcil dressé, peu désireux d'utiliser le prénom d'Harry en public.

— Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Malfoy, répliqua Harry en se redressant, avant de s'excuser auprès de ses amis et de suivre le Serpentard. Tu sais que tu es d'un dramatique, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Draco une fois que la porte de la Grande Salle se fut refermée sur eux.

— Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour ça que tu me désirais, s'amusa Draco, en dressant de nouveau ses sourcils.

Et Harry ne put cette fois-ci se contrôler. Il éclata de rire, heureux d'être enfin en présence du blondinet.

— Comment veux-tu te débrouiller pour leur annoncer ? s'enquit Harry alors que les deux garçons cheminaient tranquillement à travers le chateau.

— Tu vas aller chercher ta cape d'invisibilité, déclara Draco avec assurance. Et pendant ce temps-là, je vais retourner aux cachots, et annoncer l'organisation d'une réunion de dernière minute. Tu me rejoins la-bas, disons à 10h30, je te ferais passer. Tu resteras caché pendant que je leur annoncerais la nouvelle. Puis tu te présenteras à eux. Je pense qu'ils seront de toute façon trop choqués pour protester. Et, comme tu le disais dans ton mot, faire cela avant les vacances est le meilleur moyen pour leur permettre d'y réfléchir calmement. D'ici septembre, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils auront tous rejoints tes rangs. Ce plan te convient-il, Potter ?

— Parfaitement, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pas la peine de m'appeler ainsi, il n'y a non seulement personne autour de nous, mais il va falloir que tu sois plus convaincant pour faire croire à tes amis que tu as changé de camp si tu emploies toujours mon nom de famille pour me parler.

— Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Laisse-moi m'occuper de mes camarades, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me croie. Et puis, j'aime ton nom. Pas autant que ton prénom, c'est vrai, mais je le garde lors de nos tête-à-tête. C'est plus … intime.

— Si tu le dis, Draco, répliqua Harry en rigolant.

La seule réaction du blondinet fut de le regarder à travers ses cils, geste qui ne manquait jamais de faire réagir Harry.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Malfoy, murmura Harry en se rapprochant, tel un prédateur, Draco se retrouvant bientôt immobilisé contre le plus proche mur. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller le lion qui est en moi, surtout quand il n'est pas près d'être apaisé.

— Et si c'est exactement ce que je veux, souffla Draco à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, avant de faire pire encore, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un petit sourire suffisant parant sa bouche.

— Merde, soupira Harry.

Il vérifia prestement que les couloirs étaient vides, puis il se pencha sur la bouche de Draco avant de la dérober, sa main droite trouvant la taille toujours si légère du blondinet alors que sa gauche se perdait dans sa chevelure.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ta peau me manque à ce point après à peine deux jours, Draco ? se demanda Harry, à voix haute, les yeux fermées, déjà trop enivré par son amant.

— Si tu es sage avec mes Serpentard, tu pourras m'avoir tout à toi dès ce soir, le taquina le blondinet, comme s'il n'était pas dérangé par leur soudaine proximité.

— Je t'aurais ce soir d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui assura Harry, et sa main gauche attrapa le menton de Draco qu'il tourna avec force, un gémissement échappant au blond, avant d'apposer sa bouche dans son cou.

Et dans un mouvement brusque, Harry se recula, certain qu'une seconde supplémentaire en présence de son amant, donnerait aux murs de Poudlard un spectacle que même des pierres ne seraient pas prêtes d'oublier.

…

Avec une assurance et une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, depuis le début de l'année en réalité, dans l'antre des Serpents, Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à présider sa petite réunion dans sa salle Commune. Tous les Serpentard étaient réunis, installés dans les fauteuils pour les membres les plus élogieux, assis par terre pour les plus jeunes, ou simplement debout pour la majorité des élèves. Tous faisaient face à Draco Malfoy, leur prince et commandant en chef qui paradait tel un paon.

Une fois le silence requis tombé sur la pièce, Draco se dressa de toute sa hauteur, et d'une voix suffisamment modulée, il débuta son discours qu'il avait préparé, sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

— Si je vous ai réuni ici, une heure seulement avant le départ du Poudlard Express, c'est pour reprendre devant vous tous, les responsabilités qui m'incombent au sein de notre maison. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, cette année a été difficile pour moi, pour nous tous. À cette époque sombre que nous vivons, où nous devons faire des choix, j'ai finalement fait le mien. Et dans peu de temps, vous devrez faire le votre. Cette année, je me suis perdu mais je me suis enfin trouvé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que suite à l'emprisonnement de mon Père, à Azkaban l'été dernier, Vous-Savez-Qui m'a initié à la fin des dernières vacances, et ce malgré mes 16 ans.

Agrémentant sa révélation d'une pause, Draco profita des regards étonnés et des petits cris de surprise, avant de reprendre son récit.

— Il m'a également confié une mission, et motivé par une certaine arrogance, mais surtout par la peur, même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre alors, j'ai tenté d'effectuer cette mission, tout en étant tiraillé par ma conscience. Jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pensé avoir une conscience, mais c'est un fait. Et ce fait m'a fait souffrir, plus je goutais à la vie du côté obscure. Jusqu'à ce que j'observe de près les méthodes de l'autre camp. Vous avez dû entendre ces derniers jours les rumeurs faisant état d'une amitié entre Harry Potter, le parangon de la lumière et moi-même. Ces rumeurs sont réelles. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait venir dans notre maison pour que vous nous voyiez côte-à-côte.

Et sous les yeux rarement si ébahis de ses camarades, Draco dégagea le rideau de l'entrée de leur salle commune pour laisser place à son amant, paré de sa détermination héroïque habituelle. Sans peur, Harry paraissait prêt à braver la horde des Serpentard à mains nues et sans aucune crainte.

Malgré les quelques hoquets de stupeur qui se firent entendre dans le cachot, Draco fut heureux de constater que ses camarades se tenaient bien, et restaient sagement à leur place, désireux de connaître la suite du discours du Prince.

— Potter, ici présent, m'a offert une alternative, face à cette mission dont je ne voulais plus. Sans même s'attendre à une quelconque action de ma part, encore moins un remerciement, il a sauvé ma mère des griffes de Voldemort…

Tel un seul homme, les Serpentard poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur.

— Oui, de Voldemort, où elle était retenue prisonnière dans son propre manoir. Potter l'a fait par simple gentillesse et bonté de coeur, des notions qui nous sont quelque peu étrangères, surtout vis-à-vis d'autres maisons. Mais s'il est une qualité qui nous est attribuée, c'est bien notre intelligence. Et je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous montrions à tous l'étendue de celle-ci. Potter m'a montré les voies de la lumière et, je suis désormais persuadé qu'il est à même de vaincre Voldemort. Non, c'est plus fort que cela. Je suis certain qu'il va le vaincre. Je sais parfaitement que parmi vous, une bonne majorité adhère déjà aux principes du côté de la lumière et regrette la politique en place. Une politique qui n'avait lieu que pour pallier à la petite guéguerre menée par Potter et moi-même. Mais je ne vais pas laisser une telle inimité - surtout quand elle n'est plus - risquer la vie de mes camarades. Le tout est de savoir si vous voulez survivre, si vous voulez vous trouver du côté des vainqueurs. J'ai personnellement choisi de lutter, mais l'avantage avec les êtres du côté de la lumière, c'est qu'ils ne tiendront pas rigueur de votre attitude passée, encore moins d'une quelconque faiblesse de caractère, n'est-ce pas Potter.

— Evidemment, vous êtes tous les bienvenus, affirma Harry, en hochant brièvement la tête en direction de Draco. Que vous souhaitiez participer ou rester spectateurs.

— Et comme Blaise me l'a soufflé lorsque nous en discutions, poursuivit Draco en souriant malicieusement. Certains verront dans ce changement de camp une opportunité de profit, ce qui représente chez beaucoup d'entre nous une voie de carrière.

Un lourd silence résonna dans la pièce alors que chaque Serpentard pesait les paroles de Draco. Connaissant ses camarades, le blondinet savait qu'aucun ne prendrait de décisions inconsidérés ni hâtives, c'était justement tout l'avantage de leur laisser le temps d'avoir une réflexion poussée. Un seul courageux osa lever une main dans l'assemblée. En découvrant l'éclat narquois dans les yeux de Terence, Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas se parer d'une suffisance accrue. Il allait se faire un plaisir de contredire majestueusement quelque soit la récrimination de Higgs.

— Ce que j'aimerais savoir, s'exclama l'étudiant de septième année tout juste diplômé, en échangeant un coup d'oeil avec ses amis proches. C'est ce que Potter possède sur toi pour que tu aies effectué un changement si radical ?

Draco sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés alors qu'il souriait lui-même victorieusement. Cette interrogation était la plus belle de toutes car elle lui permettrait de statuer haut et fort le lien réel qui l'unissait à Harry.

Posant une main sur le bras de son amant pour l'empêcher de monter sur ses grands cheveux en venant le défendre, il passa sa main sous sa chemise pour en sortir son médaillon qu'il garda caché encore quelques secondes.

— Ce que Potter a sur moi, dit-il en souriant de satisfaction, tout en libérant son bijou. Disons qu'il m'est très attaché, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Et comme s'il s'était agi d'un signal entre eux, Harry attrapa directement sa main et lia leurs doigts en un geste amoureux. Draco n'aurait pu davantage exulter. Sous ses yeux, il vit la réalisation de ses camarades se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Il n'avait même pas honte de présenter à ses amis une certitude qui n'en était pas vraiment une. En temps venu, il parviendrait à faire d'Harry son réel fiancé. Il accorda donc un regard complice à Blaise, auquel son ami répondit par un dressage de sourcil amusé.

— Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour vous, conclut-il avec la supériorité qui était attendue de lui. Je vous laisse à la préparation de votre départ. Et j'espère qu'à votre retour des vacances, vous aurez des réponses à me fournir.

Puis il raccompagna Harry en direction de la sortie, comme si le monde était à ses pieds.

— Alors, Harry, qu'as-tu pensé de ma petite présentation, demanda Draco sans parvenir à se départir de son sourire quelque peu niais. J'étais comment ?

— Un parfait… manipulateur, répondit le brun avec nonchalance, en s'adossant contre la pierre du château.

— Vraiment, s'insurgea Draco, ne comprenant pas où Harry voulait en venir. Je n'ai dit que des vérités, rien de bien manipulateur là-dedans.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua Harry en souriant faiblement, mais nous en rediscuterons plus tard. On se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard.

Sans laisser à Draco l'opportunité de répondre à sa prétendue question, Harry attrapa les lèvres du blondinet en un baiser gourmand, puis il repartit vers la Tour des Gryffondor.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry marchait en compagnie de ses camarades de maison qui s'apprêtaient à prendre le Poudlard Express. Afin de le protéger, lui, ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que les Malfoy, Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas les faire participer au voyage de retour, mais de les renvoyer plus tard chez eux, par Transplanage Express, évitant ainsi une confrontation inutile avec Voldemort.

Harry n'était pas mécontent de rester encore quelques jours au château, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de cette occasion pour passer plus de temps avec Draco. Avoir Poudlard pour terrain de jeu semblait en effet en tout point idéal. Harry ne perdait pourtant pas de vue la raison principale qui avait encouragé le Directeur à faire de lui un résident estival du chateau.

En accompagnant ainsi ses amis au train, alors que les adieux se voulaient aussi bien émotionnels que joyeux, Harry ne parvint pas à se défaire de la sensation persistante qu'ils étaient en train de vivre la fin d'une époque, où plutôt qu'il était lui-même en train de la vivre. L'été qui allait suivre serait le siège de nombreux changements, il ne faisait aucun doute. Sa vie, qui n'avait jamais été réellement insouciante, allait le devenir d'autant moins. La guerre, qui était restée jusque-là au grilles du château, finirait par les franchir. Peu importaient vraiment les évènements qui se dérouleraient à Poudlard dans les quelques jours suivants, Harry serait changé, définitivement, et de cette réalisation naquit une certaine mélancolie.

Mais tout à coup, comme s'il avait senti son malaise, le regard de Draco le trouva et Harry se sentit aussitôt plus serein. Il repensa à l'attitude de Draco une heure plus tôt, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et ne put qu'en sourire, surtout en revoyant le médaillon. Il était devenu évident, à l'instant où il l'avait sorti, que Draco ignorait tout de la visite de Narcissa la veille au soir. Harry en était certain. Et dans un sens, il avait été heureux de constater la fierté avec laquelle Draco avait montré ce bijou qu'il savait représentatif d'un cadeau de fiançailles, geste significatif que ses camarades ne manqueraient pas d'interpréter de la _bonne_ manière. À voir Draco face à ses Serpentard, Harry avait été impressionné de la prestance de l'homme. Si Draco avait reçu la position de chef de sa maison, du fait de son patronyme, il était évident qu'il disposait largement des qualités nécessaires à une telle position. Harry n'était pas mécontent d'avoir Draco à ses côtés, particulièrement du fait de ses talents de manipulateur. Mais il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce que l'attestation publique du soutien de Draco à son égard le mette dans un tel état. À l'instant où Draco avait dit clairement qu'il était de son côté, Harry avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de le dénuder et de baiser chaque parcelles de son corps. Il avait voulu s'agenouiller devant lui et l'honorer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il avait eu du mal à se retenir, alors même que tous les regards convergeaient sur eux.

Alors que Draco se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, la foule se faisant de moins en moins dense aux abords du Poudlard Express alors que les étudiants y montaient, Harry pouvait sentir son désir revenir à vitesse grand v. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à l'action. Il ne pouvait pas même prendre la main de Draco en public. Heureusement, le blondinet lui offrit un petit sourire en coin auquel il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans trop se dévoiler.

Après le départ du train, Ron n'eut finalement d'autre choix que de remarquer la présence de Draco et sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment du gout de Harry. À son roulement des yeux, s'ajouta une grimace de mécontentement, puis une réflexion du style « il ne va quand même pas passer tout son temps avec nous » à laquelle Hermione réagit promptement. Elle lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête et Ron en était encore à se frotter douloureusement son crâne lorsque Harry se tourna vers Draco qui avait bien sûr tout entendu. Le blondinet haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Conduits par Tonks et Remus, les deux Aurors chargés de leur protection, ils retournèrent à pied, en direction du château.

Durant leur escapade, Draco qui était déjà d'une humeur morose suite à la remarque de Ron, eut le déplaisir de croiser pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était servi d'elle grâce à l'Imperium, le chemin de Madame Rosmerta. Inconfortable, il chercha à détourner le regard alors que les deux amis de Harry s'arrêtaient pour la saluer. Se rappelant ses propres paroles à l'égard des Serpentard, Draco se dit qu'il se serait bien passé d'avoir une conscience de Poufsouffle. En effet, en voyant la patronne du bar, il ne put que penser au fait qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement puni de son attitude autant à son égard, qu'à celui de Katie Bell, et même de Weasley. Ses victimes avaient beau ignorer qu'il était le coupable, il ne pouvait au final y échapper dans son esprit. Voyant son mal-être, Harry chercha à se rapprocher de lui pour le réconforter mais Draco refusa son aide devant témoin. Il voulait être seul avec Harry, avoir son soutien pour lui tout seul, sa compréhension, et son avis concernant un moyen de se racheter, mais pas dans de telles circonstances.

Avec noblesse, Harry accepta l'attitude de Draco et lorsque celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il irait passer son après-midi avec sa mère, Harry acquiesça avec gentillesse, certain qu'ils parviendraient à se retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ron accueillit le départ de Draco avec plus de grâce qu'Harry ne s'était attendu et l'après-midi passa, sans nouvelles du blondinet, ses deux amis heureux de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Leur repas étant servi dans leur salle commune, Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité de recroiser son amant et lorsqu'il regarda sa Carte du Maraudeur, le point de Draco lui apprit qu'il était toujours dans les quartiers de Narcissa. S'impatientant, Harry avait de plus en plus envie d'aller tout simplement frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, sans se soucier du malaise qui pourrait naître d'une telle rencontre, surtout si Narcissa n'avait pas été franche avec son fils.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre d'une telle action et lorsqu'il fut finalement décidé, à l'instant même où il se retrouva seul dans sa salle commune, un petit dragon de papier passa la porte de la Grosse Dame avant d'atterrir à ses côtés. Il défit avec trépidation le pliage et vit immédiatement la signature typique de Draco. Puis il se concentra sur le message.

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul, ce soir encore. Est-ce que je peux venir dans ton dortoir puisque la Salle sur Demande est inutilisable ? Je me fiche que tes Gryffondor apprennent pour toi et moi, si tu es d'accord. »_

Sans attendre, Harry envoya son Patronus, porteur de sa réponse, et, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un coup frappé à la porte lui apprit que son amant était enfin arrivé.

C'était la première fois que Harry recevait ainsi Draco chez lui et ses émotions en étaient décuplées. Malgré l'air nonchalant affiché par Draco lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à voir que celui-ci était nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Serpentard de faire une telle demande, d'accepter de montrer une faiblesse. Même avec Harry, la chose était délicate, et le brun en avait conscience. Il n'en était que plus touché.

Silencieusement, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Draco, Harry attrapa la main de son amant et l'attira à lui. Il savait qu'un baiser entre eux parviendrait à détendre l'atmosphère et, effectivement, lorsque leurs bouches se trouvèrent, il ne fut plus question de tension, du moins d'un nouveau genre.

Petit à petit, leurs pas les entrainèrent vers le large canapé placé en face du foyer principal. Rendant sa liberté au corps de Draco, Harry laissa son amant s'acclimater à ce qui les entourait. Intéressé, Harry s'amusa de la curiosité qu'il lut dans les pupilles de Draco, de son étonnement, de sa moquerie, de son dégout même - sans doute pour le trop-plein de rouge.

— Au fond, finit par murmurer Draco, les salles communes se ressemblent toutes un peu, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Je dirais que la votre est plus majestueuse, la notre un peu trop… coloré, répliqua Harry en gloussant.

— Je ne vais pas te contredire la-dessus, approuva Draco d'un air hautain. J'espère que ton lit n'est pas aussi rougeoyant, où je risque de ne pas dormir du tout.

— Qui t'a dit que tu avais été assez sage pour être autorisé dans mon dortoir ? le questionna Harry, un sourcil dressé comme le voulait la tradition de Malfoy et celui-ci fit la moue. Qui t'a dit, surtout que je t'autoriserais à dormir si j'acceptais de partager mon lit ?

Et la moue de Draco se transforma en faibles rosissements alors que la main d'Harry s'amusait à créer des arabesques sur sa cuisse toute proche. Le corps du blondinet commença à se relâcher alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui mais lorsque Draco crut qu'il allait enfin toucher le Graal, le souffle du brun s'arrêta à un centimètre à peine de ses lèvres, sa main droite fixée sur sa taille.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai traité de manipulateur tout à l'heure, s'enquit Harry d'un air quelque peu narquois.

— Pas forcément maintenant, non, soupira Draco en rouvrant les yeux de mécontentement.

— Et pourtant… s'amusa Harry.

— Potter, tu vas finir par cracher le morceau ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu t'amuses avec moi, comme si j'étais stupide.

— Tu sais que c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti quand ta mère est venu me parler, s'exclama Harry calmement en se redressant complètement.

— QUOI ! hurla presque Draco, le blondinet définitivement sorti de sa transe passionnelle, et Harry ne put que lever les yeux au ciel de cet excès de dramatique qui l'amusait malgré tout.

— Ta mère est venue me voir à l'infirmerie, elle ne te l'a pas dit cet après-midi ?

— Non, murmura Draco et ses sourcils se perdirent dans sa chevelure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Que risquait-elle de me dire ? rétorqua Harry, satisfait d'avoir ainsi ferré Draco.

— Potter, se contenta de souffler le blondinet, tel un dragon sur le point de cracher ses flammes.

— Après m'avoir expliqué que tu t'étais confié à elle concernant notre relation, ce qui m'a, je te l'avoue, profondément choqué puisque nous n'en avions pas discuté, elle m'a raconté une histoire très intéressante, à propos du médaillon que je t'ai offert et celui que je porte.

Entre blanc mortifié et rouge honteux, le visage de Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver sa bonne couleur et Harry se décida à mettre fin à ses supplices.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Draco, je dis juste qu'il faut qu'on en parle, c'est tout… C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai répondu à ta mère.

— Et si je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, demanda Draco d'une petite voix, sans regarder Harry. Si j'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'on est en train de faire exactement, tous les deux…

— Je dirais que je te comprends, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Et le silence qui tomba sur la pièce, rappela à Draco celui qui avait résonné dans la Salle sur Demande. Sans véritablement changer de sujet car il avait au contraire l'impression que tout ceci était lié, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu lorsque tu as détruit l'Horcruxe du diadème, Harry ?

Et le brun se passa une main sur le visage, avant de fixer l'âtre, ses yeux se perdant dans les flammes.

— La même chose que ce que j'ai vu au moment de détruire la coupe, précisa Harry. Je t'ai vu toi… mourir.

Comprenant que son amant ne donnerait pas plus de détails, lui-même peu désireux de les recevoir, Draco continua faiblement :

— Je croyais que tu voyais ton pire souvenir?

Le petit rire jaune d'Harry explosa dans la pièce.

— Pas mon pire souvenir, non, plutôt mon pire cauchemar. La mort de ma mère a toujours représenté mon pire cauchemar jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps encore. Mais il faut croire que tout cela a changé désormais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, Draco, pour répondre à ton interrogation de tout à l'heure. Je ne le sais pas mais ça prend des proportions bien plus grandes que toi et moi avions imaginés…

Les émeraudes d'Harry toujours fixés sur le feu, reflétant ses flammes, son corps tremblant d'émotions difficilement contenues, alors que les mots « je t'aime » planaient pour la première fois entre eux, Draco se rapprocha du brun. Délicatement, il passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque, et dans un murmure, Draco soupira :

— Fais-moi l'amour, Harry.

La mention de ce sentiment réveilla Harry de sa transe et il se retourna dans les bras de Draco pour se saisir de ses lèvres. Cette communication était si naturelle, si simple entre eux qu'elle lui arracha un grognement de satisfaction.

Harry attrapa Draco et l'installa sur ses genoux, l'une des positions qu'il affectionnait le plus. Durant de longues minutes, les deux garçons ne firent que s'embrasser et se caresser, communiant de leurs bouches et leurs mains. Mais, quand ils se décidèrent à monter dans les étages de la Tour, pour rejoindre, d'abord sans bruit, le dortoir d'Harry, puis son lit, à l'abri de leur sortilège d'isolement, alors ils laissèrent leur passion s'exprimer.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Harry honora le corps de Draco de ses baisers puis lorsqu'il pénétra enfin son amant, même si le mot « amour » était encore impossible à prononcer, il le communiqua au blond dans tous ses gestes. Enfoncé au plus profond du corps de Draco, Harry prit soin de s'accrocher aux hématites du blondinet. Cette nuit-là, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Cette nuit-là, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Cette nuit-là, ils se déclarèrent leur amour, pour la première fois, pourtant sans mots.

.HPDM.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'Hermione était réveillée en ce mardi matin et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ses deux amis. Elle avait déjà fini deux livres de la bibliothèque en prévision pour l'année suivante et terminé également l'élaboration d'un emploi du temps lui permettant de ne rien perdre des connaissances engrangées durant l'année. Enfin, elle avait médité sur le problème lié à l'Horcruxe présent dans la tête d'Harry. Elle était fière de ses recherches mais désirait désormais les partager. Pour Hermione, le premier jour des vacances ne signifiait pas qu'une grasse matinée était de rigueur, surtout quand des impératifs de premier ordre avaient lieu dans leur vie.

Après une nouvelle heure de réflexion, Hermione s'avoua vaincu et se décida à grimper les marches l'entrainant dans le dortoir des garçons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réveillerait Ron et Harry et certainement pas la dernière.

Sachant pertinemment que Ron était le plus difficile à sortir du lit, Hermione se dirigea vers le baldaquin d'Harry pour qu'il lui prête main forte. Soupirant d'exaspération face aux sortilèges dressés par le brun alors même que le dortoir des Gryffondor était quasiment vide, Hermione utilisa rapidement sa baguette pour lancer les contre-sorts.

S'attendant à trouver un Harry étendu en travers de son lit, ses draps oubliés par terre, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant son meilleur ami en compagnie de Malfoy, tous deux nus, Harry servant de couverture au blond. À peine choquée de la nudité du brun, Hermione resta facilement une minute entière à fixer la vision de pure félicité que lui renvoyait les deux garçons, avant de se reprendre et de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Abasourdie au-delà du possible, Hermione mit un pied en arrière mais dût se retenir au bois du baldaquin pour ne pas flancher. Ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir aux deux corps enlacés, si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'il aurait été impossible de reconnaitre leur propriétaire si leurs complexions n'avaient été si différentes.

La peau d'Harry était largement plus tannée que celle pâle de Malfoy. Leurs corps, eux-mêmes, ne possédaient pas la même stature. Hermione découvrait, dans la posture du blondinet, une attitude qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en public. Draco apparaissait… non pas fragile, mais simplement humain. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, vis-à-vis d'Harry, ces dernières semaines, prenait enfin un sens mais Hermione ignorait ce qu'elle devait ressentir exactement à ce propos.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, une dernière fois, sur le visage d'Harry, pour contempler la sérénité qui se dégageait de lui, sensation dont elle avait rarement été témoin, les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Hermione se retrouva à rougir des pieds à la tête. D'autant plus lorsque Harry se redressa, dévoilant à la fois le marbre de Draco mais surtout son propre attribut à la lumière du jour. Et Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard…

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune fille laissa Harry gérer la situation. Après avoir attrapé le premier pantalon qui trainait par là et s'en être vêtu, le brun referma le rideau derrière lui, et entraina Hermione, qui tenait toujours très difficilement debout sur le lit de Neuville.

— Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix maitrisée, ça va ?

— Je crois, répondit la jeune fille machinalement. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes…

— En couple ? l'aida Harry qui voyait Hermione chercher ses mots pour la première fois de sa vie. Oui, nous le sommes.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien poursuivi avec Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione, repensant à ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Malgré notre discussion ?

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en l'espace de peu de temps, admit Harry sans véritablement répondre à la question.

— Pas tant que ça, au final, reprit Hermione après un court instant de réflexion. Tu as toujours été obsédé par lui, depuis… depuis votre rencontre. Et lui également j'en suis sûre. Mais, est-ce vraiment sain pour vous deux d'être ensemble ?

— Je ne sais pas Mione, répondit Harry d'un ton las, lui qui s'était déjà posé cette question mille fois.

— Au moins, tu ne te mets pas en colère.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Harry, surpris d'une telle parole.

— Car en ce moment, un rien t'énerve, et je pensais que te dire ça te déplairait.

— Je ne me mets pas en colère contre toi, la plupart du temps, Hermione, lui reprocha Harry. Et puis, c'était le fait de devoir constamment cacher des choses qui me rendait si incertain, à cran. Ça et ma relation avec Dumbledore, comme tu peux le comprendre désormais. Concernant Draco, même si je n'ai pas tout compris au départ, même s'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas, encore maintenant, tout est très positif, rien qui puisse me mettre en colère.

— S'il parvient à t'apaiser d'une certaine manière, c'est une bonne chose, je suppose, musa Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Mais tu n'es pas très heureuse ?

— Je ne sais pas, Ry. C'est juste… nouveau et, étrange. Inattendu. Depuis quand est-ce que vous voyez ?

— Quelques semaines maintenant, avoua Harry.

— Je te connais, Harry, si ce n'était pas sérieux, tu n'aurais pas déjà… hum… couché avec lui, murmura Hermione nerveusement en détournant les yeux, incapable de confronter son ami. Tu n'es pas très à l'aise à ce sujet d'habitude. Mais là, quand je vous ai vu dans ton lit… Tu avais l'air détendu, nature, heureux.

— C'est le cas. Et oui, tu as raison, Mione, c'est effectivement très sérieux.

— Et tu ne comptais pas nous le dire ?

— Bien sûr que si, s'écria Harry. Mais Draco et moi devions nous mettre d'accord. Et puis, je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire, comment le dire à Ron surtout. Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir.

— Il va être en colère, au début en tout cas, déclara Hermione pensivement.

— Je crois surtout qu'il ne va pas comprendre, répliqua Harry en se massant nerveusement le crâne. Il ne va pas comprendre que j'ai choisi Draco. Il ne va pas comprendre que j'ai choisi un garçon.

— Et c'est ça qui te dérange le plus ? comprit Hermione.

— Personnellement, je n'ai aucun souci avec ma sexualité. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que jusqu'à présent, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise, car je ne me connaissais pas encore. Mais, tu sais ce que Ron pense de l'homosexualité. Tu sais ce que les Moldus en pensent… J'ose à peine imaginer ce que mon oncle dirait de moi s'il me voyait maintenant…

— Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter de cela, Ry, s'exclama Hermione en attrapant son ami dans ses bras. Surtout si tu es heureux comme cela. Concernant Ron, c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à être étroit d'esprit mais il t'aime comme son frère. Il réussira à s'en remettre, et au contraire, ça lui fera du bien de voir que le monde ne marche pas que dans un sens. Mais s'il fait des difficultés, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aiderais à réaliser le bienfondé de la chose.

— Merci, Mione, tu es une vraie amie.

— Et en tant que telle, je veux que tu réfléchisses bien vis-à-vis de Malfoy, que tu sois sûr de toi, l'avertit Hermione. Est-ce que vous arrivez à être amis, après avoir été ennemis pendant si longtemps ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit seulement une histoire de… sexe entre vous deux car tu n'es clairement pas quelqu'un comme ça. Et puis, si tu me dis que c'est sérieux…

— Ça l'est, je t'assure, répondit Harry en souriant de la gêne de son amie.

— Dans ce cas, on devrait essayer de passer des moments ensemble, dès aujourd'hui même. Si Malfoy se montre sous son meilleur jour, ça aidera Ron à le voir autrement que comme un vil Serpentard.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva Harry en se demandant si Draco était capable de présenter à Ron son meilleur profil.

— Mais n'attend pas trop longtemps pour le dire à Ron, Harry, il risquerait d'être blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'accepte aussi bien s'il se retrouve devant la même vision dont j'ai été témoin tout de suite.

— Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de trop te gêner, la taquina Harry, ses sourcils mouvant en rythme. J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais rincée l'oeil.

— Qui ne le ferait pas ! assena Hermione, très sérieuse.

Incapable de se retenir, Harry éclata d'un rire si fort qu'il finit par réveiller Ron.

— Vous ne pouvez pas aller parler ailleurs, s'exclama le rouquin, faussement de mauvaise humeur. Ce ne devrait pas être permis de réveiller les gens à une heure si indue.

— Indue ! rugit Hermione, sautant immédiatement sur l'occasion de râler sur Ron. Sais-tu au moins l'heure qu'il est, Ronald.

— Mione, pas dès le matin, s'il te plait, se plaignit le jeune homme.

— Il est presque midi, répliqua Hermione en faisant la moue. Tu devrais donc te préparer.

— Mais je suis bien dans mon lit, ronchonna Ron. Et vous m'avez réveiller, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Je pense avoir le droit de trainasser.

Offrant à Harry un regard désemparé, Hermione quitta la chambre en ordonnant aux deux garçons de la rejoindre en bas au plus tôt. Juste pour protester, Ron croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit rigoler Harry.

— Je vais me laver, précisa le brun. Et je serais toi, je ne la ferais pas trop patienter…

.HPDM.

Derrière le baldaquin du lit d'Harry, Draco s'était amusé des discussions à l'oeuvre, mais maintenant que son amant était parti sous la douche, lui qui aurait voulu l'y rejoindre, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Impossible de quitter le lit lorsque Weasley jouait les chiens de garde. Il était complètement bloqué.

S'étendant comme un félin, Draco se décida à fouiller le seul meuble qu'il avait à sa disposition, à l'abri des rideaux du lit, à savoir la malle d'Harry. Grâce au sortilège de silence qu'il avait apposé dès le début de la conversation entre Granger et le brun, Draco ne se fit pas remarquer en ouvrant la malle grinçante. Sans honte, puisque fouiner de la sorte était l'un de ses passe-temps favori, il mit à jour, un à un, les trésors de Harry. Si ce n'est des livres scolaires, des chaussettes solitaires, et autre objets hétéroclites, Draco ne trouva pas de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité maladive, même si sa quête lui permit de passer le temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette tout à coup la main sur un livre à l'aspect intérieur vieillot qu'il reconnut comme étant leur manuel de potions.

Intrigué qu'Harry ait hérité d'un tel ouvrage lorsque la plupart de ses livres étaient neufs, Draco découvrit avec une surprise accrue le propriétaire légitime du manuel : un certain Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Feuilletant au départ machinalement les diverses pages, Draco débuta une lecture plus approfondie en notant les précieux conseils qui avaient été rajouté aux recettes de potions. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les bons résultats d'Harry en cours de potions était dû à ce Prince. Plus il déchiffrait les lignes du génie des potions, plus Draco eut la certitude qu'il connaissait l'écriture de l'homme. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion intense, il la reconnut finalement comme étant celle de son parrain. Il aurait pu en jurer, tant l'écriture étroite de Severus n'avait pas son pareil. Comment son ancien livre s'était-il retrouvé dans les mains de Potter, était une question qu'il mourrait de poser au brun.

Alors qu'il attendait le retour d'Harry, Draco s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers de son amant et entreprit une lecture détaillée de l'ouvrage.

Lorsque Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, il fut saluer par le sourire goguenard de son amant. Comprenant de travers cette grimace, le brun leva les yeux au ciel, sans s'arrêter sur le livre posé sur les genoux de Draco.

— Je savais que tu étais réveillé, expliqua Harry, en laissant tomber sa serviette, offrant ainsi sa nudité au blondinet - vision dont celui-ci se délecta.

— Et ça ne te dérangeait pas que je t'écoute, s'amusa Draco, les sourcils dressés.

— Bien sûr que non, je crois qu'on a largement dépassé ce stade dans notre relation… répondit Harry avec nonchalance, avant d'ajouter : Au fait, Ron est descendu. Si tu veux t'éclipser, c'est le moment.

— Non, je n'ai pas fini notre discussion, le contredit Draco avec la moue et la voix d'un enfant de cinq ans.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit Harry, en s'approchant de son amant, en mouvant ses sourcils.

— N'essaye pas de m'aguicher, Potter, ça ne marchera pas.

— Ça a pourtant l'air de fonctionner, rétorqua Harry en pointant l'objet de ses désirs.

— J'ai encore trop de courbatures, merci bien, répondit Draco sans toutefois manquer d'éclater de rire.

Amusé des manières du blondinet, Harry se décida à s'habiller, attendant que Draco se décide de lui-même à parler, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

— Weasley, tu vas vraiment lui dire ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Il le faut bien, acquiesça Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est mon meilleur ami. Hermione a raison, j'ai déjà trop attendu.

— Est-ce que je pourrais être là quand tu lui annonceras, ajouta Draco, tout à fait sournois. Je meurs d'envie de voir sa tête…

— Je ne crois pas, non, Draco. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Et sincèrement, je m'attends déjà à ce qu'il me mette son poing dans la gueule. Donc, si tu es là, j'aurais trop peur de te voir défiguré.

— Et puisque on sait tous pertinemment que tu n'es avec moi que pour mes charmes, ce serait dommage…

— Effectivement, approuva Harry en souriant malicieusement.

— Ne sois pas si arrogant, Potter… surtout quand j'ai enfin découvert ton secret.

— Mon secret ? s'étonna Harry qui mettait la dernière touche à son habit, sous le regard réprobateur de Draco.

— J'ai trouvé ça dans ta malle, expliqua Draco en lui montrant le livre du Prince. Et moi qui croyais que tu t'étais finalement décidé à montrer de l'intérêt aux Potions. Tu n'es qu'un petit tricheur.

— Pas du tout, s'insurgea Harry. Je ne fais que suivre des consignes différentes, voilà tout. C'est quand même moi qui fait les potions.

— Pas besoin de t'emporter, Potter. Merlin, j'ai touché un point sensible, s'amusa Draco en ricanant.

— Premièrement, je ne m'emporte pas, Draco. Deuxièmement, tu sais que c'est mal poli de fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui…

— Mais qui a dit que j'étais poli ? le coupa Draco.

— Une nouvelle preuve quand tu me coupes la parole, approuva Harry. Troisièmement, tu es déjà la millième personne à critiquer mon livre, et ça me soule, c'est tout…

— Je n'ai jamais critiqué ton livre, au contraire. Il est incroyable. Mais comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Rogue de te donner son ancien manuel de potions ? Tu aurais pu me le dire et partager ses données précieuses.

— Rogue ? s'enquit Harry, sans comprendre. Comment ça, Rogue ? C'était le livre du Prince, pas de Rogue.

— Tu n'as pas reconnu son écriture, s'étonna Draco. Et qu'en est-il du talent évident du propriétaire du livre. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que très peu de personne dans le monde qui possèdent un tel talent en potion.

— Tu es sûr de toi, là, demanda Harry, en faisant la grimace, s'asseyant sur le lit sous le poids du choc.

— Quasiment, oui, s'exclama Draco en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il est horrible avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas nier que son livre t'a aidé.

— C'est bien ce qui me dérange, ronchonna le brun.

— Allez, Potter, je ne te savais pas si fier, l'embêta Draco.

— Et pourtant, maugréa Harry.

— Tu as déjà essayé les sortilèges dont il parle dans ses marges ?

— Non, jamais… Si tu savais la tête qu'a faite Hermione la première fois que j'ai appliqué les instructions du livre. Je n'allais pas oser utiliser des formules inconnues.

— On devrait les essayer ensemble, cet après-midi, tu sais, pendant que j'essaierais de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour devant tes deux meilleurs amis !

— Mais possèdes-tu seulement un bon jour, s'écria Harry, de la voix dramatique utilisée parfois par Draco.

Et dans un sursaut d'orgueil, le blondinet se leva du lit et se mit à chasser Harry dans le dortoir, dans sa nudité la plus totale.

…

Deux heures plus tard, malgré les nombreux prétextes cherchés par Ron, les trois Gryffondor retrouvèrent Draco dans le parc de Poudlard, prêts à passer une après-midi de détente, face au lac.

En bon Serpentard nerveux, Draco portait au visage le masque des Sang-Purs, ce qui arracha au rouquin une grimace de mépris.

— Tu as promis d'essayer, lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille et Ron haussa les épaules.

Dans un premier temps, le groupe se scinda naturellement en deux. Ron, qui ne pouvait reculer face à une partie d'Echecs, se laissa prendre par les sentiments lorsque Hermione lui proposa de sortir le plateau. Draco, lui, était plongé dans le livre du Prince, tandis qu'Harry lisait par dessus son épaule ce que le blondinet lui montrait. Et pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Harry menaient la conversation.

Petit à petit, Ron participa lui-aussi à la discussion, même s'il était davantage préoccupé par le jeu, ce qui lui permit de se détendre largement. Puis, Hermione chercha à intégrer Draco, afin de faire plaisir à Harry mais aussi d'essayer de mieux le connaître, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, lorsqu'il avait du mal à s'acclimater à l'univers Gryffondor. Pourtant, dans les regards qui passaient entre le brun et le blond, Hermione voyait avec une clarté étonnante les sentiments des deux garçons.

Draco fit néanmoins des efforts pour se montrer poli envers Granger, mais il ne prononça pas un mot en direction de Weasley qui agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est justement en se sentant frustré vis-à-vis du rouquin qu'un sortilège du manuel lui sauta aux yeux. Immédiatement, Draco le montra à Harry et, comme si Weasley faisait exprès de le faire mentir, même en pensée, il s'exclama à son attention, plein de dédain :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'intéressant, Malfoy ? De quoi rendre les serpents encore plus sournois ?

— Ron, râla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il te plait.

Mais bien sûr, Draco ne pouvait refuser un tel défi.

— Non, Weasley, j'étais seulement intéressé par la mention d'un sortilège créé pour être utilisé contre ses ennemis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas! rétorqua Ron. Mais tu vois, nous, les Gryffondor, on ne fait pas confiance aux sortilèges d'un Prince inconnu.

— Pourtant, il me semble qu'Harry lui-même a suivi ses instructions.

— Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! rugit Ron qui était de plus en plus énervé de cette nouvelle manie de Draco.

— Parce que ce n'est pas son prénom, peut-être, s'enquit Draco en feignant l'étonnement.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, c'est la façon que tu as de le prononcer, comme s'il t'appartenait.

Draco eut des difficultés à ne pas rougir sous la remarque et pour se maitriser se para de son sourire suffisant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Ron d'autant plus.

— C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, tenta Hermione pour calmer le jeu. Harry n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à lui-même.

Alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche comme pour contredire ce propos, Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour le stopper. Les yeux du blondinet trouvèrent ceux de son amant, et cherchèrent à l'encourager pour qu'il avoue tout à cet instant. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il bougea donc la tête de droite à gauche, créant sur le visage de Draco une moue de dédain. Mécontent, le Serpentard eut la sensation de se retrouver seul contre tous, et se rebiffa contre Harry lui-même.

— Tu m'as pourtant promis tout à l'heure qu'on essaierait des sortilèges, Potter, lui reprocha Draco en lui offrant un sourire tendu. C'est comme ça que tu m'as convaincu de venir après tout.

— Harry, s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron au même moment.

Se sentant en porte-à-faux, Harry ne sut comment réagir. D'un côté, Hermione et Ron l'encourageaient sur la voie de la raison et risquaient de ne pas le reconnaitre s'il choisissait d'essayer un sort inconnu. D'un autre côté, il en avait eu le désir dès qu'il avait découvert le livre. De plus, il ne pouvait laisser Draco visiblement vexé, même s'il détestait qu'il le mette dans une telle position.

— On peut en essayer un seul, dit-il finalement à Draco, optant pour un compromis. Tu as intérêt de bien le choisir.

— Je veux celui-là, s'écria immédiatement Draco en indiquant l'un des sortilèges qui avait donné des migraines à Harry.

— Sectumsempra, murmura Harry, faisant rouler les « s » sur sa langue, comme s'il parlait Fourchelang.

— Harry, l'arrêta Hermione. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, on en a déjà discuté.

— Je ne vais pas l'essayer sur l'un d'entre vous, Mione, lui expliqua Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas dramatique. Je vais bien trouver un insecte par là.

— Mais ça ne change rien, Harry, s'ébroua Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais si je n'essaye pas, je ne saurais jamais ce que le sortilège fait. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bête.

— Non, je pense au contraire que c'est intelligent. Surtout quand par le passé tu t'es déjà laissé influencé par une magie issue d'un objet inanimé, sans t'en rendre compte. Surtout quand tu as été obsédé par ce livre depuis le début de l'année.

— Si tu veux savoir, Hermione, je ne dors plus avec depuis déjà quelques semaines, et je n'ai plus la tête fourré dedans à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

— Le simple fait que tu aies un jour fait toutes ces choses-là devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille, continua Hermione comme si de rien n'était. Et si Malfoy t'encourage à faire des choses stupides, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose que vous soyez… amis.

— Heureusement qu'il ne te demande pas ton avis, dans ce cas, Granger, s'emporta Draco.

— Draco ! rugit Harry, alors qu'Hermione se redressait, vexée. Mione, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas partir pour si peu.

— Bien au contraire, Harry, répliqua la jeune fille. Je ne participerais pas à ça.

Et sur cette déclaration, Hermione s'enfuit d'un air digne qui fit dresser les sourcils d'Harry.

— Tu ne l'as suis pas, Weasley, demanda Draco, étonné de ne pas voir le rouquin accourir auprès de sa petite-amie, tel un chiot.

— Je ne crois pas non. Je préfère rester auprès d'Harry. On ne sait jamais ce que tu serais capable de lui faire, s'il se retrouve sans défense.

Se contrôlant à grande peine pour ne pas éclater de rire tant il était évident que Weasley ne connaissait pas du tout son meilleur ami, Draco préféra se tourner vers Harry qui faisait grise mine. Cette vision de son amant lui redonna directement un air sérieux, d'autant plus quand Harry exécuta ses prochains gestes comme un automate, sans lui accorder un regard.

Le brun sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un serpent devant lui. Draco ignorait s'il devait lire un quelconque message dans ce choix d'animal. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait qu'Harry ait préféré transfigurer un animal factice plutôt que d'en appeler un réel montrait que son amant désirait prendre des mesures de sécurité, au cas où le sortilège tournait mal.

— Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, murmura Weasley juste avant que le brun dresse sa baguette mais son ami se contenta de lui offrir un bref hochement de tête.

Harry était concentré sur l'animal et sur la formule qu'il allait devoir déclamer. Après avoir demandé au serpent de ne pas bouger en Fourchelang, ce qui eut pour effet de donner à Draco quelques frissons, Harry se décida finalement et en un mot sa baguette vibra du nouveau sortilège.

Immédiatement, le corps de l'animal se retrouva touché par de profondes entailles, et son sang se mit à couler en un flot continu. Le serpent chercha à se débattre sous le coup de l'attaque mais rapidement, il ne lui resta plus de force et sous les regards ébahis des trois garçons, il mourut à petit feu, son corps entièrement vidé de son sang.

D'abord choqué, Harry fut le premier à réagir, se débarrassant du serpent mort à l'aide d'un sortilège. Puis il se tourna vers Draco pour voir que ses lèvres avaient blanchi sous la morsure qu'il leur infligeait. Malgré ce que le blondinet voulait faire croire, il détestait la violence et encore plus la mort. Elle lui rappelait bien trop les tortures dont il avait été témoin dans sa propre maison auprès de Voldemort. Malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait encore à son égard, Harry fit un premier pas en direction du blond pour le réconforter mais Ron le coiffa au poteau.

— Satisfait, Malfoy ! Non seulement, tu as vu une créature mourir sous tes yeux, ce qui a dû te plaire, j'en suis persuadé, mais en plus tu as forcé Harry à utiliser un sortilège de Magie Noire.

Evidemment, l'affront de Ron poussa Draco à se rebiffer, sa crise d'humanité rapidement oubliée pour ne pas en faire une faiblesse.

— Il ne m'a pas forcé à quoi que ce soit, tenta d'intervenir Harry, se mettant presque malgré lui entre les deux garçons, comme protecteur et défenseur, mais Draco débuta sa réponse.

— J'ai trouvé en effet le sortilège très intéressant, inspirant même. Mais, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Weasley, si tu veux vraiment voir des sorts de Magie Noire, je pourrais t'en faire la démonstration.

— Tu as trouvé cela intéressant ! s'écria Ron, préférant rester sur la première partie de la phrase de Draco. C'était répugnant. Dis-lui, Harry, que c'était dégoutant…

Alors que Ron se tournait vers lui, Harry passa une main sur son visage, frottant sa cicatrice par réflexe. Il sentait déjà une migraine poindre alors qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau à faire l'arbitre entre ses deux amis. Lui n'avait pas de bonnes réponses à offrir, ni à Ron, ni à Draco. Le fait était qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vu, en réalité mais également dans ses cauchemars, ces dernières semaines, il n'était même plus vraiment horrifié par ce que le serpent avait subi. Pas autant qu'il aurait dû l'être, ou pu l'être par le passé, en tout cas. Et il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Ron, tout comme il ne pouvait encourager Draco dans son attitude.

Voyant que son ami n'allait pas répondre à sa question, Ron poursuivit dans sa remontrance :

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, Malfoy, si quelqu'un te lancer ce sortilège, à toi ?

Draco prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de se parer de son sourire suffisant habituel que le rouquin détestait.

— Disons que je serais mort trop rapidement pour penser quoi que ce soit, encore moins dire quoi que ce soit, Weasley. Mais, selon la personne qui me lancerait ce sortilège, j'imagine que je me demanderais ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation, et ça me ferait réfléchir, assurément, si tant est qu'on me sauve, évidemment. Mais j'avoue davantage préférer m'imaginer de l'autre côté de la baguette.

— T'es irrécupérable, cracha Ron, avant de fixer son regard sur son ami. Tu viens Harry ?

— Je te retrouve plus tard dans la Salle Commune, Ron, répondit le brun en restant le plus sobre possible.

Ron haussa les épaules en mouvant la tête de droite à gauche, dans un geste résigné, puis il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Laissés seuls, Harry se contenta de fixer Draco dans le silence le plus total durant de longues minutes, une bonne méthode pour le faire parler. Le blondinet parvint à se retenir quelques secondes mais les émeraudes de son amant étaient si entachées de souffrance qu'il dût intervenir.

— Je suis désolé, Harry, d'accord, cria-t-il presque, sa voix remplie d'exaspération. Je sais que j'ai merdé, que tu t'attendais à ce que je me comporte mieux mais… tu ne peux pas savoir comme il m'énerve. Réaliser qu'il ne te connait pas. Les voir essayer de te restreindre, et de te faire choisir leur camp…

— Parce que tu n'as pas fait la même chose peut-être, murmura Harry.

— Mais ils étaient deux et j'étais seul. Et, j'avais l'impression que peu importe ce que je pouvais dire, c'est vers eux que tu te tournerais.

— En un mot, tu avais peur, et tu étais jaloux, clarifia Harry.

Draco ne lui accorda pas le plaisir de lui répondre même si le mouvement de ses épaules signifiait que c'était le cas.

— Je ne vais pas te dire que ta peur et ta jalousie sont stupides. Tes sentiments ne sont pas stupides, Draco. J'aimerais que tu les gères différemment, c'est un fait. Mais je préfère que tu les ressentes plutôt que tu n'en aies pas.

Les yeux exorbités, Draco fixait Harry comme s'il n'en revenait pas de s'en sortir à si bon compte, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rapproche de lui, s'arrête à quelques centimètres seulement et lui attrape le visage avec une pointe de violence.

— Je refuse en revanche que tu réagisses de façon si intense aux paroles et à l'attitude de Ron. Je veux que tu réagisses comme ça avec moi, mais avec personne d'autre, Draco. Il peut t'énerver, il m'énerve parfois, je te l'avoue. Mais il ne peut pas t'exaspérer de la même façon que moi… C'est compris ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Harry avec tendresse et une pointe de révérence.

— Tu m'appartiens, Draco, et les réactions si violentes de ta part m'appartiennent également !

Et sur ces paroles, Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco qu'il embrassa et mordit jusqu'à faire couler une petite goutte de sang, puis il se sépara de son amant, lui tournant le dos pour retrouver un semblant de maitrise.

— Quand je disais que tu étais dangereux, marmonna Draco, et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, qu'il pouvait sentir naitre en lui une possessivité des plus dangereuses.

— Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as réellement ressenti vis-à-vis du Sectumsempra, demanda le brun, sans faire de pause.

— Je l'ai détesté, confessa Draco. Et je préfèrerais ne jamais l'entendre de nouveau, mais si je me retrouve un jour face à un ennemi, à commencer par Voldemort, je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser car je suis persuadé qu'il faut être prêt à se défendre, mais aussi à attaquer durant cette guerre qui est devant nous. Ce n'est pas à l'aide de sortilège de défense de première année qu'on parviendra à s'en sortir, ça, j'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas pour autant que faire du mal me plait. J'ai détesté quand Weasley m'a accusé de cela. Il est tellement stupide…

— Parce qu'il ne te connait pas, Draco. Et si tu ne lui laisses pas l'opportunité de te voir comme tu es, il ne pourra jamais te comprendre.

— Mais, Harry, au fond, je me fiche qu'il me comprenne. Tu es le seul qui mérite de me connaitre.

— Je sais que c'est ce que tu ressens, Draco, mais ce sont mes amis, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort pour moi. Qui sait, peut-être que tu découvriras des personnes avec qui être sympathique n'est pas une torture de tous les instants.

— Je pourrais m'entendre avec Granger, murmura Draco en détournant les yeux, si je fais un effort, elle n'est pas désagréable quand elle ne joue pas les Miss Je-sais-tout. Mais, avec Weasley, je ne pourrais pas…

— Pourquoi ?

— Nous avons un trop lourd passif, répondit Draco du tac-au-tac.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a plus que l'histoire de vos familles derrière cette certitude ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as… peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur, se rebiffa Draco, en serrant ses poings.

Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sans raison apparente, Draco s'était mis à sangloter. Harry le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme peu à peu et qu'il accepte de s'expliquer, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun.

— Si je m'énerve autant contre lui, c'est parce qu'au fond, c'est contre moi que je suis en colère. C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours détesté par principe et le fait que tu l'aies choisi comme ami lui, plutôt que moi, reste douloureux, encore maintenant, même si je sais que ce qu'on a est différent. Mais, je pourrais oublier tout cela, si, si… Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait. Côtoyer Weasley est aussi douloureux pour moi que d'avoir revu Mme Rosmerta hier. Je ne peux qu'être ramené à mes faiblesses, à mes défauts, à mes fautes… Je leur ai fait du mal, à eux, et à d'autres, et rien que je ne puisse faire pourra excuser mon comportement. Alors, à chaque fois que je le vois, je repense au fait que j'ai été stupide, et forcément, je me dis qu'un jour, tu te rappelleras de ça, et pourquoi voudrais-tu être avec moi, surtout quand tu as des amis si loyaux, qui feraient tout pour toi.

— Ne ferais-tu pas tout pour moi, Draco ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Draco. Mais pourquoi devrais-tu me croire ? Et qu'est-ce qui te le rappellera, si jamais on se dispute, si je fais quelque chose qui te déplait ?

— Ça, tout simplement ça, murmura Harry.

Et de nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser qui s'approfondit naturellement. Les doigts de Draco se perdirent dans la chevelure du brun, et Harry perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras et les jambes du blondinet s'agrippèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille. Harry transporta ainsi Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'abri des regards, leur baiser, pas un seul instant interrompu.

Puis Harry déposa Draco sur le sol, les mains du blondinet déjà glissées sous son t-shirt, en quête d'explorations. Harry ne se préoccupa que peu de donner des caresses. À cet instant, il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Draco. Il la découvrit donc avec frénésie, ne faisant que peu de cas des vêtements de bonne facture du blondinet.

Leurs corps nus, glissant avec délice l'un contre l'autre, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait attendre très longtemps. La situation requerrait qu'ils s'unissent, de la façon la plus totale.

— Toujours aussi courbaturé ? demanda donc le brun, juste pour la forme, ce qui fit pourtant sourire Draco.

— Non, plus du tout… murmura Draco en lançant lui même les sortilèges nécessaires à une pénétration plus aisée. Je me disais justement que c'était une honte.

— Tu m'en vois ravi, Malfoy, siffla Harry, avant de réduire la distance entre leur bouche puis entre son sexe et l'intimité de Draco.

…

Il était tard quand Harry retourna enfin à sa Salle Commune et c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva son meilleur ami, installé dans un fauteuil, une bande-dessinée laissée derrière par Dean dans ses mains. Ron avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme dans sa solitude. Il n'y était clairement pas habitué.

Lorsque le Portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma, le rouquin sauta quasiment de son siège, à la fois de peur et d'excitation.

— Ah c'est toi, Harry ! s'écria Ron. Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

— Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Harry sans pour autant répondre.

— Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle préférait aller se détendre à la bibliothèque, vu que Dumbledore l'a laissée ouverte rien que pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut la détendre là-bas, mais les femmes, tu sais ce que c'est… de vrai mystère.

Harry eut l'envie subite de dire à Ron que justement, non, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et qu'il devait justement en discuter mais il préféra se restreindre et prendre des pincettes avec son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait ni d'une crise cardiaque, ni d'une dispute irréparable entre eux.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas là, avoua Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil faisant face à Ron. Je voulais qu'on parle tous les deux, en tête-à-tête. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, s'amusa Ron. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de me demander l'autorisation de me parler… - puis il se frappa la tête - J'oubliais, tu étais encore avec Malfoy, c'est lui qui s'exprime de façon si snob.

Harry se dit que la conversation ne pouvait plus mal commencer, de ce fait, elle allait forcément bien finir… doux espoirs.

— J'étais effectivement avec Draco, débuta Harry avant de se faire couper par Ron.

— Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Harry. Il est tout à fait détestable. Je comprends qu'aider sa mère à s'enfuir du Manoir vous ait rapproché et, franchement, je n'ai pas fait tellement de difficultés quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir son ami mais après cet après-midi, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Comprenant qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas aborder le sujet par Draco Malfoy quand les sentiments de son ami à son égard étaient si intenses, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Ce n'est pas de Draco que je voulais te parler de toute façon !

— Tant mieux. On a suffisamment perdu de temps avec lui, conclut Ron avant d'ajouter, tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres : alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Ce n'est pas un sujet facile pour moi à aborder puisque je n'en parle jamais ouvertement, bafouilla Harry, en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Mais, je suis arrivé à un stade où j'ai besoin de me confier à toi. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, j'ai été pas mal perturbé ces derniers temps du fait de la mission de Dumbledore et de toutes ses révélations. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui veut que j'ai été distrait et qui m'a fait quitter notre dortoir… Tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer.

— Effectivement, l'interrompit Ron, qui ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

— J'ai passé la plupart de mes nuits dans la Salle sur Demande et…

— Et quoi ? s'impatienta Ron.

— Je n'étais pas seul, acheva Harry d'un ton déterminé.

— Oh, rougit Ron jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux. Donc j'avais raison… Tu as bien quelqu'un. Non, Harry, dis-moi que j'avais tort.

— Tu n'avais pas tort, Ron, avoua le brun sans véritablement comprendre l'horreur visible dans le regard de son ami.

— Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, enchaina le rouquin sans discontinuer. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir, même si j'étais obligé de le remarquer par moment. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester éternellement célibataire, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Harry. Comprends-moi bien. Mais… ce n'est pas facile. Et puis j'ai bien était obligé d'ouvrir les yeux quand Hermione a amené le sujet. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Tu sais qu'on s'est disputés tous les deux à ce sujet.

— Je ne savais pas que me savoir en couple te serait aussi difficile, s'étonna Harry en fixant son ami qui l'évitait du regard.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça mais il faut que tu me comprennes, Harry, vu la personne que tu as choisi, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je prenne les choses bien.

— Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'inquiéta le brun qui était abasourdi de la tournure prise par la conversation.

— C'était évident, et comme je te l'ai dit, il a fallu que j'y mette du mien pour me voiler la face le plus longtemps possible. Mais je n'ai pas manqué les regards que tu n'as cessé de lui lancer cette année, qui aurait pu les manquer, franchement ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, Harry…

— Cela ne remet en aucun cas notre amitié en cause, Ron ! s'exclama Harry, halluciné.

— Je crois que si, surtout quand tu as attendu si longtemps pour me l'avouer. Et maintenant, tu parles même de vous deux comme un… couple. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? - puis le visage rouge de Ron perdit toute sa couleur - Non! non! non! Tu as dit que vous passiez vos nuits, dans la Salle sur Demande, seuls… est-ce que ça veut dire que vous couchez ensemble.

— Je comprends que tu sois inconfortable à l'idée de parler de ça, tenta de le rassurer Harry, même s'il avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de pensée de Ron à l'instant même.

— Inconfortable ! rugit Ron. Qui voudrait parler de ça ?

— Tu m'as bien raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione, se rebiffa Harry.

— Déjà, il ne s'est quasiment rien passé avec elle, bredouilla Ron, voyant de nouveau rouge. Et puis… merde, Harry. Jamais je ne veux entendre un mot de ta vie sexuelle avec… avec… avec ma petite soeur. Putain ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec elle, sans même me demander la permission avant.

— Ta… ta quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Mais, je ne te parle pas de Ginny, Ron.

— Pas la peine de nier, Harry, je sais que c'est elle. Je l'ai toujours su, dans le fond. Je connais Ginny, quand elle est déterminé à avoir quelque chose, ou en l'occurence quelqu'un, elle l'obtient. Et tu as été depuis le commencement dans son collimateur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que tu cèdes.

— Tu as faux sur toute la ligne, Ron, je t'assure, s'écria Harry en souriant un peu bêtement, comprenant enfin le malentendu.

— Ça ne sert à rien de faire machine arrière, juste parce que tu as vu que je prenais mal la chose. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Et puis, même si je peux me tromper, je ne suis pas très perspicace en effet, Hermione m'a dit la vérité, il y a des semaines de cela, quand elle a vu ton petit manège avec Ginny. Et Hermione ne se trompe jamais.

— Hermione se trompe rarement, effectivement, admit Harry. Et il y a bien eu un moment où j'ai eu des sentiments perturbants vis-à-vis de ta soeur, mais j'ai compris d'où ils venaient et ce que je ressens pour elle est purement fraternel, je t'assure.

— Harry, ne dis pas cela ! cracha Ron, la mine dégoutée. C'est encore pire de t'entendre dire cela.

— Si tu pouvais croire ce que je te dis, ce serait plus facile, soupira Harry.

— Je sais déjà la vérité, s'entêta Ron.

— À ce que je sache, ta soeur n'est pas un garçon, Ron ! lança Harry, nonchalamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'écria le rouquin en se redressant.

— Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'à moins que je n'ai rêvé, la personne avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité et couché ces dernières semaines n'avait pas de seins mais un service trois pièces.

— Je sais que la poitrine de ma soeur n'est pas très développée, s'insurgea Ron, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter. Et si son corps ne te plait pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas coucher avec elle.

— Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! rugit Harry.

— C'est trop tard, tu m'as déjà dit que c'était le cas, ricana le rouquin.

— Ron, expliqua Harry en cherchant à garder son calme, la situation lui paraissant tout à fait cocasse - un Weasley entêté pouvait être dur à convaincre - tu me connais. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très attiré par les filles. Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler avec toi, car je savais que je ne ressentais pas les mêmes choses pour elles que toi. Mais maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi. Et je suis prêt à te le dire, alors tu dois l'accepter. Quand je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec ta soeur, c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais d'un lui, d'accord.

— Ah parce que maintenant tu es amoureux d'elle, conclut Ron en débutant une marche infernale, ses oreilles ou son cerveau ayant visiblement des problèmes. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la seule fille que tu peux supporter - sans compter Hermione bien entendu et Luna à ses heures perdues, mais seulement parce qu'elle est bizarre - que tu dois immédiatement partir du principe que tu es amoureux d'elle.

— Mais je te dis que je suis amoureux d'un garçon ! hurla presque Harry, heureux que lui et Ron soient seuls dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Il était désormais à deux doigts d'attraper le visage de Ron pour lui forcer à faire face à la réalité.

— Je ne veux rien savoir de vos excentricités sexuelles, aboya Ron en stoppant tout à coup sa marche. Si tu préfères qu'elle te domine ou je ne sais quoi…

— Je vais t'en donner de l'excentricité sexuelle, fulmina Harry en se relevant lui aussi.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Frustré, Harry attrapa son ami par les épaules, et le fixa de ses émeraudes.

— Il a les cheveux courts, souffla-t-il avec une patience venue d'on ne sait où.

— Ma soeur n'a pas les cheveux courts, répondit Ron comme par automatisme.

— Il a les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, poursuivit Harry.

— Ma soeur n'a jamais eu les cheveux blonds. Elle est incapable de se les teindre.

— C'est un Serpentard, acheva le brun.

— Ma soeur n'est pas…, déclara Ron, sur pilote automatique, ses yeux dans le vague.

— Putain, Ron, le coupa Harry. Je sais que ta soeur n'est pas une Serpentard. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter avec ce rêve que tu as ? Peut-être qu'au fond tu voulais que je sois amoureux de ta soeur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis gay. J'aime un garçon. Et ce garçon est…

— Non, Harry, l'interrompit Ron, désormais paniqué. Ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer toute cette histoire. Tu es amoureux de ma soeur.

— Ron, s'il te plait, le supplia Harry, incrédule face aux larmes qu'il voyait poindre dans les yeux de son ami. Je vais te dire son nom tout haut, même si je sais que tu as compris, car il faut que tu l'entendes pour que l'idée se fasse dans ton esprit. Ce serpentard aux cheveux blonds, c'est…

Et à cet instant précis, la porte de la Salle commune se referma, dévoilant un certain blondinet, tout de suffisance parée.

— Draco ! s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps seul à seul avec Ron.

N'ayant plus de choix que de réaliser l'inenvisageable, le corps de Ron se retrouva paralysé par l'évidence qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, alors que Draco offrait un sourire en coin à Harry avant de lui répondre.

— J'étais avec Severus. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé. Il a besoin de toi.

Hochant brièvement la tête, Harry se tourna vers le rouquin.

— Ron, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il mais son ami ne lui répondit pas.

Sa bouche était encore entrouverte, ses yeux perdus dans le vide de la dynamique des deux garçons dont il était le témoin. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait l'aider pour le moment, Harry conjura donc son Patronus avant de l'envoyer en direction d'Hermione pour qu'elle rejoigne Ron et le sorte de son état de choc.

Un état de choc qui ne fit que s'accroitre lorsque, ostensiblement, Draco se pencha sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Harry savait ce que Draco était en train de faire et il allait le morigéner de sa conduite enfantine. Mais au moment de se tourner vers lui, le blondinet lui offrit un sourire à la fois timide et radieux.

Et pour ce sourire, Harry aurait pu combattre des hordes de dragon, ou supporter l'attitude quelque peu immature d'un seul d'entre eux.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **qwertyuio** : merci pour ta review (thanks very much).

 **Guest** : merci beaucoup.


	16. Chapter 15 : Lord of HIS Snake

Chose promise, chose due, bug de mis à part, disons qu'on est le 1er Septembre. :)

Une personne bien intentionnée (Philou si tu nous écoutes) a demandé un résumé de l'histoire après ces trois longs mois d'attente. Avant toute chose, je suis une quiche en résumé donc si vous pouvez vous abstenir de lire ces lignes, je vous en prie.

Previously on : The Chosen Lord - Chapitre 14 :

Après avoir détruit coup sur coup le Diadème de Serdaigle et la Coupe de Poufsouffle, Harry est tombé dans un coma magique au cours duquel sa magie et celle de l'Horcruxe combattaient au sein de son corps. Il se réveille, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'infirmerie, où il reçoit plusieurs visites. Dumbledore lui annonce qu'il a désormais le droit d'annoncer à ses amis la réalité des Horcruxes et particulièrement celui qui gît en lui, car le Directeur a peur qu'Harry n'ait plus de raison de vivre. Harry est en colère, notamment car il trouve l'idée de Dumbledore un peu tardive lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'un Horcruxe à détruire avant le sien. Mais il joue le jeu. Dumbledore le quitte et entre ensuite en scène Narcissa Malfoy. Une discussion des plus embarrassantes s'en suit, durant laquelle Narcissa tente d'expliquer à Harry sa perspective sur le couple qu'il forme avec Draco et notamment la perte de « pureté » de son fils avant le mariage. Harry tente tant bien que mal de se mettre à la place de la femme, même si, pour lui, ces questions sont d'un ordre privé. Il accepte néanmoins de réfléchir à des fiançailles une fois qu'il en aura discuté avec Draco, puisque pour lui, leur relation est tout à fait sérieuse. Narcissa part et Ron, Hermione puis finalement Draco arrivent, et Harry a enfin l'opportunité de tout dire. Il ignore si Draco souhaite ou non parler à ses amis de leur relation donc décide de garder le secret. Mais Draco ressent des sentiments opposés à ce sujet. Le lendemain, Harry sort finalement de l'infirmerie, et durant le repas de petit-déjeuner reçoit un message de Draco l'invitant à le suivre dans l'antre des Serpentard. Draco explique à ses camarades ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de l'année, particulièrement son changement de camp et le statut de sa relation avec Harry, sous les yeux quelque peu ébahis de ses camarades. Reprenant les rênes de son camp, Draco demande aux Serpentard de réfléchir à son discours durant l'été et de lui donner une réponse quant à leur décision à la rentrée. Harry n'a rien manqué de la manipulation de Draco, lorsque celui-ci à montrer à ses amis son médaillon, puisqu'il en connaît désormais la signification, et, même si cette part de la personnalité de Draco l'amuse, quelques heures plus tard, après que leurs camarades aient quitté Poudlard pour les vacances et que le blondinet l'ait rejoint dans la Tour des Gryffondor car il ne peut passer la nuit seul, Harry le confronte sur son mensonge. Draco lui avoue alors qu'il n'est pas prêt à parler de leur sentiment, car il a peur, même si au fond de lui, il sait pertinemment qu'il est amoureux d'Harry. Le brun accepte mais pour l'encourager, lui explique ce qu'il a vu au moment de détruire les derniers Horcruxes. Son pire cauchemar. La mort de Draco. Draco lui demande alors de lui faire l'amour, ce qu'Harry fait dans son propre lit. Le lendemain, Hermione les retrouve nus et enlacés et Harry en profite pour lui avouer la vérité sur leur couple. Entre-temps, Draco découvre le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et durant l'après-midi, les trois Gryffondor tentent de passer un moment de détente avec aisé. Hermione y met du sien, pour Harry, mais Ron reste récalcitrant, d'autant plus lorsque, Draco, qui se sent en infériorité numérique, demande à Harry de réaliser l'un des sortilèges du Prince, à savoir le Sectumsempra. Harry le fait et les conséquences le troublent. Ron les quitte, mais Harry reste avec Draco. Il est furieux mais Draco s'excuse. Il est tremblant à cause du Sortilège qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié, malgré le masque qu'il a tenté de garder. Harry lui pardonne aisément mais réaffirme à Draco, presque violemment que celui-ci lui appartient et qu'il ne veut pas que son amant réagisse de façon intense aux paroles et à l'attitude d'un autre que lui. Draco reconnaît une fois de plus le danger qui pèse sur Harry et sa possessivité mais il accepte toutefois de dévoiler son ressenti vis-à-vis de la situation, la raison derrière son attitude avec Ron. Harry lui dit que peu importe qu'ils se disputent, peu importe que ses amis soient contre lui, il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'ils ont. Il l'embrasse et prend possession du corps du blond, à même le sol du parc de Poudlard. Lorsque Harry revient finalement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il trouve Ron, seul et en profite donc pour lui expliquer que Draco et lui sortent ensemble. Il tente, du moins, car Ron ne veut pas le comprendre. Mais au moment où Harry s'apprête à lui dire textuellement que Draco Malfoy est son petit ami, ce dernier arrive, avec dans sa bouche la demande de Rogue de se rencontrer malgré l'heure tardive.

(Vous appelez ça un résumé !)

…

Chapitre 15 : Lord of His Snake

 **1er juillet 1997**

Les couloirs de l'école étaient calmes. Trop calmes depuis que ses élèves et la majorité de ses enseignants l'avaient quitté pour les vacances. Harry n'appréciait pas ce silence, ce manque d'effervescence. Il le rendait nerveux. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la destination qu'il tentait de rallier.

Pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry se tourna vers Draco. Le nez en l'air, le blond avait perdu toute trace de timidité. Il se parait au contraire de fierté, depuis qu'il avait extorqué à Harry un sourire tendre et sans doute amoureux, et ce malgré l'attitude puérile dont il avait fait preuve avec Ron. Draco était fier de pouvoir exhiber au monde - même s'il était pour l'heure très petit - sa relation avec le brun.

Harry aurait presque aimé l'entendre palabrer sur Ron et sa réaction. Ce traitement du silence qu'il lui infligeait était pire que tout car Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas tenir. À faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Draco était très doué pour manipuler son monde. Même Harry. Surtout Harry. Car Harry voyait mais le laissait faire.

Draco avait voulu voir la réaction de Ron et il l'avait vu. Draco avait voulu clamer haut et fort sa possessivité sur le brun et il l'avait fait. Ce que Draco désirait, Draco l'obtenait. Sous ses airs charmants et innocents, bien plus que son arrogance de Serpentard.

Après un nouveau regard lancé au blond, Harry se décida à parler.

— Tu sais que tu exagères, Draco.

— Plait-il, s'écria le blondinet comme s'il ignorait de quoi il était question.

— Vis-à-vis de Ron, je veux dire. Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me faire quitter la Salle Commune, plutôt que de lui jeter au visage notre relation.

Harry n'était pas en colère, plutôt désabusé, ce que Draco avait parfaitement saisi.

— Il me semblait que tu étais justement en train de lui dire pour toi et moi, Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer qu'il me voie te parler à l'oreille ?

— Ce n'est pas tant ce que cela aurait pu changer, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Je crois que ta façon d'agir a surtout été la goutte d'eau en trop. Ron n'a vraiment pas bien pris mon aveu.

— C'était évident qu'il le prendrait mal, rétorqua Draco d'un air supérieur. C'est pour ça que je voulais en être le témoin. Crois-tu que son cerveau s'est définitivement arrêté ? Non qu'il en ait véritablement eu un avant cela, mais…

— Arrête, Draco, s'exclama Harry en attrapant le blondinet par le poignet.

Draco l'observait avec un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Les émotions des dernières heures eurent tôt fait de faire réagir Harry. Il repoussa Draco contre le plus proche mur et l'immobilisa contre celui-ci. Draco n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Au contraire. Celui-ci s'était intensifié.

— J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais, murmura le blondinet en approchant ses lèvres de celles du brun.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ?

— Sais-tu à quel point j'étais stressé pendant que tu discutais avec ton meilleur ami à propos de nous, Harry ?

— Pourquoi aurais-tu été stressé ? s'enquit le brun, les sourcils froncés.

— J'avais peur qu'il te convainc de m'abandonner.

— Même après ce que je t'ai promis tout à l'heure ? Même après que je t'ai fait l'amour dans le parc du château ?

— Même après tout cela, Harry, murmura Draco en fermant les yeux. J'aurais toujours besoin que tu me rassures…

Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à deviner les mots que Draco avait tu à la fin de cette phrase. Il aurait aimé en discuter, il y avait tellement de choses dont ils auraient dû parler ensemble à ce sujet, malheureusement ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

— Je croyais que ma présence auprès de Severus était urgente, déclara Harry pour tenter de se contrôler.

— Elle l'est, affirma Draco sans comprendre.

— Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à me retarder, Draco. Quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai envie… J'ai envie de trop.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry attrapa les lèvres du blondinet dans un baiser qui les laissa pantelant. Puis il se saisit de la main de Draco et constata avec affliction que ce geste, simple, était ce qui avait manqué depuis le début de leur marche pour permettre au blond de se sentir en paix. Leurs sentiments, à tous deux, devenaient incontrôlables…

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Severus me veut exactement ? demanda Harry en reprenant leur route.

— Je l'ignore, répondit Draco, d'un air nonchalant. Je venais à peine de le trouver dans les cachots alors que je m'apprêtais à aller voir ma mère lorsqu'il m'a dit d'aller te chercher. J'ai bien tenté de lui poser des questions mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je suppose que c'est donc important, et que ça a un rapport avec les Horcruxes. Il n'en reste plus qu'un après tout.

Harry hocha la tête, retombant dans un silence contemplatif. Il ne restait en effet qu'un Horcruxe, le plus difficile à saisir et Harry ignorait encore tout du plan concocté par Dumbledore pour parvenir à le détruire. Si les autres Horcruxes avaient été tenaces, celui-ci en tant qu'être animal, qui plus est connecté à Voldemort, se voudrait d'autant plus coriace. Harry n'avait pas peur. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire. Il avait seulement envie de passer à l'action. Au plus vite.

Que tout soit enfin fini et qu'il sache. S'il resterait en vie, si lui et Draco pourraient avoir un avenir.

Ce fut dans un silence pesant que les deux garçons atteignirent le bureau de Severus. L'homme vint leur ouvrir, la mine plus sombre encore que lors de ses mauvais jours - et ils étaient nombreux, souvent très sombres. Severus paraissait tellement mal en point qu'il ne fit aucune remarque à ses élèves quant à leurs mains entrelacées.

Il ne prononça pas un mot durant les premières minutes de leur entrevue. Il se contenta d'entrainer Draco et Harry dans la partie la plus chaleureuse de ses appartements où il les invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. Puis il les laissa dans le flou le plus total, leur tournant le dos, ses yeux rivés sur l'une de ses étagères. L'atmosphère était lourde de tension et Draco et Harry ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'oeil incompris.

En temps normal, Harry n'aurait pas hésité à interrompre l'humeur déprimante de son professeur. Mais quelque chose lui disait de laisser le temps à Rogue de se décider de lui-même pour parler. Visiblement, quelque chose l'avait troublé, qui ne tarderait pas à troubler Harry lui même.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence ininterrompu, Severus se retourna finalement et prit place dans le fauteuil faisant face aux deux garçons. Il observa Harry, difficilement, sans accorder une once de son attention à Draco.

— Comme vous le savez, Potter, suite à votre destruction héroïque du diadème de Serdaigle et de la coupe de Poufsouffle, il ne reste plus qu'un Horcruxe à détruire. J'ignorais jusqu'à présent comment le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être détruit, même si Albus et moi avions convenu que je serais celui qui aurait l'opportunité de capturer Nagini. Dumbledore a profité de cette première journée de vacances pour m'informer du plan à suivre. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, car nous devons commencer le rituel dès ce soir.

— Le rituel ? s'exclama Harry, ses émeraudes trouvant naturellement Draco.

— Ce n'est pas dans les yeux de mon filleul que vous trouverez la réponse à votre question, Potter, s'insurgea le Potionniste et Harry dut se forcer à ne pas sourire - il était presque ravi de retrouver le véritable Rogue. Ce n'est probablement pas un rituel dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

Severus fit une pause, cherchant ses mots pour exprimer dans un langage clair, compréhensible pour un Gryffondor, ce qu'il devait expliquer.

— Comme vous vous en doutez, Nagini ne va pas venir d'elle-même à votre rencontre afin que vous la détruisiez et elle ne va pas non plus rester dans un seul lieu le temps que vous la cueilliez. Il se trouve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne quitte presque jamais plus sa compagnie, ces derniers temps, comme s'il avait senti que le vent était en train de tourner. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore été retracer la piste de ses Horcruxes pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. C'est presque un miracle que vos barrières d'Occlumens aient tenu jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ce n'est pas un miracle, se renfrogna Harry. C'est uniquement grâce à Draco qui a trouvé ce qui jusqu'à présent m'empêchait de me protéger de Voldemort.

— Cessez de m'interrompre, Potter, s'exclama Rogue alors que ses yeux venaient de se poser sur son filleul qu'il observait intensément. Je me fiche de la manière que vous avez eu de le tenir à l'écart, du moment qu'il n'ait pas encore compris notre plan, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ses yeux, bien sûr, montraient à quel point cette dernière phrase était un mensonge. Severus se souciait grandement de la manière, il ne voulait simplement pas l'avouer et ainsi démontrer son clair intérêt pour une mission qu'il avait lui, loupé.

— Notre chance ne durera malheureusement plus très longtemps et mon admission dans le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres risque rapidement d'être revu à la baisse. Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé qu'il était temps, maintenant que le château est vide de ses occupants, de passer à l'attaque. Car c'est ici, Potter, à Poudlard, que vous allez devoir vous occuper du serpent. Non pas dans le château précisément. À l'instant où Nagini aura Transplané, Voldemort le sentira et viendra la rejoindre. Et le lien qu'ils ont, détruira, j'en suis persuadé, la protection qui entoure Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer le château. La destruction de l'Horcruxe aura donc lieu aux portes de l'école, devant ses grilles. Mais pour ne pas vous mettre inutilement en danger, point sur lequel Albus a insisté, nous allons tous deux devoir travailler de concert. Nous allons devoir nous lier, Potter, pour que vous puissiez détruire Nagini à la seconde même où je la ferais Transplaner. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Harry comprenait parfaitement le plan. Il comprenait surtout qu'il était bourré de défauts et complètement insensé. Comment était-il supposé fonctionner quand autant de paramètres risquaient de se détraquer ? Comment Rogue allait-il pouvoir mettre la main sur Nagini sans que Voldemort soit dans les parages et l'en empêche ? Comment Rogue et lui allaient-ils pouvoir se connecter ? Comment allait-il réussir à tuer le serpent, un être vivant doublé d'un Horcruxe en quelques secondes à peine ?

Et plus important encore, pourquoi se devait-il que pour le premier plan pour lequel il n'avait pas à faire des pieds et des mains afin d'être inclus par Dumbledore, celui-ci se retrouve si bancal ?

Oui, Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler et il avait des dizaines de questions à poser. Mais bien sûr, à peine eut-il hoché la tête pour faire part de sa compréhension que Rogue ne lui donna pas le temps de reprendre la parole.

— Comme vous vous en doutez, Potter, cela ne m'enchante guère de devoir lier nos esprits afin que nous atteignons une synchronisation parfaite d'action. Etant donné l'état de vos défenses psychiques, et ce malgré leur amélioration, ainsi que votre manque général de contrôle, je crains de devoir partager votre esprit.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie qu'Harry voit tes pensées, intervint Draco en soupirant de déplaisir.

— Comme tu le sais parfaitement pour en avoir été témoin, Draco, lui reprocha Severus, Potter n'a pas attendu un quelconque rituel, ni d'avoir l'autorisation de ma part pour s'introduire dans mes pensées. Heureusement, mes défenses occlumentiques étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'a vu que des bribes de souvenirs, rien qui n'appartient à ma bibliothèque mémorielle. Malheureusement, lors de notre rituel, toutes nos barrières devront tomber. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment cela risque d'arriver. Déjà avec une personne pour qui j'éprouverais une confiance totale, j'aurais de grandes difficultés. Alors, avec vous…

— Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as reçu avec une tête pareille, s'écria Draco, en l'observant ahuri. Parce que tu es stressé de ne pas réussir ?

— Je ne suis pas stressé. Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.

Draco s'autorisa un petit rire moqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Severus.

— Tu te laisses bien trop influencer par ton petit-ami, Draco. Imagine ma stupeur. Pour une fois, Potter est celui qui a le plus de dignité dans la réception de ma nouvelle et c'est toi qui réagit comme il aurait dû le faire.

Etrangement, Harry était en effet tombé dans un mutisme totale depuis l'annonce de Rogue. Il réfléchissait, intensivement. Voyant émerger, dans le fond de son esprit, une évidence.

Profitant du silence quelque peu étonnant de son amant, Draco décida de changer le sujet de la conversation - Harry n'étant visiblement pas prêt à réagir aux paroles de son parrain. Et puisqu'il avait lui-même des choses à dire…

— Et si tu profitais de notre présence à tous les deux pour me parler de ton livre du Prince, Severus, qu'en penses-tu ?

Malgré sa réflexion profonde, Harry parvint à adresser un regard furieux à Draco. Il était loin d'être satisfait de la démarche du blondinet. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être confronté à Severus sur ce sujet. Mais pour une fois, la réaction de Rogue fut la même que la sienne. Lui aussi lançait des éclairs à Draco.

— Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, malgré tes simagrées, Draco, je ne souhaite pas t'en parler, murmura le Potionniste. Nous avons une affaire plus urgente à régler et tu le sais très bien.

— Pourtant, Harry a déjà utilisé l'un des sortilèges du livre. Mais bon, je suppose que si tu n'en es pas l'auteur, cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

— Lequel a-t-il utilisé ? s'exclama aussitôt Rogue, sans parvenir à s'arrêter à temps - sa réaction l'ayant vendu plus que tout autre chose.

— Le Sectumsempra, murmura Draco dans un sourire malicieux.

— Comment avez-vous osé, Potter, s'écria le Maitre des Potions à l'encontre du brun mais pas un instant celui-ci ne réagit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Draco. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que vous utiliseriez un Sortilège de Magie Noire, Potter. J'en connais qui seraient très déçus de votre comportement, même s'ils sont morts à présent.

— Je te défends de lui parler ainsi, rugit Draco, à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour venger son amant, qui lui ne semblait pas écouter un traitre mot de la conversation.

Alors que les deux hommes étaient perdus dans un combat de regards, la voix du Gryffondor tonna, les surprenant par la même.

— Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, conclut Harry, ses yeux perdus dans les orbes noires de Rogue qui l'observait interdit. Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous faire confiance pour réaliser ce rituel sans danger. Nous devons inclure un troisième élément et Draco est bien le seul qui nous relie. Il y aurait eu ma mère, bien sûr, mais comme vous me l'avez si généreusement rappelé, elle est morte.

L'autorité dans la voix d'Harry, ainsi que ses paroles réduisirent Severus au silence. Un silence choqué.

— Sans Draco, reprit Harry calmement. Je ne parviendrais jamais à dresser mes barrières d'Occlumens, ni même à les abaisser en temps voulu. Il n'y a que lui qui me le permet. Nous l'avons déjà fait. Nous le referons sans problème. Pour ce qui est de votre cas, je suis persuadé, comme vous n'avez eu de cesse de me le dire, que vous êtes suffisamment puissant, suffisamment versé dans l'Art de l'esprit pour vous lier à un autre spécialiste, si la vie d'autrui et l'issue de cette guerre le requièrent. Ce qui est le cas. La présence de Draco dans le rituel sera j'en suis sûr suffisante pour vous rappeler la raison pour laquelle vous le faites. Et puis, je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen pour que nos pensées évitent de se mêler à celles de l'autre.

— Il y en a un, admit Severus d'un ton étrange - ses yeux fixaient Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le seul qui fonctionne en tout temps. L'habitude. Plus nos esprits se reconnaitront, plus ils seront habitués à coopérer, moins ils feront de difficulté à l'idée d'être utilisés selon notre bon vouloir. Et pour les habituer, il faut travailler.

— Mais le temps presse, s'inquiéta Draco qui était lui-même soufflé de la perspicacité de son amant. Severus, tu as bien dit que Dumbledore veut que nous agissions ce weekend au plus tard.

— Ce n'est pas tant Dumbledore mais l'opportunité qui se présente à nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a prévenu qu'il partirait en mission importante et il veut que je le rejoigne au Manoir à ce moment-là. Nagini restant toujours sous les protections de ton ancienne maison, je pense que le moment est idéal, même si J'ignore quel est le contenu de sa mission. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir travailler dur, jusqu'à samedi prochain pour être prêts.

— Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ? l'interrogea Harry sérieusement.

— S'il est une chose que je ne peux vous retirer Potter, c'est votre détermination. Et peu importe mes sentiments à votre égard, je me suis fait une promesse de vous garder en vie. Quant à Draco, je le protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. Je suppose donc que les circonstances sont les plus favorables à notre réussite.

Harry accepta les explications de Severus qui se voulait, de son avis, étrangement conciliant. Sans doute était-il inquiet lui-même de la réalisation de ce plan bancal et malgré toute l'animosité du monde qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, dans le fond, Rogue n'était peut-être pas un homme bien, mais il était loyal. Loyal à son ancien amour. Loyal à ses promesses.

— Si vous voulez bien me montrer tous les deux comment vous vous débrouiller pour partager votre esprit, déclara Rogue d'un ton sans émotion. J'essaierais dans un premier temps de tester la force de votre lien, pour voir si je peux m'immiscer à l'intérieur. Cela faciliterait grandement le rituel.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un simple regard avant de se mettre au travail. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus véritablement un travail quand leur partage - cette espèce de transe dans laquelle ils tombaient lorsque Draco s'introduisait dans l'esprit de Harry, cette communion totale - leur venait naturellement.

Harry et Draco joignirent leurs mains et se firent face à face, puis, les yeux dans les yeux, Harry abaissa entièrement ses barrières, laissa sa confiance régner, à l'instant même où Draco le rejoignait.

De l'extérieur, la vision était troublante pour Severus. L'art de l'esprit lui était pourtant familier mais jamais n'avait-il vu pareil spectacle. Ce n'était pas tant cette transe qui le perturbait mais la façon tout à fait tangible avec laquelle les deux garçons, et notamment Potter, se faisaient confiance pour s'allier ainsi. Un tel exercice n'aurait pas dû être possible surtout pour quelqu'un comme l'Elu. Severus se targuait de connaitre son esprit mieux que personne. Potter n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance, certes. Il n'était surtout pas du genre à se placer en état de perte de contrôle vis-à-vis d'autrui, à se dévoiler entièrement. Si Severus s'amusait à tourmenter Potter sur la faiblesse de son esprit, c'était car il ne parvenait pas à le maitriser, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Certes, Potter ne résistait pas à son sortilège d'Occlumens, mais Severus ne pouvait pas pour autant prendre les rênes de l'esprit du jeune homme. Il voyait les images qui passaient dans la tête de ce dernier uniquement. Il ne pouvait décider des souvenirs auxquels il désirait accéder. Potter ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Severus le savait pertinemment.

Voir ainsi que son filleul avait un accès total à l'esprit de Potter, que le brun le laissait maitre à l'intérieur de sa tête était à la fois troublant et impressionnant. La confiance entre les deux garçons n'avait pu naître après une simple nuit de débauche. Leur lien était puissant, à l'image de leurs sentiments, plus puissant sans doute qu'ils ne l'avaient eux-même compris.

Severus sut, avant même d'essayer qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se joindre à leur connexion. Car elle était unique et avait été bâti pour fonctionner à deux. Severus allait donc devoir trouver un autre moyen pour utiliser Draco dans leur rituel.

Même s'il était incapable de participer à la transe des jeunes hommes, Severus profita de leur état somnolent pour observer minutieusement tous les filaments de magie qui se créaient entre eux durant leur partage. Et il vit, pour la première fois, ce qu'une simple visite de l'esprit d'Harry avait permis à Draco de voir. L'Horcruxe, à l'intérieur du crâne de Potter, n'était pas simplement visible, il agissait réellement sur la vie du brun, son esprit, son âme, sa magie. Les deux âmes étaient intimement liées. Les deux esprits étaient liés. Les deux magies l'étaient également. Et pourtant tout était distinct, lorsqu'on faisait l'effort de regarder, lorsqu'on était suffisamment intelligent pour s'intéresser de plus près à la magie du Gryffondor. Severus avait été idiot lorsque son filleul avait lui fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. Draco avait su identifier l'Horcruxe. Il avait surtout compris que pour protéger l'esprit d'Harry des attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas seulement, il devait se protéger de l'Horcruxe lui-même. L'esprit de Potter était plus fort désormais mais il n'avait pas eu tort un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Severus qu'il serait incapable de dresser ses défenses sans Draco. La magie de son filleul était à présent intimement liée à l'esprit du brun. Tout ce qui touchait ses barrières spirituelles nécessiteraient Draco, et Potter l'acceptait sans problème.

Après de longues minutes de recherche expérimentale sur l'esprit des deux garçons et leur drôle de lien magique, Severus mit un terme à l'expérience. Il se rendit aussitôt compte que la magie de Draco qui était particulièrement utilisée durant leur transe s'en trouvait affaiblie.

— Mes tentatives ont échoué, précisa Severus lorsque les deux garçons eurent retrouvés leur esprit, leurs mains ne se quittant pas une seule seconde - celle de Potter d'ailleurs occupée à dessiner des arabesques sur celle de sa consoeur. Mais j'ai désormais une meilleure idée du travail à effectuer. Nous reprendrons demain. En attendant, je vous conseille de prendre un bon repas et de vous coucher au plus tôt. Draco, ta magie va être fortement utilisée dans les prochains jours. Tu dois à tout prix te reposer, ne pas t'accaparer de souci. Avant de te coucher, essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit, un maximum, comme lorsque tu apprenais l'Occlumencie. Cela t'aidera.

Draco était épuisé. Il ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait perdu toute envie de contredire son parrain ou de jouer les difficiles. Il accepta donc le conseil de l'homme, se contentant d'observer Harry, attendant que le brun se décide à se mettre en route.

Harry adressa à Severus un simple hochement de tête pour le remercier et lui dire bonne nuit d'un même geste, puis il étendit son bras pour saisir Draco à la taille. Harry sentait jusque dans ses veines la fatigue du blondinet et si ce dernier n'avait pas été si fier, il l'aurait directement pris dans ses bras pour le ramener jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

— Où préfères-tu dormir ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs. Chez les Serpentard ou les Gryffondor ?

— La tour fera la faire, répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Il y fait plus chaud et j'ai besoin de chaleur. C'est ce qui m'a toujours manqué dans les cachots, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci sont vides d'élèves.

Harry hocha la tête, pas mécontent de profiter d'une nouvelle nuit dans son lit. Y voir Draco ne cesserait jamais de lui plaire, il en était certain.

Trop fatigué pour discuter, Draco se laissa transporter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, à moitié somnolant, son nez perdu dans le cou du brun, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, comme si sa magie avait senti qu'ils ne seraient désormais plus seuls, il retrouva sa posture de petit Sang-Pur arrogant. Harry aurait voulu le lui reprocher, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. En un instant, alors que la Grosse Dame était en train de pivoter, lui présentant sa Salle Commune occupée par la présence d'Hermione et Ron, Harry s'était rappelé que sa dernière conversation avec son ami ne s'était pas fini sous les meilleures auspices.

La première vision qu'il eut de Ron lui apprit que le rouquin avait finalement quitté son état d'hébétement total. Ron s'était remis de son choc mais le rouge de ses joues et ses yeux bleus, furieux, ne présageaient rien de bon.

À peine aperçut-il Draco aux côtés de Harry qu'il laissa échapper sa fureur.

— Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il et le brun eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux d'Hermione se lever au ciel avant que son espace vital soit envahi par son ami. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Avant même de répondre à Ron, Harry claqua dans ses doigts en appelant Dobby et dans un pop, l'elfe de maison se présenta à lui.

— Dobby, dit-il sous le regard ébahi de ses compagnons. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait nous préparer deux assiettes bien remplies. Draco et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de manger.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter, couina l'elfe en s'abaissant devant le brun avant de murmurer : Dois-je mettre du poison dans l'assiette de maître Draco ?

À cette question, Ron explosa d'un rire rapidement éteint.

— Même les elfes de maison ont plus de sens que toi, Harry, c'est dire.

Toujours sans lui répondre, Harry resta concentré sur Dobby.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Dobby. J'ai confiance en Draco, j'aimerais donc que tu en fasses autant.

— Confiance, Monsieur Harry Potter ? s'étonna l'elfe, ses gros yeux globuleux s'agrandissant encore davantage sous la surprise.

— Oui, Dobby. Draco est mon petit-ami désormais. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te traitera plus jamais comme il a pu le faire par le passé. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

D'un petit hochement de tête à l'égard de l'elfe, Draco se mit à rougir violemment, sans explication apparente.

— Maitre Draco n'a jamais été méchant avec Dobby, répliqua l'elfe. C'est Maitre Lucius qui ordonnait toujours à Dobby de se punir. Non, Maitre Draco se contentait de parler de Monsieur Harry Potter à longueur de journée quand Maitre Lucius en avait marre de l'écouter.

Comprenant la soudaine rougeur de Draco qui donnait son maximum pour fixer tout sauf Harry, le brun fit preuve d'indulgence en ne ricanant pas trop ouvertement. Il remercia néanmoins l'elfe pour ses explications et Dobby, l'air ravi, partit en quête de deux assiettes bien remplies.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry entraina Draco vers la table la plus à l'écart de la Salle Commune où il installa le blondinet, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je m'occupe de Ron et je reviens après avec toi.

— Il faut que tu manges toi aussi, Potter, s'exclama Draco, ses joues toujours rouges et ses yeux perçant en direction de Ron.

— Plus tard, beau blond, l'apaisa Harry en lui embrassant discrètement la joue.

Il n'avait pourtant pas été suffisamment discret. En se retournant, il vit le regard choqué de Ron qui les avait observé durant leur interaction. Il vit le rouquin tomber sur place, heureusement retenu par Hermione qui le conduisit dans un canapé.

Une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, Harry alla donc à leur rencontre. Dans son coin de la pièce, Draco venait tout juste d'être servi en nourriture par Dobby.

— C'est donc vrai, Harry, s'exclama Ron en regardant le brun éperdument, dès qu'il s'installa face à lui. Tu es vraiment avec lui. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague.

— Non, Ron, répondit Harry. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour que tu prennes la chose le plus calmement possible, pour que tu le comprennes en douceur. Mais…

— Comment veux-tu que je prenne la chose en douceur ? C'est… Malfoy. Notre ennemi, depuis le premier jour d'école. Comment… Comment c'est possible ?

— C'est arrivé, voilà tout. Draco et moi, on s'est rapprochés…

— À cause de sa mère ? le coupa Ron, d'un air légèrement désespéré.

Hermione tentait bien de l'apaiser en lui caressant sa main mais étrangement, Ron était incapable de le sentir. Une première quand il rêvait d'un tel geste depuis très longtemps.

— Non, avant cela. J'espère dire sans me tromper que j'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre voulu sauver Narcissa, mais… je ne sais pas. Je l'ai avant tout fait pour Draco.

— Mais c'était i peine quelques semaines, rétorqua Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

— Effectivement, tout s'est passé très vite.

— Je n'ai pas rêvé, s'écria Ron en cherchant dans les yeux d'Hermione la réponse. Il était bien intéressé par Ginny.

— Je pensais l'être, avoua Harry qui était déterminé à être franc avec son ami - il savait que cette condition était sine qua none s'il ne voulait pas perdre Ron. Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe avec Ginny, alors que j'en étais encore à me poser des questions sur l'intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit, au risque de perdre ton amitié, je me suis retrouvé à embrasser Draco. Et j'ai su, presque dans l'instant, que c'était différent.

Même s'il voulait être honnête, Harry n'était pas disposé à expliquer tous les détails de sa mise en couple avec Draco pour la simple raison que Ron n'était pas prêt à les entendre.

— Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à l'embrasser, lui ? Dans ta bouche, c'est comme si tout à coup, ça t'était tombé dessus.

— C'est un peu comme ça que c'est arrivé, à vrai dire, admit Harry. Je… Je l'ai vu à un moment où il était vulnérable et je n'ai pas aimé ça, alors je l'ai embrassé.

— Mais… Comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée de poser ta bouche sur la sienne Harry ? C'est dégoutant.

— Parce que c'est un garçon ? s'enquit Harry, ses mains tremblant sous la tension - son futur avec Ron dépendant de sa réponse à la question.

— Mais non ! Parce que c'est Draco Malfoy. Je ne vais te dire que je suis parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée que tu sois intéressé par un garçon, mais au fond, je m'en fous. C'est lui. Lui qui s'est servi de sa bouche pour nous insulter depuis qu'il nous connait. Comment… Comment ?

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, face à un autre que Ron, Harry aurait trouvé la réponse adéquate. Mais il ne se voyait pas dire à son ami que poser sa bouche sur celle de Draco était justement un bon moyen de le faire taire. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, maladroitement.

— Tu n'as rien à me répondre ? Pas de justification à m'apporter, s'emporta le rouquin.

— Je ne pense pas avoir de justification à te donner, Ron, lui répondit Harry très franchement. Tu es mon ami, donc, j'aimerais que tu me soutiennes dans mes décisions, c'est évident. Mais c'est ma vie, mon choix, et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis.

— Je peux savoir exactement comment ça fonctionne, se moqua méchamment Ron, ça te plait qu'il t'insulte, c'est ça ? Ou bien c'est le monde des Boursouf entre vous. Vous avez fait table rase du passé et vous ne parlez plus de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ça peut marcher. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'en parles, Harry. Tu veux faire tes expériences, je t'en prie, mais va faire ça plus loin.

— Je t'en parle car c'est sérieux, Ron, rétorqua le brun pour couper court à la diatribe de son ami.

— Sérieux ? s'insurgea le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sérieux ? Comment ça peut être sérieux après deux jours ?

— Ron, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles réellement discuter avec moi de la raison derrière tout ça. Je crois que tu as besoin de digérer l'information et de t'en remettre avant qu'on en parle… sérieusement, justement.

— Mais je ne vais pas m'en remettre, Harry ! rugit Ron. Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je change d'avis ?

— Parce que tu es mon ami. Ne l'es-tu pas ?

— Bien sûr, mais…

— Alors fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, Harry, murmura piteusement Ron.

— Harry ne te demande pas d'en être capable, Weasley, retentit tout à coup la voix de Draco, le jeune homme les ayant rejoint. Il te demande juste d'essayer. Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il te laisse faire tes choix. Tu devrais lui accorder un peu de crédit.

— De quel droit tu parles de lui comme ça, s'énerva Ron en se levant du canapé pour être à hauteur d'yeux de Draco.

Mais Draco s'installa aux côtés d'Harry, attrapa sa main pour lier leurs doigts, sous le regard amusé du brun et celui, horrifié du rouquin.

— Ne le touche pas, s'insurgea Ron sans même laisser au blondinet le temps de lui répondre.

— Je le touche si je veux, Weasley. C'est mon petit-ami. Tu saisis ce que ça veut dire, non ?

— Draco, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Harry. Je ne crois pas que…

— Non, le coupa Draco. Il a besoin d'entendre ça. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que s'il est trop stupide pour perdre ton amitié, il ne la mérite pas du tout. Lui à qui tu l'as confiée, sans compromis depuis vos 11 ans, alors que d'autres - sous-entendu moi - auraient voulu être à sa place. Et pour quelle raison veut-il réduire à néant six années de vos vies ? À cause de moi ? Il préfère donc son inimité avec moi et ma famille plutôt que ton amitié ? Je ne comprends pas. Weasley, personne ne t'a demandé de devenir mon meilleur ami. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je ne resterais pas dans tes pattes. Harry veut seulement que tu acceptes… Non même pas, il veut juste que tu _supportes_ l'idée que je sois avec lui. Est-ce que c'est trop dur à demander ?

Le silence tomba sur la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Seul le souffle court de Draco perturbait le calme. Il tentait d'inspirer quelques goulées d'air pour apaiser les battements puissants de son coeur même si la démarche semblait impossible. Il s'était énervé. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Pour Harry. Devant lui. Devant ses amis. Et il ne s'en voulait même pas.

Comment aurait-il pu s'en vouloir ? Les têtes des Gryffondor étaient comiques. Granger le regardait comme si l'un de ses livres favoris venaient de lui dire qu'elle était stupide. Le visage de Ron, lui, était rouge de colère, et à la fois blanc de stupeur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à l'extrême. Sa bouche ouverte de la plus stupide des manières.

Quant à Harry… Harry. Harry le regardait comme s'il avait simplement envie de le bouffer. Et cette réaction était la plus puissante de toutes. Comme bien souvent lorsqu'il ignorait quoi faire, Draco offrit un petit sourire timide à Harry pour qu'il le sorte de ce mauvais pas, et qu'il évite par la même de lui sauter dessus devant témoin. Le mouvement eut pour effet de focaliser les yeux émeraude sur ses lèvres. Mauvaise idée. Les pupilles d'Harry s'assombrirent, claires dans leur message : « j'ai envie de toi, maintenant ». Mais le maintenant n'était pas possible.

Mû par l'intervention de Draco, Ron se leva du canapé, son regard fixé sur le blondinet. Qui était cet homme et qu'avait-il fait au Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait ? Jamais l'arrogant Serpentard n'aurait pu parler de la sorte d'Harry Potter ! Jamais aurait-il pu lui faire la morale ainsi. Ron n'était plus en colère. Il était mortifié. Mortifié que Malfoy lui ait dit ses quatre vérités, se dévoilant volontairement par là même. Ron avait besoin de réfléchir. Après un bref « je vais me coucher », il quitta la Salle Commune, direction son dortoir pour une nuit libre de sommeil. Etait-il réellement prêt à perdre l'amitié d'Harry à cause d'un petit merdeux comme Malfoy ? La réponse à cette question était évidente. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'il était capable de supporter de vivre avec l'ombre de Draco Malfoy planant sur son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui avait embrassé le blond… Ron essuya un frisson de dégout. Il préférait rester naïf, cela valait mieux.

Dans la Salle Commune, le départ de Ron avait mis un terme au silence. Harry s'était tourné vers Draco pour lui murmurer à l'oreille un généreux « merci » qui aurait pu risquer de dégénérer si les raclements de gorge d'Hermione n'avaient pas été là.

— Non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié le spectacle d'hier matin, Harry, mais si tu pouvais éviter de commencer les festivités devant moi, j'aimerais autant, s'écria la sorcière avant de rougir de sa gouaille.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Draco laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Ces Gryffondor : tous des fous.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, rétorqua Harry. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu te rinces à nouveau l'oeil sur ce qui ne t'appartient pas.

— Potter, le menaça Draco d'une voix profonde qui fit frissonner le brun.

— C'est bon, je me calme, s'amusa Harry, les bras en l'air. Excusez-moi d'être de bonne humeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses se passent si bien, en réalité.

— Parce que pour toi, elles se sont bien passées ? lui demanda Draco, visiblement incompris.

— Tu ne connais pas, Ron, ça se voit. Je préfère qu'il s'énerve un bon coup, je préfère qu'il me parle, plutôt qu'il parte se réfugier dans son coin. Un Ron qui me parle, c'est un Ron qui sera capable d'accepter. N'est-ce pas, Mione ?

— Tu as raison, Harry, approuva son amie. Même si tout ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. À mon avis, Ron va réussir à se remettre de cette nouvelle, mais avec du temps. Je pense qu'il va probablement faire machine en arrière, et s'imaginer que vous êtes uniquement bons copains. Il est parvenu à l'accepter quand tu lui as annoncé que tu voulais être ami avec Malfoy. Ce sera probablement plus facile pour lui de penser que vous êtes amis, même si par moment vous vous donnez la main. Si tu n'abuses pas trop en embrassant Malfoy trop ouvertement, ça devrait aller.

Le visage de son amant était si tendu d'offense au vu des paroles d'Hermione qu'Harry fut incapable de se retenir de rigoler, d'autant plus lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exprimer.

— Ce ne sera pas un problème, Granger. Je ne suis pas un fichu Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas me laisser embrasser à tout bout de champ, devant témoin qui plus est.

— Ah vraiment, s'étonna Hermione. Tu viens pourtant de nous faire un petit discours qui valait mille baisers.

Cette réplique eut le don de fermer le clapet de Draco qui se renfrogna dans l'instant. D'un mouvement puéril du pied, il se releva du canapé pour aller chercher sur la table, l'assiette destinée à Harry - la sienne étant déjà vide.

— Il faut que tu manges, Potter, marmonna-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Puis il s'installa de nouveau aux côtés d'Harry et sans accorder un regard à Hermione, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, les yeux clos.

Ahurie, Hermione observa la scène avant d'exploser :

— Est-ce qu'il connait la définition du terme inconséquence ?

Harry était trop occupé à contempler Draco pour réellement s'occuper des problèmes de vocabulaire. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il se décida à répondre à son amie.

— Tu devrais être honoré qu'il accepte de se montrer ainsi devant toi.

Et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, halluciné qu'Harry tombe si facilement dans le piège du Draco Malfoy. Il faut dire, avec ses traits tirés de fatigue, son innocence sur-jouée, mais l'évidence de ses sentiments, personne ne pouvait rivaliser.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il va s'en remettre ? murmura Harry en fixant Hermione de ses émeraude, en guise de reprise de conversation.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'éclat de ses yeux devenu soudainement tendre devant son meilleur ami.

— Il va faire plus que ça, Harry, prophétisa-t-elle. Je suis sûre que dans six mois, ces deux-là se chamailleront à longueur de temps, non par inimité comme dirait Malfoy, mais par affection. Si tu as rendu Malfoy capable de dire ce qu'il a dit de toi devant nous, Harry, il n'y a rien que tu ne sois capable de faire. J'ai foi en toi.

Emu, Harry attrapa la main de son amie pour la remercier de ses paroles.

— J'ai foi en toi, Harry, reprit la jeune fille. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves.

— Pourquoi devrais-je m'énerver ? s'enquit le brun, étonné du changement de ton dans la voix d'Hermione.

— Car j'ai fait des recherches à ton sujet cette après-midi. Sur toi et ta magie. Et je n'étais pas seule. Le Professeur Dumbledore était avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a laissé la bibliothèque ouverte pour moi cet été.

— Je ne comprends pas, Hermione.

— Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas, Ry, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des recherches. Grâce à tes explications, j'ai compris certaines choses, mais d'autres questions se sont soulevées…

— Hermione, la stoppa Harry, son ton tranchant. Est-ce que tu peux repartir du début, s'il te plait ?

— Le début… Euh oui, très bien. Le début coïncide avec le moment où toi et Malfoy vous êtes mis en couple. Je me suis interrogée sur toi dès ce moment-là, même si je ne savais pas ce qui se passait vraiment. Il y avait ta colère que je ne comprenais pas. Tu as le sang chaud, c'est certain, et tu as tendance à t'emporter facilement quand le sujet te touche. Mais là, c'était sans raison apparente et il y avait comme une aura noire autour de toi. Bien sûr, tu avais des choses graves qui se passaient dans ta vie, je l'ignorais alors, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que c'était autre chose. C'était mon premier indice. D'un autre côté, il y avait Ginny que tu regardais à la fois comme si tu étais amoureux d'elle et par moment que tu ne voyais même pas. Et puis il y avait Malfoy de qui tu étais obsédé depuis le début de l'année et que tu semblais regarder de plus en plus - ça j'ai compris pourquoi. Enfin, il y avait ta magie. Surtout ta magie. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu as quand même eu des explosions de magie inexplicables, Harry. Et tout à coup, tu étais capable de la contrôler, pour quelques minutes. Comme si ta puissance s'était modifiée. C'est redevenu assez normal. Même ta personnalité change par moment. Comme avec le sortilège que tu as essayé un peu plus tôt. Tout ça s'est mélangé dans ma tête. Tu nous as expliqué pour ta quête des Horcruxes et leur destruction. Et tu nous as dit pour Malfoy - ou en tout cas tu m'as donné à moi plus d'informations qu'à Ron. J'avais donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour y réfléchir.

— Mais réfléchir à quoi, Hermione ? s'écria Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir son amie, malgré son long discours.

— Au fait que ta magie est instable depuis que tu as couché avec Malfoy, résuma Hermione sans s'accaparer d'une quelconque sensibilité.

— Et tu crois qu'il m'a fait quelque chose, c'est ça, s'énerva Harry, à deux doigts de se lever du canapé si ce n'était pour le blond dormant sur son épaule.

— Non, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé ou en tout cas, pas comme tu l'imagines. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir là, qui t'a changé.

— Draco a une théorie la-dessus, répliqua Harry en se rappelant soudainement les paroles du blondinet. Il pense que d'une certaine manière, l'Horcruxe voulait que je m'intéresse à Ginny mais qu'en couchant avec lui, j'ai contrecarré ses plans. J'ai pris une décision qui m'était propre, entièrement et je l'ai donc en quelque sorte maté. Depuis, ma magie subit des explosions de puissance qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi mais que j'ai encore du mal à contrôler. Et parfois, l'Horcruxe se réveille, ou la part de Voldemort en moi, si tu préfères.

— Il n'a probablement pas tort, approuva Hermione. Je pense, tout comme le Professeur Dumbledore, que l'Horcruxe annihile une grande part de ton pouvoir tout en le nourrissant d'un autre côté. En d'autre terme, il influence ta magie, tout comme il influence ta personnalité par période. Durant notre cinquième année par exemple. Tu étais constamment énervé et ce n'était pas seulement du fait des évènements de ta vie. J'ai retrouvé cette colère en toi ces derniers temps. Professeur Dumbledore l'explique par le geste que tu as eu à l'égard de la marque des Ténèbres de Malfoy.

— Il t'a raconté cela ? s'écria Harry, dégouté qu'Albus ait confié à sa meilleure amie un détail si intime.

— Il ne m'a pas dit comment tu avais fait, juste que tu avais rendu la marque des ténèbres caduque. Harry, tu devais bien te douter qu'en faisant cela, tu en subirais les conséquences !

— Je ne me doutais de rien, se renfrogna Harry. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je pensais que ça allait marcher. C'était un acte de passion, dans l'instant. Je voulais protéger Draco de cette marque qu'il détestait si visiblement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

— Professeur Dumbledore pense que la noirceur de la marque t'a influencé, continue de t'influencer d'ailleurs. J'ignore si les changements sont définitifs ou s'ils ont déjà commencé à s'évanouir, ou encore s'ils disparaitront lorsque l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de toi sera détruit…

— Et est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit comment il voulait que je m'y prenne pour le détruire ? la coupa Harry.

— Non, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais… Je suppose… Puisque c'est un Sortilège de Magie Noire qui l'a créé, à la fois par accident et par l'amour de ta mère, cela implique une grande puissance. Et probablement quelque chose qui te déplait, vu ta réaction.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, murmura Harry. Et le pire, Mione, c'est que je ne peux pas en parler, ni à toi, ni même à Draco. Non pas à cause d'un interdit, plus maintenant, mais parce que ça me fait trop mal de seulement considérer le plan de Dumbledore.

— Si cela va contre ta volonté, Harry, tu ne devrais pas le faire.

— Mais si je n'ai pas le choix ?

— On trouvera un autre moyen.

— Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle exactement.

— On parle de Dumbledore et de ses plans. De Dumbledore et de ses secrets. Ses mystères. Chaque fois qu'il me dit que, ça y'est, cette fois-ci, il m'a tout dit, il continue à me mentir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas lui-même parlé de la Marque de Draco, de ma magie qui est instable, des changements dans mon pouvoir ?

— Car il n'est pas certain de ses avancées, Harry. Professeur Dumbledore m'a avoué qu'il avait mal agi avec toi. Il ne veut pas que tu puisses penser qu'il, je ne sais pas, essaye de te manipuler en te disant que toutes tes réactions ne sont pas forcément les tiennes. Il ne veut plus te dire quoi que soit qui risquerait de changer dans le futur. Tant qu'il n'a pas de certitudes… Il sait que ta confiance en lui a été fortement troublé ces derniers temps. Il ne veut pas perdre ce qu'il en reste.

— Et pourquoi ne serait-il pas en train de me manipuler en t'envoyant, sans d'ailleurs que tu t'en rendes compte, faire le sale boulot pour lui ? rugit Harry en délogeant cette fois-ci Draco définitivement de son épaule.

Le Serpentard glissa le long de son torse pour se retrouver, la tête sur ses genoux. Et Harry tenta de se calmer, une main dans la chevelure blonde.

— Harry, penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose ?

Et le brun vit dans les yeux noisettes de son amie que sa confiance à elle, n'avait pas un instant flanché. Il ne pouvait la lui retirer même si sa réponse était claire. Il préféra donc hausser les épaules, mettant ainsi un terme étonnant à leur conversation.

Alors qu'Harry mangeait du bout des lèvres le sandwich concocté par Dobby, Hermione observa son ami pensivement. Il y avait tant d'éléments encore incertains dans leur lutte contre Voldemort mais Hermione n'était pas effrayée, elle avait confiance en tous les Sorciers qui l'entouraient et qui se battaient contre le mal.

Ce qu'elle craignait, en revanche, ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout était plus pernicieux. Cela concernait son ami et ce qu'il était capable de faire, influencé ou non par l'Horcruxe, influencé ou non par ses sentiments envers Draco Malfoy.

Incertaine, Hermione vit Harry se pencher sur Draco, lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de le transporter dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ignoraient sur le futur. Tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour échapper à son mauvais pressentiment.

.HPDM.

 **5 Juillet 1997**

Quiconque aurait été témoin de l'emploi du temps de Draco et Harry dans les jours ayant suivi leur première rencontre avec Severus aurait juré que les vacances étaient une perspective lointaine. Elles étaient là, pourtant, officiellement débutées, mais le temps du repos n'était pas encore venu.

Cinq jours de travail acharné qui avaient vu Harry et Draco quasiment cloitrés dans le château, dans les appartements de Rogue, plus précisément. L'heure était grave, non à la socialisation. Harry et Draco n'avaient pas eu une seule seconde à eux. Du matin jusqu'au soir, ils avaient préparé leur magie, suivant les conseils du Potionniste. Trop fatigués, ils avaient tout juste le courage de retourner à la Tour des Gryffondor pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de Harry. Ils étaient devenus complètement extérieurs à la maigre vie du château mais personne ne leur en tenait rigueur. Car tous avaient été avertis par le Directeur lui-même de la mission d'extrême importance qui leur incombait.

Narcissa n'avait donc pas recherché à contacter son fils pour discuter avec lui des fiançailles qu'Harry avait accepté. Ron, lui, avait abandonné ses peurs pour soutenir son ami, même s'il ne le voyait qu'une brève seconde au moment du coucher. Hermione, elle, avait continué d'observer d'un oeil inquiet les évènements qui se déroulaient mais aussi la tension et la détermination mêlées de son meilleur ami qui augmentaient, poursuivant ses recherches à la bibliothèque et ses discussions avec le Directeur. Quant aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui protégeaient à distance les habitants estivaux du château, ils s'étaient montrés particulièrement discrets pour ne pas distraire l'atmosphère de concentration suprême qui régnait à Poudlard.

Le moment était désormais venu.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Severus avait été appelé au Manoir Malfoy, et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à répondre au commandement de son Maitre, laissant à ces deux jeunes collaborateurs, le soin de se préparer.

Harry et Draco étaient installés devant la grille de Poudlard, assis face à face en tailleur, les mains jointes, les yeux clos. Il n'était plus question de se regarder, lorsque leur transe se voulait partagée avec un autre.

Autour d'eux, formant un demi-cercle pour les protéger de toute attaque extérieur se dressaient Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

À l'intérieur du parc, protégés par la magie du château, leurs amis étaient là, inquiets que la machine s'enraye. Malgré les vestiges de chaleur apportés par la journée ensoleillée qu'ils avaient eu, l'atmosphère était lourde, comme si un orage se préparait à tonner. Personne n'aurait pu manquer la tension dans l'air, si ce n'est les deux garçons qui étaient perdus dans leur rite.

Harry était concentré. Plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ces derniers jours, il en avait soupé de la méditation, et même s'il restait particulièrement peu doué dans le domaine, avoir Draco pour l'entrainer dans les profondeurs de l'inconscient était d'une aide capitale. Jamais ne se serait-il imaginé capable d'endurer des heures de travail sur l'esprit. Mais Draco avait été là, apaisant, alors même que sa magie, à lui, était utilisée. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait rendu nerveux Harry. Non pas que Draco soit la pièce majeure de leur rituel - il était plutôt satisfait de voir son amant ainsi afficher sa force. Non, il se sentait inutile. Son heure allait venir, certes, le moment où il devrait achever Nagini, mais durant leur préparation, il n'avait été qu'un réceptacle de puissance et de force dans lequel Draco pouvait puiser. Rien de très prenant, physiquement parlant.

Harry avait eu le temps de gamberger, et chaque fois il s'était fait reprendre par Rogue qui tentait par tous les moyens de communier avec Draco. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour rendre le plan acceptable. Draco allait en quelque sorte servir de miroir entre Severus et Harry. Ce que Severus verrait serait refléter dans l'esprit de Draco directement dans celui d'Harry. De ce fait, la connexion qui aurait dû être créé entre l'esprit de Rogue et celui du Gryffondor n'avait pas lieu d'être. Draco était la pièce majeure.

Et il s'acquittait de son rôle avec succès. Harry pouvait le voir, le sentir. Ils avaient fait le vide autour d'eux, désormais. Ils reposaient dans une espèce d'étendue noire, à mi-chemin entre leurs deux esprits, attendant le signe de la présence de Severus, le moment où celui-ci se retrouverait seul avec Nagini et qu'il enclencherait leur connexion pour que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place.

Le moment tardait à venir. Cela faisait déjà bien trente minutes que les deux garçons étaient en transe, et même si leurs magies s'étaient renforcées avec leur travail, même si communier à deux leur venait aisément, leur rituel ne manquerait pas de les épuiser complètement, si l'homme n'entrait pas en scène rapidement.

Harry était alerte, à l'écoute. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre sa concentration, pour ne pas laisser son désir de passer à l'action prendre le pas sur le reste, sur le plan.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent.

Puis, tout à coup, Harry reçut le signe. Il le vit dans l'esprit de Draco. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient convenu. Severus n'était pas là, comme il l'aurait dû, prêt à égrainer le décompte en harmonie avec Harry.

Il était absent de son esprit mais la communication avait pourtant été instauré. Harry se retrouva happé par l'esprit de Rogue et devant lui apparut une silhouette bien connue.

Dumbledore, qui avait supervisé la mise en place du plan et les manoeuvres de Severus comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Visuellement, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Harry et Draco n'avaient pas quitté leur position, n'avaient pas bougé. Mais les yeux d'Harry s'était ouverts, son regard vide d'âme et de conscience.

Dumbledore s'approcha des garçons. Il tenta de réveiller Harry, puis Draco, mais rien n'y fit. Leur transe était trop profonde et un élément imprévisible avait dressé une sorte de protection entre leur rituel et le monde extérieur. Ils étaient inatteignables.

Minuit sonna. La tension monta d'un cran auprès des membres de l'Ordre et des spectateurs. Puis la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit.

— Severus, je suis heureux de constater que tu comprends l'importance capitale de notre mission. Ce soir, mes loyaux serviteurs seront enfin réunis.

La voix d'Harry était étrange, mimant le ton de Voldemort lui-même qui sous ses yeux conversait avec Severus Rogue. Harry n'avait pas conscience qu'il déclamait les paroles de l'homme. Il était uniquement spectateur mais sentait tout à la fois les sentiments de Rogue, cette aversion qu'il éprouvait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa répugnance à s'agenouiller devant celui qu'il avait appelé Maitre par le passé, volontairement.

Severus était dégouté, pourtant il baissa les yeux, montra sa nuque, et répliqua « Oui, Maitre » et de nouveau, la bouche d'Harry prononça ces mots.

— Si je ne t'ai pas parlé plus tôt de ma prise d'Azkaban, c'est pour éviter que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ou pire ce sale gamin de Potter trouve un moyen de contrecarrer mes plans. Je sais que pour rien au monde tu ne confierais mes secrets (et il ne manquait pas d'y avoir une certaine dose d'ironie dans ces paroles) mais je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Maintenant que le temps est venu de passer à l'action, il n'est plus nécessaire que je te cache des secrets, toi mon plus fidèle. Nous allons partir sur le champ. Et dans quelques heures tout au plus, je serais à la tête de la plus grande armée jamais vu et toi, mon loyal Severus, tu seras mon bras droit.

Des cris d'effroi retentirent dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour douté de la sincérité de Rogue quant à son soutien du côté lumineux pensaient finalement avoir reçu leur réponse. Même Narcissa était choquée que son ami, qui l'avait sauvé et protégé puisse ainsi les trahir.

S'il en avait été capable, Harry aurait ri de cette réaction inepte. Lui avait senti les émotions de Rogue. Lui était maintenant assuré que Severus n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un allié. Un allié de taille. Un allié qui risquait de mourir, de la main de Voldemort.

Severus était dans une position délicate. Il ne pouvait plus conserver sa place d'espion chez les Mangemort et mener à bien l'extermination du dernier Horcruxe. Il devait faire un choix. Et Harry comprit donc pourquoi l'homme lui avait ouvert son esprit, par l'intermédiaire de Draco.

Harry comprit pourquoi Severus était parvenu à outrepasser sa haine à l'idée de montrer ses émotions au fils de James Potter. Au fils de Lily Evans, également.

Il l'avait dit. Leur harmonie devait être totale.

Il n'y eut pas de décompte, comme ils l'avaient préparé. Seulement une communion de pensée, une détermination qu'ils partageaient, la certitude du passage à l'action.

Dans un flash, Harry vécut et vit tout à la fois le Transplanage de Severus.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il rompit la connexion entre lui et Draco. Il était debout, dressé, sa baguette à la main droite, son croc de Basilik modifié à la main gauche.

Sa baguette, bien sûr, lui était inutile. Ce combat, il devrait le gagner à mains nues. Mais auparavant, il devait protéger tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui. À commencer par un certain blondinet.

Harry leva donc bien haut sa baguette et fit venir Nagini jusqu'à lui, puis il dressa une bulle protectrice autour d'eux.

Nagini sifflait, convoquant déjà son Maître. Harry n'hésita pas, il plongea son croc dans la peau normalement si épaisse du serpent. Elle y entra comme dans du beurre. Et Harry se mit à siffler, lui aussi. Les mots d'une incantation qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sans relâche, il abattit son croc dans le corps de Nagini. Le sang coulait, inondant son corps tout entier. L'odeur de mort était insoutenable, mais Nagini subsistait. Elle continuait d'appeler et Harry continuait de siffler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Nagini n'appelait pas Voldemort. Nagini appelait l'Horcruxe en lui, pour qu'il vienne la sauver. Harry eut un moment d'hésitation. Il effectua un mouvement de recul. Etait-il incapable de tuer Nagini ? Pourquoi cet Horcruxe ne réagissait-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne se voyait-il pas en train de tuer Draco et tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

Nagini profita de son hésitation. Elle était touchée mais loin d'être morte. Elle était puissante, plus puissante que tous les autres Horcruxes. En ondulant à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle quitta le champ de protection qui l'empêchait de Transplaner. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais le mal que lui avait fait Harry, l'avait diminué. Elle tenta d'appeler Voldemort mais n'eut aucun retour de son Maitre. Ne pouvait-il pas la sentir, prête à perdre sa vie ?

Nagini n'allait pas abandonner. Peu importe qu'elle soit seule, elle allait se battre.

C'est à cet instant que ses sens l'entrainèrent vers Draco, l'odeur lui rappelant celle d'Harry, lui rappelant également ce que Voldemort avait dit. Amants. Ils étaient amants.

Nagini ouvrit sa gueule en grand. Le jeune Malfoy, le jeune traitre était incapable de bouger, stupéfié par la présence de son ancien tourment. Nagini s'était amusée avec lui par le passé, à persifler sur son passage, à gouter sa peur. Elle allait faire plus que cela, maintenant. Bien plus.

Ses crocs se refermèrent sur sa proie mais au même moment, un Sortilège fut lancé, par le seul qui avait le droit d'attaquer, le seul qui en était encore capable.

— Sectumsempra, hurla Harry, et le corps de Nagini, déjà déchiré en tous sens, fut assailli d'écorchures profondes.

Son sang quitta son corps dans une certaine urgence. Nagini claqua de la gueule. Draco s'était reculé. Malgré la peur, il avait bougé. Sa proie lui échappait.

Nagini tenta d'onduler. Quelques mètres, seulement. Elle était forte. Magique. Elle pouvait tenir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Mais Harry était là, sur elle.

Elle sentait sa rage, à travers l'Horcruxe, connecté au sien. Une rage qui la brûlait. Harry ne supportait pas qu'elle s'en soit pris à son partenaire. Et sa furie n'avait de fin.

De son croc de Basilik, il découpa son cou, petit à petit, avec acharnement. La vie de Nagini s'était échappée. Seule celle de l'Horcruxe demeurait. Mais plus pour très longtemps, car la magie du Basilik le touchait.

Et alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un souffle, l'Horcruxe frappa.

Harry sortit finalement de sa frénésie meurtrière. Le sang était là, recouvrant ses membres. Mais sous ses mains, ce n'était pas le corps du Serpent qui s'élevait. Le corps de Draco, perclus de cicatrice, avait perdu son sang. Le Sectumsempra l'avait touché, l'avait tué. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry l'avait transpercé, à maintes reprises. Draco était plus blanc que la mort. Draco était mort et Harry avait fini par le tuer.

Harry hurla, hurla, hurla.

Et sa magie s'éleva. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait tuer tout le monde. Il se fichait du sort de l'humanité si Draco n'était plus là.

Sa magie instinctive qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment crépita. Il sentit le feu sous ses doigts. Il n'avait qu'à laisser aller ce qu'il tentait sans cesse de retenir. Laisser aller et mourir.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'abandonner au néant, Harry entendit le murmure de son nom. Un souffle. Proche de lui.

— Harry. Harry. Harry.

Répété. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le son se fasse plus distinct.

Ce n'était pas un murmure. C'était un cri, haut et fort, transperçant la trachée de son émetteur.

Harry se força à écouter la voix, qu'il reconnaissait. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à la vision d'horreur et se concentrer sur la voix, mais ce faisant, le paysage devant ses paupières se transforma. La réalité se matérialisa.

Il n'avait pas eu les yeux ouverts, ceux-ci avait été clos de mensonge. En cherchant à les fermer, il les avait en fait rouvert.

Harry était allongé sur le sol, dans une mare visqueuse de sang. Et Draco se dressait au-dessus de lui, criant son nom, le frappant pour qu'il se réveille.

— Harry ! Harry ! Harry !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son amant. Il n'était pas mort mais bien vivant.

Harry se releva d'un coup, oublieux de sa condition. Il attrapa Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans se soucier du lieu où ils étaient, des spectateurs qui observaient, choqués.

Il oublia le sang qui couvrait ses chairs. Il embrassa Draco, mêlant à leur salive, le sang de Nagini. Il n'en avait que faire. Draco était vivant. Et lui avait failli mourir, se tuer lui-même, à cause de l'Horcruxe. À cause de la pensée d'un monde sans Draco.

Harry était choqué. Peut-être d'autant plus en voyant Draco répondre à ses caresses. Il ne s'y soustrayait pas. Les acceptait au contraire, comme on accepte l'air douloureux après la noyade.

— Tu es vivant, murmura Harry en passant sa main sur le visage du blond.

— Je suis là, le rassura Draco. Je suis là. Toujours. Avec toi.

Harry plongea alors son nez dans la chevelure de Draco. Il prit de profondes inspirations qui l'aidèrent à se calmer. Il se rappelait enfin de la vérité. De tout.

— Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe à part moi.

Draco hocha la tête, et dans ce geste, Harry mit fin à leur étreinte.

Il se tourna vers l'un des témoins en particulier.

Severus Rogue était blême.

— Il sait pour vous, lui dit Harry, avec assurance et Severus hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et d'un mouvement les deux garçons se redressèrent.

— Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, s'exclama Harry avec détermination. Nous devons allé à Azkaban.

Le silence accueillit ses propos. Si ce n'est Draco, tous le contemplaient avec horreur. Choqués.

Dans le sang de Nagini et la folie furieuse induite par l'Horcruxe, l'image du Sauveur en avait pris un coup. Personne ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Ils avaient peur.

Et dans le lot des spectateurs, seule Hermione vit ce qu'il y avait à voir : cette vision était celle qui l'effrayait depuis des jours. Cette vision prophétique d'un Harry n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Syssi** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère être moins longue pour la suite.

 **Guest** : Merci pour ces compliments. L'aveuglement de Ron peut être en effet énervant, mais ça y est il a finalement vu la lumière, il faut juste que ça rentre dans sa petite tête. Son entêtement passera, ne t'inquiète pas… A bientôt.

 **Matsuyama** : Il l'est en effet. Lol. Merci.

 **Kochiko** : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi je trouve Draco adorable et Ron me fait rire, beaucoup. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

 **Yuu** : J'ai énormément rigolé lorsque j'ai écrit cette scène de quiproquo entre Harry et Ron. Elle me paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Je suis ravie que tu la compares à du Molière. Un vrai compliment. Merci pour les encouragements.

 **Yulipop** : Mais non, voyons, Ron n'est pas énervant du tout. C'est un grand comique au contraire. lol. Ginny ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je trouvais qu'elle était idéale à amener à ce moment de la conversation. Ron est un peu perdu entre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il ne veut pas. Mais ça va s'améliorer. Je suis contente qu'Harry et Draco te plaisent, ainsi que Narcissa. Merci pour cette review.


End file.
